Simmer, Steam & Sizzle
by TaraBear029
Summary: Bella is a journalist for the New York Times. Edward is a 5-star chef in the city. The once best friends drifted apart in college, but what happens when their paths cross again by chance? AU/AH - Rated M for future lemons.
1. Prologue

**A/N** - Hello all!

This story is a collaborative effort between myself and Emmy415. She rocks. She's the peanut butter to my jelly.

We'd like to thank our lovely beta sweek539 for getting this back to us so fast! YOU ROCK! :)

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. We don't. But I DO own lots and lots of Robporn!

Enjoy! Hope you stick with us crazies till the end.

* * *

**Prologue -** **EPOV**

"I don't want you to go, Edward." my best friend of 16 years said sadly from her place beside me in the hammock in my backyard. It was the August after our senior year. There was a slight chill to the night air, and the sky was unusually clear for being the Pacific Northwest. Usually we were masked under a layer of clouds. Not tonight though; although it felt as if there were clouds above our heads. This night was unbearably sad.

I frowned and pulled her closer to me in the small space. "I know, Bella. I'm going to miss you...more than you know." I leaned my head down on top of hers. I sighed, looking over at my expansive backyard in Forks, Washington. Bella and I had so many good times in this town, but it was time to leave. We had graduated this past June, and I had plans to make my way to New York City to attend ICE Culinary School. Being a chef had been my dream since kindergarten when I would stand on a stool in my mom's kitchen, making Bella and I peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Over the years, my culinary skills became more profound. When we were 11, I learned how to make macaroni and cheese, and we ate it everyday for an entire month that summer. In high school, I expanded my conquests to Italian dishes, steak, and even tried my hand at baking. Cooking was my passion and I loved seeing people's eyes light up when they took that first bite. Bella and my little sister Alice had been my guinea pigs through our entire childhood; sometimes becoming victims to inedible dishes, having to spit it into the trash or clapping happily should I make something that tempted their taste buds. My father had always hoped I'd take the same career path as him and become a doctor, but going to school for 10 years was not something that interested me. I loved experimenting with herbs, and spices, and textures of food. There was nothing better then creating something and then watching someone fall in love with that creation. It gave me such a rush...a thrill...and I would gladly do it everyday for the rest of my life. My mom always joked that it would make me an excellent husband someday.

Bella fingered at the soft fabric of my shirt. "You're going to be great Edward, I just know it. I just wish we weren't going to be so far away from each other." she said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll see each other on holidays, and when you come to New York to visit Emmett. We've got e-mail and phones. Trust me, you won't miss me when you get to college anyways. You'll be too busy with classes, and new friends. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you, alright?"

Bella was opting to stay in Washington and attend the University of Washington in Seattle. I thought for sure she would come to New York with me, since her older brother was already living there, but she said she didn't think she could handle being that far away from home. Plus, the University of Washington had a phenomenal writing program. Bella was destined to be a writer. She had a way with words like no one I'd ever seen. Even knowing all of this, I still knew that I was going to miss her. We'd been inseparable since our mothers ran into each other at the Safeway in Forks, Washington 16 years ago. We both sat in our respective carts, grinning madly and reaching for each other. At least, that's what we were told. After that, our mothers constantly set up play dates for us, and we became fast friends. We'd been through a lot together; each others first kisses and break-ups, learning how to drive, being grounded for sneaking out of our houses, homecoming, prom, and every other teenage milestone you could think of.

Now, however, we were preparing to say goodbye to each other. Our rooms were stuffed into boxes, our cars packed to the brim with belongings, and our hearts breaking little by little as we sat in silence. I had faith that we would get through this and remain just as close as we had always been. We just understood each other.

"I think we should get to bed, Bells." I said into her hair. She immediately grasped my shirt tighter at my words, not wanting our last night in Forks together to end. I pried her tiny fingers away and stood up as carefully as I could without knocking her onto the ground. Offering my hand to her, I pulled her out of the hammock and into a hug.

"We'll see each other in the morning. I'm not leaving until I see you, okay?" I felt her nod against my chest, and she pulled away, heading to her car to drive home.

"Bella?" I called out as she walked down the driveway. She turned, still not saying anything.

"Text me when you get home, okay? I want to make sure you get there alright." She nodded again, and walked the remaining distance to her car. She got in and backed out of the driveway, waving to me when she got to the street. With a loud sigh, I ran my hands over my face and through my bronze hair, before turning and looking at my moonlit backyard one more time.

When I got upstairs to my room, I looked around at it's emptiness. My hundreds of CDs were packed up in boxes, ready to be shipped to my new place. My clothes were expertly folded by my sister and placed delicately in boxes and garment bags. Pictures of my family and friends were wrapped up, preventing them from breakage.

I sighed and threw myself onto my bed, willing myself to fall asleep. I was dreading the following day, and wanted to be as rested as possible for my long drive. I tossed and turned, making a mental note that Bella had yet to text me to tell me she had made it home safe. She didn't live that far, so it shouldn't have taken her that long to get back to me. Finally, I heard my phone buzz from its place on the nightstand. I nearly flew off my bed to grab it. I pushed a button and couldn't help but chuckle at her text.

_I made it. You can stop worrying now. :) - B._She knew me too well.

_Who says I was worrying? Big ego much? ;) - E._Once I had confirmation that Bella was home, I slipped under my covers and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Goodnight Edward. :P See you in the morning. - B.

* * *

_Where is she? _I thought to myself, and then glancing down at my watch.

I stood in my driveway the following moring, my Volvo packed and ready to make its cross country trip to New York. My mother, Esme, was standing beside me, trying to reign in her tears. She was taking this move ten times harder than everyone else, with the exception of Bella. My mother was the most loving and giving person I knew, but she wore her heart on her sleeve, and it would be any minute before she burst into tears. Luckily, I had put some tissues in my pocket for the occasion. My father, Carlisle, was sitting on the front step of our house with my sister, chatting quietly. I turned my eyes back to the road just as Bella's old car came crawling down our street. She pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car, looking frazzled and frantic.

"Oh, thank god you're still here! I thought you would've left without saying goodbye! I'm so sorry it took me so long Edward. My mom had all kinds of questions for me this morning, and I cooked my dad breakfast, and I know you wanted to be on the road by now, and -" I placed my hand over her mouth to quiet her and smiled.

"Bella, I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. I would've driven to your house if I had to."

I heard a sniffle and looked down at her. Tears were starting to leak out of her eyes, and she was playing with her fingers; a nervous habit that she had developed over the years. I reached out and enveloped her in a big hug. She wound her arms around my neck, and buried her face in my neck, letting the tears run freely. I glanced at my mom, who was saddened by Bella's sudden tears, and walked over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, honey, we'll see him soon. If I have to fly you to New York myself, I will. You two need each other, and you'll keep in touch." Bella then wrenched herself away from me and into the arms of my mother, who took to soothing her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad and Alice get up from the porch and move towards us. I could feel tears springing up in the back of my eyes, but I willed them away. I needed to be strong for my mom and Bella. They _needed_ me to be strong.

Alice came to me first, throwing her tiny 4'11 body into my arms. "I'm going to miss you, bro. You're the best big brother ever. Who's going to scare the boys away now that you're gone?"

I laughed and pointed to my father. "He'll have to take over for me, I guess."

"No one scares the boys quite like you, Edward. I'm surprised any guys were lucky enough to get close to her at all." He laughed, and pulled me into a hug. "I'm proud of you, son. Follow your dreams, and you'll be great." I nodded in understanding.

"Thanks dad. I love you."

He walked back over to Alice, and I turned to my mom and Bella, who were consoling each other. Bella's tears had slowed, and they stood with their arms around each other, waiting for the impending doom.

I pulled my mom into a hug first. "I love you Mom. Thanks for everything. I'll call you as soon as I get to New York, okay?"

"New York!? Oh no. You're calling me as soon as you get to a hotel tonight, young man." She said in her best 'stern mother' voice, which wasn't actually very stern at all. My mother wouldn't hurt a fly, no matter how intimidating she thought she was. I nodded and grinned at her.

"Sure, mom." She patted me on the back, kissed my cheek and let me go. Something I know she had been dreading for the past 18 years.

I closed my eyes for a split second, and then turned my attention to Bella. She threw her arms around me and collided harshly with my body. "I'm going to miss you. Be safe, okay? Call me when you can."

I kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Of course. I'll see you as soon as I can, I promise. Don't talk to strangers, and if you manage to snag a guy while I'm gone, make sure he wraps the package, okay? We really don't need any mini-Bella's running around just yet, and I kind of don't want to have to beat anybody up."

She smacked my arm and then crushed my cheeks between her hands. "Well don't you go using this handsome face to try and be the next New York City playboy, you hear me hotshot?"

Laughing, I grabbed her around the waist and crushed her in a huge bear hug one more time.

"Alright B. I gotta get on the road. I'll miss you. Love you, kiddo."

She smiled softly. "Love you too. Go get 'em."

With that, I turned and got in my car, waving out my window as I left the driveway, my home and my childhood behind.

Little did I know that this life would be much different from what awaited me in my future.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - **Thanks for sticking with us for round 2!!

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. We don't. I do own 8 pairs of Converse, though. :-)

* * *

**BPOV**

**Eight Years Later**

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...SMACK! _

My hand came down on my alarm clock with incredible force, and I groaned out loud.

_Is it morning already?_

I rolled over and cracked one eye open to see that my clock read 7:30am. Too early for someone that was up until 2:30am the night before. I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, before throwing my feet on the floor and looking at the new day dawning outside my window. Never in a million years did I think I would have a view like this; the New York City skyline. This apartment was by far the most extravagant thing I had ever purchased in my 26 years of life, but once I saw the wall of windows in my bedroom facing the skyline, I was a goner. I signed the contract the day my realtor showed it to me, as New York apartments could slip through your grasp in a matter of minutes.

I shuffled to my bathroom, squinting when the bright lights hit my eyes, and turned on the shower, letting the steam fill the room before stepping in. As I worked the shampoo through my long mahogany hair, I thought about the day ahead of me and the things I had to get accomplished at work. Work...my job...by far the best thing in my life. I was a Life & Style columnist for the New York Times. My love of writing accompanied by visiting all the hottest places in the greatest city in the world was bliss. If I could craft a dream job in my head, mine would be it. I was envied all over the office, and on occasion, if I was feeling nice, I would take one or two of my co-workers to do my 'research' with me.

I left rainy Seattle a year ago. When I got out of college, I did some small columns for Seattle newspapers and did some contract work for magazines for about three years. When I saw the position open up at the Times a year ago, I jumped at the chance to apply, and after a long, grueling interview process, I was offered the position. Saying goodbye to my mom and dad was tough, but I always tried my best to get to Washington at least on holidays, and they would come to see me once or twice a year. New York was home to me now. I loved the sights, the sounds, even the crowds and the cold weather. It helped, too, that my brother Emmett still lived in the city. He and his wife Rosalie got married 6 months ago. At first, Rose seemed like a stuck up bitch, and I cursed Emmett for dating her, but we quickly warmed up to each other, and are now like sisters. My brother was living his dream as a high school football coach; a job where he got to act like an overgrown teenager and still boss people around.

Rosalie lived for being in control. I could not see her in a job where she would have to answer to anybody. She was employed at Vogue Magazine as a Senior Fashion Editor. She had control of all of her junior editors and interns, and she got to work with clothes and accessories all day. We were all still young, hot, and not even close to reaching the peak of our lives. With all of my success, I still had one downfall; my love life. Sure, I dated on occasion, and Rose tried to set me up with a few "eligible bachelors" that she knew, but nothing clicked. Part of me started to think that there was something wrong with me. Was I too absorbed in my career? Was I not beautiful enough? Was I going to settle down before I turned 30? I was never one to worry about my biological clock, but I was 26 years old, and never had a long-term relationship. It didn't help that every time I talked to my mother, she was quizzing me about my dating life. She was more worried about me settling down than I was. Still though, the thought that I would never fall in love and get married took up residence in the back of my brain.

After my shower, I donned a black knee length pencil skirt and white button up top, dried my hair so it lay straight down my back, and applied some lip gloss and mascara, before grabbing my coffee and darting out the door for work. I smiled when I stepped out of the building and let the early morning sun hit my face. For early May, it was quite warm. The Times was about one mile from my apartment so I started on my daily walk, which took me right through the heart of the city. The city was such an interesting place to live; so different from Forks and Seattle. The number of different languages people spoke was astonishing. I loved to walk around and listen to them all. They were all so different, yet somehow, by the tone of their voices, you knew what emotions they were expressing. I was scared out of my mind for the first month that I was here. The sheer size of the city alone was terrifying, and I couldn't count the number of times I got on the wrong subway and ended up miles from where I was supposed to be.

When I reached the doors of my building, I took one more breath of fresh air, and walked through the circular doors into the grand lobby. My office was located on the third floor, tucked into a quiet corner, just the way I liked it. I loved my job because I had a lot of freedom. My boss, Angela, basically just tipped me off when something new opened or when there was a "must attend" event in the city, and looked over my columns before I submitted them.

Angela had become my first 'official' friend when I moved to New York and took the job at the Times. After my first day on the job, she had invited me out with several other co-workers for dinner and we had become quite close since then. She had also become a mentor to me, since my job had once been hers before she got promoted to department head.

As I sat at my desk, waiting for my computer to boot up, I looked up as she stuck her head in the door.

"Knock, knock," she said, smiling, "How did that event at The Met go last night?"

"Great," I said, waving her in. "Just another day on the job. The new Dali exhibit is fantastic. He was really something."

Angela laughed and sat down. "Bella, 'something' doesn't _quite _cover it. He was a little bit strange; a genius, but strange. There was a movie out that was supposed to be about his life, 'Little Ashes', have you seen it?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. Doesn't sound familiar. Who's in it?"

"Rob something," Angela said "Patterson? Pattison? I'm not sure, but either way, his portrayal of Dali was brilliant. The guy on guy action?? Never thought I'd be saying this, but it was _hotttt_!"

I couldn't help but double over in laughter as she fanned herself before standing up.

"Okay, I gotta run, but we'll catch up later." she said as she walked out the door.

I opened my e-mail as she left my office and was hit by 40 unread messages in my inbox.

_Damn, my co-workers were chatty last night. Doesn't anybody STOP working in this place? And why does everyone insist on hitting 'Reply All' when I'm not even involved in the conversation? _

As I finished sorting through the junk e-mail, I heard the only voice I didn't _want_ to hear outside of my doorway.

_Jake._

I cringed, knowing what was coming. Jacob Black had been after me since the day I started at the Times. He was relentless in his pursuit and he never seemed to take a hint. Apparently the word 'no' wasn't in his vocabulary. He was vain and narcissistic and that thought that he was 'God's gift to women'. He was one of those really big muscle-bound-type of guys, with short, black hair, and russet colored skin. I was always tempted to tell him that anabolic steroids were really bad for him, because the muscles were just not attractive. He also had this habit of buying his shirts one size smaller than they should have been to keep his body on display even when he was clothed.

I silently prayed that he wouldn't come into my office; that he would just keep going on his merry way, but luck was not on my side that day.

He finished his conversation and came to my door, leaning his body against the door frame_._

I need to call down to maintenance to see if they can install a lock on my door.

"Bella!" he called too loudly for only being 10 feet away from me. "I've got tickets to the Muse concert on Friday. Do you want to go with me?"

_Oh hell to the no. Seriously, are there ANY brains up inside of that boy's head? C'mon, think of a good excuse._

"I...can't go," I paused, watching his reaction "I have plans already for Friday. Dinner...with...Emmett and his wife."

_Good enough. At least I can actually pull it off if I have to._

He grimaced, and it looked like someone had kicked his puppy. "Are you ever going to let me take you out Bella?"

I sighed as I twirled my pen around in my hand "Look, Jake, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, since we work together and everything. Things could get awkward."

His head dropped, and I felt a little bad. _Not bad enough to go out with him, though. _Suddenly, his head shot up. "Wait!" he said, pointing at me "You went on a date with Mike Newton down in graphics! Things are fine between you guys now."

I rolled my eyes. "Jake, that was ONE date. It hardly counts."

Jake laughed and shook his head "I'm going to keep trying, Bella. Someday you'll see it my way."

He grinned at me and left my office. My head dropped down with a thud on to my desktop.

_Why me?_

The rest of my morning passed without incident. I wrote a rough draft for my Dali column, and got caught up on the correspondence cluttering up my desk. Before I realized it, it was noon, and I was starving. I grabbed my phone and tapped out a text to Rosalie.

_Lunch at Edison Cafe? - B_

It was 15 minutes before I heard back from her.

_Can't. Trying 2 avoid crisis here work. Busy all week. Dinner Fri.? - R_

I smirked at her response. She was a life saver.

_PERFECT. I'll bring dessert. - B_

Now that I didn't have a lunch buddy, I grabbed my purse, and headed for my office door. I looked to the right, and then the left as I exited to make sure Jake was nowhere in the vicinity. Relieved, I strolled to the elevator, and then out the front doors. I walked to the cafe, which was a few blocks north of my building, ordered a chicken Ceasar salad, and sat outside at one of the tables on the sidewalk. Watching people walk by me on the sidewalk, I started to think.

I thought about my life, my job, my family and my friends.

Then I got to thinking about my childhood. More importantly, Edward. A little piece of my heart broke the day he left for school 8 years ago. We managed to keep in touch for the first year that he was gone. We e-mailed almost everyday, talked on the phone a lot; saw each other at Christmas, and for a few weeks in the summer. After a while, we started drifting apart. The phone calls would only come once every two weeks, then once a month, and then finally not at all. He never went home to Forks when I did, so we never crossed paths. Truthfully, I had not thought about him much over the past few years, but today was different. Sitting at the cafe, alone, made me think about how lonely I was. Sure, I had Emmett and Rose, and Angela, but something was missing in my life. I went to hundreds of restaurants, bars, events, and museums; but getting to do all of those things with someone I loved would be a million times better.

I took the last bite of my salad, discarded my trash, and started on my walk back to the office. Angela accosted me as soon as I rounded the corner by her office.

"Bella!" she chirped from her spot behind her desk.

"What do you need, boss?" I asked her, plopping down into the chair directly across from her.

"I've got a tip for you. A new restaurant just opened over on 5th Avenue near the FAO Schwartz. It's a five star, big deal place. It's called Masen's .Opening night is this Saturday, and I want, no I _need_ you to be there. The owner was a professor at ICE, and everyone's talking about him. I e-mailed you everything you need to know." she said.

I smiled. "You got it. I'll see if Emmett will go with me. He's always up for free food."

She laughed. "Alright, get out of here. I've got some meetings, and then I'm taking off early today. Ben is taking me out to dinner tonight."

The rest of my day consisted mostly telephone calls and one short meeting with the graphics and art department. By 4 o'clock, my to-do list was clear, and I made a beeline for home.

By the time Saturday rolled around, I was so exhausted from the week that I slept in until 10:30am. I walked out to my kitchen and saw my cell phone flashing on the counter-alerting me I had a text message.

_We still on for tonight? I've been looking forward to the free food all week. I'm starving! :-) -Em_I giggled and tapped out my reply.

_Be here at 7. -B_I tossed my cell back onto the counter, made myself an omelet for breakfast, and got to cleaning my apartment; something I had managed to neglect all week. By 5:30, my apartment was spotless, I had caught up on my Tivo, and I had updated my schedule for the following week.

_Way to be productive, Bella._

After a long, hot shower, I wrapped myself up in a towel and headed for my closet to find something to wear to the grand opening.

_Hmmm...5 star restaurant...what to wear?_

I shuffled through the rack, growing more and more impatient as I flipped through each article of clothing, not finding anything I wanted. Finally, I got to the back and my hand grasped a white halter dress.

_Perfect!_

I dressed quickly, dried my hair, and curled it so it hung in soft waves over my shoulders. After applying very little make-up and sliding my feet into my white heels, I was ready for my night out. At precisely 7:00, there was a loud knock on my door, and an even louder voice shouting my name in the hallway.

Nice Em, I don't think the people on the top floor heard you.

"Em!" I squealed, wrenching the door open and throwing my arms around him. I always enjoyed spending time with my brother. Adopted brother, to be exact. Emmett was 4 years older than me, but my parents took him in after his parents died and he was left alone with no other family.

"Hey Bells, you ready to go?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yep," I said with a nod, and grabbed my silver clutch off the table by the door. "You're lookin' sharp tonight. Did Rosalie dress you?"

As I locked up my apartment, he snorted at me before offering me his arm. "Bella, give me a little bit of credit. I may be a high school football coach, but I _do_ know how to dress."

The drive to the restaurant took longer than it should have, because it seemed everyone and their mother was out on the road.

"You know," I started, gripping my steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. "You'd think, after living in New York all these years, I'd be _used to_ this traffic."

"Dude, MOVE!!" Emmett yelled at no one in particular. "I swear on all that is holy, I hate these fuckers. I'm so hungry! I'm gonna start gnawing on my arm if we don't move soon." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared out the windshield as if he were trying to use The Force to move the cars.

Just as Angela suggested, Masen's was situated on 5th Avenue across from FAO Schwartz. The outside was a charming brick building with long windows, and a black awning over the front door. I could see the light from the chandeliers glistening through the windows, and the guests milling around inside. I left my car with the valet, a tall lanky boy outside, and took Emmett's arm, not trusting myself to make it up the stairs to the front door without falling. A well-built man in a suit opened the door for us as we ascended the stairs, and as I walked through the door, I was shocked by the beauty of the place. The room easily spanned two stories in height, with long ornate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The room was dimly lit, making for a much more intimate setting. There were small tables throughout the room, with deep red tablecloths covering them, and a single light in the middle of each one. The walls were a striking gold color, intricately decorated with black and white photographs and black iron wall sconces. Waiters in tuxedos hurried around, greeting and serving guests.

I was brought out of my daze by Emmett tugging on my arm. A hostess stood in front of us, beckoning us further into the room.

"Welcome to Masen's," she said with a smile on her face. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it should be under Bella - or Isabella - Swan." I said, drumming my fingers on the podium.

The hostess flipped through her book with a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry miss, but I don't see your name here."

I thought for a second. "Oh! Perhaps it's under Angela Weber?"

She flipped through the pages again and smiled. "Ah yes, here we go; table for 4. The rest of your party is already here. Follow me." She grabbed the menus from the small table behind her and lead us to our seats.

Our table was in the far corner of the room, and as we got closer, I noticed Angela and Ben occupying two of the four seats.

"Ang," I said, when we got to the table. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

She laughed, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "Are you kidding, Bella? I couldn't miss this. Everybody is talking about this place. I had to come check it out for myself."

We all exchanged greetings, and Emmett and I took our seats, picking up our menus to examine our options for the evening.

As I glanced over the menu, I couldn't shake the nervous feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. Reviewing restaurants was part of my job, so I knew the feeling couldn't be linked to that; it was something I did all the time. I just had a really strange feeling something major was going to happen.

Our waiter, Juan, came to the table to take our drink orders. I ordered myself a glass of Chardonnay to see if I could get the uneasy feeling to go away. Once he came back with our drinks, we placed our dinner orders. Everything on the menu looked phenomenal, but I decided on the baked chicken.

About halfway through dinner, Angela put her napkin on the table, and stood up. "Excuse me, I'm going to use the ladies room, I'll be right back."

We all nodded, and drifted back into conversation. Ben was telling us all about his newest project at the software firm he worked for. It got to be close to 15 minutes, and Angela still wasn't back. I was just about to get up and go look for her, when she quickly approached our table.

"Bella, I just met the owner. I told him about your column, and he wants to meet you. He's over by the kitchen; come with me for a minute."

I nodded and followed her, winding through the tables and the patrons enjoying their meals. When we made it to the door outside of the kitchen, there was a group of people standing by the door chatting, two men and a woman. Upon our arrival, one of the men and the woman dispersed back towards the dining room, and the other stood with his back towards us, writing something on a small note pad.

When he turned around, my breath caught in my throat, and my knees buckled with the force of the image in front of me.

_Bronze Hair._

_Green Eyes._

_Edward_.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N – **Welcome back!

We're going to hear from our dear Edward now.

As always, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. We don't.

**Chapter 2 (EPOV)**

_It's done. After all of the headaches and sleepless nights, it's actually finished._

I was standing in the middle of my restaurant the day before its grand opening. Masen's had occupied every spare minute of my free time for the better part of a year; but it was finally a reality and I felt like I could finally breathe again. As I watched the decorators put the finishing touches on the tables, I thought about my life in New York. The day I left Forks was bittersweet; I was extremely excited to move to the big city, and start my classes at ICE, but leaving my family and friends was difficult. I struggled for about the first year to get my bearings, and make some friends.

Now, to be sure, I would never complain about where my education and career had brought me. Over the course of my education at ICE, I gained quite a rapport with the professors there, and after I graduated, they suggested that I apply to teach some classes. That, of course, ate up a lot of my free time; which, in turn, caused me to gradually lose touch with Bella. When I first moved out to New York, we called each other all the time, but talking to her was hard because I missed her immensely. Every time I heard her voice, it just made me miss her that much more. I found myself to be extremely..._lonely._

Sure, I dated, but the women I found were all missing something; they lacked integrity and substance. The friends I had made were good enough company, but they weren't Bella.

The fact that I had lost touch with her pained me. We had been so close growing up, that the idea of us ever _not_ talking was laughable. Yet, as sure as the sun shines, it was true. It had probably been almost a year since I had spoken to Bella; even longer since I had seen her.

_Had it really been THAT long??_

My ringing phone brought me out of my daze, and I pulled it out of my pocket to look at the caller ID.

_Alice._

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call, my dear sister." I crooned, holding the phone away from my head, waiting for the impact.

"Edward? Edward! Did you get all of the shipments? Is everything ready? Oh, I hope everything got to you on time. I fought with the suppliers about expediting delivery on the wine, but they were wary about it getting there by today."

I laughed. "Everything is fine, Alice. The shipments came this morning, and everything is just about finished around here. You can relax."

Even though my sister was on the opposite side of the country in Washington, she had helped me immensely with preparations for our grand opening celebration. She handled all of the purchasing, and made sure that everything got to the restaurant on time. I would have to buy her something special to show my appreciation for her efforts.

"Alright Edward, well I have to go pack. Our flight leaves ridiculously early tomorrow morning. We'll see you tomorrow night. Don't fret about anything. The party will be great."

"Okay, Alice. Love you. Bye." I snapped my phone shut, and shoved it in my pocket.

I heard my name called from behind me and turned to see my assistant manager, Jasper, coming towards me. He was one of the first friends I made when I came to New York. He lived in the same building as me, and we crossed paths quite often. One lonely Friday night I was coming in from class, when I passed him in the hall, and he invited me out for a beer. We had been friends ever since. Jasper went to Columbia University, and graduated at that same time I decided to open Masen's, so I offered him a position.

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Edward, you've been here since 7 a.m.; it's 7:30 p.m. Get the hell out of here and I'll lock 've got a big day tomorrow, bud."

I nodded, running my hand through my hair. "Thanks. See you in the morning, Jaz."

I walked home, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the night. Cars flew by me, and people passed me on the sidewalk, but I felt calm. Happy. My dreams were coming true before my very eyes, and that fact seemed to escape me through all of the hustle and bustle of opening Masen's. It seemed like just yesterday I was standing on a stool at my mom's kitchen counter, making Bella peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It was always a wish of mine to own a restaurant, and it all seemed so surreal that my wish was coming true. And that wish was housed on 5th Avenue. In New York City. I chuckled at the thought.

_How things have changed..._

My apartment was situated on West End Avenue, on the West side of Central Park; Masen's was near the South-East corner. I took the elevator up to the third floor, and walked into my apartment, dropping my keys and wallet into the bowl by my door. My apartment was a decent size but the kitchen resembled a shoebox; however, it was my home. My mother and Alice tastefully decorated the place in rich blue and brown hues, the perfect mix of modern and masculine. I kicked off my shoes, and dropped onto the plush brown leather couch in my living room, flipping on the large flat screen TV in front of me.

I scanned the channels at least a dozen times before finally deciding there was nothing worth watching and shut the TV off as quickly as I had turned it on. Not that I could focus on TV anyways; every spare part of my brain was concentrated on the opening of my restaurant tomorrow. I was both scared and excited. This was a huge step for me, and I knew my family was proud, but there was always that little nagging voice in the back of my head.

_What if nobody likes it? What if everything is a total disaster?_

I immediately shook those thoughts from my head, trying to keep a positive attitude. Unfortunately, my nervousness got the best of me, and I started pacing around my living room in a panic. I was tugging at my hair, imagining all the worst case scenarios that could possibly conspire on opening night; the kitchen would be short staffed, we'd run low on a particular dish, the wait staff would drop the food, something - or someone - would catch on fire.

The anxiety was working its way quickly through my system and I felt like the walls were going to close in on me.

_Air. I need air._

In a rush, I put my shoes back on, grabbed my keys and wallet, and was out of my apartment in a flash. I made a mad dash for the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. When I made it outside, I nearly collapsed on the sidewalk as I stood there gasping for air. I also happened to catch the strange looks people were giving me as the walked past me, but I didn't care.

I hailed a cab, and as I slid into the backseat, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent a quick text message to Jasper.

_Meet me at The Parlour. - E_

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"The Parlour; 250 West 86th Street," I replied, drumming my fingers on the seat.

It was a fairly short drive considering how much traffic there was, and before long the cab was pulling up to the curb. I paid the fare and wasted no time making my way inside. I took a seat directly at the bar and ordered myself a Guinness.

"How can you drink that shit?" I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw Jasper.

_How the hell did he get here so fast?_

He laughed and slapped me on the back before ordering himself a beer. I shrugged a response, but I couldn't match his enthusiasm and he caught on immediately.

"What's wrong, bro?" he asked, taking a swig from his bottle.

I shrugged again. "There's nothing _really_ wrong per se, it's just..." I paused and sighed. "I don't know. I kind of had a little bit of a nervous breakdown at home. Everything just hit me at once; I'm just now realizing how _huge_ tomorrow is going to be for me."

Jasper snorted and looked at me like I had grown a second head. "That's it? That's what you're worried about? Of course it's going to be huge, but you'd be a damn fool to think you're the only person who's ever been in this position before."

"I'm not stupid Jaz, I know that," I said, furrowing my brow "But what if something goes wrong? You don't realize the scenarios that have been playing in my head. More importantly, if something DOES go wrong, my family will be witness to it and I will feel like a total failure."

I shifted my gaze to Jasper and he had the most incredulous look on his face.

"Dude, when did you become such a _girl_???" He laughed out.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not. This is a big fucking deal, Jaz. It's what I've been working towards my entire life. Tomorrow night could make or break my entire career."

It was now his turn with the eye roll. "Shut the hell up. Seriously. Don't be all emo about this. Everything is ready; everyone is trained. Just sit back and let it all happen. Trust me on this; I'm not going to let you fall on your face, okay?"

I nodded slowly, taking a long pull of my beer, letting his words sink in. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

A triumphant grin spread across his face. "Okay. Good."

Just then, someone called his name from across the bar and we turned to see a man approaching us.

"Well I'll be damned, Jasper Whitlock, it really is you." the guy said.

Jasper stood and greeted him, then turned to me to introduce him. "Edward, this Jacob Black. We went to college together."

"Nice to meet you Jacob," I said as I shook his hand.

"Please," he laughed "Call me Jake."

*****

The following morning, I was up before the sun so I decided to go for a jog through Central Park. My anxiety has subsided for the most part, but I was still nervous and I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I kept a steady pace as I repeated Jasper's words in my head like a mantra.

_Everything is ready. Everyone is trained._

My iPod in my hand gave me the extra dose of sanity that I needed to get through without having another breakdown. The beat of the music kept time with my pounding footsteps, and I soon found myself on the other side of the park; much farther than I usually go. I stopped, leaning forward with my hands on my knees, and caught my breath before turning around and heading back towards my apartment.

As I walked through my door, I peeled my sweaty shirt from my body, and tossed it in the pile of laundry that I had been neglecting. When I got to the bathroom, I turned on the shower, peeled my running shorts off, and got in, closing the glass door behind me. My shower was one of my favorite things in my small apartment. It was large, in comparison to everything else, and had four shower heads; two above me, and two about midway down the wall. The extravagance of it often made me stay in it until the water ran cold, but today, I showered quickly and got out, wanting to get to Masen's fairly early. Wrapping a towel loosely around my waste, I wiped the steam from my mirror, and glanced at my reflection. I was definitely not the boy I was eight years ago. While I wasn't on the bulky, muscular side, I was toned from jogging regularly. My hair was the same wild mess it always was, and I chuckled when I remembered how my mom used to put loads of gel and hairspray in it, trying to get it to lay flat. She finally gave up when I was 12, and embraced it. I ran my fingers through it, trying to tame it a bit.

My next five minutes were spent in front of my closet, trying to decide what to wear for my first public appearance. I contemplated calling Alice, but knew she would probably be going through airport security.

_Maybe Jasper was right, maybe I am turning into a girl._

I finally decided on a simple white button-down shirt, jeans and my black Adidas sneakers. I glanced at my chef jacket hanging on the back of my bedroom door, and I smiled; I couldn't wait to wear it.

Masen's was completely desolate when I arrived. There was no music, no clinging of dishes, and no conversation; but that would change by tonight. I couldn't wait to see the place full of people and full of life. The excitement was almost too much to bear. I flipped on the lights, and headed into the kitchen to make sure we had everything we needed. I would hate to come up short and run out of something on our first night, but Alice assured me that we would have plenty of supplies to accommodate the masses of patrons that were expected to show up. As beautiful as the interior of the dining room was, the kitchen was by far my favorite attribute. It was big and masculine, with heavy stainless steel appliances. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief when I looked around and noticed that everything appeared to be set up and ready to go, thanks to Jasper. Hiring him was the best choice I had ever made. I didn't think I would have gotten this far without him and Alice to help me. I made a mental note to introduce them to each other later.

I managed to keep myself as busy as possible throughout the day, running errands and checking in with my staff every so often to make sure the night's prep work was being taken care of.

"Edward, everything is _fine,_" Jasper said to me on my fourth -- or fifth -- trip to the restaurant. "I've got these guys under control. Besides, you need to go pick up your family at the airport."

I looked down at my watch. "Oh! Yes! Thanks Jaz, I'll see you later!" I shouted over my shoulder as I took off out the front door.

La Guardia airport traffic was a nightmare, but I managed to find parking and make my way inside with several minutes to spare before their flight actually landed. The terminal was packed, and I craned my neck to peer over the bobbing heads to look for my family. Finally, I saw my father's blonde head weaving through the crowd. As I watched them walk toward me I suddenly felt someone crash into me, wrapping their arms tightly around my waist.

"Edward!!" she shouted.

I looked down and saw Alice's petite form bouncing with excitement. "Hey Short-Stack!" I said with a smile.

"Hey mom, hey dad," I said, leaning over to give each of them a hug. "How was your flight?"

"Fine. Long." my mother said, trying to stifle a yawn. "But I wanna hear more about _you._ Tell us more about the restaurant."

I grinned and we all started walking for the exit. "It's great. Everything came together really well, and I think tonight is going to be amazing. I was really nervous earlier, terrified, actually; but now that it's close to opening, and you guys are here, I feel _so _much better."

Alice looped her arm through mine and squealed. "I'm so excited to see it!"

By the time we got their luggage, made our way out of the airport and drove to their hotel, I had just enough time to make my way back home, get changed and drive to Masen's.

"This is it," I said quietly to myself.

_No turning back now__._

_*********_

The night progressed better than I ever could have imagined. The kitchen remained stocked and nobody caught on fire. There were even several occasions where I was requested in the dining room to be personally thanked by customers. It was an intense feeling; a feeling of self-worth and accomplishment. It was what I had waited my entire life for.

At one point, I was standing at the pass watching the hustle and bustle of the kitchen, giving words of encouragement, when I turned around and smacked into a woman. I grabbed her arms to keep her from toppling over.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she said, holding her hands up to her face in embarrassment. "Are you alright??"

I chuckled as I smoothed my hands down the front of my jacket. "I'm perfectly fine."

She stuck her hand out and smiled genuinely. "I'm Angela. Do you work here?"

I shook her hand and couldn't help but grin. "Edward Cullen, and yeah, actually, I own the place."

Realization came over her face and she smiled even larger. "You're Edward?! It's so wonderful to meet you! I've heard so many good things about you. I work for the New York Times and I'm here with a colleague of mine that will be doing a review of her experience. We write the lifestyle columns."

_A review? Of my restaurant? _

I was suddenly nervous again. "A review? Really?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "That's great! I'd love to meet her."

"Great! Wait here, I'll go get her," she said, and took off towards the dining room.

I nodded and turned towards the kitchen door just as two of my wait staff, Alec and Jane, were emerging. "Everything going okay guys?" I asked.

Jane smiled and nodded as Alec spoke "Yes, sir. Table 20 asked to speak with you when you get a chance."

"Tell them I'll be with them as soon as possible. You guys are doing a great job," I said, slapping him on the back. They walked back out to the dining room, and I pulled out my notepad to remind myself to visit Table 20.

Just then, I heard someone coming up behind me, so I turned around and was damn near knocked off my feet by the sight in front of me.

_No way. It couldn't be..._

"Bella??"

It was Bella alright, but she was...different. Not _bad_ different, just...there were no words. Well, there was _one_ word...beautiful. Of course, she always had been; I never failed to notice that when we were growing up, but I had never really looked at her _that way_.

This creature in front of me, however, exuded so much confidence and sexuality that I had to focus on keeping my eyes trained on her face and not let them roam any lower. Her hair was down, flowing freely over her shoulders and her eyes were dancing with excitement. Clearly, she hadn't expected to see me either.

Angela finally spoke up, pulling me out of my Bella-induced fog.

"Do you two know each other?" she said, looking back and forth at Bella and myself.

"You could say that," Bella said quietly, obviously not wanting to reveal any more information than that.

"Yeah, we're...friends," I said, my eyes flicking to Angela before moving back to Bella. She was still staring at me, only this time, her face showed more than just excitement; Rejection? Abandonment? Both?

_I should have called her more often. I'm a horrible person. I'm the one that let our friendship fade._

"It's good to see you again, Edward," she said, and I couldn't help but notice the sharp edge in her voice when she said my name. "And I look forward to perhaps doing an interview with you sometime in the near future, if that's alright?"

I nodded. "Of course, Bella, I'd love to. Just name the time and the place, and I'm there."

I could see some of her confidence fading as she shuffled from one foot to the other, and there was a moment of awkward silence that passed between the two of us.

Finally, Bella broke the silence. "We'll let you get back to work, Edward. The place looks great. Let's exchange numbers and we'll set up a time for the interview."

I nodded, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket and passing it to her so she could program her number into it. She quickly entered it, and then called herself, so she could have mine. She took a step towards me, and put my phone back into my hand, looking up at me; the deep brown pools of her eyes portraying a hint of sadness.

I stared back at her, unsure of my next move.

_Do I walk away? Shake her hand? Hug her? _

As I stood there contemplating, Bella made my decision for me. She took my hand in hers, gave it a firm shake and said "Thank you. I'll be in touch with you soon."

I slightly tightened my grip, not wanting to let go yet, but she pulled away and walked back to her table with Angela without saying another word; not even a second glance back in my direction.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I watched her retreating form.

_Fuck. I have a lot of explaining to do. _

* * *

Reviews are better than a sweaty, wet Chefward! Muah!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Seems that our dear Edward is in a bit of a pickle, eh?

I wonder why Bella is so pissed at him...let's here from her and find out, shall we?

Our beta **Sweek539** is a goddess and we love her.

We also love **giada-marsielle** who made us a totally fuckawesome banner.

As always, we don't own Twilight. It sure as hell owns my ass though.

* * *

Chapter 3 (BPOV)

I paced nervously, my heels clicking repeatedly across the tile floor of my office. I clutched my cell phone in my hand, so tightly that I was afraid I would crush it with the force of my fingers. I was toying with the idea of chucking it out the window, but my heart was telling me to just hit the green call button that was sticking out like a sore thumb. Had it ALWAYS been so big? Less than 48 hours ago my world was flipped completely upside down, and I couldn't decide if that fact was good or bad. Never in a billion years would I have guessed that I would run into Edward Cullen in New York City. When he turned around on Saturday night, and I laid eyes on him, it felt like somebody kicked me in the chest. He was...gorgeous. I remembered him being good-looking, but the guy that stood before me was unbelievably and sinfully beautiful. So many emotions flooded my body within that short period of time; elation, anger, disbelief, sadness. There were probably a million more, but I focused on keeping a cool, professional appearance in front of Angela. After I told him I'd call him to set up a time to meet, I walked back to my table in a daze. Emmett cast worried glances at me for the rest of the night, and as soon as we left and got out into the night air, I lost it. I gripped onto Em like a lifeline as he drove us back to my apartment, and didn't let go until I was settled on my couch.

"Bella? You need to tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know." he said, dropping to his knees in front of me, wiping the tears off my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Do you...remember...Edward?" I said through my sniffles.

Emmett stood and sat on the couch beside me. "Yeah, you guys were really close way back, right? What about him?"

I sighed, trying to hold onto whatever composure I had left, but I failed and the tears continued to flow. "Well it turns out, that Edward OWNS Masen's, and Angela wants me to interview him. We were best friends, Emmett! Best friends, and I haven't seen or heard from him for an entire year!! He stopped calling; stopped coming to visit. What did I do wrong?? What did I do to make him cast me aside and ignore me??"

Emmett pulled me into a hug, and I slowly felt my sadness dissolve into anger as I quickly stood up and started pacing the living room.

"What gives him the right to just pretend like our friendship hardly even existed? Is he too good for me now?? Just because he's some big shot restaurant owner, he thinks he can just AVOID me? I'll show him..." The last sentence came out in a shaky breath, and I wrapped my arms around myself.

I saw Em stand up and start walking toward me, but I stopped him. "Please, Em, I know you want to help, but I don't think you can. I just need to be alone right now. I'll call you tomorrow."

He nodded and quietly left my apartment while I crawled into my bed, still in my dress, and cried myself to sleep.

I was brought back to the present by someone calling my name.

"Bella?? Hello? Earth to Bella!"

I turned to see Angela standing in my doorway.

"There you are," she laughed "Where did you disappear to? Have you scheduled your interview with Edward Cullen yet?"

I flinched at the sound of his name and hoped she wouldn't notice. I waved my phone in the air. "I was actually just about to call him."

"Good. Try to set up something soon, so we can hopefully get your review in the column on Friday. I've got to run, but we'll catch up later."

She turned and walked out of my office, and I resumed my pacing.

_Come on Bella. You can do this. You're a professional. Don't let that infuriatingly gorgeous man get to you. Who cares if you were friends for over 16 years?_

In a brief rush of confidence, I scrolled through my address book until I found his name, and hit send.

The phone rang only once before I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hey, Bella," he said.

"Edward, hi, umm..." I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. His liquidy-satin voice was _not_ going to get the best of me. "I was just calling to find out when I could schedule that interview with you."

"Oh! Right! I'm free tomorrow morning if that's good for you. I'm completely at your mercy."

_Jesus. Did he have to say THAT? With that voice?? I'm trying to be angry here!_

I swallowed hard. "Yeah, tomorrow's fine. I'll meet you at the Starbucks on 58th and Columbus Circle at 9:30 a.m. See you then."

I quickly hung up before he could speak another word. It was rude, and quite honestly, totally unprofessional, but my emotions had been in such a state of shock as of late. I didn't want to stay on the phone any longer than necessary just in case I said something I would completely regret. I sunk down onto my chair, and put my head in my hands. Hearing my phone vibrate on my desk, my head shot up in a panic, thinking that it was Edward calling me back to tell me how big of a bitch I was.

Instead, I had a text message.

_B- Em told me what happened. Want to go to lunch today? -Ro_

I smiled. That woman was a saint.

_R- I'd LOVE to. Need to get some fresh air. Grab some salads and meet in Central Park? -B_

_B- Sounds great. I'll get them. You just meet me by the boathouse at noon. Love you. -Ro_

Glancing down at my watch, I noticed that it was only 10:00, so I hopped on my computer to do a search of upcoming events in the city that might be interesting to attend. During the summer months, I typically got busier; going to concerts in the park and outdoor festivals rather than things like restaurant openings and art galleries. Summertime in the city was too beautiful to spend indoors, especially at night. As much as I missed being out of the big city and under the stars, there was something about the city lights at night that were magical to me. My favorite thing to do was watch movies in Central Park at night. Being surrounded by the city on all sides, curled up on a blanket on the lawn, made me feel relaxed after a long day at work. Rose and I went to quite a few of them during my first summer in the city.

After I checked out some sites, marked my calendar for a few events, and answered the e-mails that were clogging up my inbox, I leaned back in my chair, looking out the window. My brain started running away from me again; I wondered how the interview with Edward was going to go. I knew that it was going to be difficult to keep it purely professional, and extremely difficult to face him again. Part of me wanted to know why he stopped calling me.

_Was it because he had a girlfriend? Maybe he's married, or engaged. Maybe he grew tired of me. Maybe he just didn't have any time. People lose contact because they don't have any time, right?_

I scoffed at my internal conversation. People that were as close as Edward and I were just don't lose contact because they're busy. Right?

*****

I sat, perched on a bench by the boathouse in Central Park, scrolling through e-mails on my blackberry, when I heard heels clicking across the pavement. I looked up and smiled when I saw Rose, walking towards me, bags in her hand, and her giant Jackie O. sunglasses perched on her face.

"Thanks for keeping me waiting, bitch." I said, lightheartedly, as she plopped down on the bench next to me with a sigh. "Rough day?"

She pushed her hair off her face with her sunglasses and glared at me. "Yes, very rough. Graphics keeps messing up my covers, and the little bitchface princess that works down there is giving me lip because I keep sending them back."

Her face turned sympathetic as she handed me my salad. "How are you? Em told me what happened on Saturday. He's all distraught...thinks he should go down there and kick Edward's ass."

I scowled. "He'll do nothing of the sort. I don't know, Rose. I've always missed him, how could I not? We were friends for, well, forever. I don't know why he stopped calling me, but I guess it's partly my fault, too. I could have called him; e-mailed him. When I saw him over the weekend, all of the emotions I had been suppressing just came rolling out. Just looking at him once made me miss everything about him. I remembered every memory we had together. It was bittersweet; part of me wanted to launch myself at him, and not let him go, and the other part wanted to smack him for every phone call that he's denied me."

She frowned. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to talk to him?"

My face twisted up in a grimace. "Tomorrow. I called him this morning, and we set up an interview. We're meeting at Starbucks. God, Rose, I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to remain professional, but I know seeing him tomorrow is going to either make me break down more, or make me want to throw myself at him again."

She threw her hand up. "WHOA. Back the truck up! Throw yourself at him? I thought you guys were just friends?"

I looked down, picking at my nails. "Well, back when we were growing up, he was always good-looking, you know, but we were best friends, so I never thought of him like that. But Rose, when I saw him at Masen's," I paused and sighed. "Oh god, it was like I was seeing him for the first time. He was so fucking beautiful."

Rose chuckled from her spot beside me and I snapped my head in her direction. "What? What the hell could possibly be so funny?"

She took my hands in hers and said "Bella, honey, do you hear yourself? You've got it bad. Whether or not you'd like to admit it..."

"No way!" I yelled, cutting her off and pulling my hand out of her grasp. "That's absolutely ridiculous! First of all, I'm beyond angry with him for neglecting me for so long. Second, even if I _weren't_ angry, we are far too close of friends for me to have ANY sort of romantic feelings for him. It'd almost be like being attracted to my brother!"

She patted me on the hand. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say, Bella. I'm willing to bet that you will be singing a different tune in a few months."

I scoffed at her, and stabbed a piece of lettuce with my fork. We ate the rest of our lunches in silence, with her smirking at me, and me shooting death glares back at her.

I stood up, stretched, and threw away my trash. "I've gotta get back to the office. I need to compile my questions for the object of my affections." I said in a mocking tone.

"You mock me now, Ms. Swan," Rose said, standing up beside me. "But you watch, you'll realize that you are more into Edward than you'll care to admit. I promise you. Trust me, I know these things."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Sure, sure. I'll catch you later and I'll keep you updated."

I waved to her as I turned to make my way back to the office, Rosalie's revelation about Edward bouncing around in my skull. It was impossible. Well maybe not ENTIRELY impossible. I mean, after all, he was painfully beautiful. But seriously, me attracted to Edward? That would definitely be the weirdest thing ever_. _

_No way. Not happening. DENIED!_

The following morning, I stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. I wanted to look professional, but not so much so that I would stand out. I wanted to show Edward that this interview was part of my job and I took it very seriously; that it wasn't a social get-together.

I finally decided on my grey waist jacket with a black camisole underneath, skinny jeans and my black suede boots. I also opted for my glasses instead of fiddling around with my contacts. I stuffed a notebook and my voice recorder into my messenger bag and after I locked up my apartment I stood in front of my door, nervous as hell, chanting a mantra in my head.

_I'm a professional. I can do this. It's just Edward. It's no big deal._

No big deal.

_Right. I think not hearing from your best friend for a year is kind of a big deal._

After what seemed like an eternity, and a brief urge to just cancel the interview completely, my legs finally found the strength to move and I made the walk to Starbucks. Why was I finding it so hard to face Edward? Shouldn't I have been elated that we'd finally reconnected after so long? These two questions repeated over and over in my mind as I walked. Once I reached Columbus Circle, and saw Starbucks looming in the distance, my heart started pounding in my chest like a jackhammer. I approached the door, and wrapped my hand around the door handle. I hesitated for a moment, but then took a deep breath, and walked through the door, mustering up as much confidence as I could.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for Edward, and found him sitting in the back corner, sitting in one of two plushy chairs that took up residence in the corner. He was dressed casually, a grey striped polo, loose fitting jeans and black Converse sneakers. He saw me approach and stood, a smile gracing his face.

"Hey Bella" he said, when I got within earshot. I smiled tentatively at him, and thrust my hand out for him to shake.

"Good Morning, Edward. Nice to see you again."

He grasped my hand, and tilted his head toward the counter. "Would you like something before we start? I was about to go order myself a coffee."

"Um, sure. How about a Grande Skinny Mocha latte?"

He grinned at me, and unclasped his hand from mine. "Coming right up. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

I sat down in one of the chairs, and got my notebook and recorder out of my bag, setting them on the small round table in front of me. I looked up at the counter and saw Edward smiling and chatting away happily with the barista behind the counter. Was he..._flirting??_

_Wait, what? Why would I care if he was flirting? We're FRIENDS...nothing more. _

I shook my head and sighed as Edward made his way back to the table.

"Everything alright?" he asked, handing me my coffee.

"Yep," I nodded, taking a sip. "Let's get started, shall we?"

I went to turn my recorder on, but Edward stopped me. "Wait," he said, putting his hand on mine. "Before we start, I want to apologize..."

"No," I said firmly, looking up at him. "Edward, not now. I'm here purely on business today. I don't want to discuss anything else."

He pulled his hand away, and I thought I saw him frown, but I couldn't let him break me down; no matter how much I wanted..._needed_...to hear him beg for forgiveness.

I regained my bearings, and turned on my tape recorder.

"Alright Edward, first question. What made you want to own your own resturaunt?" I asked, leaning forward a bit so that I could hear his answer clearly.

"Well," he said, leaning his arms on the table. "It wasn't really something I planned. I've always loved being in the kitchen, so I always knew I'd wind up in food service one way or another, but owning my own restaurant? I never thought it was in the cards for me, but after finishing my education at ICE, they offered me a teaching position. From there, everything just sort of fell into place. I couldn't be happier."

I jotted a few notes down into my notebook as Edward took a swig of his coffee. "Okay, now, are there any chefs out there that you particularly idolize, celebrity or otherwise?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, taking longer to answer than he had the first question. "I don't doubt the talent of any the chefs on TV these days, but it's really hard to understand them and get a sense of what they're really about when you only see them on screen for an hour, you know? I have, however, had the pleasure of meeting a select few. Quite honestly, it is my most personal and humble opinion that Gordon Ramsay should be at the top of everyone's list. To most people, I understand that he comes off as harsh and acidic, but it's because he is SO passionate about what he does, that he expects the same out of everyone in this profession. Especially if they ever want to be at his level. Meeting him was a real eye-opener."

_Gordon Ramsay? Hell's Kitchen? Really?_

I shook my head and chuckled as I scribbled more notes.

"What?" Edward asked, grinning.

My head shot up, unaware that he had caught me. "Oh, um, nothing," I said, clearing my throat. "Let's keep going. What made you decide to become a chef?"

Edward leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. "Bella, you know you could write this article without having to interview me, right? You know most, if not all, of the answers."

I sighed and pushed pause on the recorder. "Because, Edward, I _have_ to do it. I'm trying to be completely professional about this right now, even though I want nothing more than to stand up and walk out of here. So, please, can we just get on with it?"

His smiled faded and he nodded. "Yeah, okay," he took another swig of his coffee and continued. "Entering the culinary world professionally wasn't really something I _decided._ It just sort of...happened. I knew it was something I was good at and what I loved to do, so it just seemed natural to me. If what I create in the kitchen makes people happy, why not do it all the time? I'm probably going to sound completely ridiculous if I say it was fate or destiny, but in a way I guess it was."

"What kind of food do you serve at Masen's?" I asked, keeping my eyes fixed on the table.

"It's mostly Contemporary American cuisine, but with international flare; French, Japanese, you name it. Food should never be boring."

I chanced a look at his face, and he was staring at me. He was staring so intently I thought I might burst into flames from the blush I felt rising from my chest, up my neck and across my face.

_Seriously, what the hell is that about?_

I took a deep breath, swallowed and moved onto my next question.

"What kind of atmosphere can someone expect if they visit?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on Bells, seriously, you don't NEED me for these questions. You were there! You know!"

I ground my teeth together as I paused the recorder again. "Damn it, Edward!" I yelled, which attracted the attention of everyone in the small coffee shop. I huffed and turned my focus back on Edward. "Are you too busy to be here or something? Do you have something better that you need to do? Am I keeping you from a date? Is that it Edward? Is there somewhere else you'd rather be? Someone else you'd rather be with? Because right now you really don't seem like you wanna be here and you really don't seem like you want to be bothered with me anymore."

I could feel my chest tightening and tears starting to well up in my eyes, but I fought them back, determined not to let him see me break. He was looking at me, shock written all over his face.

He held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, Bella, relax. That's not what I meant at all. All I meant was that you know me so well you could have written this article without even having to interview me. It's not that I don't want to be here, because I _do, _believe me; but I somehow don't think you're referring to this interview anymore. You have to know I've missed you."

"Stop right there," I said, holding my hand up. "I told you I don't want to talk about that here. Today this is nothing but a business meeting, and you're making it harder than it needs to be. Just answer the question."

He groaned in frustration and rubbed his hands over his face. "Fine. If you don't want to talk about it right now, can we go somewhere this week and talk about it? We need to discuss the elephant in the room, Bella."

I shrugged, trying to regain any sense of professionalism I had left. Yelling at him was not something I was proud of, but my frustration with him was quickly reaching epic heights. "Let's just finish this, Edward, then we'll see, okay? This is my priority right now. This interview."

He smiled smugly at me, probably thinking he was breaking through my shell.

_We'll see about that, pretty boy. _

I waved my hand in his direction, motioning for him to answer the question I previously posed.

"Alright...atmosphere. Well, I wanted Masen's to be elegant, but not stuffy. I want my patrons to feel like they can be comfortable, and enjoy themselves, rather than feel like they have to sit up perfectly straight and have to remember which fork to use. I love the rich hues of red and gold, and the dim lighting; I wanted it to have a slightly romantic ambiance, without having flowers, candles, and white tablecloths. I feel like Masen's is the perfect place for anything from a date, to a girls night out, to a business meeting."

I nodded, and jotted a few more notes down. "Last question...what is your favorite resturaunt, besides your own, in New York City?"

"THAT is a good question," he said, drumming his fingers on the table. "It's kind of hard to pick just one when you live in a city like New York. It's a melting pot here, and you can find restaurants that serve just about everything from every corner of the globe. But honestly, if I HAD to pick a favorite, it would be Tao; as far as mainstream goes. Now, if you were looking for something a little lesser known, but still _really_ good, I'd go with The Little Owl. It's extremely laid back and their meatball sliders are excellent."

After writing a few more little notes, I put my pen down, and looked up at him. "Thanks for doing this, Edward. I'll put my review and the interview together this week, and it should be in print on Saturday, barring any hurdles."

He smiled at me and patted me on the hand. "Not a problem, Bella. If you need to ask anything else, you know how to reach me. Now that the interview is over though, we need to discuss this other stuff, Bells. It NEEDS to be done."

"Why, Edward? Why does it NEED to be done? Lots of people drift apart...it is a part of life. We drifted apart, and happened to meet again on a professional basis. So what? Why do we absolutely NEED to hash this out? What if we're better off this way?" I stood up, and started to gather my belongings, when he put his hand on my arm, forcing me to stop and look up at him again.

Every last word out of my mouth was a lie. We weren't better off apart; I had been miserable without him. I don't know why I was trying to convince myself otherwise. Maybe I was trying to keep him at a distance because I didn't want to lose him a second time. If I kept going on the way I had been for the past year, eventually, the pain of his absence would go away.

_Sure, keep telling yourself that. _

"Tell me you don't believe that, Bella. Please, just meet with me this week. I want a chance to explain myself, and if you still feel that way, fine. But I want to apologize properly, and tell you my side of the story. Please, Bella." His voice got progressively softer until I barely heard the last few words out of his mouth.

His hand was still on my arm, and was warming my whole body with one light touch. Part of me knew that I should sit down and talk to him, and it was wrestling with the other part of me that thought it was a really bad idea.

The nicer part of me won.

"Fine, Edward. We'll meet, and I'll listen to you. That's all I can promise you right now. I'll listen to your half of the story, but I can't guarantee that I'll like what you have to say."

He grinned. "That's all I'm asking for. Can you come over to my place, say Thursday night? I'll make us dinner."

"Sure," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Thursday's fine."

"Great. I'll text you my address this week. You don't need to bring anything. I'll handle it all."

He moved to pull me into a hug and I hesitated, but once his arms were around me, a sense of calm and familiarity came over me and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I want things to be good between us again, Bells. I want to fix what's broken." he said, barely above a whisper.

I nodded and pulled away, walking backwards towards the door. "I'll see you Thursday."

"See ya." he said, waving and then stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Once I was outside, I leaned up against the closest wall, emotionally drained from the morning spent with Edward. Just being near him made me feel things I couldn't explain; maybe I didn't want them explained. Either way, it was kind of starting to freak me out.

_What am I getting myself into?_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Well, well, well…Bella seems to be a bit flustered, doesn't she? *cheeky grin*

Think Edward will be able to get through to her?

Let's find out…shall we?

Much love to my co-conspirator/partner in crime/heterosexual lifemate Emmy415 and our beta-love Sweek539.

As always, we don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**Chapter 4 (EPOV)**

_Finally_.

Finally I was able to crack Bella's tough exterior; even if it was only a little bit. She had agreed for us to sit down and talk about the distance that had grown between us over the last year, and as I said to her, that was all I could ask. I knew she wouldn't easily forgive me for just suddenly disappearing out of her life, but in all honesty, I knew I wasn't entirely to blame.

It was just as easy for her to pick up a phone or shoot me an e-mail, but she never did. Personally, I thought Bella was overreacting a little bit. But I would never tell _her_ that. I mean, after all, it had only been a year, not even that, since we spoke to each other. I'm sure there were people out there who went longer than that; if they even ever spoke again. I, however, would be damned if that happened to me and my Bella. We were going to find what we had lost.

_Whoa, back the truck up. 'My' Bella? No. Just Bella._

Although, when I saw her walk into Starbucks, I had to remind myself that she was still the same girl I knew when I was 4 when we took baths together; that she was still the same girl I knew when I was 10 and we played flag football together. She was a goddess. There was no other way to describe what was sitting across that small table from me.

When I had seen her at the restaurant, I thought my reaction was only due to the fact that I hadn't seen her in so long. I couldn't have been more wrong. Bella didn't have the normal "awkward" phase like normal teenagers; she had always been beautiful, but she had definately grown up. She exuded grace, and confidence...something that she lacked during her younger years. She had always been a bit klutzy and shy, never outgoing except with me and her family. I could see though after two brief encounters with her, that New York had changed her. New York made her into the woman I just sat across from; the woman who spoke her mind, who wore heels and makeup, and who apparently took her job VERY seriously.

It was...sexy.

_Ummmm...what? You're losing it, Edward. Maybe you need to get laid...it HAS been a while._

Trying to get my mind off of the topic, I switched to thinking about our upcoming dinner. What should I make her? It would feel like old times, except I wouldn't be making her things like grilled cheese, frozen pizzas, and macaroni and cheese from the box. I could make her something that would really 'wow' her, show her that I still cared for her. I had always believed that you could express so many emotions with food. Something as simple as making someone chicken noodle soup when they're sick showed them that you care. I would have to think of something fabulous to make Bella. With a smile on my face, I headed towards Masen's.

I swung open the doors to the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. Jasper was there, as I knew he would be, smiling and laughing with MY SISTER, who was perched on the counter next to him. They both turned to look at me, eyes wide, and Alice jumped off the counter in a hurry.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your hotel packing, Alice? Your flight leaves in 6 hours." I clenched my hands into fists at my sides, trying to keep my emotions under control. I shot a 'what the hell do you think your doing?' look to Jasper, and he replied by winking at me.

He fucking winked.

"Oh relax, Edward. We're just talking. We were discussing the movie we saw last night," Alice chirped, smiling up at me all innocent-like.

"What movie?" I said, through clenched teeth. I could feel my blood pressure shooting through the roof. Yes, my sister was in her 20's, but she was still my baby sister, and I knew Jasper was never one for relationships. I didn't want to see her get attached.

"We went to see Avatar. I thought it was kind of weird, but Jasper liked it, didn't you Jazz?"

Jasper, who still hadn't said a word, just looked at Alice and smiled. He was looking at her like she was the only thing in his world.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Not happening._

Alice grabbed her purse, which was almost bigger than she was, and pulled me into a hug.

"Bye boys, I'm going to go pack. I'll be back later with mom and dad. Maybe we can go grab a late lunch before you take us to the airport."

She skipped through the door with a wave over her shoulder, and I turned back to Jasper, who was grinning at me.

"Jasper!" I barked. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh chill out, Eddie. I talked to your sister the night of the opening, and we got along really well. We just went out to a movie last night. That's it. There was no kissing, groping, or banging done. Geez."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, silently threatening him to talk about manhandling my sister again. Then, I remembered that she lived ALL the way across the country in Seattle. I chuckled loudly, and strolled over to the walk-in refrigerator to check on our stock.

"What?? Why are you laughing?" he asked, following me across the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing Jazz. Absolutely nothing. Let's start getting stuff ready for tonight, alright?"

We worked in tandem for a good hour, dicing and chopping vegetables for the dinner shift.

"So Edward, what's going on with that girl I saw you talking to on Saturday? Bella, was it?" Jasper said, breaking the silence that we had been working in for close to a half hour.

I placed the knife that I had in my hand down on the countertop, and looked down at my feet.

"Bella and I grew up together. We met when we were just toddlers, and we were best friends until we left for college. I came to New York, and she stayed in Washington. Well, eventually we lost touch; I had no idea that she even moved to New York. Saturday was the first time I had talked to her in about a year. Needless to say, we were both pretty shocked. She works for the New York Times, and is writing a review on Masen's. She's angry with me, because she thinks that I'm the one that abandoned her, when in reality, it was probably both of our faults. Anyway, we met this morning, so she could interview me, and after turning on my charm and persuading her, she agreed to meet me at my place for dinner on Thursday to listen to my side of the story. Now that I have her back in my life, I am NOT going to lose her again."

I finally raised my head and looked at Jasper, who had a the start of a smile tugging on his lips. It finally turned into a grin, and I scowled at him.

"Dude, you're so into her. It's gone _way _past wanting to be _just _friends. You don't want to just be friends with her, do you?" He had moved on from helping me chop, and was now happily unpacking boxes and restocking shelves. It made me sick and green with envy all at once. It was nice to see him so happy, not that he was ever upset, but he was happier than normal. I made a point to quiz him about my sister some more later.

_Don't think you're getting off the hook THAT easily, buddy._

I groaned out loud and dropped my face into my hands. "I don't know. I've never had any sort of romantic feelings for her, but when I saw her, and saw how much she has changed, I felt something stir inside of me. I want to fix our friendship first, and then see what happens. I wouldn't be opposed to something more, but I think it's going to take a while for her to forgive me."

He laughed out loud. "What EXACTLY stirred inside of you, bro? I'm curious."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. I'm going through a crisis."

"Crisis? Just because a girl doesn't fawn all over you, it's a crisis? Jesus, Edward. You do know that other men have it much worse than you, right? You could walk out that door, and probably get some woman to sleep with you within 5 minutes, guaranteed. Just have her over, cook her something awesome, and charm your way into her pants."

I smacked him on the back of the head. "I don't want to get in her pants, perv. I just want to re-kindle our friendship, for now. I just want her to be able to talk to me for 10 minutes without wanting to murder me, and throw the remains in a dumpster, that's all."

He chuckled, and started moving our used dishes to the sink. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Do you know what you're going to make her?"

"Nope, I have no clue. I'll think of something before Thursday, though."

He patted me on the back as he walked past me. "I'm sure you will. If anything, you know how to cook. Serve her oysters...I hear they're an aphrodisiac."

I flipped him the bird over my shoulder, and finished cleaning up.

*****

I eyed up the white taper candles on my table, wondering if they were too much. I had already taken them off and put them back on the table 3 different times. I wasn't sure if I should go with the 'romantic' vibe, or keep things on the casual side. I had been a nervous wreck for most of the day, anticipating my night ahead with Bella. I just wanted everything to be perfect for her, but cooking was my forte, not table decorating. I was no Sandra Lee; that woman could make a 'tablescape' out of anything. I suppose I could've just piled a bunch of stuff on the table, and called it a tablescape, but I was going for the simpler approach.

_Focus Edward._

"No. No candles." I said to myself, snatching them off the table for the fourth and final time. "It's not technically a 'date'. We're just catching up with each other. That's all."

I straightened the plates and silverware that were already placed at our seats, and made my way back into my tiny kitchen to check on dinner. I lifted the lid off of the sauce that was simmering, and the hints of basil and garlic filled my nose. When Bella and I were younger, she used to love my mom's spaghetti sauce, so I called her and asked for the recipe. All week I tried to think of complicated dishes to make her, but I knew this would mean much more to her than something elaborate and flashy. I looked at the clock up on the wall and noticed that it was a little after 6:30, so I started boiling the water for pasta, and went into my bedroom to change. I threw on some jeans and a button up, and then went into the bathroom to freshen up. My hair was in its usual disarray, and a little bit of stubble was gracing my face from not shaving. _No time to shave. Oh well._

The water in the pot was boiling vigorously when I got back to the kitchen, so I salted the water and added the pasta, then checked once more on the sauce. Grabbing some vegetables from the refrigerator, I cut them up, and put a salad together. As I was setting the salad bowl on the table, there was a soft knock at the door. _Bella._ I wiped my hands on a towel, and went to the door. Bella stood behind it, smiling softly, yet looking terrified.

I could feel the smile on my face getting bigger and bigger as I took in the girl standing on the other side of the threshold. She looked beautiful. A little more casual then the two other times I'd seen her, but still breathtakingly beautiful.

"Bella" I greeted her, "come in, please." I stood to the side as she walked through the door, looking tentatively around my living room as she entered.

"Your place is nice, Edward." she said quietly, turning her head to look up at me. As I looked down at her, I could still see the apprehension in her eyes. She was still doubting me, and harboring a grudge. I hoped that tonight would make some of her uncertainty go away. I didn't like looking at her and seeing the cloudiness in her eyes. I wanted them to be bright and shining, like I always remembered.

I swept out my arm and smiled at her. "Let me give you the grand tour of my palace."

She nodded and followed me as I showed her the living room, my bedroom, office, bathroom, and finally the kitchen.

"Can I get you some wine?" I asked, pulling wine glasses down from the cabinet next to the refrigerator. "I have red or white. It's your choice."

"Red, please." she said softly, playing with her fingers. I knew that habit; She was nervous. I didn't want her to feel that way in my presence. Hopefully the wine would help her relax.

I poured us both a glass, and motioned for her to follow me into the dining room. "Have a seat, Bells, I'm just going to go grab our dinner."

Her eyes lit up a bit when I set our plates down on the table. "Is that..." she paused, "Esme's spaghetti?"

"The one and only." I said, through a chuckle. "I called her and got the recipe. I remembered how much you used to like it. Consider it a peace offering of sorts."

She smiled a little, and put the wine glass up to her lips, taking a small sip. "Thank you, Edward. It's nice to have a small reminder of home. You'll tell Esme thank you for me?"

I grinned at her. "Of course. Now dig in, before it gets cold."

We ate in relative silence, making small talk about our jobs, how Masen's was fairing, and some upcoming events that Bella was going to write about. We eventually finished, and I cleared the table, bringing our dishes to the kitchen, and depositing them into the sink.

Bella followed me into the kitchen as I was taking the last of the dishes in.

"Want me to help with those?" she asked, walking over to the sink.

"No, Bella. I'll do them later. Let's go have a seat in the living room, alright?" I said, cocking my head towards the couch. Her brows furrowed together and she grimaced. Possibly unaware that I was watching her. I knew she was trying to put off the inevitable, but we needed to talk about everything before it got worse. Dancing around the issue was killing me, and we needed to get it out in the open, before I exploded.

Her feet shuffled along as she made her way to the couch, sitting on the far right end. I put a little distance between us, and sat down, placing my refilled wine glass on the coffee table in front of us. I angled my body towards hers, and gently touched her on the forearm.

"Bella" I started, all of a sudden feeling quite nervous. I wanted to rush and say everything, but I didn't want to make her run away. I knew I had to be gentle about it, and take my time. "I just want to start off by apologizing to you. I'm extremely sorry for what has happened between us. I never meant for us to grow apart."

She didn't say anything. The look in her eyes urged me on. "At school, it was just one thing after another. The professors there thought I was 'something special' and gave me project after project, in order to prove myself. Eventually, I started student teaching, and then I got classes of my own. I was so busy that I barely called my parents. I had no free time for friends except for Jasper every now and then. You were always in the back of my mind, Bella. I ALWAYS wondered what you were doing, but thought maybe you'd be too angry to talk to me. I was selfish and scared. I know I should've contacted you, but I didn't want to take five minutes out of my day to do it. I was wrong. There were a million times that I wanted to pick up the phone and call you when I was having a particularly stressful day, or when I decided to open my own restaurant. After a while, I thought maybe you moved on so I didn't call. It sounds stupid in retrospect...we should've just picked up the phone. It's all been a silly communication mistake."

Her eyes narrowed. "Silly, Edward? You think this has all been silly? I thought I did something wrong. I thought that maybe you just didn't want me in your life anymore. I had no idea why you never called."

"You have a phone, Bella! YOU could've called ME! Ever think of that? THAT is why this is silly. Because we BOTH could've called EACH OTHER." I didn't want to raise my voice; I told myself I wouldn't, but I had to make her understand.

I regained composure, and lowered my voice. "Bella, I know what happened hurt you. It hurt me too. Not having my best friend while I was going through such major changes in my life was hard. But it's done now. We're both here now and we can be friends again. Whether or not you believe it, we need each other, just like we used to. I _need _you, Bella. I need you to make me laugh, tell me when I'm being a dumbass, and to make new memories with. We're in this huge city, Bella. What are the chances of us running into each other? This was supposed to happen; It was SUPPOSED to bring us together again. Let's not waste it...please. I've apologized, I've made my peace with it, now we just need to try and move on."

During my speech, her head was hung, but when I finished, she raised her eyes to mine. I could see the cloudiness starting to fade away, and her eyes were glassy with wetness.

She exhaled loudly, and touched her fingertips to my hand. "I- I need you too, Edward. I can't say that I'm completely over it, but you're right. I played some part in this, and I'm sorry too. I want to be friends again." Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and I reached out and brushed them away with my fingers. She smiled softly at me, and let out a little chuckle.

"I'm such a sap," she joked, wiping another errant tear away.

I grinned and scooted closer to her on the couch, holding out my arms to her. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and stuck out my bottom lip. "Hug, friend?"

She let out a little giggle, and fell into my embrace, wrapping her arms around my chest, and laying her head on my shoulder. I reveled in her warmth. I leaned my head against hers and breathed in the scent of her hair. It was all surreal; her being here with me. I felt her shake a little bit with her quiet sobs, and I squeezed her tighter, rubbing my hands up and down her back.

I consoled her for a bit, not saying anything, just comforting her with my touch. I turned my head to whisper in her ear.

"Bella?" I was greeted with a sniffle. I knew she was listening to me though.

"Bells? I have...Tiramisu," I whispered in her ear, and her head shot up, almost knocking me out in the process.

"Are you serious?! Where? You've been holding out on me," she chastised, nudging my shoulder. I grabbed a tissue from the table next to us, and handed it to her so she could wipe away the rest of her tears. Her brown eyes were now framed in red, and her eyelashes were stuck together from the moisture, but she smiled up at me, bouncing slightly in her seat.

I hoisted myself up off the couch, and offered my hand to her, pulling her to her feet. "In the kitchen. If I would've known you'd get this excited over dessert, I would've just started with that. Maybe it would've gotten me into your good graces a bit sooner."

She giggled, a high-pitched giggle that made me beam at her. I loved seeing her this way. This was so much like the Bella I remembered.

"What can I say, Edward? Chocolate is the light into my soul."

I dished us both out some dessert, and we headed back to the couch. Bella sat down first, tucking her legs underneath her.

"You want to watch a movie?" I asked, motioning towards the tower of DVD's I had next to the TV. She shook her head, and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

"No Edward. Come sit. We need to catch up some more."

"Alright," I said, sitting on the couch, and leaning back into the cushions next to her. I smirked. "This is off the record, right?"

She laughed. "Eddie, with me, nothing's off the record." She brought her hand up and tapped the side of her head. "Steel trap, remember? Or do I need to remind you about that time in high school when you tried to kiss me?"

_What? Kiss her? I'm sure I would remember that._

I looked at her, confused, as she continued.

"It was during our freshman year and you were _desperately_ trying to convince some upperclassmen that you weren't gay."

My eyes grew so large I was afraid they were going to pop out of my skull. "Oh my God! I completely forgot all about that! I DO remember!" I was suddenly wishing for the couch to swallow me whole. Her mind really was a steel trap and I was scared of what else was running around in her head. I started racking my brain, trying to think of something that I remembered about her. Something that would make her equally embarrassed as I was.

_A-ha! I remember..._

"Bella?" I crooned, smiling crookedly at her. "Do you remember our sophomore year...when we went on that camping trip?"

She nodded, her eyes getting wide.

"And you were scared of the bears getting you, so you crawled into my sleeping bag?"

She nodded again, her eyes now looking like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Well...when I woke up the next morning, you had your hand...on my ass. It wasn't just resting there either. You had a pretty firm grip on it, like you were holding on for dear life. I had to pry your little fingers away."

Her face was crimson now. "I did not! You're making that up, jackass."

I scooted closer to her, leaning in slightly, and chuckled softly. "Bella...would I make something like that up? Just admit it...you wanted a piece of me."

I leaned back again, smiling smugly, and noticed the embarrassed look on her face.

"Whatever, Edward. We're not here to make fun of each other. I truly want to know what you've been doing over the past few years. Do you have a girlfriend, or are you a man-whore now?"

I frowned at her words. "Bella...I assure you, if I had a girlfriend, I would have had time to call you. I would've made time for you before I made time for any other woman."

"Oh, so you ARE a man-whore then? Just a fuck 'em and leave 'em kinda guy?"

I gaped at her. "Bella! Why would you think that of me? You _know_ me. I admit, I've had a few dates, but my mama would have me strung up by my toes if I was less than gentlemanly towards women."

She laughed loudly. "You're right about that. She may be small, but your mom is vicious when she's mad."

I took another sip of my wine, and put my hand on hers. "So how about you? Boyfriend? How's your brother?"

She flipped my hand over, and started drawing tiny circles on it. "Emmett is fine. He's married, still lives here in the city. He was actually with me at the opening of your restaurant. He wants to kick your ass, by the way. And no, I don't have a boyfriend. I've had a few dates, but nothing of consequence. I'm just enjoying the single life. Plus, I work a lot. My dates have normally consisted of going out to a work event."

I scoffed. "Why does he want to kick my ass? He didn't even see me."

"Because I was hurt Edward, and he thought it was all your fault. But I guess I did kind of tell him what was going on, and I should've told him that it was partly my fault too."

I nodded, and she looked up at me thoughtfully.

"I really am sorry, Edward. I feel horrible for not being here for all of this. Your promotions, your restaurant. God Edward, this is such a big deal! You _own_ one of the nicest resturaunts in New York City." Her eyes were wide with excitement now, and I could see how happy she was for me. It made my heart swell.

I smiled at her, and pulled on her arm, until I had enveloped her into another hug.

"You're here now, Bella, and that's all that matters. Now that we're back on speaking terms, we can be here for each others' big milestones." It felt...nice, hugging her; Like home. Our chests were pressed together, her head pressed into the crook of my neck.

She pulled back from me, and took a sip of her wine. "How's Alice? Still the energizer bunny?"

I laughed. "Oh yes. If it wasn't for her, though, I probably would have never gotten Masen's off the ground. She helped me immensely. So did Jasper. He's a good friend of mine, and my Assistant Manager. Actually, I think there's something definately interesting happening between the two of them. It doesn't sit well with me, but she's going to be on the other side of the country, so it won't really matter. He'll move on to the next girl by next week."

She chuckled, and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Her shirt rode up slightly, exposing her toned stomach. I couldn't help but stare. "This wine is making me sleepy. It's getting late, I should probably head home."

I frowned. I didn't want the evening to be over, but we both needed to get up for work in the morning.

"You're right. I need to be at Masen's early tomorrow morning anyways."

We both stood up, Bella grabbed her purse, and headed for the door. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm glad we talked. I'll call you, or you can call me. We'll get together soon, okay?"

I squeezed her, and nodded against her head. I pulled away slightly, and kissed her on the cheek, before opening the door.

"Bye Bells."

She waved at me over her head, and I watched her walk away. It still astonished me how different she was. She was so confident. Alluring. And it scared the shit out of me. I shut the door, and sunk down onto the floor, putting my head in my hands.

_I am SO fucked._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Eddie's got a bit of a crush. Think he can charm the pants off of her?

We'll hear from Bella next. Thanks for sticking with us!

We love reviews! *hint hint*


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:

We're back! Thanks for sticking around! Things seem to be going pretty good for Bella and Edward, huh? He's got a bit of a crush, do you think she does too?

Big hugs to Emmy415 and Sweek539.

We don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 5 (BPOV)**

Friday morning hit me like a ton of bricks, and I found myself at work, just wanting to go home and crawl back into my warm, comfortable bed. I was up half of the previous night overanalyzing everything that happened during dinner with Edward. When I walked into his apartment, I swore to myself I wasn't going to give into him easily; but after talking with him, I realized that our separation was partly my fault. His apology seemed sincere, and I realized that I wanted us to move forward, not dwell in the past. Sure, we still had things to discuss, but harboring grudges wasn't going to get us anywhere. In all honesty, I was elated to have my friend back. Was I still a tiny bit angry at him? Sure, but we had to start somewhere, and this was a good place to start.

"Knock knock," Angela tapped lightly on my doorframe, and then came waltzing into my office, two coffee cups in hand. She set one in front of me, and I let out a grateful sigh.

"You, my dear, are a lifesaver. I was ready to crawl under my desk and sleep away the day," I mused, leaning back into my leather chair, and taking a sip of my mocha latte.

"So, we're running the Masen's review tomorrow," she said, a slight mischievous gleam appearing in her eyes.

I started at her suspiciously. "And?" I pressed.

"And...I just thought I'd let you know, since you and Chef hottie-pants over there seem to have some sort of history. Is that why you were so nervous all week?"

My mouth dropped open slightly, and I fumbled for my words. "I wasn't nervous...it's just...we used to be friends, that's all. We've known each other since we were kids. I was just...surprised...to see him. That's all."

She put her coffee cup up to her mouth, visibly trying to stifle a giggle. "Bella, I'm a reporter. I get paid to be a good observer. I notice things; you should know this. I know you two were more than just friends in passing."

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. "Ang...I don't want to talk about Edward right now. Maybe later, after I've processed everything."

She chuckled. "And that statement right there tells me that I'm right. Fine Bella, but I'll get the details from you eventually. I always do." She patted my desk lightly, and stood up, turning to leave the room. She paused at the door, looking over her shoulder. "And Bella? Take off a little early today; you look exhausted."

I rolled my eyes, but saluted her, and turned back to my monitor. I lazily clicked through my e-mails, answering those that needed it, and deleting the mountains of junk mail that had accumulated overnight. I then switched over to Outlook, and finalized my schedule for the following week; something that was ritual for me on Fridays. I noticed that I didn't have any events this weekend, and I smiled. Free weekends didn't come around much for me, and I was going to try to make the best of it. After I edited my column on the "20 Best Things to do in New York in the Summer", I leaned my head back in my chair, and let my mind drift again. Last night at Edward's, Rose's voice kept echoing through my mind, telling me that "I have it bad" for Edward. And each time, I wanted to smack myself in the forehead for even reminding myself of that asinine comment.

_I mean, really? Edward? Not happening._

Sure, he's gorgeous. Any woman would be lucky to have him, and I'm sure that many women had. But he was still Edward. He was the 5-year old Edward that wouldn't share his crayons with me. He was the 12-year old Edward that didn't talk to me for a week because I laughed at him when his voice started squeaking. We used to take baths together, when my chest was as flat as a board, and he was just a chubby toddler. It would be really weird to harbor any sort of romantic feelings for him with all of those visions in my head. But god, he most certainly wasn't chubby anymore. He was tall, and lean, but muscular all at the same time, and his hair looked like he'd just had an afternoon romp in the sack. And I most certainly had boobs now. But still...weird.

My phone started vibrating, dancing across my desk, and I picked it up just before it bounced onto the floor. I checked the caller ID and noticed Edward's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello Edward," I said, sinking back into my chair.

"Hey Bells. You at work?" he asked. I felt tingles all down my spine at the sound of his voice, and scoffed at myself for being such a girl. Edward Cullen was most certainly _not_ going to make me melt into the floor with five words. No way in hell.

"Yeah, I'm at work. Trying to be productive, but its Friday, and I would like nothing more than to just get the hell out of here."

He chuckled. "I hear you. But listen, my friend Jasper is in this band, and they're doing a show tonight. I was planning on going, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

I thought about my earlier internal conversation about making the most of my weekend, and smiled at the prospect of going out tonight.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Do you mind if I ask Emmett and Rosalie if they'd like to come along?" I could use a buffer between me and him.

He replied without hesitation. "Of course. I'd love to see Emmett again. The show starts at 8:00 at the Highline Ballroom."

I wrote it down and smiled brightly. "I know where that's at. We'll meet you there at around 7:45, is that alright?"

"Sounds great. Bye Bella."

"See you later, Edward."

*****

As I was putting the last coat of mascara on my eyelashes, there was a loud knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled from the bathroom, hoping they would hear me. The door flung open and banged the wall, and Emmett came waltzing into my apartment, with Rose trailing a few steps behind him.

I checked my appearance one more time in the mirror and walked to the kitchen to find Emmett rifling through my refrigerator.

"Jesus, Bella. No beer?" he asked with a frustrated huff. "I just drove through traffic, and my nerves are shot. I need a beer."

I opened the cupboard above the fridge, brought down a bottle of vodka, and thrust it at his chest. "Here, you big goon, drink away."

I glanced over at Rosalie, who was looking at me up and down, appraising me with her eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her, and waited for her to speak.

"You look hot, Bella. Trying to impress somebody?" she quipped, throwing back a shot of vodka that Emmett had just handed her.

Rolling my eyes exagerratedly at her, I picked up my handbag, and walked towards the door, waiting for them to follow. "Come on Em, you can drink when we get there."

The Highland Ballroom sat on a busy street full of bars and resturaunts. The outside was a nondescript brick building, with a large bouncer standing by the rickety old door. I walked ahead of Rose and Emmett, flashing my ID, and taking in the expansive club once I made it inside. There was a large empty floor, with a stage that rose up about 5 feet high on one side of the room, and a long bar sat on the other side of the room. A DJ booth sat in the corner, and what must have been the opening band was playing some modern rock music in front of us. The floor was about a quarter of the way full, but I had no doubts that it would get much busier as the night went on. I scanned the bar for a familiar bronze head, and smiled when I saw him in the corner, nursing a beer, and talking to a blonde guy. I motioned for Em and Rose to follow me, and made my way over to him.

"Bella!" he chirped happily when I approached him, pulling me into a quick hug. "This is Jasper. Jasper this is Bella," he said motioning to the blonde next to him.

I thrust my hand out and shook his outstretched one. "It's very nice to meet you," he drawled out, smirking at me. He was definitely good looking, not my type, but with his blonde shaggy hair and tan complexion, he could easily pass for someone born and bred in California.

I smirked right back at him. "It's very nice to meet you too. Edward has told me a lot about you." _And about how you want to bang his sister._

Edward looked behind me at Emmett and Rosalie, and I broke my grasp from Jasper. "Oh! Guys, this is my brother Emmett, and his wife Rosalie. Emmett, you remember Edward, right? And this is his friend Jasper, who is playing tonight." They exchanged pleasantries, and I saw Emmett shoot Edward a look, no doubt trying to intimidate him. I knew his _'don't fuck with my sister' _look. He'd used it a million times, on every person that I've ever brought around him with testosterone. Edward grabbed my arm lightly and leaned over closer to me, brushing my hair over my shoulder to talk into my ear.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, still lightly gripping my bicep.

"Sure," I replied sweetly, stepping back a bit from him. "A beer is fine. Thanks Edward." He nodded, and shot off to the bar. Emmett followed him to get himself and Rose a couple of drinks, and Jasper turned away from us to talk to one of his bandmates.

Rose turned to me, a deadly smile on her face. "Bella, Bella, Bella. See that man over there?" she asked me, pointing at Edward's retreating form. I nodded slightly, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.

"If I wasn't married to your brother, I'd be banging that man like a screendoor in a windstorm. He's hot. And he's got the hots for you, my dear."

I shook my head frantically from side to side. "No, no, no. He does not."

"Trust me, Bella. He was looking at you the way Emmett looks at me when he wants to get laid. Which, actually, is all of the time...but that is besides the point. He wants you, babygirl. Suck it up and enjoy it."

I was about to protest again, when I felt a hand on the small of my back and a beer pop up in front of my face. I turned slightly to see Edward grinning down at me.

"Thanks, Edward." I said, slightly mesmerized by his smile. _No, Bella. Don't even go there._

By that time, the opening band had finished, and Jasper headed backstage to get ready for their set. A tall man with dreadlocks started spinning top 40 hits, and Rose dragged me out to the dance floor.

"Rose," I whined. "Come on! You know I can't dance." She giggled pulling my back up to her front as 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant flooded the room through the massive speakers.

"Sure you can," she pressed, putting her hands on my hips, and started rocking them side to side in time with hers. I danced, keeping my body rigid and tense, until she smacked me on the ass and I gave in, relaxing and going with the beat. We were dancing and laughing until the end of the song. When the song faded into 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga, we started grinding our hips faster to the beat. When I saw two familiar heads weaving their way through the ever-growing crowd towards us, Rose giggled in my ear.

"Uh oh, Bella. Here he comes. You better dance with him," she laughed out. I tensed up again, and shook my head, just as they reached us.

"Rosie! Let go of my sister, and show me some moves, baby!" My brother yelled excitedly, moving to rip her away from behind me. Before he could though, Rose pushed me off of her, right towards Edward, where he caught me around the waist.

"Whoa there," he chuckled, standing me up straight. I smiled tentatively, and tried wiggling out of his grasp to walk off the dance floor, but he held on to me tighter.

"Dance with me?" he pleaded, his eyes shooting green laser beams right into my brain. I couldn't shy away from them, no matter how hard I willed myself to.

I nodded somewhat hesitantly, and he smiled crookedly down at me. He grabbed my free arm that wasn't holding my beer and wound it up around his neck, then pulled my body flush with his torso and pushed one of his legs between mine. I could feel my heart start to race as I felt the entire length of his body pressed so intimately into mine, and his hands gripping my waist tightly. We moved together with the beat of the music, seemingly melting together as the song went on. As the current song ended, and the next began, Edward spun me around and pulled my back against his chest. His body started moving again, his hands directing my hips. I sighed and let myself sink back into the warm body behind me, and let myself succumb to his direction. We moved in unison again, grinding together, and my heart once again felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. As right as it felt to be dancing with Edward, part of my mind was screaming at me that it was wrong. Terribly, and undeniably wrong. I gasped for air, and took a long swig of my beer, letting the liquid slide down my throat and hopefully make my fears dissipate. I caught Rose's eye, and she winked at me, before turning around to face Emmett.

_What am I doing?_

I wrenched myself away from Edward, and turned to give him an apologetic look. I leaned over close to him so he could hear me, and told him I was going back over by the bar. His hand was on the small of my back again, leading me through the crowd of people until we were over by the bar. I hoisted myself up on a barstool and he took the stool next to me. I let my heart calm back down, and chugged the rest of my beer, setting the bottle down on the counter.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me when I motioned for the bartender to get me another.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, his eyebrows bunching together with worry. "I didn't do anything to upset you, did I?"

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and shook my head. "No, I'm not upset, it's just..." I paused and looked up at him. His face was etched with concern and worry, marring his beautiful features. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? This isn't one of those tricks where 'nothing' means 'something', is it?" he asked, eyeing me warily.

Leaning towards him, I took his face between my hands. "I'm sure," I said, staring into his eyes. "I'm fine."

He laughed and pulled back, taking my hands in his and pulling me off of my stool. "Come on, Jasper's band is about to go on."

With his arm slung haphazardly over my shoulders, he led me through the mass of people to where Emmett and Rosalie were standing near the front of the stage. Rose saw us approach and grinned widely at me. I childlishly stuck my tongue out at her in response, but the corners of my mouth quickly turned up into a smile just as Jasper and his blonde hair made it's way on stage. He took his spot center stage in front of the mic, and slung his guitar around his neck. After greeting the crowd quickly, they broke into their first song. Edward was standing directly behind me, and because of the close quarters, he was pressed tightly up against my back. Every so often I'd catch Rosalie staring at me with her _'I told you so' _face, but all I could do was shake my head and laugh. Jasper's band played a wonderful show, getting the crowd into the music. After the hour and a half show, we applauded and whistled loudly, then grabbed a table near the back of the room to wait for him. As I made my way through the crowd, I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and I turned around quickly to see who it was. I frowned as soon as I saw the face that greeted me.

_Oh shit._

"Uh, hi Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked, looking up at his huge frame.

He smiled his blindingly white smile before speaking. "I'm here to see Jasper's band. I can only assume you're here for the same reason. Did you come by yourself?"

I wanted to cringe in response to the way he was looking at me; like an animal stalking its prey.

He took a step towards me, and I instinctively took a step back. "No, actually, I'm here with my brother and some friends." I put emphasis on 'my brother', hoping Jake would take the hint and kindly step off. I didn't particularly care for the idea that Jake was also friends with Jasper. Since Edward and I had vowed to make a conscious effort to spend more time together, that meant I'd probably be seeing Jasper quite a bit as well. Which, in turn, probably meant I'd also be seeing more of Jake than I really cared to.

_Fantastic. _I shuddered and frowned at the thought. I felt a hand on my back and another beer pop up in front of my face.

"Here Bella, thought you might need another one," Edward stated softly, sidling up beside me, and placing his hand on my waist.

"Oh, hey Jake. I didn't see you," Edward said, sticking his hand out for Jacob to shake.

_Wait, they know each other too? Great._

"Edward," Jacob greeted, with a nod of his head. I could've sworn I saw a small sneer appear on his face. I glanced up at Edward and saw he had the same look of resentment on his face. They were in a stare-down of epic proportions when Emmett and Rosalie showed up with Jasper in tow.

"Hey, Jake!" Jasper called out. "Glad you could make it tonight."

When Jake turned his attention away from me briefly, Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "What's his deal? He was looking at you like you're something to eat."

"I'll explain it later," I said quietly. I kept my eyes forward but heard and felt Edward sigh in response. He always hated when I kept things from him.  
Rose walked over to me, and leaned in close to my ear. "Hey Bells, we're going to go home. You want to go with us?"

I panicked slightly, looking over to Edward, and then back to Rose. "Um...yeah. I'll go with you guys." Edward must've been eavesdropping on our conversation, because he quickly turned his head and shot me a pleading glance.

"Bella, if you want to stay, I can take you home. It is only 11:30...stay awhile." I looked up into his pleading eyes and slowly lost my resolve for going home.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose trying to stifle a laugh that was ready to erupt at any moment as she started pulling Emmett towards the exit. Jake was still deep in his conversation with Jasper so I turned back to Edward.

"Looks like I'm staying since my ride home basically just left me here." Edward beamed down on me, obviously thrilled that I was staying.

"Do you want to go sit down? Dance? Stand here?" he asked, shifting himself from one foot to the other.

"Sit, definitely. My feet are killing me in these boots," I said with a grimace.

He laughed as we walked over to the table. "I'll never understand women and their footwear. If they hurt so much, why do you wear them?"

As we sat, I propped my feet up on his lap. "Oh, Edward, don't you know? It's not about comfort, it's about style. Pain is beauty."

He shot me an incredulous look. "But what most women don't realize, is that they look just as good in a pair of flip-flops. At least to men that aren't shallow."

I shot him a gaping look back. "You mean to tell me that you think a woman in flip-flops is just as sexy as a woman in stilettos? I think you're full of shit, Edward Cullen."

He smiled back at me, and ran one of his hands up the length of my boot. "I'm serious, Bella. It's the inside that counts, right? Although, I do have to admit, these are nice."

"Ha!" I teased. "I knew there was a typical man hidden somewhere inside of you." I leaned back in my chair, and enjoyed the sensation of his hand through the leather of my boot.

The dynamic of our friendship was definitely changing. I didn't know if it was good or bad and I didn't know if I was scared or elated. I was probably a little bit of both. I didn't want to admit to myself - or anyone else for that matter - that maybe Rosalie had been right. Edward's actions weren't just that of a reunited best friend; they were seemingly much more than that and _that_ scared me. Not in a bad way, but I didn't want things to become awkward between us if it turned out he really did want to be more than friends. I silently watched him as he absentmindedly moved his hand up and down the front of my boot and bopped his head in time with the music.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both Edward and myself looked up to see Jasper and Jake staring at us. Jasper was grinning from ear to ear but Jake looked like he was ready to explode.

"Did, uh...did we interrupt something?" Jasper said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh yeah, I was just about to mount Edward and beg him to take me right here on this table."

_Wow. Apparently 3 beers makes Bella word vomit._

All three sets of eyes looked at me in disbelief, and I felt the blush cover my entire face. "Um...wow, yeah, ignore me. The alcohol has clearly taken over."

Jasper took the moment to burst out into laughter. Edward continued to gape at me, and Jacob looked at Edward liked he wanted to rip his arms off and feed them to him. I just shrugged and took another pull of my almost empty beer.

"Alright guys, I'm going to get out of here," Jake said, slapping Jasper on the back and walking away.

"Well, he's pleasant." Edward snorted when Jake got to the door.

Jasper sighed and dropped down into a chair next to us. "He's a good guy. At least, he used to be; Maybe he still is. He's just...changed a lot since college it seems. He was always that person that was never afraid to go after what he wanted, but he told me that lately he's been in the most difficult pursuit of his life."

His eyes lifted to meet mine. Clearly, Jake had told him all about how he'd been constantly asking me out and was constantly being turned down.

"Yeah, well he's not going to catch me, that's for sure. I don't know how many more excuses I can think up to turn him down."

Edward's head shot towards me. "Wait..._you're_ his difficult pursuit? How do you know him anyways?" The vein in his forehead was popping out and he looked angry.

I sighed, shredding the napkin in front of me into small pieces. "I work with him. He's asked me out every week for the past few months, at least."

"So, let me get this straight," Edward said, leaning forward to put his arms on the table. "You've constantly been telling him 'no', and he still continues to ask you out? Can't that be considered as some sort of harassment? I knew there was something I didn't like about that guy."

"One other thing," Jasper said "I, uh, might have told a little white lie and might have told him you guys were dating. Yeah."

"You WHAT?!" Edward and I yelled at the same time.

Jasper cringed. "I know! I'm sorry! I just wanted to help Bella out, and with you two being so touchy-feely all the time, it was believable. I figured if he thought you guys were together, he'd lay off."

I huffed, and crossed my arms over my chest. Edward broke into a smug grin, and turned to me. "He's right, Bella. Jake just might leave you alone now. Besides, how often will we actually be in the same room as him. It's all harmless."

I glared at him. "Harmless? You really think this will be harmless?? Now I'll have to face the Spanish Inquisition at work! Trust me, even though he doesn't know you, he'll try to explain to me all of your flaws and why we shouldn't be together."

He then leaned in close to me, and whispered seductively into my ear. "Flaws, Bella? Do you think I have flaws?"

I scoffed, and stuck my pointer finger to his chest, pushing him away from me. "Yes, Edward. Flaws. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you are extremely frustrating and arrogant?"

He grinned smugly at me, his eyes boring into mine. "Confident, Bella. I'm not arrogant, I'm confident."

Jasper chuckled next to us, and I turned to him, completely forgetting that he was sitting there. He looked like he was completely enthralled with our conversation. "Well you two sure argue like you're married. I don't think you need to try very hard to convince Jake that you're actually together."

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Edward, pretending like Jasper wasn't even there. "Careful, Edward. Your head might not fit through the door if it gets any bigger. I'm actually glad that we ran into each other again. You need someone to knock you down a peg or two."

His answering grin made me want to punch him in the face and jump on his lap all at the same time. _Frustrating, arrogant, hot piece of man. _

Jasper stood up, and pushed his chair under the table. "I'm going to go grab my stuff, and get out of here. You kids have fun, and don't kill each other." He gave Edward one of those weird man half-hugs, and smiled at me before taking off backstage.

As soon as he was gone, Edward turned to me. "You wanna get out of here?"

Chugging down the last of my beer, I stood up and moved my finger in a circular motion, silently telling him to turn around. When he did, I climbed up on his back. "We can leave, but you have to carry me."

"Aren't we a little old for this, Bella?" He asked, letting out a laugh. "I mean, people are already looking at us funny."

"I don't care! Giddy up pony boy!"

_First with the word vomit, now I'm just plain crazy. Oh well, might as well just go with it, since he's playing along._

I lightly tapped the heels of my boots on his thighs, and he cracked up laughing, walking out the front doors of the bar. "Oh, Bella," he said gasping for breath from laughing. "I've missed you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I missed your ass too. Now where's your car?" I asked impatiently. He veered to the left, and walked down the sidewalk, stopping when we got to a sleek black Volvo C70.

"Ooooo...pretty car," I squealed, jumping down gracefully from his back, and wincing when the pavement hit my already sore feet. "Is this what you use to pick up all of your chicks?"

He hit the unlock button on his keyring, and opened up my door for me. "No, silly girl. I use my bike for that." Before I could reply, he made sure my legs were tucked in, closed the door and then slid into the drivers seat. I started laughing hysterically.

"You pick up girls on your bicycle, Edward? Wow, I bet there's a line of girls waiting to catch a ride on that." My sarcastic comment didn't seem to amuse him as much as it amused me. He leaned over, and put his hand on my face, turning it towards him.

"No, Bella. My Ducati. It's a motorcycle. And its very, _very _fast." I swallowed hard and my eyes raked over his face, unable to focus. His eyes were displaying so many emotions, they were very hard to read. I used to be able to read him like a book when we were younger, and it was killing me that I couldn't decipher his expressions anymore. I could see a little bit of a mischievous hint in them, but also amusement, and something else I couldn't figure out.

I watched him as he started the car, and shifted into drive, smoothly pulling out from his parking space. He turned his stereo up a bit, and I listened to the soft music that was drifting out of the speakers, my head lolling back on the headrest. We sat in a comfortable silence, and I marveled at our ability to change courses from teasing and sarcasm that quickly.

"Edward?" I whispered, staring out the windshield in front of me at the taillights in front of us. "I really have missed you."

He smiled softly, and took my hand in his. "I missed you, too. More than you know. Now, where do you live?" I gave him directions to my apartment, and it seemed like we arrived there in no time at all. He parked at the curb in front of my building. I was astonished at his luck of finding a spot in front of the building...I never had that kind of luck. He shut off the car, and I held my hand up.

"You don't have to walk me inside Edward, I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "No, Bella. I'm walking you to your door. Esme would have my head if she knew I just dropped you off at the curb in the middle of the night." He slipped out of the drivers seat, and I opened the door, getting out and shivering when I felt the cool night air hit my face. I hooked my hand in the crook of his elbow and we walked together through the doors and to the elevator in the lobby. I hit the button for my floor, and we stepped in, still not saying anything to each other. We just snuck soft smiles at each other, and I squeezed his arm affectionately.

We arrived at my door, and I put the key in the lock, pushing the door open. I propped the door open with my foot, and turned to face Edward, who was leaning comfortably on the doorjamb.

His eyes were twinkling, and he brushed a piece of my stray hair away from my eyes. "Well, girlfriend, I guess this is it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ha, ha. Laugh it up. I'll be calling you to come rescue me when Jake is still following me around like a lost puppy come Monday."

He held out his arms, and stuck out his bottom lip until I gave in and walked into his embrace. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and his face was buried in my neck.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well. I'll call you soon...I'll be at Masen's all day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Eddie. I had a lot of fun tonight. We need to do this again," I said, pulling back to look at his face. "Oh, and I'm sorry about the whole 'mount you and take me on the table' thing. That was embarrassing." I let my hair fall forward a bit, to cover the blush on my cheeks.

He let go of me and started walking backwards towards the elevator, grinning like like he held the secret to life. "Who's to say I wouldn't have enjoyed it?"

I stared at him in shock as he winked and turned to continue down the hall.

He couldn't have been serious.

* * *

A/N:

E's starting to pull out the big guns.

Think he'll succeed? Will Bella cave?


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

So...when we left Ch. 5, B and E were "dating", and Edward was trying to make Bella cave...she's a pretty tough cookie, so we'll see if he can succeed...

If it was me, I would have already gave into him, so I give our Bella mad props.

As usual, big thanks to my co-conspirator Emmy415 and our lovely beta Sweek539...she makes us look good. :-)

On to Chapter 6...

* * *

**Chapter 6 (EPOV)**

"Unoriginal!? She said our food was unoriginal!? I don't get it! What is so _unoriginal_ about it? Our menu is classic. Timeless. I could just...scream!" I was pacing the length of the kitchen at Masen's, newspaper in one hand and tugging at my hair with the other. I was sure my face was a deep shade of red from my anger. Jasper was leaning on the counter, munching on some potato chips and watching me with amusement as I wore a hole in the floor. He picked up his copy of the paper off the counter and read over Bella's review again.

"Bro, it wasn't all that bad. She said a lot of nice things. She pointed out how professional our staff is and how good the food was. She even complimented us on the atmosphere and decor. Being unoriginal isn't that bad. Quit getting your panties all in a bunch over it."

I stopped in front of him and slammed the paper on the counter. "But we're _friends._ Why would she say something like that? Is she intentionally trying to get a rise out of me?" I didn't know if I was being irrational, but damn it, Bella and I were friends again. I wouldn't do this to her if our roles were reversed.

Jasper rolled his eyes, still the perfect picture of calm. "Edward, it's her JOB. She gets paid for this. I'm sure she's written reviews that were A LOT worse than this. Don't sweat it." He grabbed me on the shoulder, looking straight in my eyes. "And DON'T take this out on her and ruin what you've already built back up."

Hopping up onto the counter, I picked up the paper and read the Bella's review again even though I had read it and re-read it at least a dozen times that morning. I didn't expect it to hurt so much. Then again, I hadn't expected the first review of _my _restaurant to be written by Bella. If it had come from anyone else I could have handled it. I probably wouldn't even have cared. Okay, that was a lie. I definitely would have cared, but the fact that Bella had used the word 'unoriginal' to refer to something I put my heart and soul into was kind of a buzzkill.

"Dude, seriously," Jasper said, yanking the paper out of my hands. "It was ONE review. It wasn't even a BAD review. I swear, if you're going to mope around here all day and be a total downer, I'll send your ass home and I'll finish prep by myself."

"Fine, whatever," I grumbled, sliding off the counter. "Let's just get this shit over with."

As I was walking towards the back of the kitchen, I felt something smack me in the back of the head then saw the balled up newspaper on the floor. I spun around and glared at Jasper. "What the hell?"

"I told you to knock it off!" he said, clearing a space on the counter for us to work.

I flipped him off as his back was towards me then moved into the walk-in refrigerator to pull out everything we would need for dinner service that night. As we were prepping, Jasper laid his knife down on the counter and turned slightly towards me. "So, uh, I talked to your sister last night."

My hand stilled, and I turned my head slightly to glance in his direction. "Talking to me about my sister when I have a knife in my hand is probably not the best idea, Jazz."

He picked his knife back up and started working again. "We actually talked for a really long time. I like her, Edward. I know she lives thousands of miles away; I just wanted you to know that. I felt like the right thing to do was tell you."

I sighed. "Thanks for getting it out in the open. And I have no doubt in my mind that you'll meet someone else by next week, so I'm really not worried about it."

He huffed, and turned to me again. "Goddamnit, Edward. Don't you have faith in ANYBODY?! You're down on me for not being able to keep a girlfriend, you're down on Bella for doing her job, and Christ, you're even down on yourself for thinking that this place isn't the best damn restaurant in New York City. I don't get you. I thought you would be happy with the way things are going right now. Masen's is up and running, you have your best friend back, and someone likes your sister that isn't a total douchebag."

Sighing deeply, I set my knife down on the counter and dropped my head. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I just...my mind has been running like crazy ever since I ran into Bella again. I have feelings right now that I don't know what to do with, and it's scaring the crap out of me. I really don't mean to take it out on you."

He laughed. "Well, keep doing what you've been doing with her, because if last night was any indication, she feels the same way you do. You know me: I'm usually pretty damn good at tuning in to people's emotions."

I chuckled, remembering how flustered I made her in the car on the way home, and her face when I told her that I wouldn't actually mind her mounting me on the table.

_Maybe Jasper is right, and if he is, I might have to step up my game a little bit._

We worked on prep for another two hours, and then I headed out to run some errands before I had to be back for dinner service. I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was 11:00. Smiling, I pulled out my phone and shot a quick text to Bella.

_What are you up to? -E_

_Laundry. Be jealous. Aren't you at work? -B_

_I'm out running errands. Care to join me for lunch? -E_

_You work in a restaurant, jackass. Don't you have food there? -B_

_Yes...but I want Panera. Meet me there at 12? I'm pouting, see? :( Please, Bella. -E_

_Fine. You've twisted my arm. You're paying Mr. Restaurant Owner. See you in an hour. -B_

I grinned, and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. I headed over to one of my suppliers, placing an order for my next couple of meat shipments, and then headed to Panera. It was only about half full, and most of the crowd was on their laptops. _Does anybody go anywhere without those things anymore? _I checked the time and noticed that it was only 11:50, so I sat down on a chair close to the door and waited for Bella to arrive. I had my back to the door, and was busy scrolling through text messages, when I was startled by the voice behind me.

"You know Edward, pouting isn't going to get you _everything_ you want."

I spun around to see Bella, clad in jeans and a t-shirt, standing over me. I looked up at her through my eyelashes and grabbed one of her wrists. "It got you here, didn't it?" My eyes raked over her torso. The t-shirt she had on was tight enough to show off her curves, and I marveled at how beautiful her body had become. Her hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail, but it showed off the delicate curve of her neck, and her big brown eyes, framed once again by her thick black-rimmed glasses. I stood up, and noticed that she was quite a bit shorter than she was last night. I looked down at her feet and noticed she was wearing flats.

"Feet hurt?" I joked, leading her over to the counter to order our lunch. She stuck one of her feet out and wiggled it. "Very funny. They feel fine. I just wasn't getting all dolled up when we're just eating lunch."

"Sure, sure." I smiled down on her. "You look beautiful anyways. So since I'm funding this lunch, what do you want? I'll order it and you can go get a table." I said, nodding towards some empty tables by the window.

She blushed furiously and started chewing on her bottom lip. It was something I had seen her do dozens, if not hundreds, of times. In that moment, however, for whatever reason, it was one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen in my life.

"Ummm...just the chicken Ceasar salad, please." she replied quietly, suddenly looking very shy. She turned around and walked away from me, heading towards the tables by the window, and I took a second to ogle her ass before I turned around and placed our order. _When did I turn into such a perv? Must be Jasper's influence._

She was smirking at me as I placed the tray of food on the table and sat down across from her. "What?" I asked, looking down to make sure I didn't spill anything on myself.

She nodded towards the girl behind the counter, who was blatantly staring at me. "She wants a double scoop of Edward, with whipped cream and cherries on top." She leaned forward and put her chin in her hand. "Doesn't it get tiring having girls fawn all over you?"

I pondered her question for a bit, taking our food off of the tray and setting it in front of us. "I don't really notice, usually." I looked over at her. "Doesn't it get tiring having men fawn all over _you_?" I asked, turning the tables on her.

Her face turned bright red again. "They do not, Edward." I shot her an annoyed look, and she sighed. "Okay fine, maybe one does. Jake is an asshole though, so he doesn't count."

"You honestly don't believe that he's the only one, do you? I've been out with you in public Bella, I see the men look at you."

She smiled, and patted my hand. "Aww...are you jealous that I get more attention than you now that you're hanging out with me? Don't worry, honey, blondie over there would go out with you. You could take her to Chuck E. Cheese and let her play in the ball pit. What is she, 16? 17?"

I shook my head and bit into my sandwich. As I was chewing, Bella placed her hand on mine again, and looked me in the eyes. "Edward, did you read the paper this morning?" I nodded and she sighed.

"I'm sorry if I seemed harsh in my review. I know it probably wasn't the best thing you've ever read about yourself, but you need to understand that it's my job, and I was pretty bitter about you when I wrote it. I was actually fairly nice compared to what I really wanted to write. I knew it was all emotion-driven though, and I couldn't do that to you."

I nodded again, and smiled softly at her. "I know, Bella. To tell you the truth, at first I was pissed and really offended, but Jasper knocked some sense into me. He told me the same thing. I'm such a girl sometimes, I swear."

"Remind me to thank Jasper next time I see him. Besides the whole 'telling Jake that we're dating' thing, he seems like a pretty good guy."

"Yeah, when he's not trying to get in your sister's pants," I grumbled, picking small pieces of bread off of my sandwich and crumbling it onto the plate. "He said he talked to her last night for a long time. He told me today that he likes her."

Bella's eyes got wide, and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Playing the overprotective brother card, are we? Need I remind you that your sister is thousands of miles away and he can't touch her from the opposite side of the country? They talked on the phone, Edward. Big fricking deal. We've done more than that, and is there a problem with that? No. It's called being friends. We talk on the phone, we even make physical contact, but do we want to get in each other's pants?"

I choked on my water trying not to laugh at her statement. "Right. Of course not. I mean, that'd be really weird, yeah?"

She snorted. "Really, _really_, weird. Could you imagine?! We'd kill each other," she said with a laugh and then winked. She _winked _at me. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, and I couldn't help but watch her fingers as they slid down her neck. Her hand stopped just under her ear, and she rubbed the skin there gently. My mouth started watering as I imagined putting my mouth there. My eyes instinctively shot to her lips. They were slightly red from chewing on them, but they were full and pouty and I tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss her. I heard her say my name, and I shook my head to get out of my daze.

"Yes, Bella?" I replied, my mind still slightly dazed.

"I asked you what your plans were for the rest of the week."

My hand ran through my hair, and I racked my brain trying to figure out what I was doing for the rest of the week. "Well, I'm going to work the dinner shift at Masen's tonight through Thursday, but I have Friday off. I go in on Saturday again, and then I'm off on Sunday. I'm trying to hire a sous chef, to help out in the kitchen, that way I can concentrate more on the business side of things. I'll still cook, just not as much as I do now."

She suddenly looked a bit sad. "Oh, alright. Well, do you want to get together on Friday? You can come to my place, and I'll cook for you. Granted, it probably won't be as good as your cooking, but I owe you dinner after the fabulous one you made me the other night."

I nodded vigorously, happy that I would get to see Bella after my long week of working. "I'll bring us some wine, and I'll pick up a movie on the way over." Glancing down at my watch, I groaned. "I really have to be getting back now. Jasper will have my head if I'm not back in time to finish prepping for dinner service tonight. Hey, if you get a chance, bring Em and Rose by for dinner one night this week. My treat."

We piled our trash on the tray, and I picked it up, dashing to discard it in the trash can. I got back to the table just as Bella was slinging her bag over her shoulder. She took three steps towards me, and threw her arms around my neck, standing up on her toes to hug me. I squeezed her tight around her waist, and dipped my head down briefly to kiss her on the cheek.

"Bye, Bells. Have fun with your laundry. Would you mind doing mine too?" I joked. She pulled back from me slightly and shot me an annoyed look.

"No way, honey. Your mama taught you how to do your laundry, and I am not your maid. Do it yourself." She giggled, and released me. We walked out into the sunshine together, and parted ways on the sidewalk.

"Bye, boyfriend!" she yelled from over her shoulder as she walked away from me. I laughed out loud, and shook my head, turning and beginning my walk back to Masen's. My smile was stretched so far across my face that it almost hurt. I found myself in the same predicament every time Bella and I were together. I felt like skipping down the sidewalk singing show tunes, but figured that would do absolutely nothing to help my waning masculinity. It wouldn't be all that weird in New York, but I was already acting too much like a girl for my liking. Why did seeing Bella suddenly turn me into a sap? It needed to be fixed, or Jasper would never let me live it down. Maybe I needed to go out and drink some beer, shoot some pool, and talk about boobs. I made a point to talk to Jasper about a guys night when I got back to the restaurant.

I rounded the corner, and entered the front doors of Masen's, heading to the kitchen where Jasper was still buzzing around.

"Where in the hell have you been?" he asked as he pulled some glasses down from a shelf.

I looked down at my watch. "I wasn't gone that long. I went to get lunch."

He smirked. "Did you tell Bella I said hi?" At the look on my face, he doubled-over in laughter. "Oh man, you DID have lunch with her. You've got it bad, dude. It hasn't even been 24 hours."

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket, and I dug for it, chuckling when I saw Alice's name pop up on the screen.

"Hello, my beautiful sister," I said, pressing the phone to my ear. Jasper's head shot up when I got to the word 'sister', and then he looked down at his feet and blushed. _Jasper blushed. Never thought I'd see the day._

"What do you want, Edward? I'm not ordering all of your stuff again...it's your restaurant, you need to learn how." She sounded frustrated and a little bit sad, so I decided not to tease her too much.

"I actually just did that, Alice, and you called me. What do you need?"

She was quiet for a brief moment, something that usually didn't happen, so I knew something was bothering her. "Ummm...Jasper is one of your good friends, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I was pretty sure I knew where the conversation was headed, so I held my finger up to Jasper, indicating that I needed a moment, and slipped out of the kitchen and into my office.

I heard her take a deep breath on her end and I waited. I plopped down in my leather office chair. "Spit it out, Alice."

"Look, I know me and Jasper only met the one time while I was in New York but we hit it off really great. I mean _really _great, Edward, and that almost usually never happens for me--an instant attraction like that. It's like we were meant to find each other or some crazy shit. I know you probably think it's the most ridiculous thing ever and the fact that it's your baby sister and your best guy friend is probably NOT the best feeling in the world. Edward, I like him. I can't explain it. I..."

"Alice!" I shouted into the phone, cutting her off and laughing. "Jesus Christ, take a breath."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "But it's true. I think he could be my soul mate."

As much as it weirded me out for my sister to be telling me these things about Jasper, and knowing that Jasper felt the same way, I understood. I knew exactly what she was going through, because in a lot of ways I felt the same about Bella. We were just meant to be in each other's lives, regardless of how or why.

"Well," I started, trying to process everything Alice had just told me. "Jasper informed me of his feelings for you. However, I didn't realize they were _quite_ on that level. Aren't you concerned about a long distance relationship though? We're not just talking living a few hours away, Alice, you live on the complete opposite side of the country. I would just hate to see you get invested in something that might not work out. I don't want you to get hurt."

She scoffed, and I could almost hear here rolling her eyes at me. "Do you really think Jasper is stupid? I mean really Edward, come on. Give him a little credit. He is not going to cause any harm to his best friend's sister and risk death. I know you're just trying to be a good big brother and look out for me, but I'm a grown up now. I'm capable of taking care of myself. I do appreciate it though, honestly. I always have. Even that one time back in high school when you got suspended for kicking the shit out of Marcus because he made me cry."

"Hey," I said as she giggled. "Don't think I wouldn't hesitate to do the same to Jasper if he ever did that to you. I don't care how good of friends we are."

"I know, Edward. Please be nice to him...for me. You should be thankful that it's him and not someone you don't know and trust. I know you trust him...you wouldn't let him run Masen's if you didn't. I also wanted to tell you something else."

I braced myself for any other big news that she was going to drop on me. "I'm thinking about...ummm...moving to New York." She spoke so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"You WHAT!? Why, Alice?" I groaned, putting my face in my hand on my desk.

She huffed on the other end of the phone. "Edward, I need to get out of mom and dad's house. I'm out of college now, and New York is the perfect place for someone with a fashion degree. Plus, you're there...and Jasper, and now Bella. I just think it would be good for me...please be supportive about this. I thought you would be happy to have me nearby."

She did make a good point. She would be better off starting her career here, and she would have tons of opportunities. I sighed in resignation. "Of course I'm happy, Alice. And if you want to stay with me until you get on your feet, I would love to have you. I'm hardly ever home, so you would have the place to yourself most of the time."

"Fantastic!" I could here her clapping in glee on the other side of the phone. "Oh Edward, it's going to be so perfect! Alright, I'm going to get going. I'll call you later in the week. Bye!"

After mumbling a quick goodbye, I hung up the phone, and my head dropped onto my desk. _This has been a crazy couple of weeks. Opening my restaurant, seeing Bella, and Alice moving here. I need a drink--or five._

I straightened my shirt, and grabbed my chef's jacket from the hook by the door, sticking my arms through the holes. I walked into the kitchen, and Jasper immediately pounced.

"Was that Alice? What did she say?" He ran up to me, and was almost bouncing on his toes.

I slapped my hand down on his shoulder to get him to hold still, and chuckled. "Down boy. She just wanted to clear the air about you, that's all." I didn't want to bring up the moving issue, in case he didn't already know. I didn't want to be the one to reveal that bit of information.

"I have to say," I continued. "As weird as this will more than likely be for me, I honestly can't think of a better man for my sister."

He started to speak, but I put my hand up to stop him. "But just because you're my best guy friend, don't think I won't rip you to shreds if you hurt her. Are we clear?"

"Clear as crystal," he replied, and for a very brief moment he actually looked terrified. I smiled inwardly and patted him on the shoulder, satisfied that I was able to put the fear of god in him. To be honest, it felt kind of good to stick up for my little sister. It had been too long since I was able to fulfill my brotherly duties.

"I wouldn't act so smug just yet," he said as I turned to walk away. I stopped mid-step and turned my head towards him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused.

He grinned. "It means that you'll get that same speech from Emmett soon enough. You can count on it."

Before I could respond to him he brushed past me and walked out to the kitchen. I obviously hadn't put much thought into that. Emmett was _huge. _I wasn't scared of him necessarily, but if it came down to it, he'd beat me into a bloody pulp. Bella had always told me how protective her brother was of her and that he had scared off plenty of guys.

Was I willing to go head-to-head with Emmett for Bella?

Yes, with the passion of a thousand fiery suns. Yes.

* * *

**A/N:**

Edward handled the Jasper/Alice situation pretty well, huh? I like the little side romance between them...next chapter, we'll go to dinner at Bella's place.

Links to all of the outfits in this story are in my profile.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

So when we left off, Bella and Edward had made plans to have dinner...we're going to find out what happens VERY shortly.

But first, I have some thank you's:

Sweek539 for being a totally awesome beta, and for making us look good. I 3 you lots.

Emmy415 for writing this with me, and for keeping my head above water. I couldn't do a lot of things without her, so leave her love.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to make her characters. dance around each other, and cockblock and torture you guys with them.

I'd also like to say that I have my ticket for Remember Me tomorrow. Do you? Go out and support Rob this weekend.

* * *

**Chapter 7 (BPOV)**

Friday. Doomsday. Why doomsday, you ask? Because Edward, 5-star chef Edward, was coming over to my house for dinner, and I was to cook for him. What do you cook for a 5-star chef? Hell if I know. Cooking for him was completely opposite of anything we've ever done. From the time he could reach the counter all he ever did was cook for me, not the other way around. I didn't want to screw it up, and have to order Chinese food instead; that would be completely mortifying. I couldn't just go for the old standby and make pasta, because he did it. But when he made it, it wasn't just a standby; it was his mom's recipe. It was infuriating. I wasn't trying to top him, or be better than him in any way; I just wanted to cook him something that didn't taste like dog food. I was sure he'd had tons of food a million times better than anything I would set in front of him, so I was on edge. I was on the edge of a high, rocky cliff, ready to take a dive, unless I found something suitable for him by lunchtime. I slammed the cookbook I had in my hand down on my kitchen island and took the last swig of my coffee, depositing the empty mug in the sink. In a haste, I walked to my bedroom, flinging open my closet, looking for something to wear for work. Dressing faster than I ever had in my life, I threw on a dress and some heels, grabbed my purse, and darted out the door.

I groaned when I got to the front doors of my building and noticed that it was raining. _How did I not notice that from upstairs? _I scampered to the door that led to the parking garage and found my car, hitting the unlock button on my key ring. I slid into the driver's seat, fired up the engine, and turned up the radio. Somehow, listening to the radio loudly on the way to work always seemed to relax me and get me out of my bad moods. _It's Friday, Bella. Don't be in a bad mood_, I repeated to myself over and over again as I sat in the horrendous New York traffic.

My day was so busy that five o'clock rolled around before I even realized it. I felt as if I got nothing done but yet had been constantly moving since arriving at the office, which consequently left me no time to browse for dinner ideas. I gathered up my bag from my chair, and was just about to walk out of my office when Jake traipsed in, and leaned against the wall across from my desk. His arms were crossed in front of him, making his arms bulge and look even more disgusting than they normally did, and he had a scowl on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I know I sounded rude, but I needed to get out of the office, and he was not going to help the cause. I turned towards him, putting my hand on my hip, trying to look intimidating and fierce.

"How come you didn't tell me you were dating somebody?"

I huffed and walked towards the door. "Jake, I don't have time to deal with this right now. I have to get home and I'm running late."

He moved quickly to block me before I could get out. "Come on, Bella, what does this Edward guy have that I don't? He's pale and scrawny and he's kind of a jerk. I just don't think he's the type of guy you want to be with."

"First of all, Jake, it's really none of your business who I date. Second, _I'll_ be the judge of what type of guy _I _want to be with and third, Edward has _plenty_ of things that you don't; respect and class being at the top of that list. Now will you please get out of my way?"

He reluctantly stepped to the side, and I brushed past him, shooting him a death glare on the way by. "You'll see it my way, Bella. Mark my words!" he shouted after me, as I walked hastily down the hallway, trying like hell just to get away from the miserable little shit. I pressed the elevator button three times, willing it to open, all the while glancing over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't following me. Once I was safely tucked away inside the confines of the elevator, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes briefly. I didn't want to be in a bad mood when Edward came over, so I needed to calm down. I took two cleansing, deep breaths, and exited the elevator, smiling slightly when I saw that the miserable rain from the morning had passed, and the sun had come out. I dug through my purse for my keys, and climbed into my car, pressing the button to open the sunroof and let the sunshine hit my face as I sped out of the parking garage.

By the time I made it home, it was almost six and I was starting to panic. I was worried I wasn't going to have enough time to make a dinner worthy of Edward. I pulled the cookbook - my one and only - off the shelf and thumbed through the pages.

_Takes too long. Too many ingredients. Too fancy. Not fancy enough. How the heck do you even pronounce that?!_

I opened my fridge and rummaged through the contents. Surely I'd be able to come up with _something. _As it turned out, I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was. All I had was left-overs, and I wasn't even sure they were edible. I closed the refrigerator door harder than I intended to because the whole thing rattled on impact. _Think Bella. _I rested my arms on my island and turned my wrist to check my watch. _45 minutes. Damn it._ _Should I text him?_ My fingers began rhythmically drumming on the countertop, and I started getting jittery. _No...I told him almost a week ago I would cook for him. _I eyed my cell phone, sitting on the corner of the island.

Just then, I had an epiphany. "Rachael Ray!" I said out loud to myself and raced to my computer. "Thank God for 30 Minute Meals!" I furiously clicked around on the website, instantly deciding on Mexican. I scanned through the recipes, looking for something fairly easy.

"Hmm, Spanish chicken and rice. Sounds good to me." I wrote down the ingredients I would need, suddenly _extremely_ thankful there was a market right across the street from my building.

Roughly an hour later, Edward called and said he was running a few minutes behind. I was never more relieved in my life. Dinner was almost finished, but I still hadn't showered or changed from work. I turned down the heat on the stove, and rushed into my room, stripping off my clothes as I went. I turned the shower on, not really caring what temperature it was, and yelped when I jumped into the frigid water. After taking the fastest shower I had ever taken in my life, I dashed to my room, and threw on some yoga pants and a tank top, not bothering to get dolled up since we were staying in. I ran a brush through my long hair, and swiped on some mascara and lip-gloss. Just as I got back into the kitchen to check and make sure I wasn't burning dinner, there was a knock on my door.

Edward stood on the other side of the door, wine bottle in one hand and a DVD in the other. I nonchalantly ran my eyes over his body, mentally appraising the way his jeans sat low on his hips, and his t-shirt stretched over his chest perfectly. I cocked my head to the side and sighed in appreciation before looking back up at his face.

"Can I come in, or are you going to make me eat in the hallway?" he quipped. He had a smug grin on his face that told me he knew exactly what I was just doing.

"Uhh, yeah..." I said, clearing my throat, the traitorous blush covering my face. "Sorry, come in." I stepped aside as he walked through the door.

"Smells good in here," he said, handing me the wine bottle, and laying the DVD on the coffee table. I walked into the kitchen, taking a few glasses out of the cabinet. Edward followed me in, leaning against the island in front of me. I uncorked the wine bottle, filling our glasses about 3/4 of the way, and handed him one.

"So how was your week?" he asked, as I grabbed plates and silverware and went to set the table.

"It was alright. I was really busy today. I ran around constantly, but I don't really feel like I accomplished anything." I set the plates across from each other, and laid down the silverware next to them. "How was your week?" I asked him, turning around to make eye-contact with him.

He smiled. "It was great. We were busy...which is good. I just hope it stays that way once the novelty wears off, ya know? Oh, I also found out that Alice thinks that Jasper is her soulmate, and she's moving here."

I almost spit out the wine I had in my mouth, and my jaw dropped open. "Are you serious? She's only seen him what, twice? How can she _possibly_ know that? And how are _you_ so calm about it? What happened to the overprotective big-brother I once knew?"

He shrugged. "She's a grown-up, and she's capable of making her own decisions. Plus, New York is a logical choice for her career. I guess I can see where she is coming from. If they hit it off, who am I to keep them apart? Plus, I think Jasper is just as smitten with her."

I walked across the kitchen, setting my glass down, and pulling the pots off the stove. "You threatened him, didn't you?" I asked, glancing speculatively in his direction.

The grin that spread across his face was a mile wide even though he tried to hide it with his wine glass.

"I knew it!" I yelled. "You just couldn't resist. We may have spent a significant amount of time apart, but you haven't changed one bit. Well, except for the seriously sexy car and the bitchin' motorcycle."

"Hmmmm...." he said, looking at me with a small grin on his face. Whatever was going on in his mind was not good...I could tell.

"What?" I asked, and his grin got bigger again, almost matching his previous one.

"So...you think my _car_ is sexy, huh? Just the car, Bella?" he asked, setting down his glass and walking towards me slowly. The look on his face was enough to melt me into a puddle. I stared back at him trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I...well, um...yeah..." I managed to spit out.

_Holy shit, is it hot in here? What the hell._

"Dinner is ready!" I yelled, trying not to show how flustered I was on the inside. I didn't know what was happening to me, or how he kept making me lose my mind. I didn't remember him ever being this smooth...it was infuriating, because I wasn't capable of resisting his charms. I grabbed one of the pots and dished out the rice onto a platter, and put the chicken on top, carrying it to the table. Edward grabbed the wine bottle on his way over, and filled both of our glasses back up as I sat down. I went to dish out the food onto our plates, but Edward took the spoon from me, putting some on my plate, then his own. We ate in relative silence. Edward stared at me most of the time, which made me feel extremely self-conscious, but he had a look in his eye that I couldn't decipher--again.

_What is his deal lately? Shit is getting weird._

After dinner, I gave Edward a brief tour of my apartment. When we got to my office he noticed a photo album open on my desk.

"What's that?" he asked, approaching the desk.

I stepped up beside him. "Oh, that...it's...I was just looking at these last night. They're pictures from high school." I moved my fingers across one of the pages. In one of the photos, I was perched on Edward's back, much like I had been the night at the Highline Ballroom. It was taken the summer before our senior year of high school when we took a camping trip with his family. I smiled to myself before the album disappeared from in front of me.

"Hey!" I laughed. "What are you doing?" I turned to watch Edward make his way out to the living room. I followed him as he took a spot on the couch and was patting the cushion next to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I haven't seen some of these pictures in _years_, Bella." He looked so happy, that I couldn't say no to him, so I sat down, folding my legs underneath me. He moved the album so half sat on my left leg, and half sat on his right leg. His arm snaked around my back and rested on the back of the couch, and he leaned towards me a little so our heads were just about touching. We started flipping through the pictures, which started with our freshman year.

There were too many pictures that made me cringe. I was so awkward in high school and I never felt right in my own skin. I was the epitome of disastrous because I was constantly tripping and falling over my own feet. We came across a picture from my 16th birthday. I was dressed up in a pink frilly dress, while Edward stood next to me beaming in a suit and tie. I remembered that birthday fairly well; his parents and my parents had taken me out to dinner. I stared at Edward in the picture...how had I not noticed how good looking he was? Normally teenage boys went through some sort of awkward phase but I didn't think he ever did. I stood beside him in the picture, my arms crossed over my chest, hair in some god-awful ponytail, and no make-up at all on my face. I just looked really uncomfortable. My face must have shown how awful I thought the picture was because Edward turned his face towards mine, and nudged me a little with his shoulder.

"What's wrong? You don't like this picture? I think I look dapper, don't you?"

I scrunched up my nose, and shook my head at him. He clearly looked offended by my response.

"Well...you look good compared to me, but seriously, look at your hair. Total fashion don't. Too much hair gel, pretty boy." His fist slammed down on the book in mock outrage.

He looked at me sideways and then smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Most definitely." I flipped through the album until I came across what I was looking for and pointed to the picture. "But not as bad as _that._ Lauren Mallory. WHAT were you thinking??"

"Ohhhh we're going to play _that _game, are we??" He laughed as he turned back one page and pointed excitedly to a picture of me with my boyfriend of all of two months, Eric Yorkie. "I could ask you the same question about that! Eric Yorkie, Bella? Seriously? I never said anything back then, but I hated that kid and never could understand why you dated him in the first place."

I laughed out loud, flipping the page quick to get rid of the picture. "I don't know what I was thinking. He was kind of weird. And he was a really sloppy kisser."

"Oh man," He groaned, covering his face with his hand. "Bella that was an over-share. If you want me to keep my dinner down and maintain any sort of respect for you, I suggest you not mention that again."

"Oh, fine. I won't tell you about how he tried to jam his tongue down my throat, or how I could fill one of the Great Lakes with the amount of spit he tried to swap with me."

Edward's hands flew up to his ears, and he started yelling "Stop! My ears! Stop!" while I giggled beside him. He slowly took his hands off of his ears when he was sure that I wasn't going to say anything else, and started flipping through the pages again. We stopped every so often to re-tell a funny story, or re-count a memory that we were fond of. I didn't tell Edward, but I looked at this album once a week since high school. I never thought I'd actually get the chance to sit down and look at it with him. I took a minute to study his face while he was gazing at the pictures. He was so animated...his expression would go from frowning at something, to smiling happily, or he'd raise his eyebrows at something he'd found surprising. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and noticed me staring intently at him.

His arm snaked back around and rested on the cushion behind my head, and he leaned back in closer to me, his mouth only a few inches away from my ear.

"You're staring at me, Bella," he whispered, his breath causing tingles to go up and down my body. I shivered and turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Am I?" I asked, my voice low, trembling slightly.

"Mmmm-hmmm..." he said, his voice dropping. He brought his face so close to my ear that his nose touched my cheek. My breaths started getting shallower as I tried to keep my composure. This was getting to be too much. This man was a first-class flirt, and he was going to make me give in to his charms...and then I would ruin our friendship and regret it forever. I wasn't even sure if he meant to flirt with me. Maybe he was like this with every female? It was highly unlikely that he would want to be with me. Or was it?

"Why were you staring at me?" he asked, taking me instantly out of my thoughts.

_Lie, Bella. You need to lie. _"You, ah, have something on your cheek." I said, swiping the non-existant smudge off of his face with my index finger. "Got it," I said, and smiled happily at him. I hoped my smile was convincing to him, though by the look on his face, he didn't look very convinced.

He smirked at me, and went back to the book. His arm came off the back of the couch, and I could feel his fingers lightly graze the back of my neck. His touches were so light that I was surprised I even felt them, but every stroke of his fingertips sent my nerves into oblivion. I tried to keep my focus on the pictures that were in front of me, but I was too busy trying to figure out what Edward was doing to me. We had been pretty touchy-feely back when we were younger, but never like this. The feeling of change that I got at the Highline Ballroom was increasing tenfold, and I didn't know what to do.

"E-Edward?" I squeaked out quietly, trying like hell to keep my voice steady.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, picking the book up slightly to get a closer look at one of the pictures. His fingers still kept the same figure-eight pattern on the back of my neck.

"Let's watch a movie," I said, jumping up from the couch, grabbing the DVD off of the coffee table. I groaned when I saw the cover.

"The Hills Have Eyes, Edward? Really? Do you want me to have nightmares for a week?" I rolled my eyes when he grinned at me. I gingerly took the DVD out of its case, and stuck it in the DVD player, then took my seat beside Edward again. This time, though, I kept my distance, sitting up against the armrest. I pulled the large blanket off the back of the couch, and laid it across my lap, slinging the other end over Edward. He reached over next to us, and clicked off the lamp next to the couch, plunging the room into darkness, except for the light from the TV. I glared at him. He just shrugged and hit play on the remote.

"Can't we keep it on?" I whined, kicking his leg with my foot.

He smiled smugly at me, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Nope. We're watching it with the lights off...and you can't put your head under the blanket either. Watch it, Bella. The scary monsters aren't going to get you, I promise."

I huffed and pulled the blanket up to my chin, sinking down into the cushions. I hated scary movies...Edward knew that. Last time he made me watch The Exorcist, I couldn't sleep for a week. I called him about three times a night, complaining of noises outside of my window or in my closet. I drew my fingertips into my mouth, biting on my nails as the movie started getting more intense. Edward seemed to be enjoying it...he chuckled along next to me, obviously amused at my discomfort. About halfway through the movie, I found myself on the middle cushion of the couch, no longer plastered up against the armrest in fear of being too close to the annoyingly beautiful man on the other side. At this point, I was more frightened of the deformed "people" on the screen than of him.

Never taking his eyes off of the screen, Edward's right hand came up to rest on my forearm where he started lightly stroking it from my elbow to my wrist, trying to calm me. My heart leapt into overdrive...his calming strokes were making me want to jump out of my skin. My eyes darted back and forth between the TV screen and Edward's face. My anxiety was bubbling up to the surface, and it was only a matter of time before I would jump up and run away screaming. Edward's hand stilled on my arm, and his long fingers wrapped delicately around my wrist. He tugged a little bit on my arm, and I angled my body towards him.

"Bella?" he asked. His eyes searched my face; they were swimming with concern. "You're trembling, honey. Please tell me what's wrong. Is the movie scaring you that much? We can turn it off," he said gently, tucking a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"No, I'm fine," I said, trying to reassure him. I threw the blanket off my lap and stood up. "I'm going to go get a glass of water. Do you want anything from the kitchen?" I asked, as I walked away.

"Water would be great, thanks!" he shouted after me. Still on edge, I pulled two glasses down and filled them with water. I leaned against the island, taking a sip, letting the cold liquid run down my throat. I closed my eyes, taking a few deep, cleansing breaths before I grabbed both glasses and walked back into the living room. During the time I was in the kitchen, Edward had shifted, his head now resting on a pillow, his legs stretched out over the length of the couch.

"Comfy?" I asked, setting his glass down on the table in front of him. I straightened up, putting my hands on my hips, trying my best to look annoyed.

"Yeah, but can you move? You're blocking the TV," He said, smirking at me.

"You move, and I'll move," I said, picking up my foot and tapping him in the hip with it. His hand shot out, gripping my shin. With a devilish grin plastered on his face, he gave my leg a yank, pulling me onto the couch. I ended up half-straddling him, my right foot planted on the ground, and my left leg bent at a weird angle, trapped between his hip and the back of the couch. My torso was bent over him, my hair falling over us like a curtain. I tried to stand up but his hands were on my hips pinning me down.

"Edward, let me go! This isn't very comfortable."

"Actually, Bella," he said with a smirk. "I'm quite comfortable."

I squirmed on top of him, gripping his shoulders so I could try to push myself off. "Well you aren't twisted into a pretzel, of course you're comfortable," I whined, nodding towards my leg. He cringed, his face looking pained.

"Bella? Please, don't squirm. You're um...I'm...I mean, it's...shit," he croaked out, loosening his grip, and somehow maneuvered us so I was laying next to him instead. I froze, my eyes getting huge, when it finally registered what he meant.

_Did he mean...? Oh my..._

He shifted his body so that his back was against the back of the couch, giving me enough room to lay without falling on the floor. I sat up, pulling the blanket back over us, laying down in front of him, my back to his chest. I tried to focus my attention back on the movie, but my mind was on the man behind me. The TV screen was just a series of pictures and words that I couldn't make out. He was so warm, his chest hard, but somehow soft at the same time. I could've melted into him. I felt his breath, warm and steady on the back of my neck. I felt his fingers slide into my hair, pulling it to the side and draping it over my shoulder.

"Sorry...it was in my way," he whispered, pulling the blanket up around my shoulder, tucking me safely inside. He retracted his hand, resting it back on his leg, and I couldn't help but wish he would keep touching me. I somehow longed for him to wrap me up in his arms. I knew it was wrong--_so_ wrong--but I couldn't help it. He was treading on thin ice with his constant flirting and touching. We were dangerously toeing the line between 'friend' and 'friendlier', but was I ready for that? Could I just drop my inhibitions and start a relationship with him, if in fact that is what he wanted?

My mind kept racing as the movie came to an end. We had been laying in complete silence for about 20 minutes, and I had assumed he was engrossed in the movie. As the credits started rolling, I turned my head, and saw that his eyes were closed. His face was serene, his long eyelashes settled on his cheeks. A wayward piece of hair was draped in his eye, so I gently pushed it aside, careful not to wake him. It was doubtful that he had gotten enough sleep with the restaurant opening and he was probably exhausted. I quietly slide out from under the blanket, covering him completely with the blue afghan. I picked up our empty glasses, padding across the living room to deposit them in the sink. On my way back through the living room, I clicked off the TV, plunging the room into complete darkness before carefully making my way to my bedroom.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers. As I drifted off to sleep, my thoughts were centered on the green-eyed man sleeping on my couch, and if I was ready to give myself over to him.

More importantly, was I ready for _him_ to fall for _me_?

* * *

**A/N:**

They are SO close! It won't be long now children. I promise. I can't write this whole cockblocking business too much longer.

We already have ch. 8 written, so the wait won't be long.

We looooove reviews :-)


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

We're back :-)

When we left off last time Edward had fallen asleep on Bella's couch...let's see what happens when he wakes up...

We don't own Twilight. I do own my Ultimate Fan Edition of New Moon. :-)

As always, much love to my heterosexual lifemate Emmy415 and our beta extraordinaire Sweek539

* * *

**Chapter 8 (EPOV)**

_«Move closer...right, ahh yeah...there."_

_"Lift your legs higher...ohh god, so good."_

_"Faster, unghh yes...harder!"_

_Her petite frame moved beneath my own as I pushed into her. If she wasn't clawing at the sheets, she was clawing at my shoulders, and Jesus Christ that felt good. Our bodies melted together as if we were one in the same. One of my large hands gripped her hip while the other supported my weight above her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed and her pink, pouty lips were parted as she made the most incredible sounds my ears had ever heard._ _I could feel the tension starting to build in the pit of my stomach._

_"So close, Bella...fuuuck yes."_

_"Oh my God, Edward...yes! I'm..."_

My body jolted itself awake and my eyes danced around the room, not immediately recognizing my surroundings. Then it hit me--_Bella. _I had fallen asleep on her couch the night before and she must not have wanted to wake me to send me home. My thoughts instantly shifted to the dream I had just before waking.

_I really am a perv. _

Rubbing the heels of my hands against my eyes, I stretched, catching the faint whiff of Bella's scent that still clung to my clothes. I smiled until I looked down and realized I had a particular...situation...to deal with.

I muttered a low "Fuck" to myself, wondering how the hell I was going to manage. Just then, I heard a throat clearing and my head whipped around to find Bella standing at the entrance to the living room, coffee in hand.

"Morning," she said quietly, walking towards me.

I quickly pulled the blanket over my lap, thinking of whatever I could to make my harder-than-normal morning wood disappear.

_My God, this is so unbelievably inappropriate. She'd be disgusted if she knew._

"Morning," I said back to her, sitting up to make room for her on the couch. I groaned as I moved because it hurt. That shit physically _hurt. _I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to wish the pain and discomfort away.

_Puppies. Nana Cullen. New York City traffic. Dining room tables. Bending Bella over my dining room table...damn it, no!_

I opened my eyes again to find Bella staring at me, one eyebrow arched, completely confused.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked softly, perching her tiny body on the edge of the couch. She was still looking at me with confusion, and I tried even harder to will my problem away.

_Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away. Kind of like a dog._

I smiled halfheartedly at her, trying to make it look like I was completely at ease. "Slept like a rock. Thanks for letting me crash on your couch. I must have been exhausted after the week I had. Sorry for falling asleep though, it was terribly rude of me." To be honest, I did feel horrible for falling asleep. I internally chastised myself for being so rude, but I really couldn't have helped it. The couch smelled like Bella...like flowers and coconuts...it was familiar and soothing, and made me get the best night's sleep that I'd gotten in months.

She patted my thigh, and I flinched, because her gesture did nothing to help my now-throbbing hardness under the blanket. "Nonsense, Edward. I'm sure you've been really busy lately, and you looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to wake you. My couch is always here for you if you need it."

_Oh Bella, it isn't your couch I want. Let's just go back into your bedroom and...goddamn it, Edward!_

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you want it. Help yourself to anything in the cupboards, although, I don't have much in the way of breakfast. I'm going to go take a quick shower. I'll be right back out," she said, standing up gracefully, and heading for her bedroom.

I flopped back on the couch and covered my face with a pillow. She was going to kill me; death by blue-balls. I slowly uncovered myself and stood up, stretching out my limbs and adjusting my twisted clothes. I padded into the kitchen and poured myself a huge cup of coffee, sitting on one of the stools at the counter. What was I going to do about Bella? I mulled my options over and over in my head. I didn't want to flat out tell her I wanted to be with her, but I couldn't just avoid it. I knew it wasn't just a simple crush and would go away eventually. I truly believed I was falling for her. She seemed to be getting more and more frustrated around me, most likely from the blatant flirting I was doing. I wanted to show her that I was interested in her, but knowing Bella, she wouldn't pick up on that fact. Not that she was stupid or oblivious, but she tended to think that men weren't interested in her, that she wasn't good enough for anyone to be interested in. I sat at the counter, sipping my coffee, lost in my thoughts, until I saw Bella come into the kitchen. Her hair was still wet from the shower, and little drops of water were dripping down her bare shoulders. Her neck and collarbone were flushed a light shade of red from the heat of the shower, and she was dressed in her workout gear.

"Good Morning Sunshine," she said, hopping up on the stool next to me.

Reaching up, she ran her small fingers through my unkempt hair. I could only imagine how it looked, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Her fingers running through it was almost the best thing I had ever felt. My eyes fluttered closed and she laughed.

"Do you have to work today?" she asked, twirling one of the pieces in between her fingers.

"Mmmmm...yeah...but I'd rather stay here and have you do that all day," I replied, peeking one eye open to look at her.

She giggled. "That would be fine with me. Your hair is soft, and it's kind of relaxing."

Her fingers moved to the base of my scalp as she absentmindedly played with my hair. She wasn't kidding when she said it was relaxing; I could have fallen asleep sitting up if she continued.

"So what are your plans for the day?" I asked, still reveling in her touch.

"Well, halfway though my shower I decided I wanted to go for a run in Central Park this morning. I have to stop by an art exhibit later, but other than that, just hanging around the apartment."

"Mind if I join you? On your run, I mean."

"Sure," she said, standing up and taking my coffee cup to put in the dish washer. "Go home and change and I'll meet you in front of The Plaza."

I made it back to my apartment, sprinting to my bedroom to change into my running gear. I stripped off my wrinkled, slept-in clothes from the night before, and slipped on a t-shirt and my running shorts. I threw on my running shoes, grabbed my keys and was back out the door within ten minutes.

By the time I got to the Plaza, Bella was in front of it, fiddling with her shoelace. She was bent over, her black pants deliciously tight. I trotted over to her, and she stood up, smiling when she saw me approach. She had swept her hair up in a ponytail, and it was swinging side to side as she twisted her hips and stretched out her limbs before our run.

"I hope you can keep up with me, Cullen," she teased, as she hopped on her toes.

"Keep up?" I said with a grin as I stretched. "Swan, you'll be eating my dust." I reached out and smacked her ass before taking off across the street towards the park. As I trotted along the sidewalk, it wasn't long before Bella caught up to me. She was taking two steps for every one of mine and I laughed out loud.

"You better ease up, shorty. Don't want to wear yourself out with those short little legs of yours."

She scoffed and swatted my arm playfully. "Edward, I've got phenomenal endurance. You'll see. You'll be panting before I even break a sweat."

I nearly tripped over my feet at her words. I knew she hadn't _meant _for it to be dirty, but it seemed to be a natural instinct for my brain to take it there. Picking up speed, I turned around and started jogging backwards directly in front of her.

"Show off," she said, rolling her eyes. She was fighting hard to hold back a grin, but was unsuccessful. I grinned back at her then spun back around to take my place at her side as we continued on our run. We ran past The Great Lawn, The Met, and The Lake, our breathing becoming more ragged the further we pushed ourselves. My hair was getting matted down from sweat, and I could see tiny beads of moisture glistening off of Bella's neck. We finally looped around and slowed down to a walk when we got to the Carousel.

"I love coming here and watching the kids' faces as they go around and around. They all look so carefree and happy." Bella stopped and admired a little curly haired brunette girl giggling as she sat atop one of the colorful horses. "Wouldn't it be nice to be that carefree just for one day?" she asked, smoothing back a few pieces of hair that had crept out of her ponytail.

"Who says we can't?" I replied with a shrug. "Just because we're adults, doesn't mean we _always _have to behave like one. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional.'?" I looked down at her out of the corner of my eye and she nodded, not taking her eyes off of the carousel.

"I just feel like we are constantly running; constantly responsible for something. This may seem funny, but even with my job, where I go out to fancy restaurants, and clubs, and art galleries, I still feel like I don't get to play enough."

I put my arm around her shoulders sympathetically, and led her away from the carousel, walking side by side down the cement pathway. "Never fear, my Bella. I'm here now, and I see many fun times in your future. I won't let you work too hard, alright?"

She nodded, and wrapped her arm around my waist, squeezing my side lightly. We walked that way, arm and arm, through the park. To any onlooker, we looked like a couple on a Saturday stroll through the park. It felt nice, being with her like this.

Then, out of nowhere, she yelled "Race ya!" and took off. Before I could even fully comprehend what she was doing, she was already a good distance ahead of me as I started running after her.

"Last one back to my building is a rotten egg!" she called out, her laughter filtering out behind her as she ran. My feet pounded on the pavement as I trailed behind her, weaving in and out of people as I gained on her. Her long ponytail was swinging behind her as she went, her legs taking long strides ahead of me. I finally caught up to her, panting heavily, as she slowed down to cross the street.

"Damn it," I said, trying to catch my breath. "You're fast." I glanced up at the crosswalk signal and saw it change to 'walk'. "But not as fast as me!" I yelled as I took off ahead of her, sprinting across the street and down the sidewalk that would lead me to her building. I could hear her footsteps behind me as she tried to catch up to me, but my legs were much longer, and there was no way that she was going to catch me.

I stopped when I got to her doors and hunched over, grabbing my side that was starting to hurt from running and laughing. Bella screeched to a halt a few seconds later doubling over also. The front of my shirt was partially covered in sweat, and Bella's chest and face were flushed a deep shade of red.

"You have freakishly long legs, Cullen," she said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"We've known each other our whole lives, and you're just _now _realizing this?" I asked as I followed her into the lobby. We went up the elevator, and I continued following her down the hall and into her apartment. I shamelessly admired her figure, clad in the tight fabric of her sweaty workout clothes. Most men might be turned off by a woman just after a workout, but I was slightly aroused by the sight of Bella, fresh from her run. She opened the door ahead of me and we both entered, kicking our shoes off just inside of her apartment.

"Bella, do you not lock your door when you leave?" I asked, slightly appalled as I followed her into the kitchen.

She motioned down to her tight clothes. "And just where would I put my keys? We weren't going to be gone long."

I shook my head and laughed as I leaned up against the counter. Bella took a step and leaned into me, reaching into the cabinet next to my head. She placed her tiny hand on my chest and stood up on her tip-toes, her soft curves molding against my body. It took every ounce of strength I had not to grab her and kiss her right there in her kitchen. Feeling her pressed up against me was, without a doubt, the most sinfully delicious feeling in the world. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel her flesh against mine and I had to fight back a groan that was threatening escape.

She pulled back and looked at me, a small smile gracing her face. "Water?" she asked, holding up two glasses and walking over to the sink.

"Please," I said with a nod.

We stood in silence for a short while, stealing glances at each other and sharing smiles.

"Hey, Bells," I said, staring into my glass of water.

"Hmm?" she hummed, thumbing through a magazine.

I grinned to myself, knowing she wasn't expecting what I was about to do. "Remember what I said about growing up being optional?" I asked, stepping up beside her.

She turned to look at me. "Yeah, what about it?"

"This!" I shouted, dumping my entire glass of water over her head. She shrieked and jumped at me, causing water to fly all over the kitchen. She reached for her glass to dump over me as well, but I grabbed her by the wrist, causing the water to slosh out onto the floor. She wrestled with me for a good couple of minutes, but it was only when I started tickling her ribs that she surrendered.

"Okay, I give! UNCLE!" she laughed out as I pressed her against the counter. I slowly released my grip on her and started to pull away when I was suddenly hit in the face with a stream of water. I coughed and sputtered, reaching in front of me blindly as she continued to spray me with the nozzle from the sink.

"How's that Cullen?! Yeah, not so big and bad now, are ya!!"

My hands finally made purchase as I tried to pry the weapon from her grasp. "You are in so much trouble!" I yelled, as I finally was able to pull the nozzle from her hands. I bent over, grabbed her behind her knees and flung her over my shoulder. Her feet kicked wildly in the air as her fists beat on my back.

"Edward, put me down! I swear to God, I will never speak to you again if you don't put me down right now!!"

I could do nothing but laugh as I carried her down the hallway and into her bathroom. With one hand wrapped tightly around her thighs, I used the other to pull back her shower curtain and then carefully climbed into the tub. Thankfully, she had one of those detachable shower heads, otherwise my plan would have been shot to shit. Her kicking and pounding stopped as she realized where we were.

"What the hell are you doing Edward? Don't you even dare think about doing what I think you're going to do."

Still without speaking, I pulled the shower head down off the wall before sliding her down off of my shoulder. As soon as her feet hit the shower floor, she was trying to wresting the device from my grip. Her back was to me, hunched forward, while I was behind her, my tall frame completely enveloping her. Both sets of our hands were gripping the nozzle for dear life, trying to pry it out of the others' hands. Then, without warning, I reached around her and turned the water on full blast. She screeched and squealed with laughter even though she was still fighting me. Water was spraying everywhere and since I forgot to close the shower curtain, her bathroom floor was quickly becoming drenched with water as we wrestled.

"Give it up, Swan! I win!" I said, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her still. Both of us were soaked to the bone, and it didn't escape me that Bella's shirt was leaving little to the imagination.

"Alright, fine!" she said "I concede! You win! Turn the water off!"

Keeping one arm around her to keep her from running, I dropped the shower head and shut the water off. I collapsed in the tub, pulling her down with me. Our breathing was ragged and shallow as we stared at each other. Bella was trying so hard to be mad, but she just couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up out of her throat. I quickly joined in and pressed my forehead against hers. Her big brown eyes were bright and dancing with happiness. She reached up and pushed my wet hair out of my face, gently sliding her fingers across my scalp and then down to my neck where her hand came to rest. One of my hands that was resting on her waist crept up slowly, stopping to tangle itself in her hair that fell to the middle of her back. Our laughing slowly died down, until we were just a mass of tangled limbs and heavy breathing. We were still staring at each other, our foreheads still glued together.

"Bella..." I whispered, unable to talk any louder. My face moved towards hers a bit until our noses were touching. _Oh god. This is it._I thought, closing my eyes. I moved in to kiss her, but was surprised when I felt the soft skin of her cheek instead of her lips. I pulled back slightly and saw that she had turned her head to the side, dodging my lips. My heart sank, crushed, and a little embarrassed.

"Let's get up and dry off," she said, standing up, careful not to slip on the wet shower floor. She offered me her hand and helped me up as well, and together we stepped out onto the wet tile floor. Bella reached over and grabbed two white fluffy towels off of a shelf and handed me one.

"I think I have some of Emmett's clothes here if you want something dry to wear," she said, running the towel through her wet strands and over her body. Her clothes were soaked, clinging to her curves even more than they did when they were dry. I watched her as she exited the bathroom, rounding the corner into her bedroom. I quickly toweled myself off, and then went to work cleaning the water off of the floor.

"The dry clothes are on the bed," I heard her call from the bedroom. "I'm going to change in the spare room." I heard the bedroom door click shut and I got up to change. A pair of track pants and a t-shirt were waiting on Bella's bed when I entered her bedroom.

I dressed quickly then padded out to the living room in search of Bella. Hearing movement in the kitchen, I went in to find Bella on her hands and knees, sopping up the rest of the water. I leaned against the wall, silently watching her. She was still in her wet clothes, and I admired the way they clung to her in all the right places. The thought of our almost-kiss in the bathroom made my heart beat erratically and I had to adjust myself in my pants. Finally, I announced my presence in the room.

"I thought you were going to change?"

She jumped and squealed, quickly turning to face me. "Jesus Christ Edward, you scared the shit out of me. How long have you been standing there?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Long enough."

As she stood up, she sighed, completely avoiding eye contact with me. We stood in awkward silence, her shifting her weight back and forth between feet and chewing on her bottom lip while I tried to use Jedi mind tricks to get her to look at me. Her eyes flicked to my wet clothes in my hands.

"Do you, um, want a bag for those?" she asked as she started searching through cabinets, quickly producing a grocery bag. I nodded, and she handed it to me. I stuffed my wet clothes into the bag, and dropped it on the floor next to my feet.

"Well...I should probably go. I have to work tonight, and I want to get home and take a shower," I said, trying to get the uncomfortable air around us to dissipate.

She smirked. "I thought we just did shower."

I laughed, and walked over to her, plucking the wet towel out of her hands, and dropped it in the sink next to us.

"No Bella. Showering involves soap...and being naked." She gulped loudly, and chuckled nervously. I could tell that I was still making her a little bit uncomfortable, so I walked back over to my bag, and picked it up. I started to walk out of the kitchen, but I felt Bella tug on the back of my shirt, trying to get me to stop.

"Hey Edward?" she asked, tugging on her shirt nervously. "I have a favor to ask. Ummm...I have to go to a charity dinner next Saturday, and I don't have anyone to go with me. Would you want to come?" She peered up at me from under her eyelashes, a stray piece of hair falling in her eye.

My internal 13-year old did a fist-pump, and it took every spare inch of power that I had not to jump around her kitchen with joy. I composed myself, and smiled at her. "Of course, Bella. I'll call you this week, and we'll work out the details." I pulled her into a hug, not caring that my dry clothes were going to get all wet from our close contact. Her small arms wrapped around my waist and she gave me a small squeeze.

"Bye Edward," she mumbled into my chest, and released me.

"See ya," I said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll talk to you later."

When I got out into the hallway, I did a real fist-pump, excited at the prospect of being Bella's date for the charity dinner. Yes date. I don't care what she says, if we were dressing up and going to this thing, it was a date. I smiled to myself as I got on the elevator, and rode it down to the lobby. I could tell I was starting to break her down. She was growing more and more frustrated around me, and I could tell she was holding back. I wanted her to cave while we were hanging out on her couch. This was not just a game to me though...I really, truly wanted Bella for my own. I wanted to be able to take her out on dates, and kiss her, and make her breakfast in the morning while she hung around in my shirt. I wanted it all with her...and only her. I just needed to make her see that we had been missing out on something wonderful. There was a reason that she showed back up in my life, and we needed to make the most of it. Call it fate, or destiny, or just dumb luck...we were meant to be together. I knew that and I think she did too. She just needed a little bit more provoking.

Saturday. I would make her mine on Saturday.

* * *

Review, review, review :-) We want to know what you think.

It won't be long now kiddos. I promise. I will give you all of my RobPorn if these kids don't get some action soon. :-)


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: We don't own Twilight. We just like to play with the characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9 (BPOV)**

"Emmett, no. I'm taking Edward with me tonight." I was pacing around my living room with my cell phone pressed to my ear. "I don't care if you want to go for the free food, you beast! You've gone with me enough times. Let someone else have a chance."

"Why are you taking him?" He whined. "I thought you were pissed at him. Wait...are you two fucking?" I could feel the anger in his voice seeping through the phone. I pulled the phone away from my head, looking at it in disbelief.

I sighed. "No, Emmett, we are not _fucking_, as you so crudely put it. We're friends. Always have been, I guess. We just lost our way for a while. Now, can I go back to getting dressed?"

"Sure, sure. Just make sure he doesn't try anything. I don't trust him." His voice had gone from anger down to concern.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Okay, Emmett. I'll be fine, I promise. I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, I know you are, Bells. I just worry about you. Have fun tonight, okay? Oh, and please call Rosie. She's been feeling a little neglected lately ever since Edward showed up."

I groaned. "I know, Em, I know. Tell her I'll call her tomorrow. I'll talk to you later. Love you." I shut my phone off, tossing it on the coffee table.

My bedroom was in complete disarray, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud when I walked in. I had spent the majority of the morning and early afternoon rifling through my closet and trying on dresses for the charity dinner. All of the ones that I had deemed 'not right' were thrown haphazardly around the room and now rested on just about every free surface. I couldn't help my need to find the perfect dress. This dinner was one of my favorites to attend. It was held at The Met, and all of the money raised went to the Children's Hospital at New York Presbyterian. I had gotten roped into going three years ago when Angela couldn't go, and had insisted on attending every year since. Emmett, of course, attended with me, and just raved about the food for months, which was why he had begged me on the phone to take him instead of Edward. Not much stood in the way of Emmett and food.

I stepped over a few dresses and shoes that were laying in my path, and stood in front of my closet once again. I normally didn't make such a fuss about my attire, but I was going to be seen with Edward, who would probably look drop dead gorgeous, and didn't want to look wrong walking in with him. After much deliberation, I finally settled on something, and laid it across my bed. I pulled off my clothes and got into the shower, washing, buffing, and shaving every inch of my body. When I got out, I wrapped my hair and torso in towels, and headed out to my bedroom, shivering as my heated skin met the cold air blowing in through my open window. I heard my phone chime from the living room, so I scampered out of my bedroom and picked it up, scrolling to my latest text message.

**How fancy is this thing? Suit or black tie? -E**

My mind wandered off for a second at the image of Edward in a tux, and had a thought to tell him to wear one, but I knew that he would be overdressed, so I decided to cut him some slack this time. Besides, the man could wear a paper bag and a pair of Crocs and still look good.

**A suit is perfect. See you at 7. -B**

I went to lay the phone back down, but it chimed with another message.

**Can't wait. xoxo. -E**

I grinned and set my phone back down, hitching my towel up higher on my body and went back into my room to start getting ready. I dried my hair, and pulled it into a low ponytail, sweeping it over my left shoulder. I did my make-up, making my eyes dark and smokey, and my lips glisten a pale shade of pink. I slipped my dress over my red, lace bra and panty set, and strapped my shoes to my feet. I smiled when I glanced in the mirror and saw my reflection. _Damn girl. You will look good on Edward's arm._

I was just transferring my money and other essentials to my black clutch when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, hoping Edward would hear me through the door, and finished stuffing as much stuff as I could into the small space. I dashed back into my bathroom and grabbed my lip-gloss, and about fell over my feet when I walked back into my bedroom. Edward was leaning on the doorframe, one foot crossed over the other, wearing a suit that looked like it was tailored specifically for his long, lean physique. One hand was stuffed in his pocket, and the other was holding a small hand-tied bouquet of gerbera daisies. I gasped loudly, my hand flying up to cover my mouth. My shock wasn't from the fact that he had flowers; it was from the fact that he had given me the exact flowers every year for my birthday. The sentiment of his gesture nearly brought me to tears, and I smiled at him through my slightly watery eyes.

"Oh Edward...you remembered," I said softly, taking the flowers out of his outstretched hand and burying my nose in their petals.

He leaned in to kiss my cheek before speaking softly. "Of course I remembered. How could I forget?" His lips were still hovering near my cheek, and I felt the day-old stubble of his jaw graze me slightly as he whispered his next words to me. "You look beautiful."

The cab dropped us off at the front of the Met, and I slipped out of the car first, straightening my hair and dress, waiting for Edward to emerge after me. He offered his arm to me, and I tucked my hand in the crook of his elbow as we ascended the set of stairs that lead to the front doors. The night was a bit cool, and the air was heavy with impending rainfall. The doorman opened the door for us, and Edward led me through with his hand placed protectively on the small of my back as we navigated ourselves towards the ballroom.

The large, circular room was lit with huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the tall ceilings. There were small, round tables around the entire perimeter of the room, with a dance floor in the middle. We took some seats tucked away by the bar as a DJ played soft classical music in the background. Waiters and waitresses were bustling about, carrying plates of food to each table. Edward leaned over, draping his arm over the back of my chair.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, okay?" he said, running one of his fingers softly up the length of my spine as he stood up.

I could only nod; his touch causing my entire body to shiver and my skin break out in goose bumps. I watched him as he walked away, his confident swagger made my eyes glaze over and my heart race. Several women stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. Not that I blamed them, but that shit was not acceptable. He was mine, and only mine to stare and ogle at. _Wait...what?_ I shook my head, trying to will the totally inappropriate thoughts to go away. My eyes moved across the room, taking in the vast amount of people that had shown up for the event. Most of them were older, in their 40's and 50's, and I noticed that Edward and I were some of the only 20-somethings in the room. A glass of red wine appeared on the table in front of me, and Edward sat down in the seat beside me.

"A 50-year-old woman just hit on me. She was married. I feel dirty," he deadpanned, taking a long sip of the drink in his hand.

I giggled. "Can't say I blame them, really. Look around - you're like a shiny new toy compared to the rest of the men here." Then I reached over to pinch his cheek. "And you're just so damn adorable."

He scoffed. "I am not adorable. I'm rugged, and manly, and devilishly handsome."

Leaning forward onto the table, I rested my chin in my palm and grinned. "Gee, Edward, it's amazing there's enough room for all of us in here with your inflated ego."

A waitress set plates of food down in front of us, and I was forced to tear my eyes away from Edward's perfect face. _Damn him and that perfect face._ We fell into a comfortable silence as we ate, occasionally passing each other sideways glances and smiles.

I finally broke the silence, turning towards Edward. "So, Mr. Five-Star-Chef, how's the food? Does it meet your approval?"

He shrugged, swallowing a bite of his food. "It'll do, I guess," Then, he grinned at me. "It's great. Thanks for bringing me, Bella."

The waitresses soon came around and took our plates, setting down dessert in front of us. I eyed up the white chocolate raspberry cheesecake like it was my only source of water after being in the desert for nine days. I stabbed a piece of it with my fork and brought it to my lips, closing my eyes as the deliciousness hit my tongue.

"Mmmm...ohmygodthisissogood," I moaned, as I swallowed the first bite. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me, his mouth hung open, gaping at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but went back to eating my cheesecake. As soon as I finished, I dropped my fork to the plate and rubbed my belly. I glanced over at Edward, who had now turned completely towards me, his dessert untouched.

"Are you not going to eat that? That is a sin, Edward. Please, eat it...because if you don't, I might be forced to, and I really don't want to."

"No. I'm not going to eat it," he said, his eyes turning a darker shade of green than normal. His voice sounded a little demanding, and a lot sexy.

I groaned, and reached toward his plate. "Fine, but I'm really mad at you for making me do this, and -"

He stopped me, his hand reaching out to grasp my wrist. "Bella?" My eyes shot up to his, startled by the tone of his voice. It wasn't smooth like normal. It was laced with something else. Desire, maybe? It was low, and rough, and somehow still one of the best things I had ever heard.

He stood up, still grasping my wrist, and I looked up at him in total confusion. His expression grew soft again, and he looked down on me with something that might have been akin to adoration.

When he spoke, it was so soft that I barely heard him over the clatter of dishes around us. "Dance with me?"

With my hand still firmly encased in his, I nodded and stood up slowly, letting him lead me to the dance floor. When we got out towards the center, he stopped, put one hand on the small of my back, and pulled me up against his body. With the other hand, he raised my arm up and looped it around his neck, locking the fingers of our other hands together. Our torsos were pressed tightly together as we swayed back and forth. With my heels on, the top of my head just barely grazed his chin, so I tilted my head up to look at him. He smiled softly at me, his thumb making constant circles on the small of my back as we danced. This dance was so unlike the one at Jasper's show. While that one was fast and almost lust-filled, this one was slow and sweet. He held me tightly to him, and I felt at home in his arms. I heard the music in the background, and knew there were people surrounding us, but they didn't matter. Suddenly, all that mattered to me was standing right in front of me. My feelings were all over the map. He was my best friend, but deep down I knew that things were about to change. I didn't know whether to cry, laugh, or maul him, so I settled for resting my cheek against his neck. His head came down and rested on mine, and I took a deep breath, savoring his warmth and homey scent. It seemed like he was everywhere around me all at once, and at that moment, I felt calm...peaceful. The air around us had changed and I knew that we would probably come out of this night looking at each other in a completely different light.

The song changed and I heard a soft, melodic voice and familiar notes drift through the speakers around us. I started to pull away, thinking that he would want to sit down, but Edward fisted the back of my dress in his hand, and tugged me back towards him again. _Well, okay then. I guess I'll stay right here._

_Take time to realize,__  
__That your warmth is crashing down on in.__  
__Take time to realize,__  
__That I am on your side__  
__Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.__  
__  
__But I can't spell it out for you,__  
__No it's never gonna be that simple__  
__No I cant spell it out for you _

Edward let go of my hand, and wrapped it around my waist with his other arm, and I swore I felt his lips brush into my hair.

_If you just realize what I just realized,__  
__Then we'd be perfect for each other__  
__and will never find another__  
__Just realized what I just realized__  
__we'd never have to wonder if__  
__we missed out on each other now. _

As I listened to the words of the song, I couldn't help but notice how accurate it was to mine and Edward's current situation. It was beyond obvious, even to me, that we were falling for each other. I had always loved Edward, but I never imagined myself falling _in love _with Edward.

_Falling in love with Edward. _

My whole body tensed as I thought those words in my head. That was dangerous territory, and terrified me to no end. I was so scared to admit that I was falling in love with him, but at the same time, I wanted to welcome it. I lifted my head and tried to pull out of Edward's grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I was having trouble catching my breath as I continued to struggle against him. "Edward...I can't. I just...please...I don't want-"

"Hey, hey, is everything alright? You don't want what?"

The few couples that were surrounding us were watching, and I felt very close to having a panic attack. Edward finally loosened his grip and took my hands in his.

My eyes locked with his and I whispered. "Edward, please. I just want to go home."

He nodded, concern and sadness etching his perfect features. His hands ghosted up my arms and took residence on each side of my face, his fingers wrapping around to the back of my neck. He leaned forward, his lips brushing my forehead softly as my eyes fluttered closed. I could feel my eyes starting to prick with tears, but I blinked them away.

"Alright, Bella, let's get you home." he whispered, leading me back to the table to I could grab my clutch.

Cool rain was falling from the sky as we exited the front doors of the Met. Edward grumbled a string of swear words under his breath, grabbing my arm, trying to get me to go back inside.

"Wait inside, I'll call a cab."

I shook my head furiously, breaking free from his grasp once again. "I don't live far from here, let's walk back. It's not raining that hard." Being trapped inside the small backseat of a cab with Edward at that moment would have probably sent me into a full-blown panic attack. I needed a bit of space from him. I tilted my head back, letting the raindrops fall on my face, willing them to wash away all of my stress.

He looked at me, still clearly concerned, but submitted to my request. We were silent as we walked around the outside of Central Park. The only sounds were the raindrops hitting the ground, and my heels clicking along the sidewalk. Edward strolled next to me, his head down, and his hands in his pockets. He looked defeated in the way his shoulders were slumped forward, looking the complete opposite of the confident man that had showed up at my apartment hours earlier. We walked leisurely until the rain picked up, falling from the sky at a much more rapid pace. We were fairly close to my apartment at that point, so I did the only thing I could think of in the moment.

I ran.

Laughter bubbled up from my chest as I jogged down the sidewalk as best as I could with heels on my feet. I could hear Edward's footsteps not far behind me, his velvety laugh ringing through the air. When I got to my building, I stopped and swung around to look at his face for the first time since we left dinner. He was breathing hard and droplets of water were falling from his bronze hair, catching on his cheeks before falling to the ground. I reached up, wiping a few of the drops away and took his face in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to freak out like that. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

He smiled softly at me, one of his hands reaching up to cover mine. "It's alright, Bella. I completely understand. More than you can possibly comprehend." His eyes burned into mine and they were smoldering with undeniable passion. My heart started racing, and I think in that moment I finally realized that _he_ felt something for _me._

Things were about to get interesting.

"Let's get out of the rain, Edward," I said, releasing his face. He opened the door for me, allowing me to walk ahead of him, and I moved to the elevator, listening to our wet shoes squeak on the tile floor. I could feel him behind me, the heat radiating off of his body in waves even though we were both soaked to the bone from running through the cold rain. The chime of the elevator rang out, and my heart kicked into overdrive. That elevator ride was guaranteed to be the longest one of my life.

We stepped into the elevator together, moving to opposite sides. Edward stood across from me, his arms crossed in front of him, his dark green eyes looking me up and down unabashedly. His hair was drenched from the rain outside, and it fell haphazardly into his left eye. His jacket was strewn over his right arm and his tie loosened. His shirt clung to him, accentuating his lean muscles underneath. I leaned back against the railing, arms across my chest, trying to protect my modesty as my rain soaked dress left little to the imagination. I lifted my eyes to above the elevator door and watched as the numbers changed colors…2…3…4…5…the number 6 flashed, and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. The doors opened and Edward held his arm out, motioning for me to exit first. I strolled down the corridor towards my apartment, digging my keys out of my little clutch. Sticking the key in the lock, I suddenly felt warm breath on the back of my neck, and turned around, startled. Edward's gorgeous face was mere inches away from mine.

"Bella," He breathed, resting his hands on the door on either side of my head. "Why do you keep running away from this? You and I, we belong together. Can't you feel it? I can't go on being _just_ your friend. I need you...all of you."

I felt the air rush out of my lungs in one heart-wrenching movement. If we went forward with this, there would be no going back; I knew that in my heart. I didn't want to lose him as a friend, but if we didn't try this, I felt like we'd be losing out on a whole lot more. Turning off the thoughts in my head, I looked up at him. I would kick myself if I let this moment get away from me, from us. I needed to feel what it was like to have his lips pressed to mine...how it felt to have his glorious body pressed up against mine.

_Speak now, Bella, or forever hold your peace._

"Edward," I whispered, my right hand trailing up his side and finally making purchase in his hair. "Kiss me…please…"

I barely got the last word out before his lips were pressed firmly to mine. I dropped both my purse and my keys before my other hand wound its way up into his locks, and my lips parted slightly, welcoming him in. We were wet from the rain, but he was warm against my body. My back crashed into the door, and he followed, the curvature of our bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. His lips, his breath, ignited a fire inside of me that I didn't want to put out. His hands slid down the door behind me, and he wrapped one arm firmly around my waist and cupped my cheek with the other. His lips finally parted, his tongue darting out in search for mine. Our lips moved together with an intensity that I had not felt in my 26 years of existence. We stood there, kissing for what could have been seconds, or several minutes. I didn't know. All I knew was that kissing this man was one of the most glorious experiences I ever had, and I didn't want to stop. I was quickly running out of air, however, so I found the strength to pull away from his lips, leaning back slightly.

"Let's go inside. We can get some dry clothes on and talk, okay?" He nodded with a sweet smile on his face as I retrieved my discarded items from the floor and we headed inside.

I made a beeline for the bathroom and grabbed two towels off of the shelf, handing one to Edward so that he could dry himself off.

He propped himself up against the door frame. "You wouldn't happen to have any more of Emmett's clothes lying around, would you?"

I let out a laugh as I slid past him into the hallway. "Actually, yeah, I do. He had me do his laundry once several weeks ago - when Rose was out of town, he practically begged me - and some of his stuff somehow wound up with mine. I've never bothered to give them back and he's never come looking for them."

Edward followed me into the guest bedroom and as I rummaged through the closet to find the clothes, I could feel his eyes practically burning a hole in my back. I broke out into a furious blush and I quickly produced the items for Edward to wear.

He chuckled and I turned to face him. "What's so funny?" I asked, walking up to him. He took the clothes from my hands and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"That it takes virtually no effort at all to make you blush." His finger traced the shell of my ear, dragging down my neck and along the neckline of my dress. "It's beautiful."

He winked at me and strolled away, heading for the bathroom. I stared at his retreating form, flustered beyond belief. If he could reduce me to a pile of mush that easy, I was in trouble. Huge trouble. I grabbed some dry clothes for myself, and headed out to my kitchen after I finished changing. I put a pot of water on the stove for tea, and was grabbing mugs out of the cabinet above my head when I felt warm, strong arms snake around my waist.

His head bent down, and I felt the stubble from his face brush against my cheek. "Hey there, pretty lady. Whatcha doing?" he asked, squeezing me around the waist.

"Making tea. Want some?" I asked, taking the tea bags out of the cabinet. He nodded, and the motion tickled my face. He turned his head, inhaling deeply into my hair.

"Mmmm...you smell like rain and Bella," he said softly, kissing me on the head and then releasing me.

"Go sit down, I'll bring your tea out to you in a sec," I said, shoving him out of the room. I wasn't completely ready for our discussion yet and I needed to mentally prepare for it. If we started 'the talk' in the kitchen, I was liable to just jump him on the hard tile floor and nothing would get accomplished. Once the water was finished, I poured it into two mugs and brought them out to the living room, along with the tea bags. Edward was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, and his head thrown back onto the cushion. His eyes were closed, and his damp hair was half sticking up, and half falling into his eyes. I took a few deep, cleansing breaths and lowered myself onto the couch next to him.

"Wake up, sunshine." I chortled, smacking him lightly on the knee.

He lifted his head and smiled at me, taking the mug out of my hands. I picked up my own mug from the coffee table and stared into it as if it would give me all the information and answers I was looking for; like a Magic 8 Ball. I was far too nervous for my own good, which was ridiculous, since it was just Edward.

_Just Edward. Right. It's now or never. Let's do this._

"Edward," I started, finally looking up at him. "I'm scared."

His eyebrows furrowed with concern, and he leaned forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees. "Scared of what, Bella? You don't need to be scared of me."

I shook my head. "I'm not scared of _you _per se. I guess I'm just scared of this." I motioned back and forth between him and myself. "Of us. I'm scared that if us being in a romantic relationship doesn't work, then I might lose you forever as a friend because things are weird between us."

He sighed and set his tea down, lowering himself onto the floor in front of me. He sat on his knees and took my hands in his.

"Bella, look at me," he said, and I raised my eyes to meet his. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, next week or a month from now. What I DO know is that I feel something for you that I haven't felt for anyone else. I think we would be stupid not to give this a shot. I don't know about you, but I felt something outside that door when we kissed. We can't turn our back on that. Give me a chance...give US a chance. I'm not going to break your heart, Bella."

"I did feel something, Edward. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. What if this doesn't work? What if we end up hating each other? I can't bear the thought of not having you in my life," I said sadly, dropping my eyes to my lap.

His finger grazed under my chin and he lifted my face back up. "But what if it _does _work? What if we miss out on something huge? Bella, I don't want to just go on a few dates with you and go back to the way it was. I'm not a one-night-stand kind of guy. Just please, let me take you out on a real date."

I smiled softly and brushed some of his hair off of his forehead. "Okay," I said simply.

He beamed at me. "Yeah?"

I nodded and he smiled wider. He took my hands in his again, and sat up on his knees, pressing his forehead to mine.

"You won't regret this, Bella. You'll see."

* * *

*Comes out from hiding* Well....what did you think? SOMETHING finally happened.

Review and let us know how we're doing. :-)


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. It was surprisingly difficult to write and RL was getting in the way. Chapter 11 is almost finished, so it won't be a terribly long wait for it.

When we left these two crazy kids, they had smooched a little bit, and Edward convinced Bella to go out with him.

Let's see what happens…

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters. We don't.

Thanks to Emmy415 for writing with me and being such a wonderful confidante and friend, and to Sweek539 for making us look good.

I'll stop rambling now…on with the chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 10 (EPOV)**

I walked into Masen's on Monday morning, whistling and grinning like the Cheshire cat. It had been that way since I left Bella's apartment on Saturday night. Jasper looked up at me from whatever he was reading and cocked an eyebrow, clearly confused by my demeanor.

"Get laid?" he asked dryly, running a hand through his blonde, shaggy hair.

"No, fucker," I said, punching him in the arm as I walked past him towards my office. I sat down in my leather office chair just as Jasper came through the door after me.

He plopped down in the chair across from me and leaned forward on my desk. "Come on, dude. What gives? I haven't seen you _this_ happy since you shagged that Russian model. What was her name? Irina? She was hot. It's too bad she moved back to Russia because I would have-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence," I said, holding up my hands to stop him. "Irina was...a fling; nothing serious. And I've been plenty happy ever since Bella showed up."

"No, you've been slowly transforming into a _girl _ever since Bella showed up. All the mushy talk about her is almost too much to handle. I'm concerned about your masculinity, and I'm dangerously close to revoking your Man-Card. The way you showed up here this morning, all smiling and shit, that's the face of a man who recently got laid - or something close to it. Throw me a bone here."

"We just - had a good time on Saturday night, that's all. And I'm taking her out next weekend. Nobody got laid, trust me," I said, sheepishly glancing down at my lap and back up to Jasper's amused face.

"Well...good for you, I guess. Have you heard from your sister?" he asked, drumming his fingers on my desk.

I nodded, shuffling the papers on my desk. "Yeah, I talked to her last night actually. She's excited to get out of Washington and come to New York where she can 'really spread her wings'." I looked up at Jasper, who was trying to hold in a laugh. "Shut up. Her words, not mine. Anyway, she flies in on Sunday and will be staying with me for a while until she can get on her feet."

He smirked at me. "Oooo....won't having the little sister around cramp your style? You're not going to have any game with Alice hanging around."

"Don't worry about my game, Jazz. Might I suggest that you work on yours? It seems your constant parade of women has been lacking lately."

"Fuck off, dude," he said, giving me the one finger salute, and stormed out of my office. I chuckled quietly to myself and went back to reviewing the mountains of paperwork on my desk. He was definitely right about one thing, though. I WAS happy. After Bella had agreed to go out on a date with me, I became a giggly, 13-year-old boy that had just found his dad's Playboy stash. I was excited and intrigued to see where our blossoming relationship could go. We'd been great together as friends, and based on the kiss we shared, I had no doubt that we'd be great together as lovers, but Bella still seemed a little bit skittish about the idea of going from one to the other. It was my mission to make her 100 percent Team Edward.

I worked in my office for a few more hours, going over accounts and ordering supplies, and then spent a few more hours in the kitchen, doing prep work for the dinner service that night. Exhausted and starving by the time 3:00 rolled around, I decided to head out for some food.

As I walked through the dining room, I passed by Jasper who was furiously typing away on his BlackBerry. "I know you're talking to my sister right now, Whitlock. Just remember, I will be keeping a close eye on you when she moves out here."

His head shot up and he looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you...?"

"I just know," I said as I kept walking towards the front door. "I always know."

By the time Friday rolled around, I was exhausted. The restaurant had seen its busiest week since it had opened and that made me completely ecstatic. However, it also meant that I hadn't spoken to Bella at all that week. She had sent me several text messages, to which I replied as often as I could telling her I would call her, but by the time I made it home at nights, I would crash. As I walked into my apartment on Friday night, my cell phone chimed again with another message.

**I think you're avoiding me, Mr. Cullen. -B**

I laughed and hit the button on my phone to call her, pressing the phone against my ear. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Oh, look who finally decided to acknowledge my existence," she said semi-seriously before letting out an infectious laugh. I flopped down on my couch and smiled, happy that she wasn't angry at me.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. Masen's was ridiculously busy this week, and by the time I would get home so I could call you back, I would crash. Luckily, I've got tomorrow off, but Alice is moving here on Sunday, so I've gotta get my apartment ready for her."

"Edward, you do know your sister, right? I wouldn't do anything to your apartment, because you know the second she gets there, she's going to rearrange whatever you did. I would just leave it alone and let her deal with it."

I shifted and stretched out across the couch, propping a pillow behind my head. "You're right. I have no doubt that she will move all of my stuff to make room for hers. There will be hell to pay if she takes over my closet, though. I may need to start storing stuff at your place."

She snorted into the phone. "Yeah, right, okay. Keep dreaming there, big guy."

Suddenly, I heard water running in the background. "Do I hear water? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to take a bath if you _must _know." Just by the sound of her voice, I could tell she was probably blushing.

I, however, had to clench my jaw to keep from groaning at the images that were suddenly assaulting my brain. _Bella naked...in the tub...with her long legs sticking out of the water...GAH Edward, stop it! _

"So...uh..." I started, my voice sounding strained and hoarse. "When can I take you out? Tomorrow?"

"Oh, um...yeah," she paused and then cleared her throat. "Tomorrow's, uh...tomorrow's good."

I smiled a little to myself because it sounded like she was having as hard of a time as I was. It took every ounce of willpower that I had not to go to her apartment and bust the door down. _Because that wouldn't be weird AT ALL. _I shook my head at my perverted subconscious.

"Can I pick you up at 7?" I asked her, my voice returning to its normal, smooth state. She quickly agreed, and we said good-bye to each other. I set my phone down on the coffee table and groaned out loud. The next 24 hours were going to drag, I was sure of it. I got up and did a little bit of research on places to take Bella, and then quickly fell into a deep slumber, completely exhausted from the week.

The following afternoon, I was on the phone with Alice, searching through my closet for clothes to wear.

"So, what time does your flight come in tomorrow?" I asked her, pulling a blue button down out and throwing it on the bed behind me.

"Edward!" she huffed. "I've told you three times before. I even e-mailed you my itinerary! But since you obviously weren't paying attention, my flight lands at JFK at 2:45."

"Okay, okay. I heard you. Sorry...I've been a bit distracted lately," I replied, throwing a pair of black pants on the bed with the shirt.

"Mmhmm. Jasper's told me all about it," she giggled.

_That bastard._

"What?? That fucker! What has he been telling you? He's probably made me out to be some kind of pansy-ass girly-man, hasn't he?" After a second or two, what she actually said finally caught up to me. "Wait, what? You talk to Jasper? I mean, I know you talk to Jasper, but...frequently??"

She was quiet for a moment before continuing, her voice small and quiet. "Are you gonna be mad at me if I say yes?"

I sighed and sank down onto my bed. "No, not really. I just can't help but worry about you. Jasper's dating past is, well, less than savory. He's already been warned that if he screws up, he's in for a world of pain."

I heard her chuckle quietly on the other end of the phone. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love that you're so worried about me, Edward, but I already know everything. Jasper told me about his past, but he also told me that he wants to be better. He wants to change for me. I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing. Plus, you work with him and see him all of the time. You're his best friend. You'll know if he's doing something wrong...but I honestly think that he's changed."

"You really like him, huh, Ali? Well...aside from the fact that he's a little funny looking, he's been a great friend to me, so I trust you both."

I could almost 'hear' her grin through the phone. "Yes, Edward...I really do like him. Well, I'll let you go get ready for your date," she teased.

"See you tomorrow. Love you," I replied, ending the call and throwing my cell phone down on the bed. I got up and jumped in the shower, the hot water doing wonders for my aching joints from my busy week. I took my time getting ready, shaving the couple days of growth off of my face and trying to tame my hair as much as possible. By 6:45, I was walking out of my apartment and down to my car, and by 7:00 I was standing in front of her door, knocking lightly on it.

I heard the sharp clatter of her heels clicking across the floor and the door swung open. Upon laying eyes on her, my brain and my stomach both plummeted straight to the floor. She was beyond beautiful, clad in a pair of form fitting dark jeans and a black top that showed off her creamy shoulders. Glancing down at her feet, I noted her stilettos that sent shockwaves straight to my groin. In a daze, I reached out blindly for her, grasping her hips and pulling her towards me. I placed a soft kiss on the side of her face and inhaled her perfume. All traces of stress from my busy week were instantly gone in that moment.

"You look beautiful," I whispered, squeezing her hip gently.

A blush spread from her neck up to her face and she nudged me with her shoulder. "You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled brightly and she looped her arm through mine, shutting the door behind us.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, as we walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Well, I just heard of a new fondue restaurant opening, and thought we could try it out. Is that okay with you?" I asked, giving her a sideways glance as we entered the elevator.

She nodded and smiled. "Sounds good."

I led her to my car with my hand on the small of her back, opening the passenger door and ushering her inside. The car ride to the restaurant was mostly quiet, the only sounds being that of the city surrounding us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella staring out the window, a smile playing at her lips as she shook her head slightly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, reaching over the center console to take her hand in mine.

She chuckled. "I was just thinking about what it's going to be like to tell Rosalie she was right all along. She's never going to let me live it down."

"Right about what?"

There was a brief pause before she spoke again. "About you."

We pulled up to the restaurant, and I handed my car off to the valet, taking Bella's hand as she climbed out. She intertwined her small fingers with mine, and we walked inside together.

A tall blonde with fake boobs greeted us when we walked in. I could tell that Bella didn't like the way she was shamelessly undressing me with her eyes because she maneuvered me behind her and shot death glares in her direction. I gave her my name, and she escorted us to our table, shaking her hips a little too much for Bella's liking. I swore I heard her growl as we made our way through the maze of tables. We sat down, and I smirked at her as she looked over the wine list.

"What?" she asked, snapping her eyes up to mine.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," I said, trying not to laugh at her scowl that was etched across her face.

"I am _not _jealous," she scoffed. "I just think it was incredibly rude of her to look at you like that when it was obvious you were here with a date. It's as if she didn't know, or even care, that I was standing right there."

Our waiter approached our table, and Bella turned her attention to him, her scowl melting off of her face. I was appreciative to him for interrupting our conversation. I did not want our first date to be all about jealousy. I ordered a bottle of Merlot and our appetizer, and turned back to Bella, who was fiddling with her napkin in her lap.

"So" I started. "What were you talking about in the car when you said that Rosalie was right about me?"

Her bottom lip seemed to automatically make its way between her teeth before she spoke. "She just, I don't know...I guess she somehow knew right off the bat how you felt about me. I didn't believe her, though. I figured with us being so close as friends, that it would just be weird if it were anything more than that."

"Well, is it?" I asked, leaning forward.

Her eyes met mine and she leaned forward as well. "Is it what?"

I reached across the table and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Is it weird? Being with me as more than just friends?"

"Not yet," she said, just barely above a whisper.

"Mmmm..." I said, moving just a little closer to her. "So it isn't weird when I do this?" I pressed my lips lightly to hers just as I heard someone clear their throat next to us.

Our waiter was next to us, looking mildly displeased, with our wine and appetizer in his hands. He set our wine down, and set the cheese fondue down on the burner in the middle of our table along with a plate full of bread and apple slices. After pouring us each a glass of wine, he took our dinner orders and scampered off again. I frowned at his retreating form, and Bella laughed.

"What?" I asked, picking up one of the long utensils and stabbing a piece of bread.

She giggled louder, putting her hand over her mouth. "You got cockblocked by the waiter. The look on your face was too funny."

I nearly choked on my bread as the word _cockblocked _left her mouth. Bella using any variation of the word 'cock' created very vivid images in my head. Images that were probably way too inappropriate for me to be having about her, _especially _during dinner in a very public place.

"Edward? Edward!"

Bella snapping her fingers in front of my face yanked me out of my lust-filled haze.

"Are you okay?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "For a second there you looked like you were about to leap across the table and attack me."

_Oh, Bella, if you only knew._

I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. I, uh...just...I'm fine. Yep."

"Okaaayy," she dragged out and slowly reached for her wine glass to take a sip, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on me. As she pulled the glass away from her lips, she smiled.

"What's that for?" I asked, spearing a slice of apple.

Her smile grew bigger. "You're really weird."

I shrugged. "I know. All part of my charm." Her answering smile lit up her face, and I wanted nothing more than to see that look on her face all of the time.

Our entrees arrived, and we ate between talking and laughing together. Being in her company had always been easy and care-free, and I never felt like I had to 'pretend' with her. I could be my true and honest self and never have to worry about what she thought. Some women that I had dated in the past made me nervous. Sometimes I felt like they were analyzing me during the entire date...whether I had a good enough job, enough money, or whether or not I'd be good in bed. Not Bella.

I sat and watched her as she observed the goings on around us. She sat forward with her elbow propped up on the table and her chin resting in her hand as the fingers of her other hand mindlessly traced the rim of her wine glass. The dim lighting of the dining room made her soft features even more beautiful.

She let out a content sigh, and I nudged her knee with mine.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, nudging my knee back.

"You ready to go?"

She sat up straighter, taking the last sip of her wine, and pushing her hair behind her ears. "Yeah, I'm ready."

I took care of the bill and stood up, offering her my hand. Instead, she slipped her arm around my waist and snuggled into my side. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her into my body, and smiled down at her. We navigated ourselves out of the restaurant and out into the slightly chilly night air. When we got out to the sidewalk, I grabbed onto her arm and swung her around in front of me, wrapping my arms around her waist. Even with her heels, she only came up to my chin. She looked up at me, running one of her hands up my arm, and settled it around my neck.

I bent my head down slightly, brushing my lips across her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, until finally she grew impatient and captured my bottom lip between hers. I groaned softly and pressed my lips firmly to hers, snaking my tongue into her mouth. Her hand gripped the hair on the back of my head as she returned the kiss with more fervor. I tugged on her hips until they were right up against mine, my growing erection pressing firmly into her stomach. Too soon, I broke away, both of us gasping for breath. I didn't want to get too carried away on the sidewalk. People and cars were passing us by, but it seemed as if both of us forgot about the world around us, too consumed in each other to care.

Bella kept her body pressed close to mine as we waited for the valet to bring my car back around. She slipped her hands into my back pockets and placed a kiss on my neck. My arms instinctively pulled her closer, and I hummed in appreciation.

"I could get used to this," I said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"Used to what?" she laughed. "Going out on dates? Out to eat? Really, Edward, it's not like we've never done this before."

"Not that," I chuckled, tilting her head back to look at her. "This," I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. "Kissing you. All the time."

She pulled back from me a bit and scrunched up her nose, her eyes full of mischief and happiness. "Have you always been such a sweet talker?"

"Naturally," I said, reaching for her hands just as the car pulled up. "It's all part of the Cullen DNA."

She laughed as I opened her door, and she slid into the leather seat gracefully. I got in, and revved the engine, speeding away from the restaurant, and back to Bella's apartment.

We parked in front of her building and I shut the car off, turning to Bella just as she was reaching for the door handle.

"Stay," I commanded, jumping out of the car and running around to the other side. I opened her door, and offered her my hand, helping her out of the car.

"Well, well, Mr. Cullen. Chivalry is certainly not dead, I see. Although, I bet this won't last. I give it 6 months before I'm opening my own car door." She smirked at me, tucking her purse under her arm.

Inside, I was beaming. Bella alluded to the fact that she potentially saw us dating 6 months down the road. In reality, 6 months was not that far away, but I was just happy that she saw us going past the first date.

"So, do you want to come up for a little bit?" she asked quietly, looking somewhat unsure of herself. I mentally did a happy dance, and nodded, hopefully not coming off as too eager. I didn't want her to think I was only coming up to make-out with her, even though the horny 16-year-old inside of me was hoping and praying for it. Okay, so the horny 26-year-old was praying for it too.

_Don't judge me. It's been a long time._

She grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the lobby towards the elevator. While I trailed behind her, I watched as her ass swayed back and forth in her jeans. Something in me also thought perhaps she was doing it on purpose. Actually, if I were to be completely honest, that something was in my pants.

We stepped into the elevator, and I leaned up against the wall, pulling her up against me. Her back was up against my chest, and I leaned down to inhale the scent of her hair, before moving it off of her neck. Bending down slightly, I fluttered soft kisses up and down the side of her neck and behind her earlobe. Placing my lips over her ear, I whispered the only thought I had in my mind at that moment.

"You're beautiful."

The doors opened, and we walked out with me still attached to her, my arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Edward, I can't walk with you hanging on me like a monkey." She glanced back at me over her shoulder, and I grinned at her, placing a loud, resounding kiss on her cheek. She unlocked her door and we stumbled into the dark apartment. The city lights were streaming through the windows, illuminating the room just enough that we could see where we were going. Bella reached over to flip the light switch, but I grabbed her hand instead.

"Leave them off," I said, turning her around in my arms to face me.

She looked up at me quizzically. "Why?"

I took her face between my hands as I leaned in, just barely brushing my lips across hers before capturing her mouth completely. What started out as a slow, sweet kiss grew increasingly intense with each passing moment. I cupped the back of her head with one hand as the other slid down her back to rest on her backside. Her tiny hands fisted handfuls of my hair, which only made me pull her closer, if that were even possible. When I finally couldn't breathe anymore, I reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Oh," she breathed out and I couldn't help but smile.

"Come," I said quietly, taking her hand and leading her towards the couch. Since it was dark, I adjusted myself in my pants, wincing from the intensity. My erection was straining against my zipper and was practically screaming at me to be let out.

_Dude, I know. I'm sorry. Later, I promise._

I sat down and pulled Bella into my lap so that she was straddling me. Her hair fell over her shoulders and the lights from the city illuminated her face just enough so that I could see the deep, red flush that I had come to love so much. When I saw her reach to take off her shoes, my hand flew out to stop her.

"No!" I said much louder than I had intended. "I mean, uh...well, I'd really kind of like it if you kept them on."

Her face twisted into a knowing smirk and she ran her fingers through my hair. "Well, well, well, Mr. Cullen, do we have a little bit of a shoe fetish?"

"Mmmmm...maybe...I don't think it's the shoes alone though. I think it's you _in_ the shoes that drives me crazy." She drug her lips up my neck and took my earlobe between her teeth.

"You should see my closet then. There's more where these came from. I've got shelves upon shelves of high heels specifically made to torture you."

"Evil," I groaned out, winding my fingers into her hair and tugging her lips back to mine. Our mouths parted again, and our tongues collided. My hands drifted down her back and settled on her hips. She gasped when I pulled her down firmly against my lap, and broke away from my lips only to reconnect her mouth with my neck, my jaw, anything she could get her lips on.

"God, Bella," I breathed, shifting my hips restlessly, and pressed up against her. Her breathing turned into panting, and she looked at me with hooded eyes filled with desire and want. I dove down, nipping at her shoulders and collarbone as she gripped her fingers in my hair once again, tugging with so much force that it almost hurt. But I didn't care. I wanted her to keep going. I wanted everything from her.

Her head fell backwards as my name fell from her lips in a quiet moan. One of my hands trailed up and down her side, brushing the side of her breast with every pass. She made no protest to my action, so I moved it around to her front, gently cupping her in my hand. She arched into my hand, and I tightened my grip slightly, softly massaging her through the fabric of her shirt. My other hand stayed firmly planted on her hips, pressing her down into my groin again. The movement made both of our breaths hitch in our throat, and our mouths collided again. Each kiss was drawn out, and our tongues circled and fought for dominance. After a minute or two, Bella cupped my jaw and pulled my face away from hers.

"Edward, wait," she panted, as my lips attached themselves to her throat again. "Oh god, that feels good," she moaned, before yanking on my hair to raise my eyes to hers. "Edward, we have to slow down a bit. Doesn't this seem fast?"

_Fuck._

I wanted to slap myself for pushing her too far. Part of me was ashamed for making out with her on the couch like a bunch of teenagers, but the other part of me was patting myself on the back for making her breathe as hard as she was.

I scrubbed my hands over my face. "God, Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push. I guess I just got carried away." Her hand shot out to cover my mouth.

"Oh no you don't. There were two people participating here. I'm just as much to blame as you. Don't get all emo on me now, Cullen. I mean it."

Her eyes were filled with concern. "You okay?" She leaned forward to drop a quick kiss on my lips.

I smiled at her dazedly. "I'm better than okay," I admitted, stroking my thumb lightly over her cheekbone. "But in order to calm myself down, you've got to move. I can't properly decompress with you straddling me."

Smirking, Bella climbed off my lap. She started to stand, but I lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" She let out a little yelp as I pulled her down onto the couch next to me, snuggling her against my side.

"Just because I can't have you in my lap doesn't mean I don't want you as close as you can get."

She turned her head towards me and giggled, kissing me lightly on the nose.

"So, is this weird yet?" I asked, stroking her hair and pulling her head to rest on my shoulder.

"No. Not at all," she replied, and sighed contentedly, melting further into my side.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? They're making progress!

Next time, we'll see some more of Alice and Rosalie. Bella needs to get some girl time.

Reviews make my world go 'round!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait guys. RL happens, you know?

I don't own Twilight. I will own my very own Bachelor's Degree tomorrow. Yep. After 7 years, I'm finally graduating.

Big hugs and snuggles to Emmy415 for writing this thing with me, and not letting me give up, and Sweek539 for being an awesome beta.

* * *

**Chapter 11 (BPOV)**

I was standing in Starbucks on Thursday morning, waiting for my Caramel Macchiato, when I heard a small, chipper voice call my name behind me.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" the voice said. I knew who it was without even turning around. I closed my eyes for a moment, preparing myself for the onslaught of perkiness that I was about to receive. I whipped my head around to see the 5 foot nothing frame of Alice Cullen standing not 3 feet away from me.

"Alice!" I squealed, stretching my arms out to engulf her tiny body in a hug. She hugged me back just as fiercely, her tinkling laugh ringing out through the coffee shop.

She pulled back from me, keeping her hands on my shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were shining with excitement, framed by long eyelashes. Her long dark hair that I remembered was chopped off into a sleek cropped cut that barely reached past her chin. She was clad in a short casual summer dress and heels, which brought her up to almost my height. She looked phenomenal.

"You look great, Bella! New York has done wonders for your fashion sense," she complimented, her eyes raking up and down my dress. "You were always such a tomboy. I guess that's what happens when you spend every waking moment with a boy. And of course, by 'boy', I obviously mean my brother. He tells me you and him have reconnected again. That's really great!"

I almost snorted out loud and told her that we'd 'reconnected' more than she thought, but I kept that to myself. I didn't know if Edward had said anything, or wanted to say anything to her at that point. I didn't really even know exactly what we were. Boyfriend and girlfriend? We only went out on one date...was that enough to start labeling our relationship?

I beamed at her, and reached over to grab my coffee that the barista had set down on the counter. "Yeah, it's been great. It was pure coincidence that we even ran into each other in the first place."

"Mmmm-hmmmm. I bet it's been great." she said, knowingly.

_Damn it. I think she's on to me. She HAS always been intuitive. _

"Can you stick around for a minute while I get my coffee?" she asked, nodding her head towards the counter. I nodded and she almost skipped over to the counter, dazzling the poor teenage boy on the other side as she ordered. When she was finished, she came back over to me, pulling out her cell phone out of her bag.

"Let's exchange numbers and get together soon, okay? I need a girls' night," she said, handing me her phone to put my number in. I typed my cell number in and called my phone, checking to make sure her number showed up.

"Got it. I've got to get to work, but let's do something soon. Are you free tomorrow night?" I asked her, taking a sip of my coffee.

She nodded vigorously, bouncing on her toes with excitement. "Oh, it will be so much fun! We'll do dinner and drinks. I've got to tell you ALL about my new man!"

It took everything I had not to burst into laughter at her statement, but I remained calm and collected.

"Is it okay if I ask my sister-in-law to come? She doesn't get out much with the girls. Emmett clings to her like she's the last drop of water in the desert."

"Oh! Sure! The more the merrier! Alright, I have to run. I'll call you and we'll discuss details." She enveloped me in a huge hug again, kissed me on the cheek, and then she was gone and out the door before I could even mutter a good-bye.

"See ya later," I said to nobody but myself.

_That girl needs some Ritalin. Thank god Edward is not that enthusiastic about everything. I'd have to start slipping sedatives in his drinks._

As I started my walk to work, I pulled my phone out to send Edward a quick text.

**It's a small world after all. Just ran into your sister. Was she always that energetic? - B**

**Alice? Yeah...I think she came out of the womb tap dancing, and it's gotten worse ever since. - E**

I giggled, and raised my head to make sure I wasn't about to walk into an unsuspecting person or inanimate object before replying to him.

**My head is spinning and I only talked to her for 5 minutes. We're going out tomorrow night. - B**

**You aren't spending your Friday night with me? *pouts* - E**

**Quit pouting. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Besides, she wants to tell me all about her new man! LOL. - B**

I turned to walk through the doors to my building, when he replied.

**They've been so annoying. He won't leave my apartment and they have pet names for each other already. I may need to move in with you. - E**

**Make them go to Jasper's apartment. Going to work now. TTYL. -B**

**I miss you. Come play with me soon. -E**

I barked out a laugh as I got into the elevator, making the people around me shoot me death glares.

_Holy hell. Lighten up people._

I muffled my snickers behind my hand as I exited, shouting a "Hey Ang!" into Angela's office as I walked by.

"Hey, Bells, wait!" she shouted, causing me screech to a halt.

"Yes, dear?" I said, turning around to face her. I was still grinning like a fool from my conversation with Edward, and she eyed me suspiciously. She walked over to me casually and circled around me, examining me from head to toe.

"You look like Bella, you sound like Bella....but you sure aren't acting like Bella. You're...happy," she said, laying a hand on my shoulder. She peered at me over her thick black framed glasses, and I couldn't help but to grin wider back at her.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her office, kicking the door shut with her foot.

I laughed as she stood in front of me, hands on her hips and tapping her Louboutin-clad foot impatiently. "Spill."

"Spill what? Why I'm happy? I'm always happy. Am I not allowed to be _extra _happy sometimes? It's been a good week."

"Uh-huh," she said speculatively. "Does _your _extra happiness have anything whatsoever to do with a handsome chef with glorious sex hair?"

She stared me down, and I wanted to just sit down and spill everything, because I had yet to do so with anyone, but the other part of me just wanted to keep it to myself for the time being. I'm sure Alice and Rosalie would drag it out of me on our girl's night, anyways. Might as well keep it sacred for now.

"Damn it Ang, stop using your journalist voodoo on me. I'm not spilling anything. Yes, it does have to do with him. Now let me go work." I stomped my foot in frustration and then laughed out loud when I realized I was throwing a tantrum.

I turned to walk out of her office, but she stopped me. "Wait- did you get my e-mail about doing a column about the summer movies in the park? I know people like those, and I think we should get the schedule out soon."

"Got it under control. Ta ta!" I said, sauntering out of her office and over to mine. I plopped down in my chair and turned on my computer, going through my morning routine of checking e-mails and phone calls. Angela popped her head in every now and then to pester me some more, but I stood firm and ignored her desperate pleas for information. I worked straight through my lunch, just pausing to inhale a granola bar around noon, and dove back into my work so I could leave the office at a decent hour.

That night, I made myself dinner, and was sitting around watching bad reality TV, when my phone trilled. I checked the caller ID and saw Alice's name.

_Brace yourself, Bella._

"Hey Alice," I said, turning the volume down on the TV.

"Bella! How are you? How was work?" The words spilled out of her mouth almost faster than I could comprehend.

"It was work. Same old, same old. So, did you find somewhere that you wanted to go tomorrow night?" I asked, hoping that if I got straight to the point, she wouldn't talk my ear off for an hour.

"Oh, yes! The Cibar Lounge over on Irving Place. Do you know it?"

"I know exactly where that is. Rosalie and I will meet you there at 8:00. Is that okay?"

"Perfect! I'm so excited to see you again! I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Bye!"

"Bye" I mumbled, but she was already gone. _Jesus. How do Edward and Jasper ever get a word in with her?_

Even though Edward and I were best friends, and Alice was his sister, she and I never really hung out much as kids. I was always with Edward, and she was always playing with dolls or putting on make-up. Don't get me wrong, Alice had always been very sweet, and loyal to a fault, but I'd never really spent much time with her. After just two short conversations with her, my mind was left spinning. _Tomorrow should be interesting, _I thought. _Wait till Rosalie __meets her._ I snickered at the thought. Rosalie could go two ways with her. One- she will dive in and talk just as animatedly, or two- she won't want anything to do with her.

At 7:00 the following evening, there was a sharp knock at my door, and then Rosalie came sauntering in, looking like the she-devil of the west, clad in a skin tight red dress.

"Emmett let you out like that?" I asked, shocked at her appearance. My brother was fiercely overprotective and practically growled and ripped off the appendages of any man that even glanced at Rose.

She scoffed at me. "What do you mean, he _let_ me out like this? I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

"Oo-kay," I said. She was definitely on a warpath. Someone must have pissed her off at work.

"Why aren't you dressed?" she asked, gesturing toward my fluffy robe and velcro rollers in my hair.

I rolled my eyes. "It's only 7. I've got time. Come in here while I finish getting ready," I said, motioning for her to follow me into my bedroom. She gracefully folded herself into the chair in the corner of my room, and crossed her legs.

"So, we haven't talked much lately. How are things?" she asked, glancing at her blood red fingernails. Her expression grew a little sad, and I immediately felt remorse for not speaking to her much lately.

I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally. "I've been busy at work mostly, hung out with Edward a few times, made-out on my couch last weekend, worked out a bit, been trying to develop some sort of Jacob repellent. You know, the usual."

Her perfect features twisted into a grimace. "Ugh. That creep still bothering- Wait! What did you say about making-out? Who was it!" she screeched, jumping to her feet.

I hung my head, and I felt my face getting hot. I knew my traitorous blush was going to give me away.

She screeched again, and I flung my hands up to cover my ears. "It was Edward, wasn't it!" She bounded over to stand right in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Look at me, Bella. WAS. IT. EDWARD?" she punctuated every word with a slight shake.

I lifted my head and nodded slightly, bracing myself for what was to come. I was sure she was going to start dancing around me singing 'I told you so, I told you so' like a 5-year-old, but instead she reached out and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Bella! That's great! So, are you two an item now? Or is this strictly a friends-with-benefits deal?" she asked, pulling away from me slightly, a megawatt grin plastered across her face.

I pulled her into my bathroom and motioned for her to sit down on the closed toilet lid so that I could talk to her while getting ready. I started pulling the velcro rollers out of my hair, letting it fall down my back in loose, soft curls.

"I don't know, Rose. We went out on a date last weekend, just out to dinner. Then we came back here and ended up sucking face like a couple of teenagers. We haven't exactly 'labeled' our relationship yet."

I started putting my makeup on, and waited for her to give her opinion. I knew it was coming. She wouldn't be Rose if she didn't tell me what she thought. She was quiet for a few moments longer.

"Hmmmm...so was he a good kisser? He looks like he would be. I mean, if I wasn't married to your brother, and you didn't have a thing for him I'd-"

"DO NOT finish that sentence!" I said, flinging my eyeshadow brush at her. "But to answer your question...OH MY GOD yes."

She screeched again, and I almost poked my eye out with my mascara wand. "Must you screech?" I whined, wiping off the glob of mascara that ended up on my cheek.

"Sorry. I'm just happy for you. It's been such a long time for you."

"Gee, thanks Rose. I hadn't realized my sex life was lacking," I droned. Finishing up my make-up, I walked into my room to get dressed.

I walked straight over to my dresser, already knowing what I was looking for. As I pulled the leather mini skirt out of the drawer, Rose's eyes widened slightly as she looked at me.

"What is _that? _You better consider yourself lucky that Edward won't be seeing you tonight. He'd flip his shit for sure if he knew you were going out in public wearing that."

"And?" I asked, pulling the skirt on under my robe. "Look, I just want to have fun tonight with you and Alice; who may or may not drive you crazy but not really in a bad way. She's just really hyperactive. Anyway, tonight is not about men. I'd just like to get a little bit sloshed and have a good time."

"Amen," she said, throwing her hands up in the air and exiting my bedroom so that I could finish getting dressed. I pulled a white corset style shirt out and pulled it over my head, making sure that my boobs were tucked in securely, but still showed the tiny bit of cleavage that I did have. I pulled on some stilettos and checked myself once more in the mirror, before heading back out to my living room.

Rose wolf whistled when she saw me enter, and I spun for her, brushing my hair back over my shoulder. "Damn Bella. We're going to have to beat the men off of you with a stick."

I giggled, snatching my purse off of the counter. "Let's go, bitch. There's hearts to break and alcohol that needs to be consumed."

We arrived at the Cibar lounge 20 minutes later, and weaved our way through the massive crowd that was taking up residence in the doorway. I craned my neck once we got inside to see if I saw Alice anywhere, and saw her dark hair sitting at a table in the far corner. Grabbing Rosalie's hand, I wound my way back through the tables, making sure not to crash into any waiters along the way.

Alice saw us when we got close and jumped out of her seat, waving furiously with a huge grin on her face. She pulled me into a hug, her tiny arms almost choking me to death, and then pulled back to survey my outfit.

"Slutting it up tonight, are we Bella?" she asked, a mischievous grin playing across her dainty features. "My brother would have an absolute cow if he saw you in this. He'd probably rant and rave about you wearing next to nothing in public, and then go all caveman on you, dragging you back to his den of sin."

Rosalie laughed uproariously behind me, and I remembered that I hadn't introduced the two yet. I disentangled myself from Alice, and stepped back, motioning to Rosalie.

"Alice, this is my sister-in-law, Rosalie. Rose, this is Alice."

The two women eyed each other speculatively, both of them sharing the same, calculating look on their face. I was suddenly nervous that Rose was going to pull out her bitch card, and say something that would offend or hurt Alice, because god knows she has done it before. But before I could start having a panic attack, Rose spoke.

"Gucci. Nice," she said, motioning to Alice's dress. Alice's face split into another huge grin, and she reached up to pull Rose into a hug too.

"I'm so glad that we're getting to do this! I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!" Alice exclaimed, pulling out her chair to sit back on.

Rose shot me a _'what is she on?'_ look, but I waved her off, and we sat down across from her at the small table. The tables were a beautiful dark wood color, with a vase of dark pink flowers sitting on top. Clear, crystal votive holders gleamed with small white tea lights in the center. I picked up my menu, scanning the martini list.

Suddenly, Alice let out a high-pitched squeal, causing me to drop my menu and cover my ears.

"What on God's good, green Earth was that for?" Rosalie asked. "I'm pretty sure my ears are bleeding."

Alice looked back and forth between Rosalie and myself, obviously confused by our reactions, as we stared at her. "What? They have a chocolate martini."

The waiter came by and took our drink and appetizer orders, and as soon as he left our table, Alice pounced.

"So Bel-la, Edward has been extremely happy these past few days. I take it that it's all your doing?" she asked, inquisitively. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than question mine and Edward's relationship?"

"Relationship?" Rosalie interrupted. "I thought you didn't know if it was a relationship or not."

"I-I don't," I stammered. "I honestly don't know what he wants from me. I mean, I think I do, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions."

Alice eyed me dubiously from across the table. "Are you kidding, Bella? You really don't know? I swear, you two are about as dense as they come. Edward has been looking at you with goo-goo eyes since you were knee high to a grasshopper. He didn't realize it. You didn't realize it. It took all of my willpower not to just knock your heads together. Christ, our mom's have been picking out china patterns for you two since you were 10 years old."

I took a long sip of my drink that the waiter had just set down in front of me. I needed alcohol in me, quick, before these two started in on the sex talk. I knew it was coming. I was never one to be forthcoming about my sexual conquests. Rosalie, on the other hand, would tell me in detail about every single time her and Emmett had ever had sex. I put a stop to that quick. I did not want to hear about my brother's favorite positions or what he did with his tongue. _Gross._

I hoped that I was saved from talking about my sex life, or lack of, since Edward was Alice's brother. I had a feeling, though, that she wouldn't care. I needed to distract her before I was spilling my guts about what I wanted to do to him.

"So Alice," I started, "Tell us about this new man of yours." Her eyes lit up, and I knew I was off the hook. _Jackpot_.

She immediately dove in and started gushing about Jasper. Her arms were flailing and her eyes were so huge with excitement that I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh, he's perfect! The first time I saw him I just knew that we were supposed to be together!"

With her hands clasped under her chin, she did that exaggerated-swoony-content-sigh-thing and Rosalie had to stifle a chuckle.

"Edward seems to be handling it quite well," I noted, swirling my finger around the rim of my martini glass. "He was always so protective of you - I'm surprised he hasn't chopped Jasper's balls off yet."

She grinned at me mischievously. "I assure you that his balls are still fully intact, and they will be forever if I have anything to do with it."

"Oh, eww, Alice. That was an unnecessary over-share," I groaned, scrunching up my face in disgust.

"Balls aside, are you settling in okay? Have you found a job yet?" Rose asked Alice, picking at the appetizers on our table.

"Yeah, staying with Edward has been great, besides the fact that he gets all irritated when Jasper and I make-out on his couch. I haven't found a job yet...I'm looking for a stylist job somewhere."

"Well that's convenient," I said, taking a sip of my drink. "Rose, aren't you guys looking for somebody at Vogue?" Alice snapped her head over to Rosalie, leaning her tiny body over the table towards her.

"Oh. My. God. You work at Vogue! THE Vogue! You work for the magazine that has become my Holy Bible!" Alice started bouncing up and down in her chair like a hyper Chihuahua.

"Down girl," Rose chided, pushing Alice back down in her seat. "Yes, we do have a few openings right now for stylists. Come to my office on Monday and I'll get you a meeting with the director. Just please don't squeal or bounce like that...my reputation is at stake." Rose said, but then smiled in Alice's direction to let her know that she was kidding around.

We then dove into our appetizers and downed our drinks, quickly ordering another round as soon as the last drop was gone. We talked and laughed, falling into quick companionship with one another. It felt good to go out and have a girl's night and it had been too long since I was able to do so. We consumed drink after drink, getting more and more tipsy with every empty glass.

"I've gotta go to the ladies room!" I said, probably a little too loud for just the three of us, but at that point, I really didn't care.

I got up and sashayed away from the table, wiggling my hips in Alice and Rose's direction as they hooted and hollered. When I returned, I heard a click and saw Alice with her phone in her hands.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I yelled as I tried to snatch the phone out of her hands. She yanked the phone out of my reach and punched a few buttons, before setting it down on the table.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Bella. I was just showing Edward what he's missing." She cackled evilly, and Rosalie high-fived her across the table.

I dropped my head into my arms and groaned. "He's going to flip when he sees that, you know. I'm going to tell him it was all your idea to dress like this."

"You need to learn from us, Bella. It's all about the chase. You need to give him little glimpses like this, so that next time he sees you, he just wants to rip off your clothes and mount you." Rose said, sipping on her martini.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Alice added. "Trust me, Bella. My brother is a boob man. He will die when he sees you in that corset. You can thank me later." She winked at me, and went back to bobbing her head along with the music.

_No he's not. He likes shoes. _I giggled softly to myself, remembering the look on his face when he asked me to keep my stilettos on.

"Whoa! Wait! Edward has a SHOE fetish?" Alice broke out into hysterical laughter, clutching her stomach.

_Crap. Did I say that out loud?_

"Ummm...yeah. He may have asked me to keep them on when we were fooling around last weekend."

She looked across the table, her bright blue eyes wide with excitement. She ducked her head under the table, most likely to look at the shoes I had on at that moment.

"Holy shit, girl. Hike your foot up here," she commanded, whipping out her phone again.

"No, Alice. I don't think so. You've already embarrassed me enough for the night." Just as I finished my sentence, my phone buzzed in my purse. I pulled it out, and saw I had a text from Edward.

**Would Alice and Rosalie completely hate you if you left right now? - E.**

I could feel the butterflies flitting about in my stomach at his words. It wasn't even anything dirty or vulgar, but knowing he wanted me at that moment was somehow very fulfilling.

**They might. We're having a blast getting tipsy. Miss you though. - B.**

**Where are you? -E**

**Nope. Not telling. Nice try though. Let me call you tomorrow. -B.**

**Okay gorgeous. I want to see you tomorrow. -E.**

I smiled down wistfully at my phone, and then felt Rosalie grab it out of my hands. "No boys!" She commanded, turning it off, and tucking it down into her cleavage.

"If you want it back, you have to get it yourself," she teased, shaking her chest in my direction.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, then quickly reached across the table, aiming for her boobs. However, I was quickly deflected.

"Not a chance!" Rosalie yelled as she grabbed my wrist. Alice just sat and laughed as she consumed what might have been her umpteenth drink of the night. For such a tiny girl, she sure could hold her liquor.

"Fine," I said in defeat, slumping down in my chair and pouting like a child. "Then YOU call Emmett and tell him to come pick us up or I'm finding a pay phone and I'm calling Edward." The words tumbled out of my mouth in a slur and Rose's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What the Hell did you just say? Bella, I don't speak Drunkenese, please try again."

Alice let out a cackling laugh as I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Just call Emmett will you?"

I looked over at Alice, as she was still laughing her ass off. Her face was turning red and she was having trouble catching her breath. I noticed the people around us staring and looked back at Rose.

"Although, we might get kicked out before Emmett gets here if she doesn't shut up." I chuckled.

Suddenly Alice jumped up out of her seat. "Bella! I need some air. Come with?"

I flinched, startled by her sudden actions. "Uhh, sure. Okay," I said, standing up and following her outside.

Before we were even out on the sidewalk, she was pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her bag.

I felt my eyes widen as I watched her light one up. "Alice, you smoke? Since when?"

She took a long drag before letting the smoke billow out. "College. The stress, you know? Please don't tell Edward. He'd kill me if he found out. Nobody knows but you. I really don't smoke that often but sometimes the craving kicks in and I just NEED one."

I nodded my head in understanding, but stumbled because my head was in a fog from drinking and the movement made me dizzy. Just as I was about to face-plant into the cement and flash my goodies to the people walking along Irving Place, a huge pair of arms caught me around my waist.

"Hey, get the fuck off of me, you big..." I stopped when I noticed who it was.

"Emmett!" I shouted. "Heyyyyy Emmett! How's my favorite brother?"

He shook his head and let me go once he was sure I was able to stand up straight. Well, as straight as possible.

"I'd be a lot better, Bella, if my little sister weren't traipsing around outside looking like..._that._" His eyes ran over all of the vast amounts of skin I was exposing, glaring at me disapprovingly. I took a step closer to him, jabbing my index finger into the middle of his broad chest.

"Now you listen to me, big brother," I started, rage coloring my voice, "I. am. a. grown. up," I said, poking him in the sternum with every word I spat from my lips.

"Yeah, she's perfectly capable of handling herself, Em," Rosalie added, sauntering out of the restaurant. She placed one of her perfectly manicured hands on his arm, and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Besides," I said, taking my bag and shrug from Rosalie. "Edward would _fully _appreciate what I'm wearing. I guarantee it."

I cringed as soon as the words left my mouth. _Stupid, drunk Bella. I should know never to speak when I've had a few drinks. I have absolutely no filter._

Emmett's head whipped around towards me. I glanced at Alice, whose eyes were darting between my short form and Emmett's towering one. Rosalie just looked bored, staring at her fingernails and tapping her foot on the pavement impatiently. I swallowed hard and looked back at my fiercely overprotective brother, who could have been shooting flames out of his eyeballs with his stare.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice gruff. He was trying to intimidate me.

I closed my eyes for a second, getting my bearings, before I opened them and glared right back at him.

"Jesus Christ on a cracker, Em. Yes, Edward and I are dating. Sort of. I'm 26 years old. He treats me well, and we've been friends since we were in diapers. It's not like I picked up some random bum on the street."

"Sort of? What the fuck does that mean?" he seethed. "Is this just some kind of friends with benefits thing? Because if it is, I will tear that son of a bitch limb from limb."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" I shouted. "Even if it was, so what? So what, Emmett. I'm a goddamn adult and I'll do as I goddamn please."

His eyes softened a bit after my outburst and he reached out to touch my arm. "I just don't want you to get hurt." he said, much quieter than his previous tone. His eyes drifted down to the sidewalk, and Rose sidled up to him, clutching his arm.

"Emmett," I started, trying to get his attention again. "I'm not going to get hurt. And even if I did, who cares? That's life, right?" I cringed a little at my words._ Would I be hurt if Edward and I didn't work out? Maybe I was trying to convince myself right along with him. Edward wouldn't hurt me, though. Would he?_

I suddenly didn't feel as drunk as I did 10 minutes prior. I stared at the cracks in the sidewalk like they would give me all of life's answers. Emmett sighed loudly and wrapped one of his hulking arms around my shoulders.

"Let's get you home, sis," he said, kissing me on the top of the head. He wrapped his other arm around Rosalie, and Alice looped her arm through my free one. She leaned in towards me, resting her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"Whatever you're worrying about, Bella, you're wrong," she whispered, squeezing my arm.

I sighed and squeezed back. "I hope you're right, Alice."

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. We had fun writing it. Everybody needs a girl's night every once in awhile. We'll bring Edward back in ch. 12.

Reviews make me smile and write faster. :-)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hola Folks! Sorry for the delay...again. I'm trying to finish up classes, but I'll be done soon and I'll have more time to devote to writing.

Many thanks to our lovely beta **Sweek539** and big hugs to my co-conspirator **Emmy415. **Her and I are going to be let loose in NYC next week...together. Watch out.

We don't own Twilight, but we do have tickets for Eclipse in IMAX!

* * *

**Chapter 12 (EPOV)**

"Oh, for God's sake, go do that in your room!" I cried, as I walked out of my bedroom and caught my baby sister straddling Jasper's lap. "Better yet, go to YOUR apartment, Jazz." I whacked him on the back of the head as I walked past, and strode into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"I'm gonna have to burn my couch. I just know it," I mumbled to myself as I rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Hey, Alice!" I yelled. "Could you kindly detach yourself from Jasper's face for five minutes so I can talk to you please?"

She skidded around the corner a few seconds later, her short hair sticking up in all directions. She hopped up on the counter next to me, swinging her legs and grinning like mad. "'Sup, bro?" she asked, reaching over to ruffle my hair.

I reached over to the counter and picked up my phone, pulling up the picture of Bella she sent me the night before.

"What the Hell is this?" I asked, holding the phone in front of her face.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "A picture of Bella?" she questioned, clearly wondering why I was asking her such a stupid question.

"Yes, Alice, I know _that,_" I huffed. "What I mean is: what the Hell is she wearing? Who let her out in public like that?"

She snorted at me and snatched the phone out of my hand. "You are not serious right now. She's a grown woman, Edward."

"Yes, I am serious and yes I know she's a grown woman. I just...this is weird, for me. This feeling I have of not wanting anyone else to see her like that. I can't explain it and I know it's irrational, but it's there."

She set the phone down gently, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded and looked up at her. She was uncharacteristically serious in her expression.

"Bella told Rosalie and me that she wasn't sure whether or not the two of you were in a relationship. She told us that you haven't technically 'labeled' anything. Is that true?"

"What is there to label after only one date?" I asked her, cracking a few eggs open and whisking them in a bowl.

"Exactly," she stated. "Edward, you can't pull this jealousy thing yet. She's not even your girlfriend. And, if she was, you would need to learn to trust her. She can wear whatever she wants to wear. I really hope you won't bring it up with her, because she got it bad enough from Emmett last night."

My hand stopped whisking, and I snapped my head up to look at her. "Emmett was there? Why?" My brain immediately started flipping through scenarios in which they would have needed Emmett. _Did one of them get hurt? Harassed? What if something happened to Bella?_

Alice must have registered the panic on my face, because she chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. "He just gave us a ride home. We were a bit drunk. You need to stop worrying so much or you're going to give yourself an aneurysm." She hopped down gracefully from the counter and pecked me on the cheek.

"I've got to get back to Jazz. Make me some breakfast, will ya?" I scowled, and turned back to the counter to add more eggs to the bowl.

"Oh, and Edward?" she jested. "I'll make sure to keep Bella's closet stocked with stilettos, okay?"

I froze and felt my eyes grow wide. "She told you?" I said, spinning back around to face her.

"Mmmm-hmmm," she snickered. "I always thought you were a boob man. Guess I was wrong. Oh well, now I have an excuse to go shopping!"

She practically skipped out of the kitchen with me glaring at her retreating form. After we ate breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen, I went to my bedroom to change into my gym clothes. With my busy schedule, working out had become pretty low on my priority list, except for the day I had gone for a run with Bella. Now, with the addition of a few new employees at Masen's, I didn't need to be there as often, so I was able to have some free time again. I needed to get some weight training in before my muscles turned to jelly. Not that I had huge, heaving muscles, but I wanted to keep the tone and definition to my body that I worked hard for. I walked to the gym a couple of blocks away from my apartment, and stashed my gym bag in a locker. I walked out and found myself an empty treadmill, hopped on and set a good pace for myself.

As I was running, I started to think about my job and all of the hard work I had put in to make it a reality. When I first had the idea of opening a restaurant, I knew I wanted to eventually get away from being in the kitchen everyday. I wanted to experience what went on behind the scenes. If Masen's got off of the ground, and was _truly _successful, I had every intention of opening up another restaurant in a few years. I also wanted a family at some point in the future, and working six or seven days a week just wouldn't cut it for me. Getting away from being the head chef would allow me that opportunity.

Jasper had been scouting out the nearby culinary institutes before we opened the doors, and found a very talented, recent graduate, who had started working for us recently. Lauren was everything I was looking for in a person to run my kitchen: smart, confident and strong-willed. I had the utmost faith that things would run smoothly under her watch.

I turned the treadmill off and as I was heading over to the free weights, someone stepped in front of me to cut me off. When I looked up and saw who it was, I immediately saw red.

"Jake," I acknowledged icily, throwing my towel over my shoulder.

"Hey, Edward," he said back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fancy meeting you here."

I glared at him. "Cut the crap, Jake. Bella isn't here, so you don't have to pretend to be nice to me. What do you want?"

A smug grin appeared on his face and he barked out a laugh. "You know what I want."

I took a step closer to him and put my face in his, growling out my response through gritted teeth. "You listen to me, scumbag. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. You leave Bella the fuck alone. She doesn't want you."

He scoffed. "Really? You think you have some kind of control over her? What if she doesn't know what she wants?"

"Here's a clue," I said, my irritation quickly rising. "Wait for her to say the words."

My whole body was vibrating with anger and as I turned around to walk away, I was suddenly knocked to the ground from behind. I quickly rolled onto my back to see Jake coming at me, his hands balled up into fists. He pulled his right arm back to throw a punch, but I was able to duck out of the way and his fist collided with the tile floor.

He yelled out in pain, but grabbed me with his left hand as I tried to get away. I swung my arm around to try to hit him, but he was faster than me and swung, punching me in the eye as I tried to turn my head away. I felt a burst of pain, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins kept me going, and I swung again, finally punching him in the stomach. At that point, two bulky men working with the weights came over and pulled Jake off of me. He was still trying to claw his way free, but then gave up after he realized that it wasn't going to happen. I hunched over, panting hard, as I braced myself with my hands on my knees. After I caught my breath, I straightened up and took the few steps toward Jacob, who was still being restrained by the two men. His eyes were full of fury and rage, and his breaths were coming out hard and fast.

"Don't touch her, don't talk to her, don't even THINK about her...got it?" I spat through clenched teeth, putting my hand on his over-muscled chest and giving him one last shove.

I turned around, stalking back towards the locker room, when I heard his voice call after me. "You're going to regret that you fucked with me, Cullen. You wait and see."

I got to my locker, flinging the door open. It crashed against the lockers beside it, and I grabbed my gym bag, hoisting it over my shoulder. I needed to remove myself from the vicinity of Jacob before I did something rash. I needed to calm myself down. Going back to my apartment would have been an awful idea; at this point, I was liable to beat on Jasper for even _looking _at my sister, and I wanted to give him a chance to prove himself worthy before I did that.

There was only one thing I knew that would calm me down in that instant. I needed to see Bella. I pulled out my phone as I left the building, and shot her a text message.

**Are you home? I need to see you. -E**

Her reply was almost instant. She must have been practically sitting on her phone.

**I'm home. Come on over. Are you okay?- B**

**I will be. I'll be there in 10 minutes. - E**

I walked briskly through the streets, not caring that my eye was probably turning 12 different colors, or that my gym clothes were all sweaty. The sooner I got to Bella, the better I would be. I knew she wouldn't be happy about the fight, and she would most likely freak out over my eye, but right at that moment, I knew she was the only person that could keep me from beating the life out of Jacob Black.

I got to her door and knocked sharply, resting my hand on the frame. I heard her footsteps approaching and as soon as the door opened, Bella was asking questions.

"Edward, is everything...what the hell happened to your face?" She grabbed my arm, and tugged me into her apartment, kicking the door shut with her foot. She sat me down at one of the stools at her kitchen counter and walked over to the freezer, pulling out an ice pack. After she wrapped a towel around it, she nestled herself between my legs and brought it up to my eye. I flinched at the jolt of pain when the cold hit my face, and Bella brought her other hand up, brushing my damp hair back before settling it on my cheek.

"What happened to you?" she asked softly, her eyes full of worry.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand, enjoying the feel of her skin on mine, and sighed. "Jacob Black happened."

Her eyes narrowed and she snapped her jaw shut. "What do you _mean _Jacob Black happened? HE did this to you?" she almost growled out, her face getting redder by the second.

I nodded regretfully. "I saw him at the gym. I told him to leave you alone and he wasn't too happy about that. Obviously."

"Oh, Edward," she sighed, placing the ice pack on the counter. "I never meant for you to get in the middle of this. I'm so sorry."

I took her small hands in mine, bringing them up to brush my lips across her knuckles. "It's okay, Bella. He's an asshole, and you don't deserve to be harassed by him. I just can't stand around and watch it happen. The only thing _I'm_ sorry for is that you still have to deal with him at work."

"I can handle Jacob. Don't let him mess up your pretty face again, okay?" She smiled softly and leaned forward to brush her lips against mine.

Pulling back, she eyed my gym clothes and my gym bag sitting on the floor. "Why don't you use my shower and get cleaned up. We'll just hang out here and veg today, alright?"

As I slid off the stool and picked up my bag, I gave her another quick kiss. "Care to join me?" I teased, then jumped back quickly as she swung her arm out to smack me.

"Just go shower. You smell," she snarked. "I'll make us some lunch while you're in there."

After a quick rinse in the shower, I rejoined Bella in the kitchen.

"How's your eye?" she asked, pulling some lunch meat out of the fridge. "You still like turkey, right?"

"Yes, to the second question," I said, admiring the view of Bella's ass in her tiny denim shorts as she continued to dig in the refrigerator. "And my eye looks a lot worse than it feels."

My body was drawn to hers like a magnet and I walked up behind her, grabbing her hips and causing her to jump. She spun around in my arms and smacked me on my shoulder as she tried not to laugh.

"Damn it, Edward, you scared me!"

"Sorry," I said with a shrug and a smug smile. "But, you know, seeing you bent over like that, I couldn't help it. It's like a moth to a flame."

She rolled her eyes with a smirk and kissed my jaw. "You're such a pervert."

Turning back around to the refrigerator, she took out the rest of the ingredients for our lunch, and slid past me, depositing it all on the counter. Bella grabbed a cutting board and a knife, preparing to slice a tomato, when I sidled up behind her again, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other took the knife from her.

I leaned down, brushing a kiss on her long, slender neck before pressing open-mouth kisses all the way up to her earlobe, sucking it between my teeth. I released it with a soft pop, and pulled her back into my body more firmly, her soft curves conforming to my hardness perfectly.

I hummed in appreciation at her closeness to my body. "I wasn't much of a pervert until you came back into my life. You bring it out of me, I guess," I breathed out - placing more soft kisses on the column of her neck.

She shivered and let out a content sigh, trailing her hand up my arm and lacing it into my hair, turning her head slightly to capture my bottom lip in between hers. I groaned out loud and opened my mouth, thrusting my tongue out to meet hers. I spun her around forcefully and backed her into the counter, pressing myself up against her. She moaned when she felt my growing arousal pressing into her hip, and wrapped her leg around my calf, trying like hell to get as close to me as she could get. Our kisses were relentless, demanding, and full of want. While every other kiss we had shared had been soft and reverent, this was needy and fierce.

"Edward," she panted when I detached my lips from hers and dove down to her collarbone, nipping at her skin and then sweeping my tongue out to sooth the skin. I nudged the strap of her tank top over with my nose, sucking the newly exposed skin of her shoulder. She grasped my head in between her hands again and pulled it back up to claim my lips again, kissing me slower, but deeper than before. We eventually slowed to soft, chaste pecks, and she pulled away, smiling brightly at me.

"Mmmm...you're fantastically irresistible, Isabella," I crooned, placing the strap of her shirt back on her shoulder and I let my fingers trail lightly down her arm. She shivered again and broke from my embrace, and turned to start slicing the tomato again.

"I got this," I said, hip-checking her out of the way. I threw together some sandwiches for us, and met Bella in the living room. She was sprawled out on the couch, two bottles of water sitting on the coffee table for us. I placed the plates down and picked up her legs, depositing them back into my lap after I sat down. She flipped on the TV, and scrolled through the channels, finally coming across a movie we could both agree on.

"So, how's the restaurant biz?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Good so far. Things are settling down. Jasper and I hired a new chef to run the kitchen, so I just have to finish training her, and then I can get back to the business side of things."

Her eyes drifted over to mine. "You aren't going to cook anymore? I thought you loved it."

"I do love it, and I'll probably still man the kitchen one or two nights a week. It would just suck up way too much of my time, and I don't want to get burned out."

She nodded in silent agreement, and took a bite of her sandwich. "I can understand that. You were starting to look exhausted after all of those long days. This will be better for you in the long run. Now, I'll be able to spend more time with you," she said the last part softly, and her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

"Hey," I said, running a hand up her bare, smooth leg. "I want to spend more time with you, too. You don't need to be embarrassed about that. You can have me whenever you want me."

"Hmmm..." she mused, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "That's a dangerous proposition to make to me, Mr. Cullen. I might just not let you leave."

I smirked and continued running my hand up and down her leg. "I really don't see how that's a problem, Bella."

She grinned at me, and it lit up her entire face. There was nothing more beautiful than her smile to me. Nothing. It reminded me of home and everything that was good about my childhood. And her smile could portray so many different things...excitement, playfulness, joy, or mischief. It was something that I had missed in the time that we were apart.

We finished our lunch, and Bella stood up, taking our dishes back to the kitchen. While she was gone, I turned on my side, stretching out on the length of the couch. Bella bounded back in the room, and stopped when she saw me hogging the couch. She put her hands on her hips and looked down on me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she chuckled.

I reached out and grasped her wrist, tugging her arm towards me. "Waiting for you. Now get down here and snuggle me." I laughed, yanking harder and pulling her down next to me.

She toppled down onto the couch next to me, and my arm flew out to wrap around her waist so that she didn't fall onto the floor. She threw her arm across my torso and tangled her feet with mine, pulling herself closer to me so that we were practically nose to nose on the narrow couch. I could feel the softness of her hair laying on my arm underneath her, and the warmness of her body so close to mine. She reached up and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over us.

Bella yawned softly, and I swooped down to peck the tip of her crinkled nose.

"Tired?" I asked her, tracing her full bottom lip with my thumb. She nodded and burrowed further under the blanket, resting her head on my bicep. We laid in silence, just content to be close to each other. After a few minutes, her breathing evened out and I looked down to see her asleep. I kissed the top of her head and laid my head down on the armrest, quickly falling into a deep slumber.

When I awoke some time later, I looked down to see Bella still asleep. Her arm was still draped over me, and my hand had moved while I was sleeping and was now resting on her denim-clad ass. She sighed in her sleep and moved her head so that it was within inches of my lips. I couldn't contain my need to press my lips against hers chastely, kissing her over and over again until her eyes finally popped open. I felt her mouth turn up as she smiled against my lips, and her hand drifted up my arm and cupped the back of my neck, holding my face against hers.

Our mouths found each other again, nipping, and sucking until our lips finally parted and our tongues met, dancing lazily together. My hands began a careful exploration of her body, ghosting lightly over the outside of her thigh, up and down her torso, and over her back. Her skin was soft and silky beneath my fingertips, and I wasn't sure if I was going to ever be able to stop touching her.

My hand skimmed back down her thigh, hooking behind her knee and hitching it up over my legs. It was as if I couldn't get close enough to her. I wanted to be completely consumed by her.

I drug my lips down her chin and neck, stopping briefly to suck on her collarbone, and then licked a fiery trail over to the other side of her neck. She was writhing underneath me, her hands clutching desperately to my shirt before slipping underneath the fabric and clawing at my back.

_Jesus Christ. The woman was going to kill me._

I was tired of the making out, hands over the clothes nonsense. I needed more. Pressing my hands to the sides of Bella's face, I pulled back, searching her eyes for any sort of distress or anxiety. I was relieved when all I saw was pure, unadulterated lust written all over her glorious face. I groaned and crushed myself to her again, devouring her lips with my own. Her curious hands drifted south on my back, her fingers drifting ever so slightly beneath my pants. Her lips stopped moving and she pulled back from me slightly, her mouth forming the most delicious little smirk.

"Commando?" she questioned, raising one of her perfect eyebrows. I just shrugged, busying myself again with her delicate collarbones. She grasped the hem of my shirt and inched it upwards over my torso and I broke away so she could wrench the offensive material over my head. I sat back on my heels and she scurried to sit up, pressing her back up against the armrest of the couch. Her hands drifted over my chest and down my abs, her eyes drinking in my exposed upper half.

_Fuck this. If she gets a view, so do I._

My hands went to the hem of her tank top and I pulled it over her head, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. My eyes shot to her chest, covered in just a red lacy bra, which currently matched the red on her cheeks. I shifted positions again, sitting back against the opposite armrest, pulling her with me so that she straddled my thighs.

My hand drifted up her back and pulled on the clip that was holding her hair up, letting it fall over her shoulders.

"You're beautiful," I rasped out, running the tip of my index finger along the top of the lace that covered what I really wanted to see. My hands went around her tiny torso to her back and I stopped when my fingers encountered the clasp in the middle of her back.

"May I?" I asked, and barely even waited for her approval before un-clasping and removing the garment from her body. I moaned out loud when I saw her completely bare upper half and wasted no time in pulling her to me, crushing my lips against hers again.

My hands made their way up her sides and over her chest, before brushing over her hardened peaks. She hissed and jerked, causing her to grind against my rock-hard erection.

"Oh…Edward," she groaned, sliding herself again and again across my length. The friction she was creating felt unbelievable, and I dropped my hands to her hips, guiding her movements. Her chest arched into me, and I ducked my head down, taking one of her nipples in my mouth. She mewled loudly and clutched at my shoulders, grinding down harder on me. Each of her downward motions were met by an upward thrust of my own, generating more of the delicious friction that my body so desperately desired. The tension was building rapidly, burning in my abdomen. She was panting in time with me now, and I could tell she was about to careen off the edge with me not far behind her.

"Edward…" she pleaded, lacing her fingers in my hair and tugging her my head back up, capturing my lips with her own. Each of my moans and gasps were being swallowed hungrily by her, and my eyes drifted shut in concentration as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the release I craved.

Bella continued to rock against me, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her hands tugging almost painfully at the hair at the top of my neck.

"Oh, fuck. Yes! Just like that. Shit. I think I'm gonna—"

"Oh, Bella," I called out her name urgently, as she moaned and gasped loudly. I jerked against her a few more times before I followed her off the cliff, groaning her name as my world exploded behind my eyelids.

Our movements slowed, and I took her face in my hands, kissing her softly and reverently, trying to convey how much she meant to me. That this _thing_ we had wasn't just for fun. I needed her…all of her. And not just in a carnal, sexual way. We broke apart and she rested her forehead against mine, her eyelids heavy and her cheeks flushed from her exertion.

I desperately wanted to just come out and say everything that my heart was feeling at the moment. I wanted to tell her that I wanted nobody but her, always. I wanted to tell her that I loved her…that I probably always had loved her.

The joy in her face, though, stopped me. I didn't want that joy to go away, and I was afraid that if I told her everything I was feeling she would run away. I needed to be completely sure of her feelings before I spilled my guts to her.

"God, Edward," She said, dropping her head to my shoulder and placing a kiss there. "If you can do THAT with clothes on, I don't even want to THINK about what you can do without them."

I chuckled softly, running my fingertips softly up and down her back.

"Are you saying you want to get me naked, Miss Swan? Are you just using me as a piece of meat? I'm afraid I don't just get naked with _anyone,_" I replied coyly, trying to gauge her reaction.

She lifted her head and stared at me, her eyes drifting over my face. "I didn't think that I was just _anyone,_" She whispered, suddenly looking extremely shy.

I pulled her chin up with my finger and placed a swift kiss on her lips. "You _aren't_ just anyone, Bella. I was kidding. I was hoping that maybe…I don't know…that we were in a relationship. You know, start calling you my girlfriend or whatever." I took a frustrated breath. "Damn it, this is like high school all over again. But, you know, if that isn't what you want-"

She giggled and cut me off with yet another kiss. "Edward, you mean the world to me. You always have. I'm scared, but I'm excited too. Nobody knows me like you do, so you've already got an advantage. I want this to work and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to do so."

My arms snaked around her waist, holding her tightly against me. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'm pretty sure I have _some _idea."

As she moved to pull away, I tightened my arms around her. "Where are you going?"

"Well, Edward," she smirked "I'd like to put my shirt back on, if that's alright."

I ran one hand up her back, causing her entire body to break out into goose bumps while a deep, red blush spread across her face simultaneously. With her arms wrapped loosely around my neck, I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her warm flesh against my chest.

"I don't know, Bella. I'm quite content just like this. I don't think I want to let you go."

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" she asked, shooting a pointed look down at my pants. I shifted in my seat and cringed when I felt the remnants of our tryst.

_Tryst? That makes it sound dirty and wrong. Neither of which describe this scenario._

"Um...yeah." I lifted her up off my lap and set her back on her feet. We both put our shirts back on and I padded off to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I got back out into the living room, Bella was still sitting on the couch. She was reclined back with her head resting on the back of the couch with her eyes closed, a peaceful look on her face. I stood in the doorway for a second just watching her. If someone had told me ten years ago that I'd wind up falling for my best friend, I would have laughed in their face and told them they were crazy. I tiptoed over to her and leaned over her small body on the couch, putting my face not even 2 inches away from hers. When she felt my hands press on the cushion beside her head, her eyes popped open and she let out a little yelp when she saw how close I was to her.

"Hey, beautiful," I chuckled, pecking her on the lips. "Were you sleeping?"

"Hey, yourself," she said quietly. "I was just thinking. What do you think about getting some Chinese take-out and watching some movies? You can stay here tonight if you want." She barely mumbled the last sentence, her head dropping down with embarrassment.

I lifted her chin with my finger so her eyes lined up with mine. "It's a little late for you to get all shy and embarrassed on me, isn't it? I'd love to stay. I kind of need to run home and grab some other clothes though, since this is all I have. How about I run there, and pick up dinner on the way back?"

She nodded and smiled, and I kissed her softly on the forehead before donning my shoes and heading for the door. "I'll be back before you know it, Bells."

I hurried home and grabbed some clothes and my other necessary items, grabbed us some carry-out from my favorite Chinese restaurant, and was back at Bella's within the hour.

"I'm back!" I called out when I walked in the door.

"That was fast," she yelled from the kitchen. "Christ, Edward, did you buy everything on the menu?" she chuckled, peeking in one of the two take-out bags I placed on the counter.

I shrugged. "I didn't know what you wanted. Plus, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

We grabbed a couple of take-out containers and some chopsticks and headed to the living room, collapsing on the couch.

"So, Alice told me you guys had fun last night." I said, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, we did, until my brother came and I word-vomited all over him about me and you. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy." She rolled her eyes, and jabbed her chopsticks into one of the containers. "He needs to just let me grow up."

I reached over, placing my hand on her leg. "He will, Bella. He just needs to see how happy you are with me."

She laughed out loud. "You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?"

I frowned. "Well, I certainly try to make you happy. And I'm going to keep trying. That I can promise you."

She set her food down on the table and crawled across the couch, kneeling next to me and taking my face between her hands.

"You do make me happy, Edward. I didn't realize how lonely it was here until I found you again. And you're right, Emmett will see that you make me happy, and he'll lay off." Her eyes were shining with sincerity, and she pressed her soft lips to mine, raking her fingers through my hair.

"Now, let's finish our dinner and then watch a movie together, alright?" She kissed me again and scooted back over to her side of the couch, digging in to her dinner again.

After we ate, we curled up on the couch together and watched a couple of Adam Sandler movies on TV until we were both fighting to stay awake.

"Let's go to bed." I said, lifting her up into my arms and carrying her into her bedroom. I set her down on her bed and she escaped to the bathroom. While she was gone, I pulled off my shirt and slipped into a pair of sleep pants, crawling under the covers of her bed. I buried my face into her pillows, breathing in her scent. I decided at that moment that I was going to try to get into this bed as much as I could.

"That's my side," she giggled, coming over to me and trying to shove me over to the other side of the bed. She only succeeded in rolling me over onto my back, and I grabbed her waist, pulling her down on top of me. I tucked her under the covers with me and pulled her back up against my chest, marveling in the way she conformed to my body perfectly. I brushed her hair off to the side and fluttered kisses up and down the column of her neck.

"Is this side of the bed so bad?" I whispered, squeezing her tighter.

She was silent for a moment, brushing her hands along my forearms. "No...this is perfect," she sighed.

"I couldn't agree more." I said, kissing her cheek, and then resting my head back down beside hers, before we both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Welllll? This one was tough to write. These kids are making some progress. Like I said at the beginning, we'll be in NYC next week, so there will probably be a bit of a delay on ch. 13. We won't keep you all waiting too long though.

We love reviews! Let us know what you think...


	14. Chapter 13

Hello all!

Welcome back! Thanks for sticking with us thus far, and I truly hope you're enjoying our little slice of goodness.

This chapter was fun to write - there's a lemon at the end, so if that's not your style, you can skip it.

Many, many hugs to Emmy415, my co-conspirator and my favorite person ever. Also, thanks to Pange for using her mad beta skills at the last minute for us.

We don't own Twilight. We do own the plot. End of story.

* * *

Chapter 13 (BPOV)

The sunlight streaming through my window brought me out of my restful sleep and I stretched out, only to feel a hard lump behind me. I turned my head to see Edward, rumpled and adorable, laying on his stomach with his face turned towards me. His hand was resting under his cheek and the sheet was draped across his waist. I pulled myself up onto my elbow, scanning my eyes across the toned, golden skin of his back. I trailed a finger down the length of his torso, feeling his lithe muscles underneath my fingertips. He still didn't budge, so I leaned over, pressing my lips softly to his bare shoulder, and made my way across his back. My lips got to the top of his spine when his hand shot out and gripped my wrist, somehow maneuvering us and pulling me into his arms, half crushing me with his weight.

"Sleep, Bella," he said, patting me on the head and nuzzling his head into my neck. "S'early. We don't need to get up yet."

"No," I said, struggling against his vice-like grip. "But I do have to pee, and you're kind of crushing my bladder."

He lifted his head and looked at me, his face sporting the most pathetic - albeit adorable - pout I'd ever seen on a grown man. "Fine," he huffed, rolling onto his back and stretching.

When I got back out of the bathroom, he was still in my bed, laying on his back with his hands clasped behind his head. He had completely kicked the covers off so his long, lean body was stretched out and he was clad only in his PJ pants. I paused at the door, trying to reign myself in before I lost control of myself and mauled him. _Would that be so bad though?_

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he asked, his voice groggy and a little bit husky from sleep.

"Plotting your demise," I said, completely straight-faced and folding my arms over my chest. "Look at what you did to my bed. It's a mess."

"Nuh uh. That was all you. Did you know you kick in your sleep? I think I have bruises on my shin."

I started walking towards the bed, glaring at him. "You are such a dirty, little liar."

He grinned back at me. "Oh, I can be dirty alright."

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Where did my sweet Edward go? He's been replaced by perverted Edward. I want the old one back," I pouted, even though that wasn't completely true. Dirty, perv Edward was pretty hot too, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh, I'll still pull sweet Edward out when the time is right. He's just hiding out until I need him to woo you."

"Sure, sure," I laughed "Sweet Edward does the wooing and gets me liquored up so Perv Edward can take over. I'm no dummy."

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you?" he laughed, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me down onto the bed beside him. "But you just wait, Isabella, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." He ducked his head down and ran his nose up the column of my neck, stopping to suck my earlobe into his mouth.

I closed my eyes and sighed, thoroughly enjoying the close proximity of Edward's body to mine. I could have stayed in bed like that all day. Unfortunately, my stomach had other plans in mind when it made a loud rumbling sound.

"Hungry for breakfast?" I asked quietly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mmmmhmmmm. But I don't want to move. Do you think someone will deliver it to us in bed?"

I chuckled and slapped him on the arm. "Get out of bed Edward. I'll make you one of my world famous omelets if you're out of bed in five minutes."

"Awesome," he mumbled into his pillow as I climbed out of bed. "Come wake me up in five minutes."

I rolled my eyes and padded out of my bedroom into the kitchen, taking out my omelet pan and the ingredients to make us breakfast. I chopped some vegetables and got the eggs going in the pan, humming to myself as I went along. As I plated the first omelet, I looked out the corner of my eye to see Edward leaning in the doorway watching me. His hair was in complete disarray, even more so than usual. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants hung low on his hips. My eyes traveled from his face, down his torso and to the V that dipped below his waistband. _God help me. Please. He's killing me and I don't want to die._

I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed my spatula in his direction. "Get out of here, Mr. Chef. You'll hover over me and tell me that I'm doing everything wrong. Out."

Without a word, he laughed and held his hands up in defense and turned to walk back out to the living room. I cracked some more eggs and made the other omelet, sliding it onto a plate, and set it on the high-top counter in my kitchen. I grabbed a couple of coffee mugs and filled them both with the yummy-deliciousness that my $200 coffeemaker provided. I know I probably could've gotten away with a $100 one, but this one had all the bells and whistles, and had the coffee ready for me when I got up in the morning.

"You can come back in now," I teased, sticking my head around the corner to make sure Edward hadn't fallen asleep on the couch. His head perked up from the Vogue magazine that he was reading and I giggled.

"Shut up. I like the pictures," he said, laughing as he brushed by me and sat at one of the bar stools, kissing my cheek on his way by. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" I asked, glancing at him as I sat down.

He put his fork down and turned to me, taking my hands in his and looking me in the eyes. His lips turned up into his crooked grin that I had grown so accustomed to throughout my life. "Everything."

Edward left shortly after breakfast to get some much needed work done at Masen's, but promised to come back when he was finished to make me dinner. Asking him to stay last night in my bed with me was definitely unexpected, but welcomed nonetheless. Waking up with him beside me in all his half-naked, adorable, softly-snoring glory this morning didn't freak me out in the least, and it astonished me that we weren't having any trouble transitioning between friends to significant others. I was worried that being with him in a romantic capacity would be weird, but day-by-day that worry was slowly disappearing. Deep down, part of me was starting to believe that this wasn't just a short-term or trial relationship...ever since Edward and I were kids, we had always been on the same wavelength, and that never went away...maybe this was always in our cards.

I had just finished cleaning up my kitchen from breakfast when my cell phone rang. I glanced down at the caller ID and groaned. I was so not prepared for this conversation.

"Hi Mom," I said, answering the call and plopping down on the couch, resting my feet on the coffee table in front of me. _Might as well get comfortable. This could take awhile._

"Oh, so you DO remember your own mother?" she began loudly, making me pull the phone away from my ear in fear of ear drum damage. "Too good for us small-town folk now?"

"Sorry, Mom. I've just been busy with work," I admitted, twisting a strand of my hair around my finger. I was hoping that she wouldn't see right through my lie. I wasn't ready for the onslaught of wedding and baby name websites that she would for sure be sending me if I let the Edward and Bella cat out of the bag.

"Emmett mentioned that you guys went out for a few of your work functions. At least he calls to talk to me every once in awhile." I rolled my eyes. Emmett had always been a mama's boy. If she only knew all of the things he did in high school that I covered up for him.

"Mmmmhmmm. He did," I said, distracted by the pictures of some hunky guy in my Vogue magazine that I had picked up and started haphazardly flipping through.

"Anyway, I heard something interesting when I was over at Carlisle and Esme's house the other day. Alice called and we had her on speaker phone," she said, and I cringed. _Damn Alice. I should've known she would open her mouth._

"Oh yeah?" I squeaked, and cleared my throat. "I ran into her the other day. It's really great that she was able to move out here." I paused. "So, uh, what exactly did Alice have to say?"

"Well," she started, and I could tell she was trying to keep her excitement contained. "She may have let it slip that you had a date."

My cheeks flamed hotter as she talked and I buried my face in my hands. "Yeah?" I said, unsure of how exactly to reply to her statement.

_Alice is so dead. I swear to God I'm going to wring her tiny little neck the next time I see her._

"Isabella...aren't you going to tell me who it was with?" she urged. I could tell I was annoying her by not just coming out with it, but damn it, I knew this was going to open up a whole can of worms that I was trying my best to keep the lid on.

"Fine," I sighed. "It was Edward, okay?"

She squealed and I wrenched the phone away from my head again. "Oh Bella, that's so great! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom, the reason-" I started, but was cut off when she started rambling on about weddings and china patterns and babies and a house in the suburbs.

"Mom!" I said again, a little louder, but she was still talking, completely unaware of my existence. "Renee!" I shouted into the phone, finally grabbing her attention.

"What's the problem, Bella?"

I sighed. "Mom, the way you're acting right now...that is the reason why I didn't want to say anything yet. We've only been on two dates. _Two._ There doesn't need to be talk of babies or weddings or anything like that right now. This is all new and I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I just got so excited thinking about it. You know that Esme and I have been dreaming about this forever. I'll tone it down, I promise," she said apologetically, her voice lowering a few decibels.

"Don't get me wrong, I care about Edward _a lot_, but it's way too early to even think about that kind of stuff. We're just having fun and enjoying each other's company right now."

There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke up again. "Are you being safe?"

"Mom!" I yelled, my eyes bulging out of my head. "Are you being serious right now? I am not having his conversation with you. I have to go. I love you and I'll talk to you soon. Bye!" I quickly ended the call before she could get another word out.

Before I got off the couch to shower, I typed out a quick text to Edward.

**E- Mayday! Mayday! The mothers have found out. They're planning our wedding already. Will you be wearing a white tux or a black one? -B**

**Bella, everybody knows only the bride is allowed to wear white. My tux will be bright green. No arguments. ;) - E**

I laughed, picturing Edward standing up at the altar in a green tux. I was still chuckling to myself as I stripped out of my clothes and hopped in the shower. I let the warm water pound down on my neck and back working out any tension that had accumulated. When I was finished, I dried off, heading to my closet to get dressed for the day.

I threw on a pair of black denim shorts - because it was hot as Hell outside - and a short-sleeved, plaid button up and set off to take care of my weekly errands.

A couple hours later, arms full of bags, I strolled past Masen's and peeked my head in the door, looking to see if Edward was there. I smiled when I saw him standing on the other side of the dining room, gesturing wildly to a laughing Jasper. I took a few steps into the restaurant and waited for him to turn around and acknowledge me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, shooting across the room like a bullet as soon as he saw me. He took the bags out of my arms and set them on the ground before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug, his tall form completely engulfing mine. My feet came off the ground slightly and I buried my nose in his neck, breathing in his unique scent. He smelled of soap, and sugar, and Edward. I wanted to lick him.

"You were baking, weren't you?" I mumbled into his shoulder, noting the scent of sugar and the streaks of flour on his coat.

"Mmmm hmmmm," he said, and I felt him grin into my hair. "I may or may not be baking something to bring over to your place tonight."

I pulled back slightly from him, looking at him suspiciously. "I see what you're doing. This is that wooing thing you were talking about earlier. I'll have you know that It's going to take a lot more than baked goods to break me, Mr. Cullen."

He set me back down on my feet, gripping his chest like I somehow caused him pain. "I'm wounded. I assure you that I have no ulterior motives. Scout's honor."

I smirked and smacked his arm, walking past him and further into the room. "You weren't a Boy Scout, Edward. You can't fool me. I know you're just DYING to get into THESE pants," I said, licking my lips and gesturing towards my shorts. He groaned behind me and followed me over to Jasper, who was staring at us with an amused look on his face.

"Hey Jasper!" I greeted, "It's nice to see Alice hasn't killed you yet. I honestly don't know how you keep up with her, but more power to you."

He leaned up against the wall next to me, and grinned. "Darlin', I assure you, I have no troubles keeping up with Alice. In fact, last night, we-"

"No, no, no! No more talking about that shit with me around, Jazz, I mean it. That's my SISTER!" Edward hissed, taking my hand and leading me away from Jasper and back into the kitchen.

I giggled and trailed behind him. "Bye Jasper!" I yelled, waving at him over my shoulder before disappearing behind the kitchen door with Edward.

"I swear he says that shit on purpose just to piss me off and get a reaction out of me," Edward said, leaning up against the counter.

I sauntered over to him, leaning into him and putting my hands on either side of his body. His hands moved to my hips and I placed a kiss on his neck.

"Of course he does," I said, slipping my hands into his back pockets. "He's your best guy friend. It's practically his job to torment you."

He sighed and kissed my temple. "I know, but it's bad enough that I've got _you _tormenting me as well. I can only handle so much."

I pulled back and glared at him. "Me? Torment you? How?"

"Bella, your very existence is enough to make me crazy."

My eyes narrowed and I tried to pull away from him, but he held me tighter. "No, Bella, not like that. I meant in the very best way, of course."

"Yeah, sure," I huffed.

Edward grinned at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek before whispering in my ear. "Don't think I didn't notice that little pink bag you were carrying when you walked in the front door. I'm anxious to see what you've got in there."

"Oh?" I questioned, trying to stifle a giggle. "And what makes you so sure it's something you'd even be interested in? They do sell more than just fancy underwear, you know."

His beautiful mouth turned into a pseudo-scowl. "Don't tell me you bought bath stuff or those hideous sweatpants with words across the butt."

I laughed out loud, pecking him on the lips and skirting out from his grasp. "Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe those baked goods will pay off after all," I said coyly, glancing up at him through my eyelashes and then jumping away when he tried to lunge out and grab me around the waist.

"I've gotta get going. There's a _really_ hot guy coming over to cook me dinner later and I still have things I need to do."

He nodded and reached out to pull me to him, wrapping his arms firmly around my waist and hungrily pressing his lips to mine, almost taking my breath away with the force of his kisses.

I pulled back after a few minutes, breathless and glassy-eyed, and waved dazedly over my shoulder as I exited the kitchen doors. Jasper was meandering around the dining room, checking to make sure everything was in its proper place when I breezed by him, mumbling "Bye, Jasper" as I gathered my bags and left. I heard his chuckle as the doors closed behind me, probably because of my mussed hair, swollen lips, and dazed expression. _That's what happens when you're in the presence of Edward Cullen. He needs to come with some kind of warning: Do not operate vehicles or heavy machinery when under the influence. _

Once I arrived at my apartment, I put the wine and other necessities away that I had purchased, and took the 'little pink bag' with me back to my bedroom, tossing it on my bed. Its contents were an impulse buy, but as soon as I stepped into Victoria's Secret, I knew I had to have them, and I knew it would make Edward crazy...if we ever got to that point...which would hopefully be soon if I had my way. I took the next hour or so tidying up my already clean apartment, setting my table with my nicest dishes, and picking out my outfit for the evening, laying it on my bed next to my new purchases.

I pinned my hair up and stripped out of my clothes, jumping into the shower quickly to wash off the sweat and stickiness that had accumulated from walking around the hot city. After lathering up my body and shaving my legs, I stepped out into the cool bathroom, wrapping a towel around my torso and venturing out into my bedroom to get dressed. I pulled the pink lace boyshorts and matching bra out of the bag and put them on, turning to check myself out in the mirror. The pink color against my pale skin looked incredible, and the boyshorts did excellent things for my ass. _Perfect._

Reaching down to my bed, I slipped my dress over my head and pulled the zipper up in the back, smoothing it down over my curves. I released my hair from the clip it was in and it tumbled down my back in soft waves, thanks to the steam from my shower. I replenished my make-up, making my eyes look a little smoky and seductive, and swiped a pale pink lip gloss over my lips. Just as I finished, a knock sounded at my door, and my nerves kicked into overdrive.

I don't know why I was so nervous, but part of me knew that things were going to be different after that night. I wanted to take the next step with Edward, and God-willing, I think he wanted it too. I got to the door and swung it open, my breath catching in my throat when I got a look at the man on the other side. He was dressed in black pants and a button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his arms full of shopping bags. But what topped off my version of heaven on legs were the black-rimmed glasses covering his eyes. He swallowed hard, his eyes growing bigger and bigger as he took me in. I stood rooted in my spot, lust building in my veins as I stared at the vision in front of me.

I broke him out of his trance by leaning forward and taking a few of the bags out of his hands, ushering him in the apartment and kicking the door shut behind him. We both set the bags down on the counter and his arms immediately wrapped around me, pulling me tightly up against his hard body, his lips descending down onto mine.

"You're stunning," he marveled, after he broke the kiss.

I sighed and smiled. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

He immediately got to work in the kitchen, and I sat down at the barstool to watch him move about. I was entranced by the quickness of his hands as he was chopping up vegetables across the counter from me. Just watching his toned forearms and long fingers sent my heart into overdrive and I gripped the edge of the counter to keep me from tackling him. _Stay put, Bella. He's holding a knife_. He glanced up at me and winked, smirking as he dropped the vegetables into a pan on the stove. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. _Sexy ass troublemaker. I'll show him._

I brought my hand up to my hair, and tucked it behind my ear, before running my fingers slowly down my neck and along the deep v-neck of my dress, just barely grazing the side of my breast, while looking up at him through my eyelashes. His eyes grew darker, and his mouth fell open, as his fingers fumbled with the package of salmon in his hand, almost dropping it on the floor. He got back to work, pulling out baking sheets and preparing the salmon, before pulling what looked like puff pastry out of the fridge.

"What on earth are you making?" I asked curiously, sitting up and peering over the counter to see exactly what he was doing.

"Salmon en Croûte. It's a pastry filled with salmon and veggies. You'll like it. Trust me," he replied, assembling the ingredients on top of the pastry and folding them up into little packets.

"You know," I teased. "They make those kind of things and package them, so you just have to put them in the microwave. They're called Hot Pockets."

"Smartass," he mumbled, putting the baking sheets in the oven and turning back around to face me. He poured us both a glass of wine and came around the counter towards me. As he got closer, my legs parted slightly and he slid between them, placing the glasses on the counter and taking my face in between his hands. My fingers drifted up his body and fisted in the front of his shirt, bringing him even closer to me.

"I can make you Hot Pockets, if that's what you want," he offered, the corners of his lips turning up in a teasing smile.

"No," I replied, bringing my lips within an inch of his. "Maybe we can just forget about dinner, if you want," I purred, wrapping one of my legs around the back of his thigh.

I pressed my lips softly to his and he parted his for a second before jerking his head away. "No! Damn you, woman! We are eating the dinner I worked so hard to prepare." He pulled away completely and walked to the other side of the counter, pulling out a bag of rice to start cooking.

"You stay over there, minx. If you come any closer, I'm going to end up burning our dinner, and then we WILL be eating Hot Pockets." He shook his head, laughing as he put a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"By the way, I'm buying you a rice steamer. I hate making it this way."

"I'm so sorry my kitchen appliances are not good enough for you, oh Master Chef," I joked, taking a sip of wine. "And I can buy my OWN rice steamer."

"Dinner was delicious, Edward. Thank you," I said, placing my napkin on the table.

"No, thank YOU Bella; for letting me use your kitchen to cook you dinner." He stood, taking our plates to the kitchen.

I followed as he continued to talk.

"I have to admit, I can't help but be a little bit jealous that your kitchen is larger than mine. I mean, after all, _I'm_ the five star restaurant chef."

I let a giggle bubble up from my throat. "Yeah, I know my apartment is amazing Edward. You don't have to tell me." He laughed and I watched as he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher before he turned to look at me.

"More wine?" he asked, leaning up against the counter. The fact that his eyes were raking across my body didn't escape me and a small smile tugged at my lips.

"Yes, please," I responded, licking my lips. I may or may not have been doing it on purpose to get his attention. I turned to walk out of the kitchen and felt him close behind me. It had always been that way with us. Even when we were younger, I could always feel his presence before I saw him.

As we made our way back to the table, I reached for my glass as he reached for the bottle and refilled us both.

"Couch?" he said, angling his head towards the living room. I nodded and followed him, wine in hand. I sat on one end, folding one leg underneath me as Edward sat only inches away from me. He draped one arm along the back of the couch as I took a long pull from my wine glass. As soon as I pulled it away from my mouth, he was taking it out of my hand.

"Hey! I wasn't..." I started, but before I could finish my sentence, his mouth was pressed onto mine. Without hesitating, I brought my hands up to his neck, sliding my fingers through his hair. He placed his left hand on my neck as his right hand slid down my side and settled on my hip.

The kisses were gentle at first, gradually becoming more and more urgent. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip, seeking permission to enter, and they immediately parted for him. He tasted of wine and I couldn't think of anyone that made me feel so alive the way Edward did, with just a kiss.

"Edward..." I sighed against his mouth, pulling away to take a breath "I want you..."

"Anything," he whispered, softly kissing up my jawline to my ear. "Anything for you, Bella." He nipped at my earlobe before working his way down my neck with soft, wet kisses. "I'll give you whatever it is you want. Just tell me."

He lifted his eyes to meet mine, and in them I saw so much passion and desire that it nearly knocked the breath right out of me. I bit my bottom lip, smiled and sat up, pushing him slightly. I recognized a faint look of rejection and confusion flash across his face before I spoke.

"That's it, Edward," I said softly, placing a lingering kiss on his neck. "I want _you._"

I stood up and started walking backwards towards my bedroom, begging him with my eyes to follow me. Edward seemed a bit surprised by my actions, as he sat and stared at me from his spot on the couch. I had to be honest; I was a bit surprised myself. This wasn't my normal behavior. I wasn't usually the one making these kinds of moves.

I turned and continued down the hall, listening for any indication that Edward was following me. As I reached the doorway to my bedroom, I paused and peered over my shoulder, knowing I'd find him only inches away from me. I smirked and crossed the floor to one of the windows, drawing open the curtains to reveal my view of the city. I leaned forward, placing my hands on the windowsill and my forehead against the glass as I stared out at the Empire State Building.

Edward let out a low whistle. "Wow," he said, walking up behind me. "That's some view."

"Yeah," I said, sighing as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck. "It's one of the main reasons I chose this apartment."

"Beautiful," he murmured.

I straightened and leaned back into him. "I agree. I love seeing the city lit up at night like this."

His chest vibrated with a low chuckle. "Bella, I wasn't referring to the city lights."

Turning around in his arms, I looked up at him and tried to convey with my eyes everything I couldn't yet put into words. I reached up and pulled his face to mine, brushing my lips against his.

"Bella, I-" He whispered, but I stopped him.

"No, Edward. No words. Whatever you're feeling, show me."

He pulled my body tightly against his, holding on to me as if he was afraid I was going to float away. As he fisted my dress in his hands, he greedily kissed me, occasionally grinding his hips into mine.

"Oh, God, Bella...I need you," His voice was low and it set my insides on fire.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. My lips pressed firmly against his and I started moving backwards towards the bed. When the back of my knees hit the edge, I fell back and pulled Edward with me. His hands were everywhere at once and it was the most overwhelming, unbelievable sensation. I hitched my left leg up around his thigh, pulling him even closer. He pulled his head back briefly to look at me and his sexy half-smile appeared as his right hand slipped under the hem of my dress. My whole body broke out in goosebumps as he leaned forward again and started kissing my neck.

"Is this okay?" He whispered as his fingers brushed back and forth across my thigh.

I nodded, breathless. "Yes. Please..."

His fingers inched higher and brushed across the lace of my underwear, and I shivered. He groaned and took my mouth with his again running his tongue along my bottom lip. His fingers slid beneath the elastic and pressed firmly against my core.

"These need to go," he breathed, grasping both sides and pulling them down my legs and off my body, throwing them somewhere behind him, before replacing his fingers back between my legs.

My whole body arched up off of the bed and a strangled moan ripped from my lips at his touch. He pushed me back down without breaking our kiss and began to stroke his fingers deliberately against me, driving me into a frenzy. When I began raising my hips to his touch he pushed a finger into me, slowly pumping, matching the rhythm of my hips, while rubbing his thumb over my clit. I strained upwards, wanting more, needing more, and moaning against his lips. I felt something building, like I was going to explode. When he added another finger, I turned my face and moaned into his neck with pleasure. I never knew it could feel like that.

"Oh, Bella,' he breathed softly. "That's it. Come for me, love."

The sound of his voice pushed me over the edge and I felt my muscles clamp down on his fingers repeatedly as I shrieked his name over and over again. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the sensations. When it was over, I lay still on the bed until my breathing slowed before opening my eyes to peek up at him.

He was smirking down on me, almost arrogantly. I raised my shaking, tingling hands to his shirt and began unbuttoning it, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms, revealing his bare, toned torso to me. _Holy Jesus. I don't know if I'm going to make it through this._

He slid off the bed, standing up next to it, and pulled me into a sitting position as my fingers worked diligently on his belt, pulling it free, followed by the zipper of his pants. I quickly pushed them down, along with his boxer briefs and let them pool around his ankles on the floor. He stepped out of them, and then pulled me to my feet, reaching around to unzip my dress, pushing it off my shoulders when he was finished, leaving me in just my bra. He placed a kiss between my breasts, and then his eyes took in my exposed skin. His lips trailed across my collarbone as his fingers worked at the clasp of my bra, before it broke free and he slid it down my arms.

"God, Bella. You're gorgeous," he rasped, pushing me back down onto the bed and layed down next to me, pulling me into his arms. His hands ran up and down my back softly and he gazed deeply into my eyes.

"Are you completely sure about this, Bella? We can stop now if you want." He looked agonized at the prospect and I smiled.

Pushing him onto his back, I rolled on top of him, straddling his hips and feeling his hardness underneath me. "No, Edward. I want this...and it's obvious you do too." I smirked, grinding myself down onto him. A fire seemed to ignite in his eyes, and he almost growled, pushing me onto my back and situating himself between my legs.

"We can do that later. I NEED to be in control right now," he gritted out through clenched teeth, before leaning down and taking my right nipple between his lips, making pleasure shoot straight through my body.

"Ed-waaaard," I stammered out, pressing my head back into the pillows. "Now. Please. I can't wait anymore."

He lifted my left leg over his right leg, pulling me as close as possible as he positioned himself at my entrance. "Wait, do I need...are you...I mean, is there any chance..."

"I'm on the pill, Edward."

"Oh thank God," he breathed out and then proceeded to push himself inside me.

I let out a low moan as he filled me completely. My entire body felt like it was on fire and I never wanted it to stop. He gripped my hip with one hand, and held my leg with his other, and began moving in me slowly. His eyes clamped shut and I could tell that he was trying to control himself and take it easy for my benefit.

"Edward," I panted. "Look at me, please."

He opened his eyes and gazed into mine, as he pulled back all of the way and then thrust into me slowly.

"Let go," I commanded, hooking my foot around his backside and urging him to press into me again. He groaned loudly and crashed down on top of me, kissing me fiercely. His hands intertwined with mine and rested on either side of my head. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he moved in me faster and faster. We became frantic in our movements, my hips raising up to meet his with every thrust. Our mouths were nipping, biting, tasting...like we couldn't get enough of each other.

"Oh god...Bella. Please, tell me you're close," he cried, nipping my collarbone and placing random wet kisses across my chest.

"Yes, keep going. I'm so close," I breathed out, wrapping my legs around his waist as tight as I could get them, forcing him to drive into me deeper.

I felt the tightness start in my stomach until it spread out to all of my limbs making me cry out his name in ecstasy. He pumped a few more times and growled my name shortly after, and we collapsed into a heap of sweaty arms and legs, his face buried in my neck.

Our hearts were pounding, our naked chests pressed together. As soon as our breathing slowed to a normal pace, Edward pulled away from me slightly.

"Wow," he whispered, tucking a damp strand of hair behind my ear. He gazed down on me reverently, and I could see the emotions swimming around in his emerald eyes.

"Yeah," I sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes with my fingertips and trailing my fingers down his cheek.

His face then took on a worried expression. "I'm...sorry that I didn't last longer. It's just been a long time, and I wanted you so bad, and -"

"Shhhh," I said, placing my fingertip over his lips. "It was perfect. Beyond perfect, actually."

He sighed in relief and rolled off of me, laying beside me and wrapping his arms around me so that we were face to face. The bright city lights shown through the window, illuminating his face to me, and I was almost blown away by the emotion I saw in his features.

His brows furrowed together, and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but was struggling for words.

"What is it?" I asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's just- this is all still so _surreal_ to me. I mean here we are, together after so long. Not to mention, we're naked..." He shook his head in amazement and I giggled, pecking him on the lips.

His eyebrows furrowed again, and then smoothed out as he gazed at me in a way that could only be described as lovingly. "I'll never forget the night before I left for New York. I didn't want to let you go that night. Bella, you don't know this, but I _worshipped_ you when we were growing up."

I gasped, my hand flying up to cover my mouth. "But, why-" I didn't get the rest of my question out, before he shushed me with his finger.

"I used to follow you everywhere, just so I could look at you...so I could spend time with you. I _hated_ all of the other guys at school that got to talk to you, or go on dates with you, or kiss you," he said, shuddering at the memory.

He bent his head to kiss my shoulder and then took my hand in his, placing them over his heart. "When I saw you that first night at Masen's, I lost my mind. I was so nervous about the opening, and then I saw you, and it was like my entire world came to a screeching halt. I knew at that moment I couldn't let you get away from me again."

Tears prickled at my eyes with his words, and I opened my mouth to talk, but he placed his lips over mine, effectively ending my chances of speaking.

He smirked. "Let me get this out, Bella. I want you to hear what I have to say, before you say anything to me, okay?"

I nodded, and he smiled softly, rubbing the backs of my fingers with his thumb. "Bella, that moment that I saw you at Masen's, I knew, without a doubt, that I was in love with you."

I stared at him, a million thoughts running through my head at once. _Was I in love with him? I cared about him a lot, and I could see myself with him for the long-term, but was it love? _"Wow, Edward, I...I don't really know what to say..." I dropped my head down, refusing to look him in the eyes. I was ashamed that I didn't know how I felt, but I'd never really been in love before. I didn't know what it was supposed to feel like. I knew that I didn't want anyone else but Edward, and I knew that there weren't many people out there that would compare to him. We knew each other, inside and out, and I didn't think that there would ever be anyone else that would be better for me.

He interrupted my internal thoughts by placing his fingers under my chin, lifting it to meet his eyes. "You don't have to say it back, Bella. I just wanted to let you know how I felt."

I nodded hesitantly, and tried to unscramble my thoughts so I could respond to him somehow. "I care about you, Edward. A LOT. I'm just trying to figure out what that means. I do know that there probably isn't anyone on this earth better for me than you are, and I want our relationship to work out more than anything." I paused and took a deep breath. "But if I'm going to be completely honest with myself, you've always been on my mind. I think deep down, it's always been you. I guess I just never wanted to accept it or admit it or whatever and I'm scared I'm going to screw it up."

Our legs tangled together and he ran a hand through my hair. "Not possible. You can't screw this up, Bella. We're both learning as we go along. This is new territory for me, and I'm pretty sure it is for you too. Let's just enjoy it. I have NO intentions of letting you get away from me."

I smiled and nuzzled my face down into his neck, inhaling his scent and basking in the comfort of his arms. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and we both relaxed, just enjoying being together.

I heard him whisper "I love you, Bella," before my eyes closed and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review, review, review! (Please) :-)


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So, so, so, so sorry for the delay between chapters. RL was a bummer and we had to get acquainted with our new beta!

Thank you Susayq for taking over and making this look pretty. :-)

As always, thanks to Emmy415 for sticking w/ me, and to you, yes you, for reading it.

We don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 14 (EPOV).**

The following morning, I decided to get showered and start on breakfast before Bella woke up. As I walked out of the bathroom, I paused briefly to watch her sleeping form. She was still naked and laying on her stomach, the sheet only covering from the waist down. Her long, brown hair was fanned out over her back and was a stark contrast to her milky skin. I closed my eyes and remembered the way we had joined together in the most intimate way possible the night before. The way her body responded to my touch and the way she looked and sounded as she moved beneath me was a memory I was going to hold onto forever. It was my secret hope that there would be no other man to touch her the way that I did. I shook my head to bring me out of my silent reverie, and continued out to the kitchen, where I looked around her refrigerator and kitchen cupboards for possible breakfast options. After I located all the necessary ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes, I heated up the griddle and got to mixing the batter. I remembered chocolate chip pancakes being Bella's favorite growing up, and hoped it would put a smile on her face. After I had a good stack piled up on a plate, Bella came stumbling out of her bedroom, clad in just my blue-button up from last night. Her hair was full and messy and her eyes were barely open. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"I smell pancakes," she mumbled, squinting at me from the doorway.

"If I know any way to get you out of bed, it's chocolate chip pancakes," I said with a grin, setting a plate on the counter for her.

As I turned back around to pour more batter on the griddle, I felt her arms wrap around my waist from behind as she kissed her way across my back.

"Thank you," I heard her say quietly.

I shrugged and smiled, reaching around to pull her up beside me. "It's what I do."

She shook her head and looked up at me. "I don't just mean breakfast, Edward. Last night was kind of perfect."

"I couldn't agree more," I said, kissing her forehead. "Now, go eat before it gets cold."

She squealed as I swatted her behind when she turned to walk away. "Edward, you are such a trouble maker!"

Leaning over the counter as she took her seat, I grinned at her. "Well, maybe if you weren't such a tease, prancing around in my shirt looking so tempting, I might not be such a trouble maker. I find it hard to behave like a proper gentleman when you're fully dressed, but when you're running around half naked? Forget it."

"Excuse me," she laughed and pointed her fork at me. "But you're the one who thought it would be a good idea to cook breakfast in nothing but a bath towel. Tell me how _that's _fair."

I gripped the towel at my waist as I walked around and stood in front of her. "Well, if it's bothering you so much, I could remove it if you'd like."

Her right arm snaked it's way around my neck as she placed her left hand on top of mine. She pulled my face to hers and whispered, "Not before you turn the griddle off. I'd really love it if you didn't set my kitchen on fire."

I laughed and kissed her quickly before walking back into the kitchen. When I turned around, she was already taking off down the hallway, removing the shirt as she went, leaving me to watch her naked, retreating self.

My feet were rooted to the floor as I heard her call from the bedroom, "Edward, are you coming?"

_Holy shit, I fucking hope so._

Finally, my body willed itself to move, propelling me towards the bedroom and my Bella, our breakfast completely forgotten.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Bella and I had only seen each other in short amounts, mainly because of our crazy work schedules. We did, however, manage to talk to each other at least once a day on the phone and shoot each other text messages whenever possible. I was going crazy not seeing her, and found myself wanting to drive over to her house in the middle of the night on numerous occassions...not because I wanted sex, I just wanted to see her. _Okay, maybe I did want sex a little bit. I am a man._

On Saturday morning, my only day off in two weeks, Alice came bursting through the front door at noon, chattering on and on about Jasper, and Vogue and some other things that I wasn't really paying attention to. Jasper and Alice had started taking their sexcapades to his apartment after I yelled at them for being too loud. I was tired and cranky, and I just wanted to spend time with Bella. She sat at the stool in my kitchen and talked, not bothering to come up for air for at least 10 minutes. I only perked my head up when I heard Bella's name.

"Huh? What did you say, Alice?" I muttered, now completely enthralled in whatever she was talking about.

She huffed, placing her tiny hands on her hips and glaring at me. "Oh, NOW you listen to me. As I was saying, I think we should get everybody together tonight and go to a karaoke bar! You and Bella have basically been living in your own little bubble for weeks now and I think it's time to break out of it just a little bit."

"Everybody?" I asked, not sure exactly WHO she was referring to.

"Sure! Me, you, Jazzy, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett. Who else would I be talking about?"

I banged my head on the counter in protest. "Alice...Emmett hates me right now. I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Pish, posh," she said, waving her hand around in the air dramatically. "There's nothing a little karaoke and a lot of alcohol can't fix. You and Bella can meet us at 8:00."

I groaned, dragging myself out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. "You owe me, Alice!" I called over my shoulder as I shut my door and collapsed onto my bed with my phone. I dialed Bella's number and held the phone to my ear, waiting for her to answer.

"Hi Edward," she said, sounding completely out of breath.

"Hi, Love. What on earth are you doing, and can I come over and play?" She could have beeen doing anything, and I wouldn't have cared. The sound of her panting into her phone was making me crazy with lust.

"You caught me in the middle of doing yoga. When I heard the phone, I had to sprint to my bedroom for it. And yes, please come over and play. I miss you."

_Holy Christ._ The thought of Bella in all sorts of flexible poses was enough to make me want to jump in my car and drive to her place at that very moment.

"Hmmm, don't tempt me, Bella. I may be inclined to keep you occupied the rest of the day and well into the night and make good use of that yoga. My sister - demon spawn that she is - however, has other plans. We're going out for karaoke tonight. Apparently we don't have a choice."

She let out a soft chuckle. "I love how being perverted comes so easily to you. I bet you said all of that without batting an eyelash, didn't you?"

"I've told you, Bella, you bring it out of me. I'll pick you up at 7:30...oh, and bring a bag. I'm kidnapping you afterwards."

She laughed and chastised me for telling her what to do, but agreed nonetheless.

At 7:30 on the dot, I was impatiently knocking on Bella's door. I thought it would be rude to just barge in, but after weeks of not seeing her, I was literally aching for her to be in my arms again. A moment later, the door flung open, my heart dropped to my feet, and I had an insta-erection. My mind was blank...even my inner-thoughts were speechless.

Bella stood in front of me, wearing a short red and black plaid skirt, a one-shoulder black top, and sky-high red stiletto heels.

"Hi, Edward," she purred. I didn't even realize she had tugged me into her apartment until she shut the door and pressed herself up against me.

"Bell-a," I groaned, as her pouty lips attached themselves to my neck, nipping and sucking until my legs started to tremble underneath me. "We need to go. If we start this, we'll never leave."

"Are you complaining?" she panted, as her nimble fingers worked to undo my belt.

"Fuck, no...but Alice will be if we're not there on time. You know how she gets."

Without another word, she was shoving her hand down the front of my boxers.

"Holy motherfucking Hell!" I yelled. "Again, not complaining, but who are you and what have you done with Bella? What's got you so wound up tonight?"

"Shhhhh," she said, putting a finger up to my lips and walking me back towards the wall. "Let me make you feel good."

She went to drop down to her knees, but I grabbed her under the arms and kept her upright. "Trust me...I really, _really_ want you to do whatever it is that you were about to do, but if you start that, trust me when I say we won't be leaving for a _long_ time." I wrapped my arms around her small waist, keeping her pressed up against me. "I will, however, let you finish that when we get to my place later."

She grinned and winked, grabbing her bag and taking my arm as we headed downstairs and out to my car. I opened the passenger door and lifted her hand to my lips, pressing a kiss onto the back of it before she slid into the leather seat. After I hopped in the driver's side and pulled away from the curb, I slipped my hand back into hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I missed you these past couple of weeks. Let's not do that anymore," I said, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. Her head was lolled back onto the headrest and she had a soft, sweet smile on her face.

"Mmmm...I missed you too. I don't know how we ever went for a year without speaking. I can barely stand not talking to you for 24 hours, let alone any longer than that."

I smiled at her but all too soon, the sweet, sensitive Bella disappeared and naughty, nympho Bella was back as she placed my hand on her thigh. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over the center console, placing a wet kiss on my neck and started pawing at my crotch.

"Bella," I said, swallowing hard as I tried to maintain focus on the road in front of me. My hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight, my knuckles were turning white. "I really didn't have any plans for a pit stop in the emergency room. Which is where we're going to wind up if you don't stop."

For whatever reason, that only made her more determined to get me to give in to what she wanted. She palmed my dick harder and whispered dirty things in my ear. I almost ran the car off the road. Twice. Finally, I had to physically remove her hand to get her to stop.

"What the hell?" she said, obviously irritated.

"Shit, Bells, I don't _want _you to stop, God knows I don't want that, but I don't exactly want to wreck the car and kill us both either. Like I told you earlier, I will gladly let you do whatever you want. When we get home later. What's got you so keyed up tonight, anyway?"

She shrugged. "Do _guys _ever need a reason to be horny?" I laughed and shook my head and she continued. "Exactly. So, why do I need a reason? I just am, okay? So, the sooner we get this karaoke business over with, the sooner we can go back to your apartment and have our own fun."

I gulped loudly and vowed to myself that we would get out of the bar and back to my apartment as quickly as humanly possible. Hell, I was ready to just turn around and go back right then and there, but I wasn't in the mood to piss off Alice...or Emmett for that matter. I was still trying to get into his good graces, and skipping out on our little outing to go defile his sister was probably not the best idea.

"Baby, I promise you...we'll stay for a little bit, fulfill our obligatory family-friend time, and then we'll be back in my bed faster than you can blink. But can you please, for my sanity, tone it down a little bit? I don't want to walk in front of your brother with a hard-on. If I do, there won't BE a later."

She giggled loudly and sank back into her seat. "Awww, Eddie, you're no fun." I shook my head at her ridiculous nickname for me, but chuckled. _If she's this wound up now, wait till we get some alcohol in her. She's either going to molest me in the bar, or pass out cold. Possibly both._

When we got to the bar, I took her hand and we walked through the doors and into the small room. There was a small stage at the front, where a drunk old-man stood botching some Johnny Cash song. My eyes scanned the room for our group, and I spotted Alice waving her arms frantically in our direction.

"Over here!" she shouted, earning her stares from the nearby tables.

We made our way across the crowded room and as soon as we reached our group, Alice was reprimanding us. "It's about time you guys got here! What took you so long?"

I tried not to laugh as I nudged Bella with my elbow and saw her blush profusely. "We got held up," I said. "Traffic."

Alice glanced back and forth between Bella and myself, trying to figure out if we were telling the truth. "That better not be code for 'We got held up because we can't keep our hands off each other and we did it in an alley somewhere.' Because if it is, you're in trouble."

"Alice!" Bella chided, leaning in to whisper-yell at my sister. "Could you maybe _not _say stuff like that in front of Emmett? I mean, it's mostly not true, but let's not piss him off right away tonight, hmm?"

My sister's eyebrows raised halfway up her forehead. "_Mostly _not true?"

"Nevermind, Ali," I groaned. It was then that I noticed Emmett glaring across the table at us. I panicked. "Hey, uh, Bells? I'm going to get a beer, do you want something?"

"Whatever has the most alcohol," she joked, sitting down at the table next to Alice. She glanced between me and Emmett uneasily. I smiled at her, hopefully reassuringly, and went to the bar in search of drinks.

A few minutes later I sat down beside Bella, placing her Long Island Iced Tea down in front of her. She let out a loud chuckle. "Wow Edward, you really took that 'whatever has the most alcohol' statement seriously, huh?"

Emmett was still scowling in my direction, so Bella tried to diffuse the situation by changing the subject. "So, hey, Emmett, where's Rose? I mean, I assume she's coming tonight, right?"

"She's in the ladies room," he mumbled, shredding a napkin into little pieces all over the tabletop.

"So who's singing!" Alice yelled, trying to dissolve the tension between Bella, Emmett, and myself.

Bella ripped her lips away from her Long Island just long enough to spat out a 'Not me!' before taking another huge gulp of it. I shook my head and laughed. _She is going to be so wasted._

"Typical Bella," a voice calls out. We all turn to see Rosalie strolling up to us. "Give it time. Once she sucks down a few more of those, she'll be dancing on the table. I have pictures to prove it."

I chuckled, and glanced over at Emmett. He still was looking down at the table, a scowl etched on his face. I wanted to punch him for being so mean to Bella. Part of me was upset that I was the reason for their tension, but I knew deep down that he was acting unreasonably.

"Alright, fine," Alice piped up again. "Since you're all being a bunch of party-poopers, _I'll _go first." She stood up and stomped off towards the small stage in the same way a child would behave after not getting their way.

Jasper looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Do something about her, man. She's your sister."

"Hah!" I scoffed. "Yeah, but she's your girlfriend."

We looked up to the stage and saw her talking to the DJ before she took her place in the middle of the stage, adjusting the microphone down to her height. I looked over at Bella, and saw her sitting in the seat next to Emmett. They had their heads close together and were talking in hushed tones. I decided to just let them talk out their differences, and turned my attention back to my sister.

"Hi everybody! I'm Alice!" she waved at the crowd jubilantly, a huge grin plastered on her face. We all erupted into laughter when we heard her song choice play through the massive speakers.

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play; wants to play_

_A love game; a love game_

"Oh, Christ," I groaned. "I should have known she'd pick Lady fucking GaGa. She blares this song all the time. I'm ready to soundproof her room."

Bella giggled next to me, bouncing and clapping her hands to the beat, while singing along quietly with the song. It was both adorable and incredibly annoying. I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I took a long pull of my beer and sat back in my seat, slinging my arm over Bella's shoulders and pulling her up against me. I put my mouth up next to her ear so that my lips barely grazed her earlobe, and I felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Everything okay with you and Emmett?" I asked, running my hand along her back and shoulder.

"As okay as I think it's going to get for now," she said with a shrug. "He's convinced you're some kind of New York City playboy and that you're going to dump me on my ass the second you find someone you think is better."

I gave her an incredulous look, but inside I was starting to fume. Who in the world could possibly be better than his own sister? I pulled her in closer to me, pressing my lips to her cheek. "There is no one out there better for me than you, Bella."

By that time, Alice had ended her song and was grinning triumphantly as she sat back down at our table. "They loved me," she said, matter-of-factly.

After that, the proverbial dam broke, and each of us was looking through the song lists for something to sing. Bella guzzled down a second Long Island Iced Tea and her words were starting to slur together.

She stood up next to me, slamming the binder down on the table, and almost falling over in the towering heels that were strapped to her feet. "I'm going next!"

She took off towards the DJ booth, each swing of her hips enticing me more and more. _Is it getting hot in here? _I clawed at the collar of my shirt, and took a giant swig of my beer. _After she sings, we're getting the fuck out of here._

I heard the first few notes but didn't recognize the song until she started singing the words.

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else _

_When I think about you I touch myself_

At that moment, as I watched her shimmy and shake all over the stage, I was sure of two things. One - my jaw had dropped so far it had definitely taken up residence on the table. And two - I wanted to beat the ever loving fuck out of the douche sitting right up front that was yelling completely inappropriate comments at Bella. I had never been in a fight with anyone - ever - up until recently. First, with Jacob, and now this guy...I guessed it was my protective nature rearing its ugly head.

"Hey, asshole," Emmett yelled to the guy who then turned around and looked in our direction. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. That's my sister up there you sick son of a bitch!"

The guy, who didn't look much older than any of us, proceeded to give Emmett the finger and turned back around. If Bella was uncomfortable with the goings on, or if she was even aware of it, she gave no indication. She continued to sing her pretty little heart out while Captain Cocksucker kept spewing his disgusting remarks.

"Come on baby, don't be such a tease!" he yelled, knocking back what seemed to be his eleventh or twelfth beer - if my count of the bottles on his table were correct.

I was seething. "Say it again, fucker," I called out to him, and everyone at our table turned to look at me. Even Emmett, who had basically been ignoring me all night, looked surprised.

"What are you gonna do about it, you pansy-ass mama's boy? She's a hot piece, and I'm not afraid to let her know."

Before I realized it, I was up out of my seat, barrelling towards him in a fit of rage. I collided with him, sending him and his chair flying backwards onto the floor. In his severely drunken state, he had no coordination, therefore giving me the entire upper hand. I could hear people yelling and I could feel someone pulling on me, trying to get me off of him, but all I cared about was my fists making contact with his face. Finally, someone was able to yank me to my feet, with impressive force I might add, and stopping me from completely killing the guy.

A guy in a suit, who I assumed must have been the owner, came rushing over. "What the hell is going on here? All of you, out! Now!"

Before I turned to leave, I caught a glimpse of the bastard laying on the floor. His face was covered in blood and he was yelling obscenities, most likely at me.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella's voice finally pulled me out of my state of anger and I turned to look at her. She looked scared.

_Fuck._

"Bella, he just beat the shit out of some dude for being a perv and yelling at you while you were on stage," Rosalie said as we walked out of the bar.

"What?" Bella shrieked, "That's what that was about?"

"Yep," Jasper said with a laugh, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "I've never been more proud."

"Oh, give me a break," Emmett muttered under his breath.

That was it. I was facing this shit head on. I had to put an end to it while I was still feeling brave enough to do it. "Hey," I said curtly, standing face to face with him. "I don't know what your problem is with me, or why you dislike me so much. I've never done anything to you, and if your problem is me dating your sister then you need to get the fuck over it because that's not changing any time soon. I know you probably think I'm going to dick her over by just using her for sex and then kick her to the curb when I've had my fill, but you'd be sorely mistaken. I love her and I'd never do anything to hurt her. So you need to fix whatever issues you have so we can move past this."

I turned back around and grabbed Bella by the hand. "Come on, Bella, let's go home."

I tugged her alongside me as we walked to the car, still wound up from the adrenaline surging through my veins. Bella didn't say a word the entire time. I didn't know what she was feeling. I'm sure she was either scared or angry with me for causing a scene. Once we arrived at my car, I grasped the passenger door handle and yanked the door open, trying to usher her into the car. She grabbed my arm to stop me, looking up at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Edward," she started, leaning into me so that our chests were pressed tightly together. "I can't say that I'm happy about you getting in a fight, but thank you for sticking up for me."

She picked up my hand and pressed small kisses to the back of my knuckles, soothing the pain from the punches I threw. She placed it back down at my side, and leaned up to press her lips quickly to mine. "As a matter of fact, it was actually pretty hot," she murmured against my lips.

I grabbed her around the waist, backing her up into the side of my car, and pressed the entire length of my body into her. She looked up at me; her face was all flushed from the alcohol and her hair was messed from being up on stage. The streetlights were shining down on us, making her eyes glimmer with excitement.

"Is that so," I rasped out, as I let my left hand drift up the back of her thigh. It drifted underneath her short, plaid skirt and my fingers came in contact with the lace material of her panties. I groaned out loud and crashed my mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily. The taste of alcohol and Bella permeated my senses and I grew more and more impatient with every second. I needed her. Specifically, I needed her naked and in my bed.

"We need to go," I growled, pulling slightly away from her. "Or we're going to give the whole city a show when I take you up against my car."

"Then I guess you better get in and drive, or I'll _let_ you take me up against the car."

My brain immediately went to autopilot, and all I could think about was getting Bella home. I ushered her into the car quickly, and ran around the car to the other side, throwing myself into the driver's seat.

I swerved and weaved through traffic, trying to get home as quick as possible, which was next to impossible in NYC traffic. The sexual tension in the car was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bella gripping the door handle so tight I thought she was going to rip it right off.

I tried to concentrate more on the road and getting us home safely than her long, shapely legs peeking out from under her ridiculously short skirt, but I was having a hard time not stealing glances as often as I could. Finally, we made it to my apartment, and I all but ripped the door off in my haste to get out of it. Bella let herself out of the car and immediately launched herself at me, crushing her lips to mine with so much fervor that I stumbled backwards. I righted myself and gripped her around the waist, nipping and sucking on her full lips, until I realized that we were still in the parking garage.

"Upstairs," I choked out, and grabbed her arm, all but yanking it out of the socket as I tugged her through the lobby and up the elevator. She launched herself at me again once she realized we were alone in the elevator, and I lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. There was nothing better than having Bella's legs wrapped around me. Nothing. I was trapped between Bella and the wall as we made out like a couple of teenagers, until I heard the bell ding for my floor. I didn't bother setting her on her feet, I just ripped my lips from hers so that I could see where I was going, and toted her down the hall with me. I pressed her up against the door as I dug in my pocket for my keys, and felt her lips begin sucking feverishly at my neck.

As I tried to keep Bella propped up with one hand and juggle my keys with the other, I let out a string of profanities. I was desperately trying to get my key in the door but was having little luck. If it took any longer to get it unlocked, I was just going to give up and fuck her in the hallway.

Bella was still writhing against me and biting at my neck, which didn't help things any, but I sighed in relief when my shaky hands finally got the key in the lock. The door gave way, spilling us both into the apartment. The lights were off, and I didn't bother turning any of them on as I stumbled through the apartment towards my bedroom.

Once I deposited her on my bed, our clothes began flying all over the room. I didn't care, I just needed to be inside her. She laid back on the pillows and I took a very brief moment to admire her perfect, naked body before leaning over her and hungrily claiming her mouth with my own. Her hands were clawing at me, desperate to pull me closer, but I pulled back and made a twirling motion with my finger.

She leaned up on her elbows. "What?"

I placed my lips next to her ear and whispered, "Turn over. I want you on your hands and knees."

I heard her gasp, but she quickly obliged, rolling over onto her stomach then lifting herself up onto all fours. It was the most beautiful fucking thing I had ever seen in my entire life. I positioned myself behind her and ran one hand over her ass and up her spine, letting my fingers slip through her hair before wrapping it around my hand and lightly tugging.

As I slowly entered her, every other sound disappeared except for her soft moan filling the air around us. She reached up and grasped the headboard of my bed, her back arching and her hair spilling further down her back in the process. My hands took hold of her hips, and I started a slow pace, moving in and out of her with controlled, steady strokes.

I leaned forward to press my lips to her spine, dragging them up her back. My fingers slid around her stomach and lowered between her legs, massaging her in time with my thrusts.

She cried out in a strangled tone as she rocked herself back against me, needing more friction and more depth. Her whimpers increased, spurring me on as I began to thrust harder, my hips meeting hers forcefully. She pushed herself off the headboard with one hand, leaning back to grasp my hair as her back came in contact with my chest.

"You feel so good, Bella. So fucking perfect. I can feel so much of you like this," I panted, as she moaned loudly in response to my words.

Her grip gradually tightened on my hair and the knuckles of her other hand turned white with her hard grip on the headboard, the volume of her moans indicating how close she really was.

"You close, Baby?" I whispered, brushing my lips against her jaw and she nodded.

"Tell me, Bella. Let me hear you."

Her teeth clenched as her muscles began to tighten, her pants escaping as hisses until a growl rumbled from her throat and her head flew back against my shoulder. "Oh fuck, yes!"

My arm wrapped tightly around her waist as her body began to shake, my other hand continuing to move against her. She cried out incoherently as her orgasm claimed her and she trembled beneath me. I sucked lightly at the skin of her shoulder with a deep moan, then placed wet, open mouth kisses across her back as I felt the tightening in my groin begin.

I sped up my pace, gripping her hip with one hand and pressing her back down onto all fours with the other, getting closer and closer to oblivion with each thrust. I cried out her name- loudly- as I was met with my release, my body shaking and shuddering above her.

Bella collapsed onto her stomach, panting, completely spent. I kissed her shoulder before stretching out beside her and pulling her close to me. "You are so amazing, Bella. I love you so much."

She smiled at me and kissed my chin before laying her head on my chest. The room was silent for several minutes before I heard her speak the words I'd been longing to hear for weeks.

"I love you too, Edward."

The following morning we were both startled awake by the sound of Bella's cell phone ringing from somewhere in my apartment. She rolled out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her and mumbling something about her mother and the time. I looked over at the clock on my night stand and saw that it was only six o'clock. I groaned and rolled over onto my side, fading in and out of sleep and catching only parts of Bella's conversation with her mother. Her voice sounded anxious and upset. Just as I was about to get up and see if she was alright, she came walking back into the bedroom, her phone still in her hand and I could see that she was crying. I quickly pulled on my boxers and flew to her side, wrapping my arms around her.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong? Is everything alright? Is your mom okay?"

"My mom's fine," she said before burying her face in my chest and sobbing.

I pulled back and looked at her. "Then what's the problem?"

She took a shaky breath and looked up at me, tears still falling down her cheeks. "It's my dad." She choked back another sob. "He...he was shot while on duty last night."

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh...poor Charlie. :-(

We are in the midst of writing 15, but I'm having the hardest time writing even the littlest bit of angst. It's clearly not my cup of tea.

Hopefully, we'll get it to you ASAP.

I also wanted to tell you about a few fics that are owning my ass lately...Under the Apple Tree, The Wedding Party, Take the Ice, and Secret Sex are all awesome and I dive for my computer everytime they update. Check em out.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey all! We're back, hopefully we didn't keep you waiting TOO long this time.

We've gotten lots of new readers in the past week. *waves* Thanks for reading! Hopefully you stick around with us.

Big thanks to Emmy415 and our brand new beta Susan (susayq). She makes our words look pretty. :-)

SM owns Twilight. We don't.

* * *

**Chapter 15 (BPOV)**

After I relayed the news to Edward about my father, he immediately sprung into action. He kissed my head, and scrambled to his laptop, booking us two airline tickets out of JFK. He then called Jasper and told him to hold down the fort at Masen's.

He picked my phone back up off the floor from where I dropped it, and fell to his knees in front of me where I was sitting on the edge of his bed. He brushed my damp hair out of my eyes, and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Sweetheart, I need you to call Angela and tell her you won't be in for a few days. I'm going to put a bag together for me, and then we'll swing by your place to get some stuff together for you."

I nodded, tears still streaming down my face.

He crooked a finger under my chin, lifting my face to meet his eyes. "Hey-it's gonna be alright. Let's just concentrate on getting you to Charlie."

I nodded again, unable to really speak. I was in complete shock that this had happened to my father. Forks was a small town where the crime rate was next to nothing and I couldn't imagine any scenario that would involve my dad being shot on the job.

I wiped my face with my hands, and took my phone from Edward. I dialed Angela and quickly explained the situation to her, and told her I would keep in touch. She assured me that I could take as much time as I needed, and not to rush back to work.

Meanwhile, Edward was flying around his bedroom, stuffing clothes into a suitcase while I stood, still wrapped in the sheet, staring off into space. After he was packed, he wordlessly handed me my clothes to change into and ushered me off to the bathroom to shower. I climbed in, letting the hot water rush over my head and down my back. I choked back a sob when I thought of my father laying in the hospital, hooked up to God knows how many machines. He was always so full of life; I knew it was going to kill me to see him hurting. The tears rained down my face in endless streams again, mixing with the water from the shower head and flowing down the drain. I realized I hadn't even started washing my hair yet, but I was too upset to will my body to move.

I heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door, and then it opened a crack.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked quietly.

I thought about lying, telling him I was fine so he wouldn't worry about me. But I couldn't. "Not really," I admitted. "I'm scared."

The door opened the rest of the way and he stepped into the bathroom, clad in just his boxers. I watched through the glass as he stripped out of them and pushed the glass door open. The cool air made me shiver, but I was instantly warmed when he shut the door and pulled me into his arms. I rested my forehead on his chest, watching the water droplets as they trickled down his stomach and legs. His arms left my body, but quickly took up residence in my hair, massaging my shampoo through it.

"That feels good," I said with a sigh. He gently tipped my head back, letting the water wash the suds from my hair, running his fingers languidly over my forehead and through the strands. Once it was all out, he repeated the same motions with my conditioner. Just the simple action of him washing my hair made me feel loved and cherished and wanted. Even though it was a tough time for me, I realized just how much I loved him. As soon as I had gotten off the phone with my mom, he sprung into action, completely taking care of me before even thinking about himself. I knew that I would do the same for him if the need would ever arise, and I knew that I didn't want him to be away from me...ever.

He grabbed a washcloth and poured some of my body wash in it, squeezing it under the water to create a lather. He began running it lazily down my arms, over my back, and over my torso, massaging it in small circles all over my body. I leaned back against the wall as he kneeled in front of me, dragging the washcloth down one leg, then up the other. His actions were not of a sexual nature, but of reverence.

After he was finished washing me and I had rinsed all of the bubbles away, he opened the shower door and grabbed a soft white towel from the towel rack and handed it to me as I stepped out. He shut the door and quickly showered while I dried myself off and dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I saw my phone blinking from it's spot on Edward's dresser and picked it up to see I had a text from Emmett.

_**Bells - I assume mom called you too? Me and Rosie are leaving for Forks tonight. See you there? - Emmett**_

I quickly sent him a text to let him know me and Edward would be on our way to the airport shortly and that we'd see them later. I wanted to still be angry at him for the way he behaved towards Edward the night before, but there were much more important things to worry about. Renee hadn't even told me how bad my dad's injuries were. She was too frantic on the phone and all I was able to decipher from our conversation was "Your father was shot", "blood", and "hospital" but it was all I needed to hear to know that it was necessary for me to fly home.

After Edward had gathered his belongings together, we made a quick stop at my apartment so that I could throw a bag of clothes and toiletries together, and then made our way to JFK airport. Edward parked his car in the long-term parking lot, and we made our way inside, my hand clasped tightly in his. Once we were through security, we still had about an hour until we had to board our plane, so we grabbed a couple of sandwiches and found a quiet corner in our gate area. I picked at my lunch, ripping small pieces off and chewing slowly, while Edward cast worried glances in my direction. I knew he was probably hurting inside since he didn't know how to make me feel better. He always had been a "fix-it" guy. There was nothing in this world that made him more aggravated than not knowing how to fix it when either me or his sister were upset. In this case, fixing my dad himself wasn't going to happen, so he settled for just keeping quiet and hugging or kissing me to let me know that he was there for me.

I had eaten about half of my turkey sandwich when I pushed it away from me, not able to stomach any more. Edward quickly stood up, discarding the leftovers, and came back to my side, wrapping his arm protectively around my shoulders. Once our row was called, we boarded the plane and took our seats beside each other.

The flight to Seattle was incredibly long. I tried to sleep, resting my head comfortably on Edward's shoulder, but my brain wouldn't turn off. I couldn't bear to think about Charlie, completely helpless, laid up in a hospital bed. My brain rifled through every possible outcome of this, both good and bad, and it was killing me to not know how he was doing.

Once we landed, we exited the plane, Edward towing me behind him towards the baggage claim area. We grabbed our bags as soon as we spotted them on the belt, and was on the road towards Forks in our rented sedan in less than 30 minutes.

There weren't words to describe how anxious I was to get to my dad. I was constantly fidgeting and moving around in the car because my brain just wouldn't shut off.

"Bells," Edward said, placing a hand on my knee to stop it from bouncing. "You've gotta sit still. You're making _me _nervous. I know you're worried, but I'm going as fast as legally possible. I'm sure if there were some kind of emergency, your mom would have called to let you know by now."

I sighed, leaning my head against the window. "I know...but I can't help but wonder what will happen if something bad does happen. I mean, I haven't exactly been a trophy daughter. I've barely even come home to see my family."

He slid his hand off of my knee and grasped my hand, pulling it up to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the back of my knuckles and then rested our joined hands on his thigh. "Love, Charlie knows that you love him. That's all that matters. Everything is going to be fine."

He took his eyes off the road momentarily and glanced at me, a smile pulling at his lips. He was trying to reassure me, and it worked. I rested my head against the back of the seat and let sleep take over for my thoughts.

"Bella?"

I groaned and stretched out my cramped limbs, opening my tired eyes to see Edward crouched down beside me. I was still seated in the car, but he had opened the door and was stroking my cheek with his fingers. The events from early this morning, and the concept of where we were all flooded back to me and I shot up in my seat, my eyes popping open. We were at the hospital.

I unbuckled my seat belt in a rush and all but fell out of the car. Edward caught me under the arms and lifted me to my feet, steadying me. I tried to escape his grasp and run towards the entrance, but his strong arms kept me stationary. My frantic eyes met his, and he smiled softly at me, holding me tightly around the waist.

"Relax, Sweetheart. You aren't going to do anyone any good if you run into the hospital all frantic and worried."

I nodded and took a deep breath, calming my frazzled nerves. He took my hand into his and together we walked across the parking lot and through the double-doors leading into the building. We stopped in the lobby, trying to figure out where to go, when we heard a voice calling our names from beside us.

We glanced down the corridor and saw Carlisle, Edward's dad, walking towards us. He was obviously on his shift. His white coat was open over perfectly pressed charcoal pants and a white dress shirt. His blond hair was cut short and pushed back slightly away from his face. He looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him, aside from a few gray hairs at his temples. He smiled as he approached, but it didn't reach his eyes completely.

When he got to us he yanked me out of Edward's grasp and engulfed me in a huge, fatherly hug. Carlisle was always like a second father to me. His hugs were familiar and very welcome. I suddenly needed reassurance from him. After all, he _was_ a doctor, and probably was at the hospital when Charlie was brought in. I didn't say anything for a few moments, just buried my head into his crisp, white jacket and breathed in the scent of home.

"Is my dad going to be okay?" I asked softly, my voice breaking. I sniffed back a few tears that were threatening to escape and then picked my head up to look at his face.

He patted me on the back and then handed me over to Edward, who immediately wrapped his arms around me from behind. Carlisle gave us a knowing smile, but didn't say anything about our obvious change in relationship.

"He's in surgery right now. They are trying to repair as much of the damage as possible. The bullet severed an artery and did extensive nerve damage in his shoulder. He was unconscious when they brought him in," he paused and took a deep breath. His eyes met mine and I knew there was more bad news.

"Bella, there's a good chance he could lose all function of his left arm."

Edwards arms tightened around my waist as I gasped for air. I knew, with Dad being the Chief of Police, they would do everything in their power to fix him, but what if they couldn't?

"Both of your moms are in the waiting room. I can take you to them if you'd like."

I nodded and slipped out of Edwards grasp, clutching his hand as I numbly followed Carlisle down the hallway. Edward squeezed my hand in his, but stayed quiet, just letting me know that he was there. The tears started flowing again when we got to the waiting room and I saw my mom slumped over in a chair in the corner. Her eyes were puffy and ringed with redness, and she was staring at the second hand on the clock across from her.

The words _'It could be worse. He could be dead.'_ were on a constant loop in my head, but it didn't stop me from breaking down once me and Renee locked eyes across the waiting room. I stumbled across the room and threw myself down into the small loveseat with her, as we wrapped our arms around each other and sobbed.

I don't know how long we clung to each other, but when we surfaced and began to dry our tears, Edward was standing over us with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you, Edward," she said through her tear filled eyes as she took the Styrofoam cup out of his hands. She smiled weakly in our direction as he handed me my coffee and took the chair on the other side of me.

"It could be a lot worse," Edward said quietly, trying to keep both me and my mother calm and pacified. "I mean, be thankful he's still alive, yeah? I'm not trying to trivialize this or anything, I'm just saying that there is a little bit of a silver lining and...oh nevermind, I'm just going to shut up." He slumped down in his chair, his cheeks taking on a light pink hue. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"No, you're right Edward. We are lucky and it could've been a lot worse. It's just shocking, ya know? Who would've thought that something like this would happen in Forks, of all places. We hear about stuff like this everyday in New York, but experiencing it is a completely different thing."

"Charlie is tough. I have no doubts that he will be back to work within a few weeks. You know he won't be able to stay away long," another voice said quietly from beside my mom. It was then that I realized that I had completely forgotten that Esme was in the room. I quickly flung myself out of my chair and over to her, throwing my arms around her neck. She gripped me tightly, smoothing down my hair with her free hand. I never realized how much I missed her...how much I missed their entire family. They really were a second family to me growing up, and it was nice to see that there was no awkwardness between any of us.

"Thank you," I mumbled into her shoulder. "You know, for being here. It means a lot."

She chuckled and pulled back to look at me. "Sweetie, who do you think drove scared, frantic, sobbing Renee to the hospital? There was no way I was letting her get behind the wheel of a car in that state. Besides, you guys are like family, I need to be here."

Her eyes went from mine, over to Edward, and back to me. She smiled gently.

"I _really_ should be thanking _you_, anyways."

I looked at her curiously and her smile grew wider as she looked over my shoulder. I felt arms snake around my waist and soft lips press to my cheek.

"For making my son smile again."

"It's not like I _never_ did, Mom," Edward said with a laugh. "It's just that now I have a better reason to."

I could feel the traitorous blush covering my entire face. I never liked being the center of attention.

We heard a throat clear and turned to see a doctor standing in the room in front of all of us. He shoved a piece of paper into the pocket of his blue scrubs and then turned to Renee.

"Mrs. Swan? I'm Dr. Gerandy. We just finished up with Charlie's surgery and he's headed into recovery." I stepped closer to them and sat down next to Mom, waiting for the doctor to elaborate on Charlie's condition.

"We were able to go in and repair most of the damage caused by the bullet. There are still some un-repairable muscle tissue and nerves, so we believe that he isn't going to have full function of his arm. We will know for sure when he wakes up. He's going to have an extensive physical therapy program after he gets out of the hospital, which will help with movement. He was very lucky. It was very close to severing an artery."

I felt myself tear up again, half in relief and half in sadness that we were even here in the first place. I leaned my head on my mom's shoulder as I felt her tremble slightly.

"When can we see him?" she asked shakily, squeezing my hand.

"A nurse will come out for you when he's ready to be seen. It shouldn't be long now. Sit tight," he said and then he was gone. Edward sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. We all sat in silence, just staring at the news that was playing on the TV across the waiting room.

It was Esme that broke the silence. "Well, thank God he's going to be okay. Carlisle can recommend a good physical therapist for him and he'll be like new in no time." she said, reassuringly.

We all nodded our heads in agreement, just as we heard loud, pounding footsteps coming down the corridor. A slightly out of breath Emmett came barreling into the waiting room moments later, firing off questions as soon as he saw us sitting there.

"How is he? Is he okay? Is he still in surgery? What did the doctors say?"

Renee beckoned him over and sat him down next to her, quietly replaying the conversation we just had with the doctor. I watched as his face went from sadness, to relief, and back to sadness as Mom told him everything. Rosalie perched herself on his knee, running her hands through his hair and down his back, comforting him in a way only she could. I gave him a small smile and a wave from my seat, not really knowing where I stood with him. He was angry last time we were together, and I didn't want to pretend like everything was okay when it really wasn't.

At my gesture, he scooted Rosalie off his knee and came over to me, crouching on the floor in front of my seat.

"Bells," he started, avoiding eye contact with me. "About last night, I...I'm sorry I was such a jerk. It wasn't fair to you. I won't do it again, I promise."

"It's okay, I just-"

He turned his head then, looking me in the eyes. "No, Bella. It's not okay. I need to apologize to both of you. I guess I didn't like the fact that I felt replaced. I used to fight your battles for you, and now you have someone else to do it, and I didn't like it. I'm sorry." He glanced from me, over to Edward, who was quietly sitting next to me.

"First of all," I started, "I can fight my own battles. I don't need anyone to do it for me." I looked in Edward's direction, and poked him in the chest with my finger. "That means you, too. Quit beating people up. Second of all, you aren't being replaced, Emmett. If you could just get along with Edward, maybe we could all go do things together and you wouldn't feel so left out."

Instead of answering me, Emmett turned to Edward, clearly intrigued. "Who else did you beat up?"

Edward smiled, but shrugged indifferently. "Jacob."

Emmett's answering grin stretched across his face as he raised his fist to Edward's. "Right on."

xxxx

The nurse finally came out into the waiting room and told us that Charlie was ready to have visitors. He was still sleeping, but we could go in two at a time to see him. I let my mom and Emmett go in first, and I sat in the waiting room with Edward, Esme, and Rosalie anxiously waiting my turn. I let them go first because I still wasn't prepared to see my father lying in a hospital bed. He had always been so tough...I don't think I had ever seen him even remotely hurt, so I knew it was going to shock me. I sat quietly, drumming my fingers on my knee as I kept a death grip on Edward's hand.

About 20 minutes after they went in, Mom and Emmett came out into the waiting room. They were both smiling softly, but Mom had fresh tear tracks on her cheeks, a sign that she had been crying again.

"He's awake, Honey. Go on back. Room 221," she said as she took a seat next to Esme.

I took a deep breath, and stood up, attempting to pull Edward up with me. When he didn't budge, I looked back at him, wondering why he wasn't moving. He seemed to be debating something in his head as he looked back and forth between me, my mom, and Emmett.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked shyly, still flitting his eyes around the room unsurely.

"Yes, I want you to go with me. I _need_ you to go with me. Now get up," I said, yanking harder on his hand. He took one last glance over at my family, who smiled and gave him a nod. He relented then, following me down the narrow hospital corridor. I pushed open the door to my father's room and gasped when I saw him lying in the bed. He was pale, with wires and tubes strewn out over the bed, connected to various parts of his body. He turned when he heard the door open and smiled half-heartedly.

"Bella," he croaked out, his voice still hoarse from the surgery and lack of water. "What are you doing here?"

I laughed at his absurd question, dragging a chair over to his bedside while Edward hung out awkwardly in the doorway. "You were shot, Dad. I would've flown to Antartica to see you."

He smirked. "Just for me?" He was trying to lighten the mood, I could tell. He never liked to see me sad.

"Of course." I said, as I leaned over to hug him, being careful not to disturb any of the tubes or wires. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?" I mumbled into his shoulder, a few stray tears escaping my eyes.

I pulled away from him and his eyes shot over to Edward in the doorway. "Are you going to loiter over there all day or are you going to come say hello?" he said, trying to sit up. He grimaced and frowned when he couldn't sit up and flopped back down onto the bed with a huff. Edward pushed off the wall and came over, offering his hand to Charlie.

"It's nice to see you, Chief Swan. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Nice to see you too, Edward. You keepin' an eye on my girl?" he asked, smiling wryly in my direction. "Renee tells me you two are datin'. I'm not going to give you the talk, but just know I have a whole rack of guns at home."

He laughed, as loud as he could with his injuries, when Edward's face paled, and I scowled in his direction. "Dad! Don't torment him like that. You seem to forget that Edward was the one scaring all of my potential dates away growing up. I don't think you need to worry."

The door swung open behind us as the doctor came through the door. Edward and I said goodbye to my father for the time-being, letting the doctor look over Charlie as we headed back out to the waiting room.

Renee and Esme all but banished all of us "kids" to go grab some food, so the four of us headed down to the hospital cafeteria.

"Bella, can't we go get some _real _food?" Emmett whined as we walked into the cafeteria.

"You know, Emmett, for a grown man you sure do bitch and moan a lot. You know as well as I do, that the closest fast food place isn't really that close at all. So this is as real as it's going to get for now. You'll eat it and you'll like it."

Rosalie let out a hearty laugh and nudged a pouting Emmett with her shoulder. "Guess she told you, Em."

I felt Edward slip his arm around my waist as he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You're sexy when you're demanding."

My face turned toward his and I gave him the most incredulous look I could muster up. " Are you seriously coming on to me in a hospital cafeteria right now?" I whispered back, hoping neither Rose nor Emmett would hear our conversation.

He didn't answer. All he did was grin at me like the goddamn Cheshire Cat and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Love you."

"You know, being all sweet and charming isn't going to get you out of the doghouse every time," I teased, nudging him in the ribs with my elbow.

He scoffed playfully, "I'm appalled that you think that. I'm just professing my love for you."

"After you hit on me in a hospital," I pointed out, as we got in line to order our food. He grinned and shrugged, clearly not ashamed.

"Love you too, ya perv," I said, grabbing his shirt sleeve and yanking him down to my lips.

* * *

**A/N:** So, Charlie is okay. Good, yeah? We aren't here to bring a bunch of angst. While I love a good angsty story now and again, I think everyone needs a little bit of lighthearted reading in their life. :-)

Reviews = Love. We really want to know what you think, so leave us some love. Till next time...


	17. Chapter 16

We don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

A big hello to all of our new readers and a big thank you to our beta for doing such a fantastic job.

* * *

**Chapter 16 (EPOV)**

I stirred slowly, peeking one eye open only to get an eyeful of brown hair. Bella's warm body was sprawled out beside me, taking up nearly all of my childhood bed. She was laying on her stomach with one arm thrown over my chest and a leg tucked around my calf. Her long hair was splayed out over her pillow and mine, and her pink lips were pressed in a tiny little pout. I shifted a little bit underneath her so that I could get a look at her long, silky legs that peeked out from underneath my old Forks High School track t-shirt.

She moved slightly, her leg sliding further between mine, as she slowly regained consciousness. The two of us had all but passed out from exhaustion when we got to my parent's house the night before. Renee stayed at the hospital with Charlie and demanded that we all leave and get a good night's sleep. My mother had graciously extended the offer to us, Emmett, and Rosalie to stay at their house for the night. I knew that Bella had to be exhausted from the emotional ups and downs of the day, and I practically carried her up to my room, stripping her out of her clothes and throwing the t-shirt over her head. I barely even got a "good night" in before she was out cold.

She lifted her head and blinked tiredly up at me. Her eyelids were heavy and she had tiny lines from the fabric of the pillow on her cheek.

"Good Morning," she muttered quietly, pressing her lips to the curve of my bare shoulder, her voice raspy from lack of use. She dropped her head down onto my chest and sighed contentedly, as I ran my fingertips lightly up and down her spine.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked, pulling her closer, if that were even possible.

"Better. Rested," she replied, and I could feel the flutter of her lips on my chest as she spoke. "I could use a shower and breakfast though. My stomach feels like it's going to start eating itself."

With a loud yawn, she threw back the covers and eased out of bed. "Are you going to join me?" she smirked over her shoulder, taking off my t-shirt and throwing it at me before disappearing into my adjoining bathroom.

I heard the water start as I shot up out of bed, almost tripping over the comforter in my haste to get to the bathroom. I stepped out of my boxers and into the shower, closing the glass door behind me.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking me to shower with you while my parents and your brother are in the house," I said with mock indignation, but I was unable to stop the grin from sprouting on my face.

"Don't get too excited, Cullen. I just wanted you to wash my hair," she laughed, handing me the bottle of shampoo and turning to face the wall so that I could reach her strands.

"Killjoy," I muttered under my breath. I must have said it louder than I had intended, because her elbow came flying back and jabbed me in the ribs.

"Ow!" I yelled, dropping the bottle on the floor and wrapping my arms around her wet body, drawing her back into me. I dug my fingers into her sides and started tickling as she squealed and squirmed in my arms. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep a grasp on her slippery body so I set her down on her feet, still mercilessly going for the spots on her body I knew were extremely ticklish.

"Stop! Stop!" she squealed, somehow maneuvering herself out of my grasp. She turned around to face me and backed up into the wall, glaring playfully at me with her arms out in front of her.

My mind partially registered that we were probably being loud, but the noise was most likely muffled by the fact that my bedroom was on the third floor. Plus, I was a grown man, and I had my naked girlfriend in the shower. I really didn't care how much noise we made.

I stalked towards her, grasping her wrists in my hands and holding them up over her head, against the shower wall. Her laughs stopped suddenly, as she finally registered the serious, longing look in my eyes.

"Edward?" she squeaked, her eyes huge. "I don't think this is such a good idea," she said, but completely contradicted her words by moaning softly when my body came in contact with hers.

"Let's play a game," I said, keeping her wrists pinned to the wall with one hand as my other slid its way down her torso.

She gulped. "What kind of game?"

"It's the 'How Quiet Can Bella Be?' game," I replied, dipping my head down to suck lightly on her collarbone.

"But what about your parents?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. I slipped my hand between her thighs and her entire body shuddered. "Oh God...and my brother?"

"Shhhh...you aren't doing very well at this game, Bella," I said as I pressed the tip of my index finger to the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs. She squeaked quietly and banged her head on the tiled wall behind her.

I grinned and released both of my hands, latching them onto the backs of her thighs, and hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I stepped forward, bringing her back flush to the wall. From that angle, she was about eye-level with me. I followed a drop of water as it dripped from her hair, down her forehead, over her thick eyelashes, and off of her chin. I leaned forward, pressing my forehead to hers, keeping our eyes locked together as I slowly sunk into her. We held still for a few moments, both of our bodies trembling slightly. I knew we were trying to be restrained and quiet, but I wanted nothing more than to completely lose my inhibitions and be completely consumed by her.

She whimpered softly and pressed her hips forward into mine, urging me to continue. Finally, I gave into her, beginning a slow, deep rhythm as her legs clamped around me and her heels dug into the back of my thighs. She buried her face into my neck as I pressed her shoulders back into the wall, picking up the pace of my thrusts. The only sounds to be heard were our heavy pants, the falling water, and the sharp slapping of our wet hips against each other.

"I love you," I panted. "So much."

She groaned, her mouth latching onto the curve of my neck. She nipped and sucked all the way up to my earlobe, which she drew between her teeth. Placing her mouth over my ear she half-whispered, half-moaned into it.

"I love you, too. Faster, please. I'm almost there."

Her arms were wrapped around my shoulders, her tiny fingernails clawing at my back almost painfully. Her legs started to tremble as she threw her head back against the wall, gasps and groans and my name falling from her lips incoherently.

I felt her limbs get weak, loosening their grip on my waist slightly. I tightened my arm around her waist as my other hand slapped the wall above her head, my body racing towards its own completion. It wasn't long before I felt it begin deep in my belly, slowly drifting outward, before my muscles tensed and I released deep inside of her, a rough growl escaping my lips as I bit down lightly on her shoulder.

We fell against the shower wall, sated and breathing heavily. I could feel her heart pounding in her chest, matching the speeding pace of mine as I placed soft, random kisses over her head, cheeks, and neck. Our lips met and caressed each other as we recovered, our heartbeats slowing and our limbs regaining their normal strength.

It was then that I noticed that the water had run completely cold. "I hope nobody else wanted a hot shower this morning," I laughed, leaning over to turn the water off. Bella giggled as she opened the shower door and reached for a towel.

We both dried off and got dressed for the day, then checked in with Alice and Jasper at home. Jasper assured me that everything was under control at the restaurant, and that him and Alice had not defiled my entire apartment.

We walked downstairs, hand in hand, sharing laughs at my sister's expense. The smell of pancakes and bacon assaulted us as we entered the kitchen and saw my father sitting at the table reading the paper. My mom was by the stove, plating food, while Rosalie stood beside her, cutting up fresh fruit.

"They're awake!" my mom chirped, flitting over to kiss us both on the forehead. "Have a seat and eat some breakfast before you head on over to the hospital," she demanded, pulling out a few chairs for us. I sat across from my dad, picking up the sports page to look over, as Rosalie chatted with Bella about plans for the day.

Plates of steaming hot food were set in front of us by my mother, as a loud voice interrupted our quiet morning.

"Who in the heck used all of the hot water!" Emmett boomed, walking into the kitchen in his jeans and t-shirt, his curly hair still damp from the shower.

I lowered the paper a bit, catching Bella's eye over it as I smirked and she giggled softly.

"There are six people in this house this morning, Em, that's why. Plus you take half hour showers," Rose snarked, setting down a huge bowl of fruit in the middle of the table.

Bella continued to giggle, but slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle them when Emmett glared in her direction. He looked between her red face and my smirking one and grumbled, sitting down next to my father.

"Yeah, I bet that's why," he said, taking one last look at his sister. She gave a noncommittal shrug and turned her attention back to Rosalie.

Breakfast was a relatively quiet affair, as the impending visit to the hospital loomed over us. I knew it had to still be hard on Bella and Emmett, even though Charlie was going to be okay. I was trying my best to comfort Bella, yet distract her a little bit so that she didn't constantly think about what could've happened. Me, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett all piled into my rental, my mom promising us that she'd come by later.

We got to the hospital and Bella and Emmett ran inside, leaving Rosalie and I to trail slowly behind them. Both of us seemed to understand that they needed to go see Charlie first.

We were about to enter the double doors when she grabbed my arm, stopping me from going inside.

"Hey, Edward? I wanted to apologize for Emmett's behavior towards you. After his parents died, the only family he had left was Bella, Renee, and Charlie. He's always protected Bella with his life. He was thrilled when she decided to move out to New York, and before she even arrived, I told him to not be too overprotective of her. He was always so worried about her being out in the city alone."

She stopped, and I nodded in understanding. She took a deep breath and started again, raising her head to meet my eyes.

"Then she found you again, and although she completely denied it, I think she fell for you the minute she laid eyes on you. She talked about you often, and I always thought that she had harbored some sort of feelings for you, but when I saw her face after she saw you again, I knew. Emmett doesn't want to relinquish his iron grasp on her...it's going to take awhile for him to trust you with her."

I smiled softly, and slung an arm over her shoulder as we turned to walk inside. "Thanks, Rose. Just so you know, and you can tell Emmett this...I love Bella, so much, and I plan on keeping her for a really long time. Forever, even. As long as she'll have me, I'll be there."

Rosalie beamed at me, her mega-watt smile almost overtaking her face. She patted me on the arm. "How 'bout we wait until we get home to tell him that, Romeo."

We took a seat in the waiting room, just as Renee came walking down the hallway. "Oh, hey guys! Why don't you go on back. Charlie is awake and Bella and Emmett are trying to keep him from running out of here," she said, hugging both of us.

I laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Charlie. It's nice to know some things never change."

Her hands were still on my arms, and she smiled softly at me. "Yeah, but sometimes things are just as nice when they do." She patted me on the cheek, and then took off for the cafeteria, leaving me and Rose standing in the waiting room.

Rosalie snorted next to me. "Looks like you won't have a problem getting the in-laws to like you."

I turned to her and grinned. "It helps that they've loved me since I was in diapers and have basically been expecting this our whole lives."

"Did you?" she asked, as we made our way down the hall towards Charlie's room.

"Expect more between myself and Bella? No," I admitted. "When we were younger, I had always hoped for a romantic relationship, but I never expected it."

We pushed open the door to Charlie's room, and I saw him trying to sit up in the metal hospital bed, while Bella and Emmett stood beside him, scowls etched on their faces.

"Chief!" I scolded playfully, walking to the other side of the bed, "don't make me go get Dr. Cullen. I don't think he'd have a problem keeping you in here a little longer for being insubordinate."

He collapsed back on to the bed with a huff. "You're lucky I'm an invalid, kid. And I'm not staying in here a minute longer than necessary. The food here is almost worse than Renee's when she 'tries out' a new concoction."

Emmett guffawed and Bella snickered behind her hand, both of them obviously remembering all of the times Renee had tried to force feed them one of her made-up meals. On more than one occasion throughout our childhood, Bella had called me, begging me to bring her some of Esme's cooking. I'd wrap it up and haul it over to her house on my bike, sneaking it up the stairs before Renee or Charlie could see. Renee, because it would hurt her feelings, and Charlie, because he would steal it.

Bella walked over and I sat down in the hard plastic chair next to Charlie's bedside, pulling her into my lap. The hard plastic was hell on my ass, but her little, warm body sitting so close to me more than made up for it. I wrapped my arms firmly around her waist and pressed my cheek to her back, feeling it rise and fall with each breath she took. I sat like that for I don't know how long, listening to Charlie, Emmett, and Bella reminisce and tell funny stories about their childhoods, once in awhile dragging me into a story or two. They were in the middle of telling Rosalie about the time I fell out of the boat when we went fishing with Charlie, when my mom, dad, and Renee walked in, my mom's arms full of balloons and a giant green plant.

"What is all that, Esme?" Charlie asked, clearly annoyed that so much attention was being lavished upon him.

"Oh, cut it out, Charlie," Renee chided, slapping him gently on his good arm, "Alice all but begged Esme to go buy them, claiming they would 'brighten up' the place."

Charlie's ears grew slightly pink, and the annoyed look quickly left his face. He had always had a bit of a soft-spot for my sister. She had gotten out of a speeding ticket or two by using her weird Alice-voodoo on him, and she has had him wrapped around her tiny, manicured finger ever since. "Oh, well tell her I said thank you," he said gruffly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck with his good arm.

We spent the rest of the day visiting with our parents, the seven of us cramped in the tiny hospital room, while my father visited every chance he could get. He was working in the ER and it was a fairly slow day, so he was able to come down and see us frequently, checking to make sure Charlie's recovery was going as planned. He advised us that Charlie would probably be out of the hospital within the next 48 hours, barring any unforeseen circumstances, and Charlie's eyes lit up like a kid's at Christmas. Charlie was most likely already mentally packing his bags to get the hell out of the hospital, but my father quickly brought him back down to earth, telling him that he would need to come several times a week for physical therapy. He also advised him that he wouldn't be able to work for at least 6 to 8 weeks.

Bella and I made a break for it as soon as we saw the steam start to come out of his ears, Emmett and Rosalie trailing not far behind us. We headed back to my parent's house, laughing about how grumpy Charlie was going to be when he couldn't go back to work. Renee was going to have her hands full.

When we got back to the house, Rosalie and Bella flitted around the huge kitchen, preparing dinner for the four of us. I volunteered to do it, but they shooed Emmett and I from the kitchen, telling us to go do manly bonding things in the living room.

"Typical," Emmett grumbled. "Rosie is always kicking me out of the kitchen at home. This isn't even her house and she's doing it to me here too!"

"How do you think I feel? This _is _my house - well, my parents' - and I got kicked out of my own kitchen! Not to mention, I AM the one that cooks for a living."

We laughed as we plopped down into the huge overstuffed couches that were strategically placed in my parents' massive living room. As much as I loved the city, I had missed my childhood home immensely. My tiny apartment in New York could almost fit into the living room alone. My mother had decorated the entire house to be expensive-looking and formal, but it also maintained a very homey, comfortable feeling. My favorite days as a kid were always ones spent in the living room, a fire roaring in the giant stone fireplace, and cold rain falling outside of the massive floor-to-ceiling windows. Bella and I would curl up under blankets on the couches and watch movies all day, while my mom brought us endless supplies of cookies and hot chocolate. They were definitely much simpler times, but with Bella back in my life, hopefully for good, my future got a lot brighter. I was never one to rely on having a significant other in order to be happy, but she made my life a lot better. While my days had been primarily spent making sure my career was on track, they had shifted to something bigger the minute she walked back into my life. I could see myself having everything with her...a marriage, kids, and a house in the suburbs. While it was way too soon to even think about proposing to her, I knew that it was something that I wanted eventually.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard Emmett yelling my name. "Edward? Yo, Ed!"

My head snapped over to where he was sprawled out across the couch, remote control in hand.

"Where did you go? I hope you weren't thinking about my sister naked. I might have to pummel your skinny ass."

I shook my head. "Uh, no. I wasn't. I definitely wasn't."

_But I am now. Shit. _

I pulled a throw pillow off the couch and placed it over my lap to hide my now growing erection straining against my jeans. I swallowed and looked back up at Emmett, who was smirking at me.

"So," he said, sitting forward on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees, "now that we're alone, what are your intentions with my sister?" He grinned at me deviously, curling his hands into fists. I knew he had been waiting to drill me with the cliche question, and I knew I had to tread lightly, or he wouldn't have a problem kicking my ass. And he definitely could. His arms were HUGE.

I leaned forward, mirroring his position across from him. I reached up, scratching the back of my neck while trying to figure out what I could say that would be truthful, but not be too forward. If I told Emmett EVERYTHING I wanted, he would rip me limb from limb. I tried to think of what I would want to hear from Jasper, but that thought was completely irrelevant since he had absolutely no shame and no filter. I also wasn't twice his size, so the intimidation factor wasn't there.

"Well," I started, once I got a pretty good speech compiled in my head, "I love her. I want what's best for her, and I'm going to try my hardest to give her everything and anything she needs or desires. For as long as she'll have me."

He stared me down, not saying a word. I couldn't decipher the look on his face, but I didn't have a chance to figure it out, because Bella and Rosalie entered the room, summoning us for dinner.

The dining room table was full of chicken and pasta salad and other various side dishes and my stomach grumbled loudly as we all sat down to eat. I didn't even realize I was hungry until my eyes took in the huge spread of food on the table. I sat next to Bella and kissed the side of her head, silently thanking her for cooking for us. She was nothing short of amazing for being so gracious when she was most likely still sad and emotional from the past few days events.

Just then, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that there was a text from Jasper.

_**There's an issue here. I need to talk to you. - J.**_

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. What kind of issue was there that he couldn't handle?

"Everything alright?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied, standing. "Jasper says there's some kind of 'issue' at work and he needs to talk to me. I'm going to go call him. I'll be right back."

I walked down the hallway to the living room, dialing Jasper's number as I walked. He picked up on the second ring.

"Jasper, what's going on? What problem is there that you can't figure out on your own?"

"Look, under any other circumstances, I wouldn't even have said anything to you, but with this..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "I just didn't know what else to do. I found Lauren snooping around in your office this morning."

I could feel my blood start to boil in my veins. "What! What was she looking for?" I almost yelled, my back falling against the wall.

"I don't know, I don't know," Jasper said in a rush. "I think I found her before she could really get into anything. Your office is locked up for now."

"Where is she now?" I asked. I was suddenly very worried about the welfare of my restaurant. With me gone, Lauren was the only good chef we had. I felt a hand on my arm, and turned to see Bella next to me, her features overtaken with worry. I grabbed her hand in mine and turned my attention back to Jasper.

"I couldn't very well send her home with her being head chef under you, could I?" he answered, sounding a little annoyed.

"No, no Jazz. That's not what I meant. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't causing anymore problems for you." I tried reassuring him. I may have been also trying to reassure myself, but I could feel myself spiraling down into a panic.

Bella's eyebrows shot up to her forehead with my statement. I squeezed her hand, letting her know that everything was okay. Hopefully.

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know what was going on. When do you guys think you'll be back?"

I glanced over at Bella nervously and then ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know how long she was planning on staying, and I didn't want to broach the subject with Jasper before Bella and I talked about it. "Can I get back to you on that? I'll call you tonight and let you know."

"Sure, Edward. I'll talk to you later."

I ended the call and turned to Bella, who was still staring at me inquisitively. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her forehead, silently reassuring her that everything was fine. My mind was still racing, but I needed to process everything and think things through before I talked to her. _What on earth could Lauren possibly want from me?_

"Let's go finish dinner, and then we'll talk, okay?" I suggested, leading her back down the hallway towards the kitchen.

She sat down apprehensively, eyeing me the entire time. She knew something was wrong, but she was giving me time to process it. She knew I needed it. From the time I was little, I always needed time to think things over before I took action, and Bella knew that's what I was doing.

"Is everything alright?" Rosalie asked from across the table. She was glancing back and forth between us worriedly.

"Uh- yeah. It should be. Jasper just had a little bit of an issue that he needed my opinion on." I kept my answer short, sweet, and to the point. I didn't want to bring up Lauren to them without talking to Bella first. She was my priority.

After dinner, we headed upstairs to my father's study, where I sat down in a large leather armchair, pulling Bella down onto my lap. She curled up into my chest and ran her hand through my hair as she waited for me to talk.

I sighed and gripped her around the waist, rubbing my thumb along the exposed skin where her shirt didn't quite meet her pants. "So, you probably know that was Jasper calling. Apparently, he caught Lauren, our chef, snooping through my office."

Her head snapped in my direction. "What? Why the hell would she be going in your office? What was she looking for?"

"I don't know," I groaned out, "I don't know what she could possibly want from me."

She snorted.

"What?" I asked, unsure as to why she had that reaction.

"Have you looked at yourself, Edward? You're unjustly handsome. She wants YOU. Even I could see that, and I've never even met her."

"But that doesn't really explain why she's poking around in my office while I'm gone," I replied, shaking my head in confusion.

"Sure it does. Haven't you ever crushed on someone, Edward? You want the dirt on them. You want to know what they like, what they don't like...she just has a fucked up way of getting the dirt on you," she explained, before continuing, "That doesn't mean that it's okay. I hope you have every intention of firing her."

I sighed and rested my chin on her shoulder, burying my face in her hair. "Why did this have to happen? It took long enough to find her in the first place. It's going to take a miracle to be able to find someone even half as good as she is in an even shorter amount of time. I'll talk to her. Try to figure out what's going on. If I have to fire her, I'm going to have to cover for her until we find someone new."

She leaned in and kissed me gently on the forehead before taking my face in her hands. "You need to do what's best for your restaurant, Edward. You need to protect it. If that means I have to see you a little less for awhile, then so be it. We'll get through it."

"Yeah," I said, capturing her mouth with my own in a sweet kiss, "we will."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm, what could Lauren possibly be up to? Reviews = Love


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: We don't own Twilight. SM does.**

_*Waves* Hello to our new readers and all of you that have stuck with us! Sorry for the slight delay with this one, but we made it a tad bit longer, so we hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 17 (BPOV)**

Saying goodbye to my mom and dad was hard, but Edward and I had to get back to our lives in NYC. We stayed for three additional days after Edward's talk with Jasper, and then agreed that we needed to get back to our jobs. Charlie was going to be okay after some intensive physical therapy, so we left our families with the promise that we would come back to Washington for Thanksgiving.

Even though Jasper was overseeing the restaurant, I could tell that Edward was a nervous wreck after he found out about Lauren. Masen's was his baby, and if Lauren did anything to jeopardize the already good reputation that the restaurant had, it would kill him. I tried my best to be supportive and loving, but I wanted nothing more than for him to fire her. I had never even met her, and I didn't trust her one bit.

I sat curled up next to Edward in my airplane seat, just thinking about how my life had changed since he came back into it. I had never even realized that something was missing until we found each other again, and I felt the missing piece of my heart click back into place. Even though we had never been involved romantically before, he had always had a piece of my heart, and he took it with him when he left for New York after graduation.

One evening at the hospital, while Edward and Esme had gone out to pick up dinner, my mom asked me why I had not looked him up when I got to New York, when I knew that he was still there. I didn't have an answer for her. After she put the question into my head, I thought about it and came to the conclusion that I was afraid of rejection. Since we stopped talking, I was afraid that he had moved on and didn't want to be friends anymore. I didn't want to contact him, just to be shot down. I didn't know if he had changed. I didn't know if he had become friends with tons of trendy city people and had twenty different girlfriends. Part of me wouldn't have been able to live with the fact that he moved on without me. I had gotten good at avoiding the subject. Call it selfish, but I think I was holding out hope that he would contact me again.

I felt Edward stir next to me, and picked my head up to see his sleepy eyes looking back at me. He had been napping on the plane, his head up against the window, for the majority of the flight. He was all rumpled and adorable and I couldn't help but lean over and kiss him.

"Good Morning, Sunshine," I said, reaching up to fix the hair on the side of his head that had been flattened from the window.

He blinked at me a few times, most likely trying to figure out where we were and what we were doing. "How much longer? My limbs are all cramped up. Airplanes are not tall-people friendly," he whined, slinging an arm over my shoulders to pull me closer.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," I said quietly, pointing out the window as the lights of the city came into view.

He sighed loudly next to me, resting his cheek on top of my head. "I know we didn't take this trip for fun, but I'm really glad we got to go home for a few days. It was nice being back there together, and to see our parents."

I nodded in silent agreement. "Thanks for going with me, Edward. It was a lot easier with you there. Do you really think of Washington as home? Even more so than New York?"

"When I first got here, I thought of Washington as home, and New York as just this temporary thing. But recently, New York has felt much more like home to me. You are my home, Bella," he said the last sentence quietly, turning his head to press his lips into my hair.

"This coming from the guy who has been in two fist fights in as many months," I said with a giggle.

"Hey! I was fighting for your honor," he said with mock disbelief, "Most girls would be swooning."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hang on while I swoon," I said falling back against my seat and fanning myself with my hand. "Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

With that, I collapsed in a heap of giggles; my exhaustion from the trip and the flight creeping up on me. When I got tired, I tended to get a little slap happy, and this was obviously one of those times. Edward sat next to me scowling, but I could see a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Ha, ha. You're ridiculously funny, Swan. Next time, you can fight your own battles. I am not going to be your Prince Charming anymore."

"Oh, but Edward," I crooned, draping myself across his lap, "you'd be ridiculously cute in a pair of tights, showing up on your white steed."

He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, making his biceps more prominent underneath his gray t-shirt. "I was trying to be serious and nice, and you ruined it."

"Aww, sweetie, I'm sorry," I said, looping my right arm through his left one. "You know I appreciate everything you do for me."

"So, do I have your permission to slay more dragons for you?" he asked, grinning widely.

I sighed. "I guess so. As long as it's necessary."

He smiled wider, leaning down to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

xxxxx

When we left the airport, we went to Edward's apartment, collapsing onto his bed in an exhausted heap of tangled arms and legs. We were both completely drained from the trip and needed a good night's sleep before we both tackled our respective jobs. I knew I would have a ton of work to catch up on, and Edward had the Lauren problem to deal with, so we both wanted to approach our jobs with clear heads.

We both woke up early, eating breakfast together and then parting ways, promising to keep in contact with each other throughout the day. I headed back to my apartment to shower and get dressed for work, dreading the day ahead. I could only imagine the amount of emails I'd have to sift through and I wasn't looking forward to it. I dressed quickly in a simple khaki colored skirt and a shirt and set off for the Times Building, grabbing a latte on my way. A jolt of caffeine was going to be the only thing keeping me from collapsing from exhaustion.

My floor was unusually quiet when I got off the elevator, and I quickly made my way to my office before anyone could catch me. God knew that if my co-workers started talking to me I'd never get my work done. I sunk down into my chair and turned on my computer, flipping through the random stacks of paper that had been placed on my desk in my absence.

"This is going to be a long day," I muttered to myself. Just then I heard a soft knock on my door and looked up to see Angela standing in the doorway.

"Morning," she said with a small smile and I waved my arm, motioning for her to enter.

"How's your dad?" she asked, sitting down across from me.

"Better than we expected. There was some serious nerve damage to his arm and he'll have to go through physical therapy. He might not gain the full use of his arm back, but other than that, I think he'll be alright."

"I'm glad he's going to be okay. That must have been a very scary phone call to get. Did Edward go with you?" She leaned forward in her chair, eyes twinkling behind her glasses. I had not told her much about my relationship with Edward. She knew we were dating, but I hadn't told her how serious our relationship was becoming.

"He did," I replied coyly, the growing smile on my face most likely completely giving me away. "He was amazing. He coordinated our flights, and kept me calm. I don't know what I would've done without him there."

Angela beamed at me and just as she was about to speak there was another knock at my door.

"Jake, hey," I said, surprised. I thought that after his altercation with Edward, he would have stayed clear of my office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he commented, "But, I heard about your dad and I just wanted to extend my well-wishes. I hope he's alright."

I nodded. "He's alive. He'll have to go through extensive physical therapy, but it's better than the alternative."

"Well thank God for that." He smiled genuinely, and I tried not to look too confused by his sudden graciousness towards me. It could have had something to do with Angela being in the room, but he wasn't being his pushy, asshole self so I was okay with it. He still wasn't my favorite person, but at least he was being tolerable. It was a step in the right direction.

He left with a wave in our general direction and Angela pounced on me once again. "So, are you guys official now? Are you in loooooove?" she asked cheekily, bouncing on her chair in a very un-Angela like way. I was perplexed. Jacob was actually being nice to me and Angela was bouncing in her chair like she had a package of pixie sticks for breakfast._ What the hell happened while I was gone?_

I decided to give her a few details so she would leave and let me get some much needed work done. "Yes, we're official. And yes, we are in looooooove," I said, dragging out the word just as she had done.

She squealed and almost catapulted herself over my desk to hug me. "I'm so happy for you, Bella! He seems like such a nice guy, and not bad to look at, huh?"

She winked at me as she pulled away, and I picked up a paperclip and threw it at her. "Go do your work and stop trying to steal my man away from me."

As soon as she left, I shut my door and turned on some music on my computer, settling in to sift through e-mails and paperwork that had accumulated in my absence. It took me most of the day to get through them, but once I was finished, I had a bunch of leads on events and restaurant openings that I could pick from to write about, and found that the next month or two was going to be insanely busy, as it normally was in the summer. I knew Edward would probably be busy sorting things out at Masen's, but I hoped that he would be able to have a few free nights to attend some events with me. My job was normally pretty awesome, but getting to enjoy my job and my obscenely handsome boyfriend at the same time was icing on the cake.

I hummed along to myself as I packed up my stuff for the day and shut down my computer, throwing my bag over my shoulder and shutting my office door as I left. When I got out of the building and set off towards home, I took out my cell phone and shot Edward a text.

**How's it going? -B**

**Long day. I'll explain later. Will you wait for me at my apartment? I want to see you. -E**

**You just saw me this morning. Do you miss me already? -B**

I looked up as I crossed the street and almost tripped over the curb when his reply came through.

**Immensely. I miss your body, and your lips, and the way you scream my name. -E**

**Sexting me at work are you, Mr. Cullen? Don't you have a restaurant to run? -B**

**Yes. I'll be home around 7. I'll see you then, Beautiful. Love you. -E**

**Love you too. Don't eat dinner, I'm cooking tonight. -B**

I walked the rest of the way home, completely excited about my plans for the evening. It was time to dig into my sexy underwear drawer.

An hour later, I arrived at Edward's apartment, grocery and overnight bags in hand. I got upstairs and then paused at his door, completely forgetting that I didn't have a key to get in. I knocked, hoping that Alice would be there to let me in. I heard footsteps and then the door swung open, Alice's smiling face on the other side.

"Bella!" She pulled me into a death-grip hug, causing me to almost drop my bags on the floor. "I'm so sorry to hear about Charlie. Edward told me that he's doing better. I was so worried about you guys."

I followed her into the apartment, dropping the grocery bags on the counter and my purse and overnight bag on the couch. She caught sight of them and giggled.

"I'm thinking that's my cue to go stay at Jasper's tonight...not that I mind." She winked, and I opened my mouth to protest. I completely forgot that she was sharing Edward's apartment. Although having sex on every surface of his apartment sounded like a good time, I didn't want to kick Alice out of her house.

She held her hand up before I could get a word out. "No, don't say a word. Trust me. I don't mind. I'm just so happy that you guys are finally together! We're going to be sisters!" She launched her tiny body at me again and wrapped her arms around my neck while I patted her back awkwardly.

_Sisters? Does she really think Edward would want to marry me someday?_

I was completely opposite of every other female I had ever known. I didn't plan out my wedding when I was a teenager, nor did I ever think I would actually find the perfect man to settle down with and have 2.5 babies and a white picket fence. Did I actually want that someday? Could I imagine myself walking down a white runner holding on to my father's arm, where someone at the end of the aisle was waiting to tie themselves to me forever?

I was expecting myself to freeze up and dismiss any ideas of marriage that I had, but my head, my heart, and my entire body were screaming 'Yes, yes, yes!'

_Well, that's interesting._

Obviously, it was way too soon to entertain thoughts of me and Edward getting married, but eventually, I could see it. I could see us with a trouble making brown-eyed, bronze-haired little boy and a green-eyed brunette little girl. I could see us getting old and gray with each other and still wanting each other just as much as we did in our 20's.

_Someday._

During my internal monologue, Alice had skipped off to her room to pack a bag, and was out of the apartment within minutes. _Someone's a little excited._

I walked to the kitchen to put away the ingredients for the stir-fry that I was going to make for dinner and brought my bag into Edward's room. I had opted to keep on the khaki-colored pencil skirt and sleeveless black top that I worn to work, but I took off the boring cotton undergarments that I had wore and slipped on a black lace bra and panty set that I bought right after Edward and I started dating. The saleswoman had told me that they were "power panties" and she was right. I felt powerful, confident, and ready to ravage my man when he came home.

Thoroughly impressed with myself, I headed out to the kitchen to start our dinner. I chopped the chicken and vegetables, all while dancing around his kitchen in my bare feet to Katy Perry's 'California Gurls' blaring out of his massive stereo system. I rolled my eyes when he showed it to me, because it was entirely too big for the size of his apartment. But, he was proud of it, so I nodded along happily while he showed me all of the different features. _Boys and their toys._

I continued to bop around the kitchen for a span of at least ten minutes, totally in the zone as I fixed dinner. My enjoyment was cut short, however, when Justin Bieber started playing.

"Oh hell no," I said out loud to myself. As I turned to walk out to the living room, I came face to face with Edward and nearly jumped right out of my skin.

"Jesus Christ, Edward, you scared the shit out of me!" I screeched, punching him in the arm. "How long have you been standing there?"

He grinned, pushing off of the doorjamb and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Long enough. I didn't know you could dance so well." He smiled down at me and I craned my neck to look up at him, not used to standing next to him without heels on.

"Sure you did. I danced with you at Jasper's concert, remember?" I reminded him, standing up on my toes and snaking my arms around his neck. My fingers raked through the hair at the base of his neck as I pressed my body into his.

He let out a content sigh. "Hmm, you're right. How could I forget? Though I must admit it was torture for me at the time; having you that close to me and not being able to touch you the way I wanted to." His lips brushed against mine. "The way I touch you now."

His voice was like gooey warm molten chocolate cake in my ear, and I knew I needed to get away from him before I burned our dinner. "As much as I want you to touch me _right now_, I really need to go stir our dinner before it burns," I explained, ducking out of his grasp and heading towards the stove.

He followed me, hugging me around the waist as I stirred the pot with the rice, and then kissed me sloppily on the cheek. "I'm going to go change. I smell like food," he stated, and then I was alone again. The music had since changed from Justin Bieber, to which I was extremely grateful, and I bounced around happily as I finished and plated our dinners. I set our plates down at the kitchen island as I waited for Edward to come back out, and poured us both a glass of wine, both of us needing it to relax us after our tiring days.

"Dinner smells good," Edward stated as he walked back into the kitchen. His hair was still wet from the shower, and the dim kitchen lights reflected off of it, making it more coppery than normal. He had on a v-neck shirt and shorts and was barefoot as he padded towards me, pulling me into a hug. I buried my nose into his shirt, smelling nothing but soap, dryer sheets, and Edward. "Yes, but you smell better," I mumbled, my voice muffled by the fabric.

He laughed, gently pushing me away from him before sitting down at one of the stools. "I'll let you huff me later...I'm starving," he quipped, quickly digging into his plate before I could properly scowl at him. I sat down next to him, and dug into my own food, when I remembered that he hadn't told me about the Lauren fiasco yet.

"So, what happened with Lauren today?" I asked, setting down my fork and turning towards him slightly.

He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. We were slammed today and I never got a chance to talk to her." He paused and turned his head towards me. "I have a question, though. Does she seem at all familiar to you? Because I have this strange feeling that I know her from somewhere but I can't place it."

I paused, thinking back to the one time I saw her at Masen's. It was just in passing, but she did look a little familiar to me. I had not really gotten a good look at her though, so I really wasn't a good judge. "A little bit. I barely got a chance to look at her, so maybe she just has one of those faces that seem familiar."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied with a shrug. "But I just can't help but feel like I've met her somewhere else before. Oh well, it'll pass I suppose." He continued on. "How was your day?"

I got up and took my plate to the sink, rinsing it off while I talked. "It was busy. It took me forever just to go through e-mails. I also talked to Jacob today. He was actually nice to me. He came by to extend his well wishes to Charlie. It surprised me a little bit, but it's better than him being a giant dickhead."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, standing up to bring his plate over to the sink also. We worked in tandem to clean the dishes and place them in the dishwasher. He still didn't speak, and his lips were pursed like his was perturbed about something. I was getting us each a beer out of the fridge when he finally spoke to me.

"Just be careful, Bella. Maybe he's trying to work a different angle. A leopard doesn't change his spots, and I'll be willing to bet that it's all an act."

I rolled my eyes, handing him the beer and walking out to the living room. "I can handle myself, Edward. Why do you always feel like you have to protect me from every person out there? It's like...if somebody even blinks at me wrong, you're ready to kill them. What gives?"

He set his beer down on the coffee table as quickly as I gave it to him and wrenched me into his grasp. His eyes were suddenly burning with intensity, and if it wasn't so damn hot I might have been a little afraid. "Because Bella, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my whole world, you know that? And nobody, certainly not a deranged asshole like Jacob, is going to hurt you or lay a hand on you. Ever. Not on my watch."

I gulped, my legs starting to tremble beneath me. I instinctively took a step back when he moved towards me, and we played that same game until my back hit one of the living room walls, our eyes never leaving each others faces.

Edward pressed the length of his long, lean body into mine. His eyes were still locked with mine as he took my hands and held them above my head.

"Bella..." His voice was husky as he pressed his hips to mine and I groaned before I could stop myself. His lips grazed my ear, his breath hot against my skin. "You're mine, Bella. And I'm completely yours. And let me tell you something else..." he said running his tongue up the length of my neck and back to my ear. "I don't share."

I was breathing just as hard as he was, my voice trapped in my throat. "I want you." I nipped the skin at Edward's throat and felt his fingers tighten around my wrists.

"I want you more."

I actually felt wanted. I felt sexy, and desired, and had never really felt that way until Edward. He brought it out of me. Our eyes met again and I bit my lower lip, knowing what it did to him.

Edward leaned down and picked me up and I squealed as he began to carry me backwards out of the living room. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on tight, pressing kisses to his shoulder and neck, and before I could even blink, we were in his bedroom. Edward set me down gently on the bed, and I reluctantly released him from the circle of my legs.

I unconsciously bit my lip again at the sight of his erection pressing up against the button-fly of his shorts. I groaned when he surged forward, pressing me back on the bed and covering my mouth with his in a frenzied kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tighter against me as his lips traced the column of my throat and down to my shoulder. He licked along the v-neck of my shirt.

"This has to go," he said, taking the hem and wrenching it over my hair before falling back down on me again.

He grasped the shoulder strap of my bra between his forefinger and thumb, slowly sliding it down my shoulder.

"I'm going to show you just how much I love you, Bella," he said, the fingertip of his index finger tracing a lazy pattern across my collarbones, dipping down to the valley between my breasts, and following the cup of my bra. I shivered again, the sensation unbelievably erotic, and my nipples tightened behind the lace of my bra.

Edward sucked in a breath and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to first one nipple, then the other, swiping his tongue once across each straining peak. Even through the fabric, the sensation made my eyes roll back into my head.

"Did you buy this for me?" he mumbled, and then sucked a bit of my skin in between his lips.

_What had he just asked? _"Um…yeah," I admitted in a breathy voice.

"It's sexy. We'll have to get you more like it," Edward whispered, his tongue now tracing the path his fingertips had taken as his hands moved lower. His fingers were caressing my ribs, my abdomen, dipping into my navel before tracing along the waistband of my skirt.

I buried my fingers in his hair and pulled his face to mine, opening my mouth to his so that our tongues could tangle. I took his upper lip between mine as he sucked my lower lip between his, and I moaned loudly when his hand swept down my abdomen, across my hip, and along my thigh before snaking back up under my skirt. I pressed my legs together, searching for any sort of friction to keep me from going insane. At that point, I wanted nothing more than the barriers between us to be gone so I could feel the slide of his skin against mine.

Edward's hands stroked back up my sides and cupped my breasts. His nimble fingers made quick work of the clasp, sliding the straps from my shoulders and discarding the garment off the side of the bed. I heaved a shuddering sigh as his lips found first one aroused nipple, then the other. He alternated between the stiff peaks as I arched my back and forced my swollen flesh even deeper between his lips as low groans and pants escaped my throat.

Restless, wanting and needing more, my hands smoothed across Edward's shoulders and down his back before wrenching is own shirt over his head. My fingertips explored the curve of his spine, palms coming to rest just above the waistband of his shorts, before venturing lower. I slid my hands into his back pockets and squeezed, making him grind himself down into my thigh.

Fed up with the barriers between us, Edward finally slid one hand between our bodies, his suddenly clumsy fingers working the hook on my skirt. I lowered my hips to give him better access, and he had it unfastened and the zipper down in a flash as he sat up on his knees, his fingers grasping the fabric at my hips and tugging it down my legs, my skirt joining my bra and shirt on the floor. I lay back again, clad only in my panties, and studied him through heavy-lidded eyes. His lips were red and swollen, his hair a riot of glorious tendrils that stood out in all directions from my fingers, and the look of desire in his eyes would've knocked me off my feet if I wasn't already laying down.

I pushed myself to a sitting position and then knelt as Edward was, reaching out to explore his chest. I pressed my lips to his chest just about his heart, reveling in the feel of his rapid heartbeat, opening my mouth to trace my tongue across the hard planes of his chest. My fingers trailed and teased along the firm muscles of his abdomen as I continued to kiss and lick his chest, collarbones, and shoulders. I traced my index finger down the center of his abdomen and dipped into his navel, then followed the trail of hair to where it disappeared into his shorts. The sight of him hard and ready for me made my mouth water. Although I had never particularly enjoyed going down on anyone, I suddenly wanted nothing more that to have Edward's cock fill my mouth, his hands fisting my hair, until he screamed my name.I reached down to cup his erection, squeezing once, then again a second time before I set my fingers to work freeing him. He pulled my face to his, kissing me desperately, his lips sucking, tongue stroking and teeth nipping.

"Off," I growled against his lips, taking the bottom one between my teeth and nipping, then sucking it full into my mouth the way I wanted to suck his cock.

"Impatient," he growled in return, approval in his tone and a smile on his lips. His fingers slid down my body, pausing to gently pinch my nipples, before his hands joined mine, our fingers fumbling in our haste.

"You make me that way," I told him, my lips tracing his jaw, my tongue rasping against his neck.

I pushed his hands aside as I wrested the buttons free. Edward's hands immediately went to my hips, hooking his thumbs in the elastic of my waistband and tugging my panties halfway down my thighs. He stroked his palm over my mound, the tip of his index finger finding and pressing my clit, making me groan loudly as a tremor wracked my body. "Wet," he moaned as his fingers slid through my slick, swollen folds.

"You make me that way, too," I told him, my fingers freeing the third button. Impatient, my hands moved to his hips, trying to tug down the half-fastened shorts. Edward released me with a reluctant groan, sliding back and getting to his feet at the side of the bed. I watched as his hands dropped to his shorts and he hooked his thumbs in the belt loops and tugged, the shorts sliding over his hips, down his muscled and hair-roughened thighs, past his adorably knobby knees and firm calves, and pooling at his ankles before he stepped out of them entirely.

Edward took another step towards the bed, but I put my hand up to stop him. He paused, raising an amused eyebrow at me, as I blatantly ogled him. His dark gray boxer briefs fit snugly, the impressive bulge beneath pressing against the fabric. I reached out to drag a fingernail from the tip to the base and back up again before folding my fingers around him. He fisted his hands at his sides, groaning loudly as that part of him under my hand twitched.

I slid my hands up to the waistband and then followed the band around to the back, plunging my hands beneath the elastic to grasp and squeeze his naked ass, drawing him towards me. Edward's lips collided with mine as he took my mouth almost violently with his. He pulled me to him, his arm holding me tightly as he put one knee on the bed, pulling off my panties and flinging them away as he eased me off of my knees and on my back again. He never broke the kiss as he settled between my legs, his boxers now the only barrier between us.

"Off!" I commanded again, sliding his boxer briefs down as far as my arms would reach. He reached down to help me, and I tossed his boxers without a care to where they would land as he returned hot, heavy and ready, between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his, tilting my pelvis toward him and feeling his thick length slide between my folds.

I reached up to caress his cheek with my hand, smoothing his brow with my fingertips. He turned his face to place a kiss on my palm, then nuzzled his nose against mine before placing a feather-light kiss on my lips. Edward's tongue teased my lips, which I opened to him with a quiet sigh. Our lips whispered against one another, tongues twisting, sliding and tasting, the kiss deepening with each passing moment. I slid the hand cupping his cheek into his hair, gripping and tugging, trying to pull him closer.

Edward let out a feral growl, his lips sliding from mine to latch on the sensitive spot on my neck he knew drove me crazy. He pressed me further back into the mattress, his lips dipping lower, pressing soft kisses to my collarbone, sliding down to tease my nipples with soft nibbles and licks before he moved even lower. His fingers pressed between my thighs, seeking and stroking. His thumb circled my clit as he slid his fingers along the folds slick with my arousal before suddenly plunging first one, then two fingers inside of me.

"Edward!" I cried out hoarsely, feeling my body already starting to convulse around his fingers. My hands frantically grabbed at his shoulders and back, his skin now slippery with sweat as he traveled lower. I tugged on his hair as his tongue traced my navel and dipped even lower still. "Please, Edward, no" I groaned, almost sobbing, as his perfect lips found my clit and sucked it gently into his mouth, his flattened tongue making broad sweeps as his fingers continued to pump in and out of my body.

Edward stopped the moment he heard the word 'no', looking up at me, his eyes dark with passion and lit with confusion. I groaned at the sight of him between my thighs, where I had imagined him so many times. "I need you inside me, please!" I cried, reaching for him, my hands on his face as I pulled him towards me.

Edward's confusion vanished and he climbed up my body to kiss me. I lifted my leg, running my foot along his calf and the back of his knee. "Please, Edward." I knew I was begging, but didn't care as he slowly surged forward, finally where I wanted him.

"Oh God, Bella," Edward groaned, pressing soft kisses to my face. His body was shaking over mine as he held himself still with rigid control. I didn't need his stillness. I didn't want his control. I needed him, just as wild and primal as he made me feel. I flexed my hips, wrapping my thighs over his, and I felt him quiver inside me.

He started thrusting, withdrawing almost completely before slowly stroking back in until his hips were flush with mine, then back out again, the pace maddeningly slow. I raked my nails down his back, grasping his ass and pulling him tighter to me. Edward's lips found mine, his kisses as slow and sweet at his lovemaking, building in intensity as the pace increased. I gasped, sighed and groaned into his mouth as our bodies moved together, closer, faster. His answering sounds fueled my desire.

Edward grasped my hips as he rose, kneeling between my legs. The change in angle hit a different spot and I trembled, feeling myself starting to come apart around him. His eyes were dark as he watched me, and he reached out to take my hand, lacing our fingers together and pressing my hand to the mattress beside us. His other hand slid down my hip, fingers exploring where our bodies were joined, and I felt my orgasm start the moment his fingers pressed against my clit.

Edward seemed to feel it too, and he increased the tempo and depth of his thrusts. Then all functioning thoughts ceased as my body quivered around him, pulsing on his length as I screamed his name.

Edward continued to thrust and stroke through my orgasm, drawing it out until I was almost sobbing. Just when I was winding down, he pressed deeply into me and I could feel his release begin, his erection throbbing within me and setting off another shorter climax. He leaned down to claim my lips once again, whispering a string of 'I love you's', our panting breaths intermingling.

Edward rested his forehead against mine, rubbing his nose gently across my cheekbones, forehead and nose as we quieted. I raised a trembling hand to his head, stroking his hair and then tugging lightly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He shuddered one more time, kissing me before he reached down and grabbed the covers, sliding behind me and pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around me and sliding his leg between both of mine as he covered us with the blankets.

When I awoke the next morning, I fully expected to find myself wrapped in an Edward cocoon but instead, I was alone. I glanced at the clock, taking notice that it was much later than I thought it was and figured Edward was already at work. Finally finding the strength to crawl out of bed, I made my way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. My entire body ached, but it was a good ache and it brought a grin to my face as I was reminded of the previous night.

Once I was showered and dressed, I texted Angela to let her know that I was running a few minutes late but that I would be in as soon as possible. Working for her was incredible. She wasn't pushy or over-bearing and I definitely considered her one of my very good friends. She could, however, whip my ass into gear when there was a strict deadline to uphold.

As I went to walk out of the apartment, I found a note from Edward taped to the door:

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye this morning, but you looked too peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. Do you know how at home you look in my bed? I could get used that. I love you and I'll see you tonight._

_xo, Edward_

I smiled and tucked the note into my purse, continuing out the door on my way to work.

That afternoon, I sent Edward a text, asking him to meet me for lunch. When he didn't respond after 10 minutes, I figured he was too busy with work to answer. When he _still _hadn't replied after 20 minutes, I tried not to worry and decided to surprise him at the restaurant.

When I arrived, Felix - who was part of the wait staff - was outside smoking a cigarette and waved when he saw me approaching.

"Hey, Felix," I greeted, staring up at his almost 7-feet-tall frame. The guy was a giant. "Is Edward here? I sent him a text message almost 45 minutes ago and he never answered."

He nodded and held the door as we walked inside. "He should be. Last I heard he was in his office with Lauren."

My hands instinctively balled into fists. "Oh, okay. Thanks." I stalked off towards Edward's office, giving Jasper a fly-by greeting as I passed him.

The office door was closed, but as I got closer I didn't hear any voices coming from inside so I opened it just a crack and poked my head in. What I saw made my stomach drop to floor.

Lauren was straddling MY boyfriend in his desk chair and was shoving her tongue down his throat. I pushed the door open the rest of the way, the sound of it hitting the wall alerting them of my presence.

Edward immediately pushed Lauren off of his lap, scrambling up out of his chair to rush over to me. "Bella, I swear to you, it's not what you..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, I lifted my hand and smacked him across the face with as much force as I could gather. Then, without another thought, I turned around and ran out of the restaurant, sobbing the entire way.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh. Lauren is causing some trouble, isn't she? Don't be mad at Edward...it wasn't his fault. He's going to explain his side of the story in the next chapter. Till next time! Leave us some love!


	19. Chapter 18

**We don't own Twilight, but we do own our plot.**

**Enjoy :-)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18 (EPOV)**

Every time I was forced to leave Bella, it felt like I was leaving a piece of myself behind. Unfortunately, I needed to be an adult and go to work to deal with Lauren instead of staying in bed all day with my very gorgeous and unbelievably sexy girlfriend.

Life was so unfair.

I spent a majority of the morning helping the kitchen prep for dinner that night, knowing Lauren wouldn't be in until almost noon.

"Hey, Jasper," I said, wiping down one of the counters.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be in my office. Will you send Lauren in when she gets here?"

"You got it," he replied with a nod, then shuffled off back to work.

I entered my office and plopped down behind my massive desk, turned on my laptop and started to shuffle through the papers that had accumulated on my desk. Purchase orders, time cards, rent information, budget spreadsheets...whoever said that running a business is easy should be smacked in the face with a shovel. Because it's not. Especially in New York City where there's a million other restaurants to compete with.

I had just sorted through them all and got them into manageable stacks when there was a soft knock on my door. Lauren opened the door a crack and popped her head in. I waved her in and waited for her to take a seat before launching into my questioning.

"So Lauren, Jasper tells me that you were in my office while I was gone. Is there something that you needed?"

She froze and looked at me like she was a deer caught in the headlights. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my desk, waiting for her to answer me. She opened and closed her mouth several times, seeming to be searching for the right words to say. I lifted an eyebrow, urging her without words to tell me the truth. She slumped back into her chair and began nervously bouncing her knee, her eyes darting around the room, refusing to meet my gaze.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, she sat back up straight and looked me in the eyes. "I was looking for a purchase order. Jane told me that we were running low on one of the wines, and I wanted to double-check to make sure it was done." She spoke so quickly that I almost didn't hear her, but I caught the general idea and eyed her warily. Her eyes were darting around again, a sure sign that she was most likely lying to me.

"Why didn't you just ask Jasper? He could have checked for you. You know he keeps all of those records."

She brushed off my question with a wave of her hand. "He was busy. I didn't want to bother him, and I'm perfectly capable of checking on things myself. Is that not the point of taking over for you while you're off?"

"Well, yes, but Jasper and myself handle the business side, you just need to focus on what goes on in the kitchen and making sure our customers come back to us. That is what I hired you for."

I realized that my voice was rising with each word and that I was practically yelling by the time I was finished. I sighed and slumped back into my chair, running a hand through my hair.

I expected her to yell back at me, or quit, but instead she smiled, almost flirtatiously in my direction. I stared at her, completely confused.

"Oh Edward," she purred, standing up from her chair and walking around to my side of the desk, "you were never this feisty in high school. If I would've known that, I would've tried to unlock Bella from your side back then. She's always been like a little puppy, just following you around. I didn't really understand it...until now. You're gorgeous and successful, not lanky and average like you were in high school."

I gaped at her, rolling my chair backwards with every step that she took towards me. She looked like a predator stalking her prey, a smile gracing her face that I believe she thought was sexy. It just looked...creepy.

_High school? How did she know me in high school?_

It suddenly clicked. "Lauren Mallory," I said quietly. "No wonder I didn't recognize you. You're last name changed and you look...different."

She giggled and flipped her bleach blond hair over her shoulders. "Yeah, I've had 8 plastic surgeries since I got out of high school, and I changed my name because of my modeling career."

_Eight? I thought plastic surgeries were supposed to make you look better, not worse. _

"You model?" I asked, trying to get her attention on something other than molesting me in my office.

She scoffed. "I did, but it fell through. But, that's alright...because I'm here now. With you," she said, and moved even closer to me.

"Lauren," I warned, "don't do this. I don't want to have to fire you. You're a really good chef, and I can overlook your mistake. Just don't mess it up by doing this." I tried reasoning with her, but she got closer to me, reaching out to hold my head between her hands. She gripped my hair almost painfully and I reached up to grab her forearms. Not hard, but hard enough to try to stop her. She paid me no attention and straddled my knees.

After that, three things happened simultaneously. Lauren pulled my face to hers and shoved her gross tongue down my throat, my eyes flew open in shock and I moved my hands to her waist to try to push her off of me, and my office door opened, revealing a very beautiful and very shocked Bella.

In a panic, I pushed Lauren off of me and she landed on the floor with a loud thud. I scrambled to my feet, trying to get to Bella without stepping on Lauren in the process.

"Bella, I swear to you, it's not what it..."

My voice was high-pitched and frantic, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. _Please God. Please. Don't let her run away._

Before I could even finish my sentence, she raised her hand and smacked me across the face. She turned around and stormed out, leaving nothing behind but the stinging of my cheek where her hand made impact.

I closed my eyes and swallowed heavily, muttering the only words that came to mind at that very moment. "Lauren. Out. You're fired." I pointed my finger at the door, my eyes still closed. I feared that if I opened them and looked at her that I would do something that I would regret later.

I heard her footsteps shuffle past me and the door click closed. I slumped against the wall and slid down onto the floor.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Now what do I do?_

I dropped my head into my hands and thought about the mess I was in. First of all, Bella was pissed at me, and I knew I had a lot of explaining to do before she would forgive me. Second of all, I fired Lauren so I had no other chef. I knew I had to work tonight since she was gone, so going to Bella's to grovel was not going to happen.

_Unless..._

I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 1:00. I could get stuff done and shoot over to Bella's for a little bit, just to see if she would talk to me, and then be back at the restaurant before dinner service.

I hopped to my feet and cracked the door open, yelling for Jasper to come into my office. He eyed me speculatively as he came in, and sat down across from me at my desk.

"What's going on? Why did Lauren run out of here like a bat out of hell?" he drawled, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"I fired her," I said simply. Jasper arched an eyebrow.

"She kissed me, and Bella saw." His jaw dropped open, forming a perfect "O" with his lips.

I sighed. "Yeah. Apparently, Lauren went to school with me and Bella. I didn't recognize her because she had eight plastic surgeries and changed her last name."

He snorted. "She had EIGHT plastic surgeries, and she still looks like that? I think they might have done it wrong."

I rolled my eyes, but I could feel the corners of my mouth tilt up a bit at his statement. "Jazz, come on. She's the least of my worries right now. I need for Bella to actually talk to me, and we are going to need to hire a new chef."

"Well, first of all," he said, standing up, "You might want to consider actually going to FIND Bella if you want to talk to her. You're just wasting your time sitting here talking to me about it."

"I know, I know. I'm going to finish a few things and then go after her. I think I'm going to give her a little time to cool down. I'm going to call her and see if she'll answer."

He nodded and headed for the door, but turned around just before he exited. "Oh, and I'll put an ad out for a new chef and start scoping around the schools again."

"Thanks, Jasper. I owe you," I said, before whipping out my phone.

XXXXX

Two hours, three phone calls, and ten text messages later, I still hadn't heard from Bella. We were about to open the doors for the evening and I didn't have time to run out, bang on her door, and grovel on my knees for forgiveness. There was really nothing to forgive me for, since I really didn't do anything, but I knew I had to beg for Bella to forgive me so that I could explain. She needed to realize that Lauren forced herself on me and she needed to realize that I didn't want any other woman in my life besides her...ever.

Come hell or high water, by morning Bella was going to know that she was it for me. I didn't care if I had to sleep on the floor outside of her door or hire a singing telegram, she was going to know.

Sighing, I buttoned up my chef's coat and headed for the kitchen, putting my worries aside so that I could concentrate on work and not burn my restaurant down.

"Any word?" Jasper asked, clapping me on the shoulder as I walked by. I shook my head sadly and continued by him. I could hear his footsteps following me as I pushed open the double doors that led to my sanctuary. "Well, ah, I don't know if this is any reassurance, but I talked to Alice and she said that Bella called her. Apparently she and Rose were going to go over there to eat Ben and Jerry's or whatever it is girls do when they're sad. I did tell Alice the real story, though, so hopefully she can convince Bella that you aren't a total douchebag."

"Emmett is going to kill me," I said, walking through the kitchen. "He's practically been looking for a reason to hate me and now he has one. It doesn't matter if it's my fault or not. All he's going to care about is that Bella was hurt and I was the cause of it."

"Maybe. You forget that he also grew up in the same town as Lauren. I'm sure her reputation preceded her...he just may believe that she came on to you."

"Not unless he somehow completely forgot that I dated her in high school."

He froze and whipped around. "YOU dated HER in high school? No wonder Bella was so freaked out."

I sighed and shook my head. "Not one of my prouder moments, okay? I was young and stupid. Look, I just want to get through service tonight and then I can worry about Bella."

"One more question," he piped up, "does Bella know that this Lauren and that Lauren are one in the same?"

"I don't know," I answered, "but I'm making sure that she knows everything by tomorrow morning."

He eyed me for a few moments, nodded, and patted me on the back. "Good Luck," he said, and left me to my own devices for the night.

As soon as dinner service was over, I rushed straight over to Bella's; not even bothering to go home and change. I needed to get to her as soon as possible. It was 11:30 by the time I stepped out of the elevator and I prayed that she was still awake.

I took a few deep breaths as I rushed down the hallway and paused to collect myself before raising my hand and knocking tentatively on the door. "Bella? It's me. Open the door, please."

It took a few moments, but I finally heard footsteps approaching me. The door opened a crack and my heart leapt with joy. My happiness was short lived, though, because instead of seeing Bella in the doorway, it was my sister. She glared at me as she stepped out in the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Ali-," I croaked out, but she put her tiny little hand across my mouth before I could get any words out.

"Save it. I don't want to hear your apologies, that's for Bella. Jasper told me what happened, and I believe you, but that girl on the other side of the door is in bad shape. You broke her heart, Edward. It doesn't matter if it was your fault or not, she's having a really hard time getting the image out of her head."

She removed her hand from my mouth and continued. "You're lucky Rosalie went home already. She'd be much less forgiving than I am and you'd probably be lying on the ground in pain. Now get in there and fix this."

She pointed her manicured nail at the door and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. I grasped the doorknob and then leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Ali. You're the best sister ever."

"Yeah," she said, matter-of-factly, "I am." And then she turned and walked towards the elevators, leaving me completely alone with my thoughts. I took one last deep breath, sent a prayer up, and opened the door.

The apartment was dark as I stepped inside, and I shut the door softly. The only light came from the city outside and a small sliver from underneath Bella's bedroom door. I walked quietly down the hall towards her room and debated if I should knock or just let myself in.

Before I could decide, I heard her voice from the other side of the door. "Go away, Edward."

_How the hell...?_

"You're not as quiet as you think you are." she said, replying to my unasked question.

I finally pushed the door open a crack and stuck my head in. My heart broke instantly at the scene in front of me. Bella was sitting on her bed, knees pulled tightly to her chest. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"Close the door," she demanded, but as I took a step into her bedroom she stopped me. "I didn't say I wanted you in here. I can't even stand to look at you right now. Get out and close the door."

I sighed and did as I was told, not wanting to make anything worse than it already was. "Bella, listen to me," I pleaded. "I understand why you're upset, but you have to know it wasn't my fault. I'll stand outside your door all night if I have to, if that's what it's going to take to get you to listen to me, but I'm not leaving until this is fixed."

She sniffed. "Then you're going to be waiting a long time."

Shrugging, I slid down onto the floor, propping my back up against her door. I heard her huff loudly, most likely because she knew I wouldn't give up, and the only way out of her room was through me.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours, but was probably no more than a half hour. Finally, I heard her feet hit the ground and heard quiet shuffles towards the door. It flew open and Bella glared down at me.

"I need to use the bathroom," she mumbled, stepping over my legs and heading into the bathroom.

She emerged a few minutes later and stepped over me again. She went into her bedroom, but this time didn't close the door behind her.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at me for a few moments, before breaking the silence. "I'll give you five minutes to talk. That's it," she asserted, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes were cold and hard, and my entire body felt like sinking into the floor. Bella had never ever looked at me that way, even when I ripped the heads off of her beloved Barbie dolls when we were little.

I stood up slowly and took a few tentative steps into the room. When I was sure she wasn't going to kick me out or throw a shoe at me, I dropped to my knees in front of her. I kept my hands to myself for the time being, not wanting to aggravate her further.

"Bella...it was Lauren. The same Lauren from high school. That's who was in my office today, and-"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she seethed. "To hear that it was your ex-girlfriend from high school?"

"Please, Bella, let me finish," I begged. "She came on to me, not the other way around. I pushed her off of me right after you walked out. Please, you have to believe me. I would never do that to you. Ever."

I reached up and gently took her hands into mine. When she didn't immediately pull away, I continued. "You are my entire world, Bella. I'd rather die than be without you. I can't promise you'll never get mad at me, and I can't promise that we'll never fight over really stupid stuff, but I _can _promise that I will never intentionally hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

A fresh tear fell from the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek. It was breaking my heart to see her so sad because of me. I swiped my thumb over her face, and she leaned briefly into my touch. The movement was very imperceptible, but it was there, and it gave me a sliver of hope that she would forgive me.

"How did you not know that it was the same Lauren?" she asked, her voice raspy from crying.

"Plastic surgery and lots of it," I replied, shaking my head in disbelief. "Plus, she changed her last name. I never would have known it was her if she hadn't told me."

She frowned and seemed to be contemplating my words. Finally, she raised her glassy eyes to mine and took a deep breath before speaking. "I believe you, Edward, I do. But every time I shut my eyes, I see you and her, and I can't get the image out of my head."

"Hmmm..." I pondered, "I think I could help get rid of it." I reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and trailed my finger down her cheek and jaw.

She rolled her eyes, but the smile she was trying to hide appeared anyway. "Sex, Edward? Seriously?"

I grinned and kissed her lips gently. "You know, they say make up sex is the best sex."

She raised an eyebrow. "Make-up sex? Don't we actually have to make-up first? I haven't even decided yet if I'm going to forgive you." She raised her chin defiantly and I had to laugh at the way she was hopelessly trying to stay mad at me.

_There is absolutely no way she can stay mad at me. I'm Edward Cullen. I'll just charm the pants right off of her._

I stood up and toed off my shoes before gently shoving Bella by the shoulders, wanting her to lay down across her bed. I followed her with my body, climbing up and hovering over her with my knees on either side of her hips. I grinned down at her as she glared back up at me, her eyes all scrunched and adorable.

I leaned down and ran my nose along her jaw and up her cheek, pausing to whisper in her ear. "Are you still mad, Bella? Hmmm?"

I could feel her slightly shudder beneath me, but she still murmured a breathy "yes."

"Hmmm, I guess I'm not trying hard enough," I mumbled, mostly to myself, but made sure that it was loud enough for Bella to hear. I ghosted my fingers down her side and then ducked them underneath the hem of her loose t-shirt, inching my way up her stomach and ribs. As soon as my fingers grazed the underside of her breast, her hand flew up and clamped down over mine, completely halting my progress.

_I think my dick actually wept. _

"E-Edward..." she gasped, "We can't fix this with sex. It's not right."

"Bella," I said, slightly exasperated, "I'm not trying to fix it with sex. I'm trying to love you. I'm trying to make you realize that you are the only one for me. Completely. Forever. I'm trying to make you realize that you're the most beautiful, wonderful woman I've ever met and I want you to be with me, and only me, everyday for the rest of our lives. Can I do that, Bella? Can I show you that?"

Her already red-rimmed eyes were as wide as saucers and her pouty lower lip quivered by the time I was done with my little speech. She blinked, and a lone tear trailed down her cheek.

_Shit. Did I upset her? Cross the line? Dammit Edward._

I accomplished what I wanted to accomplish, though. I laid it all out for her and told her exactly what I wanted out of our relationship. What happened with Lauren was not my fault, but she needed to know that she was the only woman I wanted in my life. She needed reassurance, and that's what I was trying to give her. Reassurance with my words, and hopefully reassurance with my body.

Her shaky hand reached up and she lightly traced my bottom lip and the edge of my jaw. "Are- Are you asking me to marry you?"

I exhaled and smiled softly, turning my head to kiss her fingertips. "No, Bella. You'll know when I do that. Trust me. This is not exactly what I had in mind for proposing to my future wife. I just wanted you to know what I want out of this. What I NEED out of this. Because, Bella, I NEED you."

I brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down, pecking her lips with my own. She sighed, smiling a little, as I started dropping butterfly kisses all over her face, tracing her cheekbones with tiny kisses.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I pulled my head back and stared at her. "What? Why? Why are _you _sorry?"

"For being me," she replied with a sniffle. "For being stubborn and assuming the worst. I was - I _am _- terrified of losing you. Again."

Her sad expression was heartbreaking. "Bella- You aren't going to lose me. You have me for as long as you want me."

"That's going to be a pretty long time, Cullen," she said, her lips turning up slightly.

"That's what I'm counting on, Swan," I replied, and then groaned when her hands reached up and wound into my hair, pulling my lips down to hers. She kissed me over and over, whispering my name between each touch of our lips, before touching my lips with her tongue. I met it with my own, drawing it in between my lips and savoring the taste of her.

I rolled onto my back, pulling Bella with me so that she was straddling my hips. She smiled down on me, her hair a tangled mess, her face blotchy, and her eyes red...but she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"I love seeing you over me like this," I admitted, ghosting my fingers up her bare arms and then under the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms and let me drag it up and over her head, flinging the tattered cotton onto the floor beside her bed. Her arms crossed over her torso automatically, but I quickly grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her body.

"Nuh uh...no covering yourself. You're stunning, Isabella," I said, sitting up so I could wrench my own shirt over my head. She grabbed my bare shoulders and pulled me up against her, our skin sliding together and creating the best kind of friction.

"I'm not as pretty as you," she said with a smile.

"I've told you before, Bella, I'm not pretty...I'm handsome, and rugged, and manly," I growled, punctuating my statement by grinding my hips up into hers.

She moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head, before fastening her mouth firmly to mine, kissing me with unrestrained passion.

The taste of her mouth, the softness of her lips and tongue, combined with the feeling of her completely wrapped around me made me forget that anyone existed but the two of us.

She was _mine._ And I was _hers._ Hopefully forever.

"You're it for me, Bella. Until my heart stops beating. I'll never let you forget that."

I crushed my lips back to hers and we slowly bared ourselves to one another, coming together in a tangle of arms and legs. Our hands grasped every inch of each other that we possibly could, and our lips touched every bare ounce of flesh that we could reach without letting go of each other. When I finally slid into her, I felt like I was truly home. She shuddered underneath me as we relished each other, drawing our ecstasy out as long as humanly possible.

When we finally collapsed underneath the covers, Bella's back nestled close against my chest, I kissed her head and drifted off to sleep, praying that soon we'd be able to fall asleep together every night and wake up next to each other every morning.

_Someday,_ I thought, as I pulled her even closer. _Someday._


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: We don't own Twilight. I do own a shiny brand new copy of Eclipse, though.**

**Enjoy :-)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 19 (BPOV)**

_Edward slid up behind me, his warm breath caressing my cheek as his hand snaked up the front of my shirt, tweaking my nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. I moaned, arching my back and pressing my ass into his groin. His mouth came down on my neck, his teeth grazing before gently sinking into the sensitive spot directly below my ear. _

"_Mmmmm...Bella...I want you so bad..." he groaned, his hand trailing back down my torso and wrapping around my knee. He hitched my leg up and back, draping it over his thigh and opening me up to him._

It was at that moment I realized that I wasn't dreaming, and Edward was in fact behind me, in my bed, feeling me up while I was sleeping.

"Edward?" I said groggily, pressing my face into my pillow. His fingers were grazing over my panties, before cupping my sex in his hand, pressing his palm into the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top.

"Happy Birthday, Baby," he whispered, sucking on my ear, my neck, and anywhere his glorious lips could reach.

I cracked one eye open and saw that my clock read exactly 12:02a.m. September 13th. My birthday.

"I'm taking your key away if you keep waking me up in the middle of the night," I mumbled, snuggling myself back into his warm body, intending to drift back into my blissful slumber.

Yes, Edward had a key to my apartment. We exchanged them shortly after the Lauren debacle so that we could come and go as we pleased from each other's places. It had been especially helpful since Edward was working pretty much non-stop, as they were still looking for a replacement chef. It wasn't unusual for him to crawl into my bed at 1:00a.m., immediately kissing my cheek and whispering that he loved me before pulling me into his arms and drifting off to sleep. It had been rough not seeing him, but those nights made it all worth it.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it, Bella," he said, his fingers doing a delicious little dance up and down the inside of my thigh.

I couldn't deny it. I did enjoy being woken up that way. Especially one morning, just a week prior, when I woke up to find Edward's face between my legs.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. I'm just trying to understand why you have to continually molest me in my sleep. Are you afraid you won't get it any other way?" I nudged him with my elbow.

He chuckled and rolled me onto my back, climbing on top of me. My legs automatically spread to welcome his body and I felt his weight settle down on top of me. My hands automatically wrapped around his torso and settled on his back, and it was then that I realized that he was already naked.

_Mmmm...naked Edward is my favorite kind of Edward._

"No, Bella. I'm not afraid. I know how I make you feel...you wear your heart on your sleeve...and your blush kind of gives you away," he snickered, running his knuckle over my cheek. "You want me all the time, not that I blame you." He punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips into my now very aroused center.

"Edwaaaaaaard," I whined, pushing my body up into his, trying to gain as much friction as I could.

"What?" he asked, with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

Starting at his shoulders, I trailed my hands down his back, feeling his lithe muscles beneath my fingertips. I ran them all the way down to his ass and then grabbed and squeezed. He bucked into me again and I smiled indulgently.

He shook his head at me, his gaze flickering over my face as his lips stretched into a grin.

"Happy Birthday to me," I said, hooking my legs over the back of his thighs.

He ducked his head to press soft, open-mouthed kisses along my collarbone, his day-old scruff tickling my skin.

"Happy Birthday to You," he sang, his voice growing steadily huskier, "Happy Birthday to You," his kisses on my skin became increasingly firmer and longer than the last. He hummed the last few bars as to make sure his lips never left my body.

My breath was stolen when he crashed his lips into mine unexpectedly, his tongue darting out to slide between my lips, tangling with mine. His long fingers kneaded the muscle of my thighs, before grasping at them and hooking them around his waist, urging me closer. He pressed his hips into mine, stiff and firm against soft and pliant.

It was a bit ridiculous how quickly he could turn me into a writhing ball of lust. Within seconds, I was keening and moaning underneath him, begging him just to rid me of my clothes and have his wicked way with me.

"Before I do that," he said with a grin, "I want to give you a birthday gift."

"What? Now?" I asked, confused. What could he possibly have to give me that couldn't wait until later?

"Yes, now," he answered with a laugh. "We finally found someone to replace Lauren. His name is Peter and he starts tomorrow."

"Really!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck. "That's awesome news!"

"Yeah, well, I still won't be able to take a lot of time off since I need to train him and get him acclimated, but it's definitely a step in the right direction."

"Uh-huh," I nodded, only half paying attention. It was hard to concentrate when my extremely gorgeous and extremely hard boyfriend was laying on top of me. I got the major points though, so I wasn't a complete failure.

_New person hired...will soon get to see Edward more. A lot more. Now let's get to sexin'. _

"Edwaaaaaaard," I whined again, my voice almost sounding like Janice from Friends. I couldn't help it. He was a gorgeous, hard, tease of a man.

"Patience is a virtue, Love," he chuckled, dipping down to suck lightly on my collarbone.

"Patience shmatience," I groaned. "You're one to talk about patience. After all, _you're_ the one that woke _me _up."

"Maybe I should let you get back to sleep then," he said, and started to roll off of me. I clenched my legs tighter around his waist to keep him from moving.

"Nooooooo..." I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out for effect.

"What, Bella? What exactly is it that you want?" He smirked cockily at me. I wanted to simultaneously kiss and smack the smirk right off of his face.

"Do you want me to beg, Edward? Is that what you're going for here? Because I'll do it. I swear to God, I'll do it. Although, it's really not nice of you to make me _beg_ on my birthday."

"Hmmm...actually, I _would_ like to hear you beg. I want to hear how much you want me. Because I want you every second of every day. Tell me, Bella..." he groaned out, inching his fingers underneath my t-shirt. His touch was like an inferno on my skin, setting me on fire with every pass of his fingertips over my torso.

"More...I need more...touch me...please...I need to feel you...all of you..." I gasped out. He was driving me absolutely insane with need. My hands were groping and grasping every inch of his skin that I could get at...they wanted to be everywhere at once.

His lips brushed against mine as his hands continued to move under my shirt. "I'm yours. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you."

As his fingertips finally brushed the underside of my breasts, I gasped and arched into him. "Please, make love to me Edward."

He nodded and I gasped at the beauty I saw in his face. The raw need that he had for me was indescribable. He bent and used his lips to part my own and our tongues touched and caressed each other in a deliberate and delicate dance. My hands fell to his chest stroking him softly, before I moved them around his waist to pull him closer to me. He pulled his mouth from mine and looked at down at me through heavy lids.

"I love you, Bella."

"Please, Edward." It was all I could manage.

He slowly lowered himself in front of me, ghosting his hands down my sides and thighs. When he reached the hem of my shirt, he grabbed it and lifted it upwards, bringing himself up with it. I lifted my hands and he pulled the shirt off my body and over my head and arms, dropping it to the floor. He cupped one of my breasts in his hand while flicking my nipple that had already pebbled from his touch. He took my other breast in his mouth, sucking gently and licking the peak with his tongue. I gasped from the sheer pleasure of what he was doing to me.

I felt him hook his fingers in the sides of my panties and I lifted slightly to allow him to slide them off. He took my ankles and pushed them back, causing my legs to bend at the knees. He spread my knees apart as he crawled on the bed between them. I watched as he took a single finger and slid it between my folds. That touch alone was almost enough to make me come right then. I whimpered, not being able to form a sentence.

"You're so wet for me."

He began stroking me gently, softly, methodically.

He slid a finger inside and started pumping in and out slowly. I felt him add another finger as he continued his magnificent torture on my body.

My man was an absolute genius with his hands.

"Bella…Jesus…so beautiful."

I don't know if it was his words or what he was doing with his fingers, but the moment his thumb grazed my clit, I came quickly and hard.

"Fuck me!" I cried, unable to control myself.

He held his hand motionless while I came, his fingers still curled inside me as I rode out my orgasm. My whole body was shaking and I needed to feel him closer to me…inside of me.

"I intend to…Bella," He said, his voice low and husky and completely oozing sex.

I lifted my hands to him and pulled him down, closer to me. His mouth was on mine, kissing and sucking and biting my lips gently. My hands were fisted in his hair, bringing myself as close to him as I could. He moved from my mouth to my neck and down to my breasts. His strong arms held him above my body, his palms on either side of my shoulders. I felt his breath on my face and the physical need I had to feel him inside of me was more intense than anything I had ever experienced.

"I need to be inside of you, Bella," he said with urgency.

"Oh, God," I cried. "Me too…I need you too!"

He moved his hand down to his cock and I spread my legs out further to accommodate him. He stroked me with his tip, coating him with my moisture.

"Look at me," He commanded softly.

My eyes met his, and I knew that there would never be anyone else in the world but him. I felt him begin to slide in, until his hips finally met mine and I felt completely whole again. He began moving in and out of me slowly. I was whimpering and writhing underneath him, tossing my head from side to side on my pillow. He was driving me absolutely insane.

"You're amazing…you feel…god…so wet…hot…around me…god…Bella!"

I felt my legs wrap around him. I wanted to pull him closer. His hands were on my breasts, squeezing and stroking. His movements became thrusts and I felt my body heat with slow, creeping warmth. He leaned down to kiss me, still maintaining constant contact with my eyes.

My body was pushing up to meet him in frantic need. His thrusts were deeper and faster now. He moved his hand down to where our bodies were joined and began to circle my clit with this thumb, his other hand around my back pulling me closer. I felt it approaching and I knew he did too. It was like I was standing at the edge of a cliff, ready to drop off. I was crying loudly, screaming even. I wanted to close my eyes, but I didn't want to break the contact we had maintained.

"Come for me Bella," he cried.

I felt my muscles clench around him and light exploded behind my eyes as I finally closed them reflexively. It was almost too much to contain. I felt Edward release into me as he collapsed on top on my body. He stayed inside me as we both came down from the intensity and it took a minute for everything to come back into focus.

When my breathing returned to normal and I was able to form a coherent sentence, I lifted Edward's face to look at mine. "Best birthday I've had in a while," I said with a grin.

"It's only just begun," he replied. "You still have the rest of today to look forward to."

I stared at him quizzically. "What are we doing? Please tell me you didn't plan anything big..."

He placed his fingers over my lips to shush me and gave me a stern look. "Bella, don't complain. Please. I love you and I want to do something nice for you. Now...I have to go into work in the morning, but Alice and Rose are coming over to help you get ready. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Edward, what are we doing that requires Alice and Rose to _help _me get ready?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Okay, fine, not exactly helping you, but they're bringing stuff over for you to wear. I'm not telling you where we're going. It's a surprise." I scowled at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"I have my own clothes, Edward."

"I know you do, and I love you in your clothes...I love you out of your clothes too. Just-let them do this for you...they want to spend time with you on your birthday too, alright?"

I nodded regretfully and rolled him off of me so that I could snuggle into his side. I draped my leg over his thigh and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes as soon as he started gently raking his fingers through my hair.

I had just hung up the phone with my mother when there was an obnoxious pounding on my door. "Bella! Open up!"

_And so it begins._

I opened my door to see Alice and Rose; Alice with a garment bag strewn over her arm and a shoe box in the other, and Rose with her hands full of coffee.

"Hey, Birthday Girl!" Alice cheered, pecking me on the cheek and then depositing her belongings on the couch. Rose followed suit, handing me my coffee and then plopping down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. I headed over towards the garment bag and snatched it up, eager to see what kind of fancy dress I was going to have to pour myself into for the evening.

But when I unzipped it, I saw...

"Jeans?" I said, completely astonished. Apparently I had been way off base with Edward's plans for the evening.

Alice just smiled. "Mmmhmmm...he told us just to let you get ready yourself. There's some adorable shoes in the box. He said to dress comfortably."

_Ok...that I can do. I didn't want to spend my evening all gussied up, inside a fancy shmancy restaurant anyways._

By the time seven o'clock rolled around, I was dressed in jeans and a nice shirt and had my jacket thrown over my arm in case it got cold.

I heard Edward tap on the door a few times to alert me of his presence before he pushed it open, and...

_Oh. My. God._

He was not even close to being dressed up, but the combination of his form fitting jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket, and motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm almost threw me into a complete frenzy. In his other hand, he was grasping the most perfect bouquet of flowers that I had ever seen.

I beamed and crossed the room in four huge steps, throwing my arms around his neck and almost knocking him off of his feet.

"Happy Birthday again, my Bella," he said, swooping down for a kiss and then handing me the beautifully arranged flowers. I went to the kitchen and put them in a vase before grabbing my coat again and letting Edward tug me out the door and downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with his long strides. He was clearly excited to get wherever we were going.

"It's a surprise," he answered, leading me through the lobby and out to the sidewalk where his very expensive and extremely sexy bike was parked.

I ran my fingers over the soft leather seat. "Are you finally taking me for a ride?"

"You get to ride my bike now," he said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "and me later."

My face immediately flushed. "Edward! You're such a horn dog!"

He shrugged and laughed, placing a quick kiss on my neck. "Alright, come on then. Hop on."

He went to climb on ahead of me, but stopped and reached on the other side for something. "Wait a second...you need this first," he said, handing me a helmet.

I stared dryly at him in response.

"Bella...you have to wear it. You'll look cute, I promise," he tried to reason, reaching up to slip it over my head.

"Alice is going to kill you for messing up my hair," I shot back, hating the heaviness of the offending object on my head. I twisted my neck from side to side, trying to get used to the feeling of it.

He laughed and tapped the top of it before climbing on to the bike and offering his hand to help me on.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I said, wrapping my arms around him as tight as possible. As excited as I was, I was also scared shitless, never having been on a motorcycle before.

He started it up, and I felt rather than heard his laughter vibrating through his back. "Just hang on," he warned, and then eased onto the road. New York wasn't really ideal for going over 30 mph, so I wondered where we could possibly be headed. I doubted that Edward would want to putt around the busy streets all night when he could be out on the open road.

"_Now _will you tell me where we're going?" I asked when we stopped at a red light.

He turned his head and I could just barely make out the word "No" over the engine. He smirked at me from underneath his helmet and then turned back to the road. I sighed and concentrated on how it felt to be completely wrapped around him as we navigated through the streets of New York.

After a long while I noticed that the buildings were getting smaller and smaller in stature and that we were getting away from the hustle and the bustle of the city. He entered the freeway and then we were off, flying down the road with the wind blowing cool and gorgeous over every inch of my body. It was a thrill. A terrifying sort of thrill.

The landscape whizzed by. I smelled the grass, the changing fall air, and the leather of Edward's jacket. I felt the vibration of the bike between my legs and Edward's warm body pressed up against my chest.

It was sexual and arousing, something that I hadn't anticipated. It was surely the reason why people rode these death traps. If I wasn't afraid of falling completely off of the back, I would have thrown my arms up in the air to feel the wind whipping over my palms.

As soon as my legs started to feel a little numb, Edward exited the freeway and drove down a couple of roads that were much more secluded and quiet than what I was used to. We turned into a gravel drive and back through some trees, and then he killed the engine.

I eased the helmet off of my head and looked around Edward's shoulder to see a beautiful serene lake in front of us. The top was completely still and reflected back the huge trees that surrounded it. The sun was setting, turning the early fall sky different shades of yellow and orange.

It was completely and utterly gorgeous.

Edward grabbed my hand and I climbed off the bike, and then waited for him to climb off also. He took my hand and lead me closer to the water, where I finally noticed a blanket and a basket sitting about 15 feet from the water's edge.

"Edward?" I gasped, gazing up at his face. "How did you do all of this?"

He smirked, turning to wrap me in his arms. "I have people," he said simply. "I wanted this to be special for you. I wanted us to just have time alone, completely alone, away from the noise and our everyday, chaotic lives."

"Well, it's perfect. I love it. And I love you," I said, standing up on my toes to kiss him. He grabbed the back of my thighs and hoisted me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the blanket and sunk down onto his knees. My legs stayed wrapped loosely around him but my back came to rest on the plushy blanket and I smiled up at him.

"You're so good to me," I said, as he leaned forward and captured my lips between his own. His mouth trailed down my jaw and neck and his nose nudged the fabric of my shirt aside so that he could have better access to my collarbone. I sighed out loud at the wonderful feeling of having his lips on me, but then I remembered that we were there for a purpose. That purpose was not to have sex on a blanket where all of the birds and frogs could watch. Exhibitionism was just not my thing.

"Edward," I half sighed, half moaned, "Food."

He mumbled incoherently against my neck, but didn't budge. I untangled my legs from around him and tried sitting up. "C'mon," I laughed, "I don't wanna get caught."

He picked his head up briefly to look around and then dove down for my collarbone again. "There's nobody around, Bella. Plus, it's getting dark," he mumbled.

"Does your mother know you're an exhibitionist?" I asked, wrapping my legs around his waist again.

He groaned, dropping his forehead onto my chest. "Bella, don't ever, ever, mention my mother when I'm trying to get you naked. Ever."

I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair as he unhooked my legs and sat down on the blanket next to me. He pouted as he opened up the basket and began unloading food, wine, glasses, and paper plates, setting everything down in front of us.

"Awww," I cooed, leaning over to peck him on the cheek. "Don't worry, baby, I'll make it worth your while later," I whispered into his ear, trailing my fingertips down his arm. He shuddered under my touch and I smiled, loving the way I could affect him with one simple gesture.

We ate in a comfortable silence, gazing at our surroundings and stealing kisses between bites. After we were finished, we were far too content to head home, so we laid and stared up at the stars, simply happy just being together.

Edward took a deep breath next to me and I turned my head, only to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, swiping a hand over my face to make sure I didn't have any errant crumbs sticking to it.

"Nothing," he replied, turning his face back towards the sky. He seemed a little nervous or sad, but I didn't want to pressure him into talking to me. He'd come around when he was ready.

A few minutes later, he suddenly shot up from his back, sitting on his knees next to me. "It's not nothing...I guess...I had this whole thing planned out, and it's been so perfect and I-"

Confused, I sat up on my knees, facing him on the blanket. "Shhhh," I said, cupping his cheeks in my palms. "Slow down. What's got you so worked up?" I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his forehead, trying to erase the worry lines that had taken up residence there.

He took another deep breath and grasped onto my wrists, looking me in the eye. He still seemed nervous for some reason, and I couldn't think of anything that would get him this worked up...besides either breaking up with me or proposing to me.

_Wait. He wasn't doing either of those things, was he? _

I wasn't sure I could handle it if he decided to break up with me, but I didn't think that he would plan this elaborate birthday dinner to just drop me in the middle of the woods somewhere. He was too much of a gentleman for that, and I was sure that he still loved me.

So, was it the latter? My heart started racing at the prospect of having Edward as my husband. Was it too soon for that? Would I say yes? Inside, I started panicking. Not because I was afraid of spending my entire life with him, but because I couldn't think of a single reason why I would say no. The concept hit me like a freight train. We had talked about being with each other for a long time, but the marriage concept was brand new to me. I couldn't help but think that it would be too soon, but my heart was shouting 'Yes, Yes, Yes!'

It took another moment to realize that Edward was saying my name, and I snapped out of my thoughts to concentrate my attention on him again.

"Are you alright? You looked a little frantic," he asked worriedly, brushing my hair out of my face.

I blew out a long, slow breath and nodded my head, smiling at him to let him know that I was fine.

His long fingers raked through his hair before disappearing into the pocket of his jeans. His other hand grabbed my left one and brought it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss onto the back of it.

He was stalling...and he still looked really, really nervous.

"It's alright, Edward. You don't have to tell me now, if you don't want to," I said, but deep down I really wanted him to just spit out whatever was eating at him.

He shook his head, and then nodded, and then raked his fingers through his hair again. He was making me dizzy. Finally, he took one more breath and nodded his head slightly. It seemed as though he was giving himself an internal pep talk. I couldn't help but smile at how utterly adorable he was when he was nervous.

He finally pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket and I gasped. "Oh my god, Edward, is that...?" I stopped. I couldn't even finish my sentence I was so flustered.

"Oh, no, no," he replied. "It's not _that_. Not yet, anyway." He smiled and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I love you, Bella. You are my entire world and I can't imagine a life without you. I _do _want to marry you. Not now, but one day, when we're both ready. So, I'm giving you this," His fingers flipped open the small box, and inside sat a white gold ring with two intertwining hearts on top. In the center of each heart was a small diamond. It was simple but elegant.

"It was my mom's. Dad gave it to her when they were dating, and he wanted me to give it to you. He gave it to me when we went back to Washington to see your dad." He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on to my finger. "This is my promise to you that I will be with you forever. There will _never _be anyone else for me. That is, if you'll accept it."

I wasted no time in launching myself at him. We both tumbled onto the blanket, me on top of him, as I rained kisses all over his face. "Of course I'll accept it, you silly man. You have got to be the sweetest, most considerate man I have ever known," I said, grinning so hard that I thought my face would break in half. He laughed underneath me, wrapping his arms around my back and pulling my torso down on top of his.

"I love you Bella," he said, sincerely, drawing my hand up to place a kiss on top of the ring he had placed on my finger.

We laughed and kissed and hugged for awhile but then suddenly, he got a mischievous glint in his eye. "So...you thought I was really proposing, huh? What would you have said?" he asked playfully, but I could tell that he really, really wanted to know the answer.

I let out a content sigh. "I honestly don't think I could come up with a reason to say no."

He remained motionless for a second, his eyes burning into mine so hard that I thought I would catch on fire. "Oh, Bella," he whispered, kissing me again. "Someday, Love."

I smiled. "Don't keep me waiting too long."


	21. Chapter 20

Hey ya'll!

Sorry for the little wait, but the Holiday season got the best of us, and left us little time for writing.

Hope you all had a fantastic New Year, and welcome to 2011!

We don't own Twilight, yadda yadda yadda...you know the drill.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Ow, Alice, you're cutting off my circulation." I whined miserably, as she tugged hard, again, on my black corset. I pushed out my stomach as far as I could to prohibit her from making me completely unable to breathe, but she was freakishly strong and just pulled harder, causing my stomach to collapse back in.

"Pain is beauty, my fair Bella," she replied, tugging one more time and then tying the loose strings in a bow on my lower back. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest, wincing when I felt the tightness of the offending garment.

"Give me your tail," she demanded, reaching over my shoulder as I handed the plushy item back to her.

"Don't stick me in the ass with the pins, Alice," I warned, as I felt her stick the safety pin into the material of my skirt. She clipped it closed and then I felt the weight of the tail hang down and hit the back of my thighs.

"There. Perfect," she said, as I turned and walked over to the tall mirror housed on the back of her bedroom door. I turned side to side, examining myself in my Halloween costume, and grinned madly.

_Damn, I look good. I hope Edward isn't wearing tight pants, or he'll be in a world of hurt all night._

I fluffed the curls in my hair and slipped on my cat ears, then fixed a smudge of my thick black eyeliner with the tip of my finger. After slipping on my black stilettos, I nodded in gratification and headed out to the kitchen to help Alice set up for the party.

Much to Edward's dismay, Alice had hijacked his apartment to hold her annual Halloween party. After she initially had told him about it, he ranted for a week about having tons of strangers in his house, leaving rings on his glass coffee table and having sex in his bathroom.

_Yes, my boyfriend was a bit of a neat freak._

Alice finally appeased him by promising to dress me in something provocative and tight...with really high heels.

After that, he didn't seem to mind so much.

While Alice and I got ready for the party, cooked up some party snacks, and decorated the apartment, Edward and Jasper had gone out to bring back the keg and gallons upon gallons of alcohol that Alice had sent them out for.

"Do you think we need more vodka? Should I have Jazz pick up a few more bottles?" she fretted, as she dumped a bag of pretzels into one of Edward's expensive glass bowls.

"Are you expecting a bunch of drunkards, Alice? I think five bottles is plenty. Especially with the keg." That seemed to placate her, and she scurried around for the next half hour, fixing decorations and putting on her costume while I pilfered through Edward's music collection, loading up a playlist acceptable for the party atmosphere.

When Alice finally emerged fully decked out in her costume, she looked nothing short of amazing. Her short, strapless, glittery green dress seemed like it was made especially for her petite body, and made her normally short legs look like they went on for miles. She had caked on glitter wherever she possibly could, and topped off her look with sky high heels and fairy wings.

"We're a couple of hot bitches," I giggled, as she pranced over and sat on my knee, looking at the music I had already picked out.

"You've got that right," we heard from behind us, and turned to see Jasper in the doorway, arms loaded down with bags. He was either a ninja in a previous life, or we just didn't hear him over the music.

"Where's Edward? You didn't have to trade him to the liquor agency in exchange for the alcohol, did you?" I asked, as he walked over and pecked Alice on the top of her glittery head.

"Nah, he went in search of the maintenance guy to see if he has some sort of cart or dolly so that we can lug all of the stuff up here. How much alcohol do you think we're going to consume, darlin'?" he asked Alice, motioning to the bags on the floor. "That's only a fifth of it."

"Always be prepared," she sang, already up and starting to arrange the bottles on the makeshift bar she had created in the corner of the living room.

About 10 minutes later, the door swung open and Edward rolled a silver cart through, loaded to the brim with more bottles.

"Jesus, Alice, how much do you think we're going to...well hel-lo there..." he greeted when he saw me. His eyes traveled up the expanse of my legs and over my torso, lingering a little longer than normal on my shoes and my boobs, which were all but falling out of the top of my corset.

"Hello yourself," I said with a wink, walking over and kissing him quickly before helping him unload the cart. "Seriously though, Alice, this is _a lot _of liquor. Just how many people did you invite?"

"Yes, Alice," Edward spoke up. "Just how many people are going to be invading my space tonight?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Will you guys just trust that I know what I'm doing? I have everything under control."

I laughed and turned to Edward. "Speaking of invites," I paused, not really knowing how to break my news to him. "I may or may not...haveinvitedJake."

He stopped what he was doing and stared at me. "I'm sorry, what? You invited _who_?"

"Jake," I huffed. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I didn't really feel like I had a choice. I was talking to Angela at work about the party, and he overheard. I couldn't NOT invite him. I didn't want to be rude."

He scowled, and I knew he was furious, but did he honestly think that Jake would try anything with me while he was here?

"Jake has been...different," I continued. "I don't know, it just seems like ever since we got back from Washington, he's backed off. Maybe he _finally _got the message that I'm not interested."

"Does Alice know?"

"Does Alice know what?" she asked, popping up behind me.

"That Bella invited Jacob," Edward replied, the slightest tinge of venom lacing his normally perfect voice. He huffed and walked away from us, presumably heading for his bedroom.

Alice's head snapped to mine, a mix of disappointment and confusion gracing her glittery face. "Bella...why would you do that? I don't mind...but you know Edward. Even if you were attached to his hip the entire night, he would still worry."

I frowned, looking away from her and out the window. "I know. I didn't mean anything by it. Like I told Edward, Jake has been different, and he overheard me talking about it. Edward has nothing to worry about with him."

"I understand that. Truly, I do. I honestly don't mind him being here. There's always such a thing as second chances, but I wasn't the one that got in a fight with him. Edward just worries about you. He wants to keep you safe. That's what matters to him."

"Everything will be fine, Alice. I don't think he'd actually try anything with me. This is Edward's apartment, for god sakes. Plus, I really wouldn't touch him with a 10-foot pole."

She sighed and draped her arm across my shoulders. "It's not me you need to convince." She shoved me in the direction of Edward's room. "Go on."

I knocked lightly on his bedroom door and pushed the door open. "Edward?"

His back was to me when I got in the room and my mouth immediately went dry when he turned around. A green tight t-shirt was stretched across his broad chest, emblazoned with 'ARMY' in thick black letters. His legs were encased in baggy camouflage fatigue pants, with black lace up combat boots on his feet.

The door clicked shut and I took a few steps toward him, pushing all of my thoughts about how delectable he looked aside for the moment. "Edward, listen...I didn't invite Jake to piss you off, I hope you know that. My hands were tied."

He grunted at me and stuffed his hands in his pockets in reply.

I rolled my eyes at his decidedly male gesture, but made a few more steps towards him, pressing my body into his.

"Edward," I cooed, snaking my arms up around his neck and into his hair. He made no move to pull me closer to him, like he usually did, so I pressed myself up against him even harder.

"Now, you listen to me, Edward Cullen," I snapped, my voice getting higher and bitchier by the minute. "Do you see this?" I asked, waving the hand that my ring was on in front of his face.

He nodded slowly in response, still not making any moves to wrap his arms around me.

"This is YOUR ring. By taking it from you, I promised to love you, and ONLY you. Do you honestly think me inviting Jake would mean that I was going to let him touch me? No. I only want YOU to touch me." I lifted up on my toes a little bit and pressed my lips to his ear. "Touch me, Edward."

He pulled one hand out of his pocket and rest it on my hip. "Bella," he said quietly, "If he even so much as _looks _at you in a way I feel is inappropriate, I'm kicking him out."

"If he's inappropriate with me, I'll LET you kick him out," I agreed, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm going to marry you someday, Edward. Don't forget that."

He pulled away and his mouth twisted up into a smirk. "Speaking of marrying me, how many wedding sites has your mom e-mailed you? I got eight this week from mine."

I rolled my eyes at him. As soon as we had called Renee and Esme and told them about my birthday and the promise ring, they immediately dove into wedding planning. We had bitched and complained about technically not even being engaged, but they continued to flood our inboxes with articles like, '25 Ways to Make your Wedding a Unique and Memorable Event,' and 'Going Down the Aisle in Style: 10 Tips to Choosing Your Perfect Wedding Attire.'

I was five seconds away from changing my e-mail address and moving so that she wouldn't have my address either.

"Too many," I replied. "We're eloping in Vegas. Elvis is marrying us and I'm walking down the aisle in a short red minidress."

"We can be on a plane tonight. Just say the word," he laughed.

"And Alice would never speak to either of us again," I said, imagining the wrath of little Alice. She may have been small, but she was a force to be reckoned with.

He leaned down and nipped at my shoulder. The feel of his lips and teeth on my skin made me want to throw him down and have my way with him, but I refrained. There were people just outside of the door, and like I told Edward on my birthday, I was not an exhibitionist.

"I wouldn't care," he admitted, raising his head to look in my eyes. "I just want to be able to call you my wife. Hell with everyone else. It's not _their_ life. It's ours."

_Swoon._

If he kept talking like that, I might have booked the plane tickets myself, but...the rational side of me stepped in and told my irrational self that I really did want a _real_ wedding; with flowers, my dad walking me down the aisle, and Edward waiting for me at the end in a tux. I wanted all of our close friends and family to see how much we loved each other. I wanted to go dress shopping with my mom, Alice, and Rose and have them fuss over me. I wanted all of the frilly, girly, wedding things that every girl dreams about. As much as I was starting to really want a marriage with Edward, I wanted the wedding of my dreams to celebrate it.

I even had my very own Prince Charming.

When Edward and I had finally rejoined the party, the living room was already starting to fill up with guests. We navigated our way through, my eyes peeled the entire time for my brother. He had kept his costume a secret, even from Rose, and I was dying to see what he had picked out.

As I crossed the living room on my way towards the kitchen, I heard someone wolf-whistle from behind me. I turned to see Rose, dressed as a perfect Marilyn Monroe, walking in our direction.

"Well, don't you look like a slut," she grinned, giving me a hug. "How are you stranger?"

I grimaced at her question and hugged her back. I hadn't been spending as much time with her, and I felt extremely bad. She and Alice saw each other almost everyday, since Alice was working for Vogue, but it had been about two weeks since I had seen my sister-in-law.

"Good, where's Em?" I inquired, expecting to hear him since his voice tended to carry.

She pointed over my shoulder and laughed. "Over there with your future husband."

"Not you too," I sighed, and turned around to look over my shoulder.

"Hey, facts are facts," she said with a shrug. "It's not like it's a surprise to anyone."

I shrugged and focused my attention on my brother. The minute I laid eyes on him, I doubled over in laughter. He was very...green.

Emmett was dressed head to toe in green pants, green shoes, and a green shirt. He had painted a plastic chest protector green and had painted it like a shell. An orange thin bandanna was tied over his eyes and he had a pair of nunchucks in his hand. He was dressed as his favorite cartoon character growing up...Michelangelo from the Ninja Turtles. And it suited him very well.

Still laughing, I made my way across the room to where he was demonstrating his less than stellar ninja skills to Edward. I was seriously afraid for the state of Edward's apartment once Emmett got a sufficient amount of alcohol in his body. We needed to confiscate his weapon before then, or all hell would break loose.

I got to them and wrapped my arms around Emmett's waist in a hug. "Please don't hurt anyone with those, Em," I laughed, squeezing him around the middle.

"You're just jealous of my mad ninja skills," he yelled and started flailing his arms about.

"My _older _brother, ladies and gentlemen," I deadpanned, rolling my eyes.

Edward reached out and grabbed me around the waist, pulling and tucking me into his body, his arm slung lazily over my shoulders.

Emmett half smiled, half scowled in our direction. He still wasn't 100 percent okay with me and Edward's relationship, but he softened up a bit after my birthday and he realized that Edward wasn't going anywhere.

"So, are you guys shackin' up yet?" he said over the increasingly loud music, taking a swig of his beer. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow in my direction, waiting for my answer.

"No, Emmett. We are not 'shacking up'," I said, making air quotes around my head.

Though we definitely weren't living together, the nights that we spent apart were few and far between. We normally alternated between my apartment and his, each of us already claiming closet and drawer spaces. Almost half of my work wardrobe had made it's way to Edward's closet and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't trip over one of Edward's shoes in my walk-in. We had seamlessly woven ourselves into each other's daily lives and routines without realizing it.

"Well, why not?" Alice questioned. "I mean, you're here all the time anyway, why not make it official?"

"And do what with my apartment, Alice? Selling it would be such a pain in the neck," I pointed out.

She shrugged and smiled. "Sublet it to me. I need my own place anyways."

I looked up at Edward and smiled. "What do you think? Do you think you can handle living with me?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding? First of all, I've lived with Alice here _and _back home in Washington. If I can live with her, I can live with anybody."

"Hey!" she yelled, punching him in the arm.

"Second," Edward continued, "Bella, I'd be thrilled if you moved in with me."

My eyes grew huge and I looked back and forth between Alice, Edward, and Emmett. "Shouldn't I like...think about this? Are these kinds of things decided this sudden? I think I need to sit down," I said, leaning into Edward more.

"Wait, who's moving in with who?" Rose asked, coming up on my other side. "Is Em moving out? Cause then I could take his closet, and that would be fantastic."

Emmett stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pouty face. "Thanks. Thanks a lot Rosie. Love you too."

"Bella is moving in with me," Edward chimed in proudly, pointing his thumbs at his chest. He had the most beautiful, giddy expression on his face that I think I had ever seen on him.

"I just...I mean..." I huffed, threw my arms up in defeat and laughed. "Oh, what the hell, Alice is right. I _am _here more often than not. Alright, I'll do it. I'll move in."

OoOoO

As the night wore on, the apartment was overflowing with guests; most of which I'd never met. Jacob did eventually show up, much to Edward's disappointment. That, in turn, kept him glued to my side all night. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without having to play a game of 20 Questions. It didn't help that the liquor was flowing in mass quantities, so my trips to the ladies' room were quite frequent.

"Edward, you have _got _to relax. Jake hasn't said one word to me since he's been here. I think he's finally given up. He even brought a date."

He chugged his beer, glaring in Jacob's direction. "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

I rolled my eyes and scanned the room for Alice, wanting to talk to her. I spotted her in a far corner, practically eating Jasper's face. They were all arms and legs and it looked dangerous to even be anywhere in their vicinity.

_Okay, never mind. Not going to be a casualty of that battle. _

Finally, I found Rose in the entrance to the kitchen talking with someone whom I assumed was one of her co-workers.

"I'll be right back," I said to Edward, slipping out of his grasp.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice almost frantic.

"Edward," I sighed, taking his face between my hands. "I love you. And I love that you watch out for me, but there _is_ such a thing as being too overbearing." I gave him a quick kiss and just as I turned to walk away he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait," he said, as he spun me around and pulled my body tight against his. His arms wrapped around me and he pressed his lips to mine in a way that told the entire room, or more importantly, Jacob, 'She's mine'.

In a daze, I broke away and headed over to Rose, who rolled her eyes so hard I thought they'd fall right out of her head. "Why doesn't he just pee on you? It would be more effective," she snarked, reaching over to refill her glass.

"He means well, I guess," I replied, glancing back at him. He was deep into a conversation with Jasper, but kept looking in my direction.

"I know he does. Anyone can see that he would hang the moon for you, but don't you think he should tone down the heroics a bit? It's not like Jacob is going to try anything with you in the middle of a crowded room with your boyfriend ten feet away. Just...talk to him about it, Bella. I went through the same thing with Emmett, and it's better now. He learned that I can take care of myself."

"Yeah," I said, taking a sip of the strong cocktail she placed in my hand, "I'll talk to him. Though, I don't want him to completely cut the possessiveness out...it's kind of hot," I admitted, remembering the toe-curling kiss he had engaged me in just a few minutes prior.

"Bella," I heard Jake's voice call out. I could see him approaching out of the corner of my eye and I froze, knowing Edward was watching. My eyes locked with Rosalie's and I silently begged her to stay with me. She gave me a quick nod, letting me know she understood.

"Hi, Jacob. How are you?" I asked tentatively, offering him a small smile.

"Good, good," he answered, reaching back and pulling his date up beside him. "This is Leah."

She stumbled forward, her drink splashing out of her cup. "Geez, Jake, thanks."

"Hi, Leah, glad you could make it" I said with a wave. She was phenomenally beautiful, with long black hair and tan skin, dressed up as a Grecian goddess. I almost felt inferior in her presence. She smiled genuinely at Rose and I, and the feeling dissipated a little.

"Jake here really didn't give me a choice," she laughed, nudging him.

He shrugged and flung his arm around her shoulders. "Just didn't want her missing out on a good time, that's all."

I hummed in agreement and watched him whisper something in Leah's ear that made her blush and giggle.

"Anyway, thanks for the invite Bella," Jake said, making an obvious show of grabbing Leah's ass as they turned to walk away.

"What...was that?" Rosalie said from behind me.

"That," I replied, turning to face her, "Was someone hanging onto delusions of grandeur like his life depends on it. And here I thought he was over it. He's trying, in vain, to make me jealous. He must think I'll change my mind if I see him with another girl. Bitch, please."

Rose barked out a laugh and poured each of us a shot of tequila. "I'll drink to that," she said, raising her glass. "Cheers, bitch."

At the same moment I swallowed the potent alcohol, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and warm breath on my ear. I smiled, knowing exactly who it was...I knew exactly the way the soft curves of my body matched up to the hard planes of his.

"Meoowww," he purred in my ear. "Come dance with me, my pretty little kitty."

I giggled and turned my head to look up into his glassy eyes. He was tipsy. Already.

"I wanna show you something first," I said, turning around and plucking a cherry out of a dish on the bar. I took the stem between my teeth and turned my face up to his, hoping he'd catch on. Even in his slightly inebriated state, he was quick to retrieve the fruit but let his lips linger on mine.

"What was that for?" he asked, pulling back.

I grinned and pulled the stem into my mouth, rolling my tongue around, then pulled it out, perfectly knotted.

"That," I answered, tossing it over my shoulder and walked towards the makeshift dance floor, leaving a gawking Edward behind.

Once he came out of his stupor, he stalked after me, picking me up around the waist and carrying me over to the center of the floor, secluded between all of the dancing bodies that had accumulated in the small space.

He pulled me into his chest and swayed me side to side, much slower than the pulsing beat of the music that was being pumped through the speakers.

"So, who's the girl with Jacob?" he asked, bending down so that I could hear him.

"Eh, his date. Some girl he's using to apparently make me jealous," I laughed, sweeping my hands up his chest and around the back of his neck.

"Are you jealous?" he half asked, half slurred, quirking a playful eyebrow in my direction.

"Hell no," I scoffed, "I only want you."

He grinned crookedly and pulled my head into his chest, resting his hand on the back of my head.

"Bella?" he asked after a minute or two of mindless dancing. I picked my head up to stare at him, urging him to continue.

"Are you sure you want to move in here? I feel like everyone was pressuring you, and I don't want that to be the only reason why you agreed."

He dropped his head shamefully, his tipsy, playful mood turning serious.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, cupping his face in my palms and turning it so his eyes met mine.

"Of course I want to live here. I want to spend every moment I can with you. I want to trip over your running shoes and take up half of your closet space. I want to wake up next to you everyday and argue about watching sports on TV...but most of all..." I paused, bringing my lips up to his ear, barely touching his skin as I talked. "I want you to make love to me on every available surface in this apartment."

"Hell yes," he exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the crowd towards his bedroom.

"Edward," I warned, stumbling after him. "Wait...I didn't mean right now...we can't...there's people..." I protested, but he kept right on going. He had his eye on the prize and there wasn't going to be anything I could do about it. I heard Alice and Jasper yell something in our direction as we passed, but I was too busy trying to keep up with Edward's hastiness to hear exactly what they said.

When we got to his door, he flung it open, pulled us through, and simultaneously closed it and pressed me up against it in one, single swoop. Apparently he was a hell of a lot more coordinated than me when he was drunk, because one of us would have ended up with a broken bone if it were me trying that trick.

His hands wove into my hair and grasped the back of my neck as his lips came down, hard and unyielding against mine. Our bodies banged into the door as his torso forcefully came in contact with mine . Drunk Edward was also apparently horny...and aggressive.

My girly parts were doing the cha-cha underneath my skirt. They had won the Edward sexytimes lottery.

Our lips and tongues battled for dominance as our hands grasped at whatever clothing they could. I tugged his Army shirt up and over his head, throwing it somewhere in his room as his hands grasped under my thighs, hoisting me up. My legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he walked us somewhere. I wasn't sure exactly where he was taking me, but the mystery was solved when he plunked me down on top of his dresser.

"I like your idea..." he panted, nipping down my neck with his lips, "we're starting here."

"But what if...oh god," I groaned as his hand slid under my skirt. "What if someone hears us?"

"The music is loud enough," he mumbled against my skin, bunching my skirt in his hands. I took the initiative of lifting myself up so that he could slide the fabric up around my waist. His greedy hands grasped at the side of my boyshorts, sliding them down my legs and on to the floor.

My eyes raked over his bare torso, low slung cargo pants and hungry eyes and I groaned loudly. "Oh Jesus..."

He chuckled huskily, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me to the edge of the dresser. "You've seem to have become much more spiritual in the past few minutes, Love," he said arrogantly, his hips unrelentlessly grinding into me.

"Edward," I gasped, my hands fumbling at his waist trying to get his pants undone as quickly as humanly possible. "Please..."

"Please what, Bella?" he asked, pushing my hands away and taking over the task since my hands were too shaky to accomplish it. I could hear the zipper sliding and rustling as the fabric fell to the floor. "Do you want me to make love to you?"

His long fingers wrapped around the back of my knee and tugged it up, pressing it into the side of his hip. My other leg wrapped back around his waist, my shoe impatiently pressing at his backside trying to urge him the few remaining inches towards the holy land.

He leaned in toward me and put his lips against my ear. "You better hold on tight."

"Edward," I said through gritted teeth. I was trying to keep what little composure I had left, but the man was driving me blind with lust. "Fuck me. Now."

He nodded almost imperceptibly, and then he was inside of me in one swift, hard thrust.

We both stilled for a few seconds, clutching at each other, before he started to move steadily…rhythmically.

He pulled my hips up at an angle, which made him hit parts of me I didn't even know I had. I believe Cosmo might have called it my G-spot. I always thought it was something that existed in folklore, like Bigfoot or the Lochness Monster. Apparently Edward knew otherwise.

I cried out...loudly. The hell with trying to be quiet. Everybody in the living room was drunk anyways. I doubt they'd even remember yelling and furniture bumping into walls.

I was gripping the edge of the dresser so tight, my knuckles were most likely as white as a ghost.

"Good?" he panted, leaning forward to capture my lips.

"Yes, yes, so good...oh God...yes, right there..." I yelled out, nodding my head vigorously as he slammed into me, his pace quickening. His thumbs pressed hard into my hipbones, most likely leaving marks, but I didn't care. It was unbelievably hot how desperate he was for me. I could stand to see this side of him more often.

His forehead dropped onto my shoulder as my legs trembled. The trembles turned to spasms, which turned into complete loss of control over all of my limbs as I came hard and loudly, my cries echoing throughout the room.

He kept up his pace, racing towards his own completion. My hands fell behind me supporting myself as he grabbed my ankle and rested my foot on his shoulder. The pointy heel of my shoe was rested a little too close to his head for my comfort, so I angled it away, stopping any chance of me scraping him with it. He turned his head, pressing his lips and tongue into my ankle as he chased release. His fingers kneaded into my calf, his other hand still gripping my other hip.

"Come on, Edward," I urged, still gripping the piece of furniture like my life depended on it.

That was all the help he needed. He was completely gone after that. His teeth sunk into the skin just above my ankle as he throbbed inside of me, and then stilled with grunts and groans.

He lowered my leg and collapsed into me, his sweaty forehead resting on my shoulder.

"Holy fuck," he whispered, turning his head into my neck and breathing deeply. We were both breathing heavy, our arms loosely wrapped around each other as we came back down to earth.

"You read my mind," I agreed with a light laugh.

We separated after a few minutes and I hopped off of the dresser, adjusting my clothes and raking my fingers through my hair, trying to tame it. I laughed when my fingers came in contact with my headband.

"Edward, you do realize you just fucked me while I was wearing ears and a tail, right?"

He laughed and shrugged, tugging his shirt back over his head. "You look hot, I couldn't help myself."

He walked into his adjoining bathroom and cleaned himself up, taming his out of control hair too, before taking my hand and heading for the door.

Just before my hand hit the doorknob, he tugged my arm, pulling me hard into his chest.

"Bella?" he smiled, running his index finger down my cheek.

"Hmmm?"

"I can't wait to do that on every single surface of this apartment...roomie."

* * *

Well...our lovebirds are finally shackin' up. :-) Leave us a review...let us know what you think.

From our calculations...we're coming to the end of this journey...we've got about two more chapters, and an epilogue. After that, outtakes aren't out of the question, so if there's anything you want us to write about...things we skipped over or futuretakes...drop us a line and let us know!


End file.
